Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed (Discontinued)
by pokemonrox7
Summary: When you lose, you get back up and start again. When you train to get stronger, you naturally get better. So, after Ash and his pokemon find themselves in a whole new dimension with people wielding incredible powers. What is he to do? Easy. With the great Son Goku as his mentor, Ash must train to become strong enough to face a threat that can bring both of his worlds to ruin...
1. From Bad to Worse

I guess, in the end, this story will forever be a part of me. I can't leave it alone.

Chapter One: From Bad to Worse.

_"When every life meets another life, something will be born..."_

Those words carried significant weight in the pokemon world...

It meant, that when two beings, people and pokemon alike, crossed paths...they would create something between them. Something grand.

So many things could be created, so many things could become something amazing.

Friendship...

Hope...

Love...

Lives that connected; intertwined with each other created many incredible things. Things that would make them shine and bloom against the crowd, both pokemon and people.

But, the harsh reality of that saying, was that not only positive things were born. Things that would beget nothing but negativity were also created.

Pain...

Anguish...

Despair...

Both the light, and the dark side of those simple words were both formidable, and clashing would eventually happen between them, creating a grey area of sorts, where the darkness melded into other creations, along with the light.

One of the things born when both sides mixed together, was something that could change the very way two people saw each other. Both a longing for respect from the other party, while also giving them their own. Both trying to usurp the other in strength, yet acknowledging their counterpart's.

It went back and forth, like a nail between two magnets.

The thing that was born...

...was Rivalry.

Cheering.

The loud screams and shouts of the crowd was almost everything that the two could hear right now.

In front of them, two combatants of incredible power stood strongly, despite being on their last legs, a testament to their desire to win.

The atmosphere at the Lily of the Valley Isle was astonishing, people's excitement of the battle happening below them could be felt all around. The final match of the tournament had begun, and it had been an amazing one. Some Champion matches didn't even get people this hyped.

It was because of how back and forth the battle went, and the rivalry that was put behind it. Whenever one would break out a combo move, the other would counter it, and when the other lost a pokemon, he took out one of his opponent's in reply.

They were not only battling for the title of Pokemon League Champion, but they were battling in a show of their ideals.

One trained pokemon with the mercilessness of an angry Tyranitar, strength being the only thing he cared about. To him, pokemon were just tools for battle, and nothing else. Weakness had no place on his pokemon team. To him, if they were weak, they were released, simple as that.

Which only surprised him more when one of the "weak" pokemon that he released, had given him so much trouble. From taking a point-blank Thunder attack, to erasing the Poison Point he spread out on the field, by burning up the entire battlefield itself, not to mention the Blaze ability that he'd tried to harness so many times.

That kind of strength came from the opposing trainer, who was the polar opposite of the other. He trained pokemon with kindness in his heart. Every single day, he'd love and train his pokemon to the best of his ability. He gave them encouragement if they won, and consoled them gently if they lost. They shared a bond so insanely powerful that the difference between it and family was miniscule, non-existent even, and that helped them to grow stronger and stronger; to get where they were today.

Two ideals. Cruelty, or Love. What would prove superior in this fight?

It was a beautiful dance of strength and strategy as both trainers eventually came down to their final battler.

Soon, that had reached its climax too, both pokemon struggling to stand. They stared down each other with a crazy amount of determination, and their trainers did the same thing.

It was time to end it, both pokemon had one move left in them. Every battle before then had been building up to now. Ever since that fateful day when they first battled at Professor Rowan's lab...

Both purple and raven hair blew in the wind, and cold black pupils met with warm auburn ones. Both knew that this battle was about to end. But which side would win, and which would lose?

The heat of a raging inferno washed over them, and their bodies tingled from the electricity in the air, showing the strength of the two pokemon, despite their fatigue.

Both trainers took a deep breath and faced the other, both the championship, and ideals on the line.

He was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

And he was Paul of Veilstone City.

"Let's finish this!" They yelled in unison

And this was where the battle ended...

Clenching his fist in front of his face, Paul called out his attack.

"Use Thunderpunch!"

Upon receiving the command, his pokemon, Electivire began rushing in, both of his arms glowing in a yellow, electrical aura. He crossed the field intent on finishing the fight.

In retaliation, Ash called out his own, shouting as loud as he could.

"Flare Blitz, go!"

Infernape, using all the remaining power he had amassed from the power-up of the Blaze, jumped back into the air. Pouring all the power forth into his fiery aura caused the flames to go from a blinding orange to a burning blue, illuminating the whole stadium, causing people in the stands to cover their eyes.

With one of the world's most powerful fire-type moves ready to go, Infernape pushed off of seemingly empty air, proceeding on a beeline course to match Electivire's attack.

The entire stadium held their breath for the collision that would inevitably take place. The spectators, Ash's friends, and even Team Rocket, who were working as food vendors.

With a cry of willpower, both pokemon finally clashed in the middle of the stadium, electricity and flames flying off both titans.

With a resulting blast of power, the two elements folded into each other, creating a massive surge of blue and yellow that shot off into the sky above the stadium.

Dust flew up into the air, shrouding the beige colour of the battlefield. and almost swallowing the two trainers standing on either side. Pikachu and Ash covered their faces with either an arm, or a paw respectively, and dug in their heels to prevent them from being blown away. Paul however, managed to show a lot more composure and did not let himself be inconvenienced by the power surges.

The power struggle went on for a while, neither opponent giving the other a single inch. They were both burning up power and with their exhausted states, it was obvious that they were going to run out of juice soon.

Infernape, however, did not allow that.

Unleashing any remaining power within his being, the fire monkey let out a loud, determined cry. The flames around his body grew even larger, and so did the twisting outputs of energy that could be seen above the stadium, making it bear the resemblance of an erupting volcano.

That kind of pressure was too much for Electivire to handle, and his Thunderpunch was overpowered by the incredible flames, allowing Infernape to follow through with his attack.

In a burst of speed, Infernape pushed through Electivire and ended up crouching behind him a few meters away. His body shuddered as red energy crackled around him, a sign that the recoil damage had taken effect. The blue flames that had surrounded him slowly faded back into his orange fire.

The electric type behind him was suddenly engulfed in red-hot flames, causing an explosion of heat that rocked the stadium floor and sent out a huge plume of smog.

It was for a single moment that Ash thought that they'd won the battle, that Electivire had taken enough damage to get him out of the game. That thought was dashed however, when two glowing red eyes shone out of the smoky cloud, showing that the electric-type wasn't out of the fight yet.

Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, they could all see that Electivire hadn't fallen. He was obviously damaged, barely standing, just like Infernape was. His body cracked with red energy too, but he was still able to stand.

With a growl of frustration, Infernape turned back and grit his teeth, facing his opponent with his malicious, pink eyes.

This was it...

Both trainers knew that their pokemon had reached their limits. No more moves could be used, and moving an inch would send them stumbling to the ground, unable to get up. It wasn't a battle anymore, but a contest of determination and willpower to see who would remain standing.

The stadium's cheers had subsided into complete silence as they watched the tense standoff between the two pokemon. The only thing that the two trainers could hear were the sounds of their own heartbeats.

Everything that they had both fought against to get here, all of their battles...all boiled down to a few moments. All of it was put on the line...Everything was all up to their pokemon now...

Pink met red...

Auburn met black...

Then, with a defeated groan, one of the pokemon fell...

He landed on the ground with a thump that echoed around the stadium.

The entire stadium sat in stunned silence at the outcome of the battle.

"...Infernape..." Ash whispered with wide eyes.

The referee standing on the side made the call.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Electivire wins! Which means the victory goes to Paul from Veilstone City!" He announced, holding up the red flag in Paul's direction.

Ash stood in his box, paralysed...frozen in place. All he could do was stare at his beloved pokemon, sprawled out on the ground. There was just no way...It wasn't supposed to end like this!

He let his vision move to Electivire, who had needed to sturdy himself with both his arms and his tails. Ash clenched his fist. The difference of damage between them wasn't just small, it was marginal. If only Electivire was a little less resilient...if only..."

His fists clenched even tighter as he heard the commentator announce that Paul had won the Sinnoh League, and the cheering that came after was like adding salt to the wound.

"P-Pikapi...? (A-Ash…?)" Ash heard his starter ask him, concerned about his best friend's feelings.

The concerned tone that Pikachu used helped to calm down Ash a little. He took a deep breath and found his body able to move. He hung his head down and began to slowly walk over to his fallen friend.

"I...I was so sure we'd win..." Ash muttered to Pikachu, who had climbed onto his shoulder. The electric-type looked sadly at Ash's face, which was shadowed by the brim of his cap.

"I-I let Infernape take too much damage before Blaze was activated...I was so stupid...I should've battled more carefully..." Ash muttered to himself, getting closer and closer to Infernape.

"Pika...Pika Cha Pika Pika Pikachu Chupi...(You...couldn't have known what Paul would do...") Pikachu replied. He was just as upset that Ash had lost.

Each step took ages, and Ash sighed when he finally reached Infernape. He let his legs lower him to the ground and began to gently nudge the fire type. He noticed a red glow in his peripheral vision, and registered it to be Paul returning Electivire.

"Hey...Infernape? Infernape...come on, buddy, wake up..." Ash said in a caring voice, urging the fire type to awaken.

It was kind of unorthodox to do this in a stadium, filled with cheering people, but to Ash, the whole place, the cheers and the field just faded away. He didn't just want to return Infernape to his pokeball after losing an insane bout like that.

He needed to talk to his pokemon, to make sure that he wouldn't lose his fighting spirit, something that was to be suspected after losing to Paul once more.

After a few more moments of gentle nudging, the fire monkey eventually begun to stir, causing both Ash and Pikachu let out a sigh of relief.

Infernape slowly cracked open his eyes, now yellow instead of the Blaze induced pink, indicating that he'd regained consciousness,

With a groan, he turned his head to face up, only to find the face of the one he let down. Almost instantly, he turned his head away, a look of shame adorning his features. Out of all the battles he could have lost...why this one...?

His teeth were grit together and his eyes were shut tightly, for if they weren't, tears would surely come out. Had Infernape had any remaining strength, he would've punched the ground, both out of anger at his former trainer, and at himself.

Ash deserved victory, not Paul! Ash wasn't abusive, or mean. He didn't forcefully push his pokemon to their limits or berate them when they lost. Ash didn't just see flaws, he saw strong points too, and if there were flaws, he helped each pokemon, whether they were his own or not, to erase them and make them even better, not release them because he didn't have the time.

Ash was the good guy, and Paul was the bad guy...a hero and a villain. The good guys were never beaten by the bad guys, they always triumphed one way or another. It was in everything that told a tale of conflict, the good guys always won!

But because of him, and his weakness, he was unable to bring Ash to victory, despite how close they were. It wasn't only a match of a tournament, but the finals! Ash had never been this close to winning a tournament before, and he was determined to emerge victorious. To come out a step closer to his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

And it wasn't just Paul that took that away from him, Infernape took the blame upon himself as well. He took Ash's chance to be a winner of the Sinnoh League, and crushed it. His best friend's chance to finally show up Paul, and his chance to prove he wasn't a weakling became all but moot when they lost.

Infernape was indebted to Ash, and he always thought that he owed him in every single battle that he participated in to fight his hardest, and come out on top. When Paul had abandoned him outside the Hearthome City Battle Arena, Infernape being a Chimchar at the time, he thought his life was over, robbed of purpose.

But there Ash was, right by his side, a smile on his face and a hand outstretched, more than eager to welcome the little fire monkey into the family, and ever since then, he'd flourished much more when he was Paul's pokemon. By becoming Ash's friend, he was happy, and their bond crushed anything that Chimchar and Paul had, if any...

He was instantly welcomed by both human and pokemon sides of the party, and he was shocked at how everyone had instantly accepted him as a friend, despite his past with Paul.

He got to eat delicious, customised pokemon food, made just for him, out of his very own bowl, not the low-quality stuff that Paul fed him from a tiny tin that he could barely get his hands into.

He was also tutored by Ash and the other pokemon to become the strong Flame pokemon that he was today. He received _proper_ training, not by being pelted by rocks or forced to stand against a Zangoose, a pokemon he feared vehemently.

No, his training held no insults, they held only improvement. It was so different to Paul's barbaric style of training, that it was almost like breathing a different kind of air. He was even taught to control his incredible Blaze ability, though not without its share of sacrifices. The scars that Chimchar left when he bit Ash in a Blaze frenzy, and the burns on his hands, hidden by his gloves from Monferno's Blaze freak-out were still healing to this day.

Still, through all that, Ash never resented the fire-type, never hated him when he was unable to control something that was too powerful for him to handle at the time. If it had been Paul, he would have all his pokemon put him through a torturous "training session" once he was back under control. But Chimchar wasn't naive; it was punishment, and nothing else.

Ash was his saviour, a person that made all the hurt and neglect go away, a strong-hearted teacher that taught him how strong the power of bonds truly was. He was...nothing less than an Arceus-send to him.

But, no matter how much he believed in that, no matter how much he fought with that in mind…

He still lost…and that crushed him.

He'd rather stare down an entire horde of Zangoose than look Ash in the eye, it would've been less nerve wracking.

The Flame pokemon, believing that he could never be strong enough to be Ash's friend, was suddenly brought out of his sorrowful state by the said trainer.

"Hey, Infernape, look at me, buddy…"

As he didn't have a choice, Infernape forced himself to look up at his trainer, but purposely avoided his eyes, always looking at his cap, or his vest. He was convinced that all he would see would be sadness…

And with three simple words, Ash turned that single view on its head.

"Thank you, Infernape…"

Letting out a short gasp of surprise, Infernape didn't realise that he was suddenly staring directly at his trainer's face.

Those words…they were the exact same words that his trainer used back at their full battle staged at Lake Acuity, just with his name switched to his current form. They had also lost that day against Paul, even when Chimchar evolved into Monferno. But, instead of being upset at their loss, Ash congratulated them, consoled them, and helped them to become even stronger.

There was no disappointment.

No frustration…

No anger…

Instead, his vision met with a face of fierce pride and boundless joy.

And, his shining, chocolate brown eyes shone with just as much love as they always did.

"I…I don't have any words…for how proud I am of you." Ash begun with a voice of pure admiration.

"You gave it your all, and I couldn't ask any more of you, my friend…"

Those last two words stirred up a myriad of emotions in Infernape's chest.

They held so much emotion behind them, so much intention to convey just how appreciative Ash was to the fire type. Suddenly, it seemed as if the wounds that the fire monkey had sustained in his intense battle simply vanished, the pain a long-forgotten element, as Infernape looked at his smiling trainer.

"Sure…we may have lost today…but if it's anyone's fault, it's mine…don't try and blame yourself for it."

And there it was. Just from a few seconds of observing his behaviour, Ash had managed to dig up the cause of Infernape's anxiety by the roots. Honestly, he was so good at doing stuff like that; it was a legitimate theory that he could read the minds of his pokemon or something.

Of course, in protest to Ash's statement, both Pikachu and Infernape shook their heads frantically and voiced their arguments. But Ash simply tuned them out.

With a warm smile still plastered on his face, Ash slowly began to lift the fire type up, putting the pokemon's arm around his neck, and gently getting him to his feet.

"But…oh man, was that a way to go out or what? You were so awesome in that last clash! It was like nothing I've ever seen before!" Ash exclaimed as he slowly stood up, intent on letting Infernape not just know, but _feel _how proud he was.

Coming from Ash, someone who saw legendary pokemon at least once a month, and got caught up in countless life-threatening situations almost daily, that compliment meant a lot.

"And, even though we lost, at least we went out in a blaze of glory. Heh, though that's kind of an understatement…" Ash joked.

It was at that moment where Infernape, one again realised how truly lucky he was to find a friend, a trainer, and a partner like Ash, and that realisation was only strengthened by the raven-haired trainer's next words.

"I promise buddy, we'll get much stronger, and we'll definitely win next time!"

Infernape and Pikachu smiled warmly at their friend. It was obvious that Ash wasn't going to be upset just because he lost another league. Each loss that he suffered taught him a valuable lesson as a trainer, and pushed him and his pokemon to new heights, and look where that got them; the finals of the Sinnoh League! Next time, he would be the winner for sure.

The two pokemon gave Ash their owner a nod of agreement. They would help Ash every step of the way. The raven-haired trainer then proceeded to lift Infernape's arm off of his shoulders after the fire-type insisted that he could walk on his own. Smiling at his pokemon's restored morale, Ash gently clapped a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a proud smile.

"Jeez, sucks that you lost Ash…guess Paul was too good for you…" A voice suddenly announced the arrival of some newcomers.

Knowing the voice all too well, Ash grinned and turned his head to look at one of his other Sinnoh rivals.

Standing behind him was a boy around his age, with platinum blonde cowlick hairstyle and hazel eyes. He wore a simple grey pants, brown shoes, and a high-collared, orange and white striped shirt. His style was complete with a green scarf wrapped around his neck, and an orange Pokétch strapped onto his left wrist. His hyperactive rival who was obsessed with fining people, Barry.

Following Barry were two of Ash's close friends who he travelled the entirety of the Sinnoh region with.

The first was a girl with ocean blue eyes and dark blue hair to match. She wore a white undershirt with a black tank top, pink boots, a pink scarf, a short, bright pink skirt and a white beanie with a pink pokeball logo embroidered onto it. Her accessories included twin yellow hairclips, creating a pair of bangs that framed her face, an ordinary bracelet on her right wrist, and a red Pokétch on her left. The aspiring pokemon coordinator, Dawn, who was clasping her starter, Piplup to her body.

The second was a male who looked to be a little older than Ash, his brown hair spiked in multiple different directions, and his eyes were squinted shut. He wore a dark green shirt with a black and orange vest over it, white and blue shoes, and his pants were a light grey. The pokemon breeder, navigator, chef, doctor (and hopeless wooer) of the group, Brock.

All their faces showed smiles, but behind them was the obvious sadness that was able to poke through. They were upset that their friend had lost after fighting so hard, and coming so close to becoming the League Champion. What was worse, the one he lost against was Paul, the one that Ash had tried his hardest to beat all throughout his Sinnoh journey.

"Hey, Ash…you gonna be alright?" Barry asked out of concern. He must've been feeling quite upset, since he also lost to Paul in the Sinnoh League. He didn't even fine Ash for losing, like he promised to do before the match started.

"Yeah, are you ok, Ash?" Dawn asked, her voice carrying clear concern for both Ash and Infernape. Coming all this way, just to lose at the end, must've been awful for the trainer, especially since that defeat was at the hands of Paul.

Brock didn't say anything in reply, but It was clear that he was just as worried as the others were right now. He had travelled with Ash the longest, and could tell when Ash was upset or frustrated. They were emotions that contrasted so differently to Ash's own personality, after all. So, it pleased the breeder that his closest human friend showed no traits of differing from his character.

"Heh, we're fine, guys!" Ash said cheerfully, addressing his comrades with his usual bright grin. He looked to the exhausted pokemon standing next to him, noticeably having a tough time standing, but Ash's stubbornness must've rubbed off on the Flame pokemon, because he simply gave a thumbs-up while refusing help.

The declaration of fortitude that Ash had made brought now genuine smiles to all of his friends faces. They were glad that Ash and his pokemon were alright.

The trio of spectators, quad if Piplup was included, let their gazes wander to the destroyed battlefield that a test of power, will, and strategy was fought on. Noticing the stunned stares of his friends, Ash chuckled and addressed the issue.

"Amazing, isn't it? You guys should've felt what it was like down here. My blood was pumping and my nerves were all tingling; there's no way to describe how awesome it was!"

"And I just know that we'll win next time, count on it!"

Hearing the upbeat tone of the trainer only greatened the smiles that everyone had on their faces. It was nice to see Ash just as determined as he ever was.

It was supposed to be a touching moment. An announcement of pride. A cry of indomitable will. A spark that would fuel the fires of victory that they would be sure to achieve next time.

However, such origins don't start as easy…as what happened next…

…would send all of that crashing down for the aspiring Pokemon Master.

As their attention was trained on the destroyed stadium and Ash's excited statements, they hardly noticed the sound of approaching footsteps.

Not until it was too late….

Picking up on a presence behind him, Ash turned his head around to address it. Maybe it was the referee? That was the logical conclusion. After all, the most obvious guess would be Ash's opponent, and he wouldn't come over here for all the poffins in Dawn's…

"Paul…?" Ash addressed the purple haired trainer with a voice of confusion. His noting of his rival's appearance was all the time he had to process before he realised something was up.

He saw that Paul was standing on one leg and his other was positioned at a weird angle, one too peculiar for this situation It was crooked up to make a backwards L behind him, almost like he was…

Ash's eyes shot wide open in disbelief as he realised what Paul was about to do. Unfortunately, the only thing he could to, was let out a surprised sounding:

"Paul? What do you think you're-?"

…before the kick connected with the pokemon who was struggling to stand.

"Nape!" Infernape let out a pained cry as he was sent sprawling to the desecrated field underneath their feet.

"Ah! Infernape!"

"Pikachu!"

"Piplup!"

A chorus of human and pokemon cries of concern sounded as the fire-type collapsed onto the ground. Ash and Pikachu, as well as their companions, were by the exhausted Flame pokemon's side in a split-second.

"Infernape! Are you ok!?" Ash cried in concern for one of his good friends.

"N-Nape…Fer…(I'm…ok…)" The pained grunts of the fire monkey made it obvious to the contrary.

Ash grit his teeth and looked at the perpetrator who hurt his beloved pokemon. His warm brown eyes were met with cold, coal black ones staring down at him cruelly…

For a moment, for each one of them, nothing else existed but the other's eyes, each pair conveying in views that they truly believed in.

Love…

Suffering…

Friendship…

Solitude…

Nurturing…

Discipline…

Bonds…

Power…

A new kind of battle was being fought through their glares at each other.

Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh region couldn't hide the shocked look on her face. She wore a long, black, silk dress that stretched down to her ankles, a pair of long, black, silk pants underneath, closed toe high heels, and a single golden fastener across the top. Her dress had black, fluffy cuffs around the wrists, and the same kind of material at the bottom of her dress, but black. She also had three silver tear drop shaped ornaments at her chest, along with wore two black tear drop shaped ear rings, a black, fluffy choker, and her hair was a fine, sandy blonde that reached almost as long as her dress in neat curls.

Paul, the one who she had dictated the wordings of the Celestic Town Stone Tablet to, along with Ash, had just done something that no one in the entire stadium could've expected.

Why did he do that? He had nothing to gain from kicking a downed pokemon while he was out.

Was it just his sadistic side showing itself? The side that turned his pokemon into power-hungry, loveless battlers, or was it for something else?

When the battle was underway, Cynthia had been on the edge of her seat nearly the whole time. Due to her being a Champion, she was a very strong battler, and often wasn't pushed in fights. The level that both Ash and Paul's pokemon were at right now would be something that she may have lost a pokemon or two against if they battled, but her heavy hitters, like her Garchomp, could widen the gap once more

However, she could feel her blood racing and her anticipation eat away at her as she observed, at the very least, two Elite Four level trainers battling with everything they had.

It reminded her on just how exciting pokemon matches could be if they were really close, and this one certainly qualified.

She was rooting for both of them to win. Both had styles that worked for them, and if they got stronger, then they were more than welcome to use that style. But she honestly felt a little disappointed when Ash had lost. She was naturally biased against Paul, due to the fact that both her and Ash shared the same type of training. Her training was more severe, but she always made sure her pokemon were healthy and happy, just like Ash did.

But once the kick had happened, everything positive that she had ever thought about Paul was engulfed by everything she disliked about him.

His unhealthy obsession with strength.

His lack of concern for his own pokemon and other people.

His arrogance that wasn't doing its job if it _didn't _annoy someone.

She personally wanted to go down there and berate the cruel trainer and lecture him on the severities of what he just did. Unfortunately for her, the Champion was not allowed to leave her own spectating booth while the finals were going on, since she needed to be present for the ceremony declaring the winner of the League, and if she disappeared before that happened, she couldn't crown the winner as the League Champion. A rule added by Charles Goodshow himself.

She couldn't complain. It was her fault that was a rule in the first place.

Hey, she had only been the champion for about three months at the time, and she was hungry while the finals were going on. So, she went to get something to eat, vowing that she'd be back in two minutes.

It wasn't her fault that the Flaaffy Cotton Candy, the Azumarill Pies, the Solrock and Lunatone cookies, and the seventy-two different flavours of Miltank Milk Ice Cream looked so good!

She eventually showed up forty-five minutes late for the ceremony, holding a triple stacked cone with cookies and cream, mint choc chip, and strawberry.

The winning trainer and spectators were not amused…

And here she was present day, childishly pouting as she anxiously sat in her chair, because of that little mistake.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and focused harder onto the battleground.

That was until she felt a hand gently resting on her shoulder. Upon turning her head around to see who it was, her features softened a little.

"Oh, Mr. Goodshow…" She identified the person.

Standing behind her was a short, elderly man with a thick white beard that reached down to his waist, along with bushy eyebrows and long white hair that crept down his back. He wore a red sweater with a blue stripe going horizontally across it, a pair of dark green shorts, and a pair of brown shoes with almost knee-high length socks. Atop his head was a faded blue baseball cap that was turned backwards.

"Cynthia, my dear…I can imagine you want to go down there…" The old man began.

The blonde champion sighed and propped her cheek up on a fist.

"I do, but because of your rules-"

"-Which are well justified…" The elderly man cut in, humour evident in his aged voice

Cynthia huffed in annoyance and cut herself off. She was pretty sure that Charles could piece together what was going on.

However, what he said next truly shocked her.

"Ok…I'll allow an exception to the rules just one time…but I must accompany you. After all…"

He turned to the battlefield with a sour face.

"This matter concerns both of us due to young Paul's actions…"

Cynthia let a smile grow upon her pretty face.

"Thank you for this, Mr. Goodshow." She bowed her head in respect for the person who managed Pokemon Leagues.

"Of course, I don't think we should go the public way…all the food stalls are there! Hah hah hah!" The bearded man joked.

This caused the blonde to hang her head shamefully. Keeping up the strong face of a champion was hard when this old coot knew how to push all of their buttons…

To distract herself, she looked back down to the scene going on below. It was like watching a ticking time bomb slowly count down as she waited to see what Ash's reaction would be.

She had a feeling it'd be hard to miss…

Reggie, who was watching in Veilstone City, could only give a disappointed sigh as he witnessed his brother's behaviour against his opponent's pokemon. The utter compassionless way that he treated any pokemon at all…it made Reggie's blood boil.

It was hard to acknowledge that the teen on the screen right now was his brother. Their personalities were incredibly different, up to the point where it seemed like they were both raised under different roofs.

Now, that was not to say that Reggie didn't love his brother, because he did. Their parents were overseas for a few years, indulging in numerous business related endeavours and trusted Reggie to take care of Paul, and any pokemon that he may catch, so Paul, despite his attitude, was all Reggie had left until their parents came home.

It was about that time where Reggie had stopped professionally battling, when he lost against Brandon at the Battle Frontier. Paul was watching that match, his Turtwig sat by his side. It was one of the last times that Reggie had seen him smile, to see the pride that his brother held for him as he fought.

But when Reggie just stopped, Paul changed, becoming a person that resented many people and trained pokemon past their limits, with severe results, usually.

Reggie stepped in, and tried to get his younger brother to stop, but…

_"__You have no right to tell me how to train my pokemon! You stopped competing, you stopped winning, you…you did nothing but smile when you were beaten, and now, you're like this! Well, listen closely: this is how I train now, and I'll fix every single mistake you made when you trained. And I won't give up if I lose."_

_"__And I will never lose…"_

It was downright unsettling how much Paul pushed himself to be different from Reggie.

Reggie greeted people with a friendly smile.

Paul waved people off and only addressed them when necessary

Reggie took grace in defeat, knowing that there were always stronger people out there.

Paul took defeats out on his pokemon. In battles, they couldn't fall. Whatever they were feeling in battle now, Paul's punishment would hurt worse.

Reggie was always polite and open.

Paul aggravated people he believed were below him, and only showed respect to the ones he knew he couldn't beat.

The list went on and on…

Reggie was hoping that if Ash beat Paul, maybe he'd mellow out a little, be a little bit nicer to his pokemon and people. Unfortunately, that vision didn't come to fruition, and Ash was bested in battling.

And kicking Infernape was just pouring salt onto an already open wound.

What worried Reggie was how this would change Paul. You couldn't win a League tournament and not change a little.

Who knew, maybe Paul's cruel fires would be doused?

…Or maybe more wood would be added…?

Ash took only a few seconds before he finally reacted to what Paul had done to Infernape.

He got to his feet before he suddenly reached out with both hands and grabbed the collar of Paul's blue and black cargo jacket, never breaking eye contact. Paul's demeanour didn't change much, besides his mouth twisting into a deeper frown and his brows furrowed further.

"You jerk! I can't believe did that! What the heck's wrong with you!?" Ash shouted in his face, his features marred with clear fury. Seeing the raven-haired teen get angry made his friends recoil a bit.

If Paul was bothered by Ash getting up and yelling in his face, he did a decent job at hiding it.

"He was weak…and always was weak. And the weak needs to know where they belong" Paul broke eye contact to look at Infernape.

"…eating dirt, at the feet of their superiors…"

That line pushed Ash over the edge, and his emotion evolved from being furious, to being absolutely livid. It was everything he could do to not punch the cruel trainer's lights out right now.

"Take…that…back…" Ash growled dangerously, his grip on Paul's jacket tightening.

"Make me…" Paul retorted, his ever-frowning feature now having a hint of smugness in it.

Ash pulled Paul's jacket to bring him in closer, to get what he wanted to say through to him.

"We lost…I get it, you hate weakness…but you went way too far! Infernape didn't deserve that! You should be ashamed to call yourself a pokemon trainer! Now, apologise to Infernape, or I swear-"

"You swear what? You think you're scaring me? Let's face it, you won't do anything; you don't have the conviction to do anything. You're just like your pokemon. Weak." Paul growled at Ash.

It reached a point where Ash was now visibly shaking from rage, and his hands began to throttle Paul's coat collar.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ash repeated, yelling in Paul's face.

"Enough!"

The referee of the match had come forth and was standing right in front of them. He stuck his hands between the duo and pushed them apart. The referee gave them both a stern look. He turned to Ash, with his features screaming how displeased he was.

"Ash Ketchum, your anger at Paul's actions are understood, but please refrain from taking action. Any repercussions of Paul's actions are not yours to deal."

"What…? But-!"

Ash's protests were promptly ignored as the referee then turned to Paul with a deep scowl on his face.

"And you, Paul. What you've done is unforgiveable. Acting out like that against an already exhausted pokemon…actions like that could revoke your right to be League Champion."

The purple haired trainer's glare hardened and his teeth bared themselves in a growl. It seemed that the possible annulment of his victory finally broke through the façade of stony calmness he was putting up.

"Being a sore winner isn't a behaviour befitting a league winner. You're someone that the next generation of trainers will look up to, and that's how you want them to act towards their pokemon? Cruel and violent?" The referee asked rhetorically.

The words that he spoke spurred a myriad of thoughts in the observing, raven-haired trainer's head. Was that possible? Any Pokemon League that was held was televised worldwide, and in front of those screens, would be impressionable young aspiring trainers that would be looking forward to when they could stand in the same boxes as the trainers on the field.

If they saw how a winner like Paul treated pokemon, they'd likely follow in his footsteps, mistreating pokemon for strength, and denying them a life of happiness and camaraderie.

The very thought sickened Ash to his stomach. He loved pokemon, and the thoughts of an entire generation abusing them made his heart hurt.

He suddenly realised that there was something more to the battle that had just transpired. Both fought for their ideals, trying to prove the other wrong. Neither of them thought about how this would impact a group outside of them and their pokemon.

But now the thought had been pushed into Ash's mind, he felt even worse about the loss. He hadn't only let down his pokemon and his friends, but a whole society of would-be trainers and their pokemon.

The image of that future of pokemon training caused Ash to fall to his knees, gaining concerned exclamations from his friends. It actually physically hurt him to imagine all those poor pokemon in pain.

It hurt…

Too bad…

Too much…

Suddenly, Ash's eyes widened in fear.

_"No…it's not just that…!" _He thought as a memory flashed through his mind.

_"__Go on…you know he deserves it…" _

He groaned in even further pain, and his hand was placed onto his chest. No, it wasn't something like a heart attack or anything…

It was much…much worse…

Noticing this, Paul's face twisted into one of slight confusion. He then pushed past the referee, who was still telling him off.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" The referee exclaimed as he put a firm hand on Paul's shoulder. This action made the trainer stop in his tracks and turn his head to the man with a withering glare.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me…but I will be titled the League Champion. I didn't waste my time training my pokemon to not receive my reward at the end."

If Ash was not feeling so bad, he would've scoffed.

"You have no authority to decide whether you'll be denied of your title. That decision lies with the Champion and Charles Goodshow." The referee stated roughly.

That made further cracks in Paul's usually emotionless features. He was now beginning to fathom just how much his behaviour would cost him. But…but he won…they couldn't do this…

His fists clenched tightly and his teeth ground against each other. He'd dug himself too deeply to claw his way out now. It was up to the people above him to decide if they would toss him a rope…or start filling in the hole…

And speaking of the higher-ups…

"Thank you very much, Sir. You may relieve yourself now. Cynthia and I shall handle the rest." An elderly voice said in an authoritative tone.

The voice gained the attention of all present parties, and they found the bearded form of Charles Goodshow with Cynthia following behind.

Their appearance, caused a noticeable uproar in the crowds, due to the fact that those two weren't supposed to physically appear out in the field until long after the final match had been fought. So, there was obviously something going on here.

"Oh! Champion Cynthia, Mr Goodshow. Impeccable timing, there's an issue going on down here that isn't within my jurisdiction to-" Before he could finish, Charles cut him off.

"Yes, yes, we understand…we saw everything. Now, we'll handle it, your job is done. Thank you for not letting it get too far out of hand." The old man thanked the referee who nodded back before exiting the field due to the previous order.

Charles then focused his attention on Paul. Cynthia also wanted to do the same, but her attention was more attuned to Ash, who was kneeling on the ground, and noticeably unwell. Her features softened as she watched Ash's pokemon and friends try to discern what was wrong so they could help with fixing it.

The champion always liked the kinds of people that cared for pokemon, and loved them like family. Just like Ash, she was a firm believer that dedicated training and love for one's pokemon would unleash awesome powers. However, she couldn't fault other training methods, like Paul's, no matter how barbaric they were. If they got results, they were unfortunately sound methods.

However, what she could fault was the blatant mistreatment of an opponent's already beaten pokemon. It disgusted someone like her.

And upon seeing Ash's condition, and trying to empathise with the trainer, she had discovered that Ash had deduced a horrible future for pokemon. The reasons behind it were hardly proof that it _was_ going to happen, but they were very convincing.

But…such a spontaneous ailment wasn't natural, was it? It was obvious Ash wasn't faking or anything, but he looked like he was physically straining, like he was fighting an internal battle or something. Was just the thought of pokemon in pain enough to hurt him like this, or was something else going on here…?

Charles also noticed Ash's condition, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't assist until this matter with Paul had been taken care of. He made eye contact with the trainer, who was looking down on him, and spoke in a gruff voice.

"Paul…I hope you realise the seriousness of what you have done today. The match was over, and yet, you took it upon yourself to not only further injure your opponent's pokemon, but to also rub it in his face."

Charles took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Pokemon League is about the gathering of skilled trainers who wish to test the strength of both themselves and their pokemon, and about acting as a stepping stone to be a prominent figure in the pokemon world. It isn't about how…brutal you can be to your opponent. That's a major difference. Seeing the display that you put on isn't why I manage the leagues…" He continued.

"I want to see unity between trainers, as well as respect and consideration. I want a tournament where they can both share a handshake after the match is decided, where bonds are forged and strengthened, where lessons can be learned, and where dreams can come true. And you…"

Charles raised a finger as if he was lecturing a naughty child.

"…have not shown any of those qualities. You ignore unity, you rarely show even a sliver of respect, and you toss those lessons to the wind. You instead show coldness to both your pokemon and your opponents, belittle them when they lose, and now, you do this!"

The elder gestured to Infernape, who had gotten up on his knees after he was kicked down.

"So…give me one good reason why I shouldn't instantly revoke your victory, and make sure that you aren't allowed to enter any tournaments for a length of time that I shall decide on." Charles requested in a threatening voice, filled with authority.

Paul felt sweat begin to roll down his face. He had no reasons for attacking Infernape like he did, at least, no reasons that would be accepted. If he gave the old man his honest answer, there'd be no way that he'd ever be allowed to participate in a tournament again, heck, they'd probably even take his trainer's permit from him.

His mind was devoid from any reason he could use that would be acceptable, and it was obvious that Charles was losing his patience. There were no lies that he could think of.

Desperately, he looked to Cynthia, thinking she could persuade Charles to forget about it. However, her face held the same glare that Charles had. He was alone right now. To add further to that was Ash's friends, who also glared at him.

"I-I…I…" Paul stammered. The seconds were ticking down.

TICK!

TICK!

TICK!

TICK!

"I…"

"…have no excuse..." The Veilstone City native finally realised that there was no changing his fate…

And that made him so angry, though he was careful not to let it show and make the situation worse than it already was. He was trying to control his breathing and resisted the urge to clench his fists.

He was so close…He thought that he could do anything in the heat of the moment. If he'd held back his urges for a while, then this wouldn't have happened…

Funny, after all he'd been through on his journey, his lone downfall, was himself…

"Eh, you have no excuse? I hope that's not all you have to say? Violence against pokemon in a Pokemon League Administration match should not just come out of nowhere; in fact, they shouldn't come out at all!" Charles chastised Paul, who had his head down and a look of rage-hidden acquiescence on his face

"That's it then…" Paul muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Paul.

This was the Finals of the Sinnoh League…and there needed to be a winner of the tournament, otherwise, the backlash for the PLA would be huge. People wanted to see one of Sinnoh's strongest trainers stand on top of the podium, holding the trophy high, basking in the illuminance of the Flames of Moltres while fireworks exploded in the sky.

If they couldn't provide that, then it would be a huge letdown, something they'd want to avoid…But, with his victory annulled, then the only one that could fill his role would be the second finalist.

Ash…

Looking at the still kneeling trainer, Paul grit his teeth behind closed lips. As if his day couldn't get any worse. Now, with everything he fought for being nullified, it would go to the very person that had never, ever won against him, unless the draw back at Professor Rowan's counted.

Damn it…that wasn't fair!

And as if he was reading the purple-haired trainer's mind, Charles piped up once more.

"The position of the League Champion will be given to your opponent, as the tournament cannot go without a final victor. It was extremely close, so I'm sure the public won't mind." He said.

Every word that the man uttered was like a punch to the gut for Paul, who was trying desperately not to shudder out of frustration. He had never wished so hard that he could go back in time; he would've conducted himself in a slightly different manner then.

And then…there came the words that would end Paul's time as a tournament participant.

"Paul. For the blatant, intentional and morally wrong mistreatment of Ash Ketchum's pokemon...your win at the Sinnoh League is hereby revo-"

"W-Wait!"

The sudden cry to hold up the verdict came from none other than the cap wearing trainer, who immediately coughed violently twice as a result of his sudden outburst.

His friends, his pokemon, Cynthia, Goodshow, and even Paul. They all stared at the trainer who was trying his best to talk through his pain.

Ash looked at Infernape and almost abandoned his resolve when he saw how eager the fire monkey was to see his former trainer get dished out some high-class justice.

_"__Sorry, Infernape…" _Ash apologised to his pokemon before he turned his head back in their direction.

"D-Don't you th-think you're *cough* b-being too harsh on P-Paul…?"

If there was one thing that everyone thought would come out of Ash's mouth, it certainly wasn't _that._

"What do you mean, Ash? Your pokemon are the victim here!" Cynthia replied before anyone else got a chance to.

"Yeah! He deserves the mother of all fines for what he did!" Barry cried, bringing to light his habit of fining people.

Ash let his head hang a little.

"Sure…*cough*…but…don't I get a say I this…?" He asked

Paul's eyes were wide open, and so was his mouth, a very unnatural look for the ordinarily stoic trainer. Was Ash actually…defending him?

Charles stroked his beard a little and looked at Ash. This was the same person that had been the one of the torch runners for the Pokemon League, and he had been decently impressed at Ash's determination throughout the whole ordeal.

"Hmm, you do have a point there…it makes sense that you'd be able to put a word in." Charles said as he looked at the boy expectedly.

"But don't push yourself…you seem rather unwell." He warned, also concerned about Ash's condition.

Ash gave the man a pained grin before he began to talk.

"S-Sure he *cough* got a l-little carried away, but…There has been some, issues concerning the both of us…*cough* and Paul isn't exactly the b-best person when it comes to expressing his emotions…"

Infernape were staring at Ash with a horrified look. This couldn't be happening, could it? Ash was going to get what he'd rightfully earned and his former trainer was going to be punished. Why was Ash fighting for him?

"Infernape was…once *cough* P-Paul's…pokemon, but…they weren't…compatible…so he gave him to me to train…and said that if anyone could bring out his strength, it was me…"

Paul didn't know what to think. This person, whom he always thought as pathetic since their first encounter, was straight up lying to two of the most authoritative people in the entire stadium, and one of those two knew the real story, but was obviously curious why Ash was taking this route.

"*cough* Wh-When we we're having a battle…Infernape…who was a Ch-Chimchar *cough* at…at the time…lost control of Blaze and hurt us both…and…I-I…know that kind of created a *cough* bitterness in Paul's heart…since he was Chimchar's first owner…"

"Ash!" Dawn cut in. "You know that's not-!" She began to say before being harshly shushed by the trainer. After taking a few quick breaths, he resumed.

"A-And with the combination of…*cough* his lack of social skills…and his little grudge…I don't blame him for l-losing control of h-himself to assert his sub-*cough*…conscious desires a little, and I forgive him for doing so, as long…*cough*…as long as he promises not to do it again. I'm *cough* sure it was j-just a one-time thing anyway." Ash told them…

With a smile to hide his pain, Ash gave his final statement.

"S-So…If it's not too late to c-convince you…*cough* D-Don't revoke his victory because of something he couldn't help…it's not fair for him…Just…give him one more chance…"

Finishing his "recount," Ash immediately re-entered a fit of coughing, worrying his friends once more. The pain had increased tenfold, and was showing no sign of abating.

"P-Pika…pi…(A-Ash…)" Pikachu whispered both worriedly and incredulously at what his condition was, and what he had just done.

Cynthia's pale pewter pupils stared hard at Ash. Lying to keep Paul's victory alive when he deserved it much more? Why the heck would he do something that would benefit the one who had hurt his pokemon?

He wouldn't…not unless he had a very good reason to.

She wanted to ask him questions, to unearth the secret behind his motives, find out why he wanted Paul to take the win when he knew of the consequences, and when he had more than rightfully earned it.

However, her hopes of doing that now were quickly dashed as Ash coughed once more, and a red liquid began to seep from his mouth. Everyone present, even Paul, gasped in horror as what they thought was a pang in Ash's chest was something much more serious. It was horrible, watching as the blood dripped onto the floor.

"Ash! What's wrong? Can you tell us?!" Brock exclaimed as he knelt next to his long-time friend, who was then followed by both Dawn and Barry. Both Pikachu and Infernape watched in terror as the blood slowly dripped down from his lips.

"I-I-It's…" Ash's normally confident and joyful voice, was now replaced with a weak and scared one, which was such a contrast, it terrified the surrounding people and pokemon.

"I-It's…_him…"_

The cryptic way Ash had said that sent shivers up the spines of everyone.

And what followed…was Ash's frantic screaming that made their blood run cold.

"Please…someone…PLEASE…SOMEONE PUT ME TO SLEEP! I CAN'T…TAKE IT!"

The clear panic in Ash's voice was incredibly disturbing, and it terrified everyone there. It was painfully clear that if Ash wasn't granted his wish of being put to sleep, or at least knocked out, something awful was going to happen...

Thankfully, the first person to regain their bearings, was also the person who had a pokemon qualified to do just that.

"R-Roserade! Come on out, we need your help!" Cynthia cried in a desperate tone, throwing out one of her pokeballs. The red and white sphere glided through the air for a few seconds before it popped open, making a bright, jagged light snake out.

The light eventually manifested into a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporated features of roses into a masquerade attire.

She possessed a crown made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on her neck. The cape pattern reached towards the back of her head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on her hair.

Her caramel pupils shrouded by yellow eyelids were coated with a dark-green mask. The lower portion of her face was light green, and both hands held a bouquet of flowers, blue for the left hand and red for the right. Her limbs and underside were a light-mint green, and her feet ended with yellow tips.

With a graceful twirl on the surface of the battleground, she declared her name.

"Roooose-rade!"

It was apparent to all who witnessed the pokemon's appearance that she liked to show off her beauty and grace, but the fire in her eyes and confident posture showed that she was definitely built for battle, and not contests.

There were bigger things on the line now, however…

"Roserade! Please, you need to use your Sleep Powder on Ash, right now!" She heard her trainer cry.

The Bouquet pokemon quickly lost her show-offy attitude as she saw the condition that the boy was in. Without wasting a second, she dashed over, and held out both her bouquets.

"Rooooose…(Here…)" She said comfortingly as green, sparkling powder emanated from from the flowers on her hands. The misty spores slowly circled around Ash's head, which was now void of Pikachu, since he didn't want to fall asleep as well.

The trainer felt his eyes drooping, and he felt a profound sense of gratitude as he felt his consciousness fading.

"Thank…you…" He muttered as he succumbed to the Sleep Powder, and hit the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

"Wh-What the heck…was that…?" Barry asked once Ash had drifted off.

It was soon after that moment when Cynthia used her phone to contact some medics to treat the clearly ill boy, and his pokemon as well. There was a medical facility not far from the stadium, so Ash would be taken there, and his injured pokemon were acquired from his belt so that they could also receive treatment at a Pokemon Centre.

After a short while, a pair of paramedics arrived with a stretcher in tow. With a smooth motion, they gently lifted the trainer onto the wheeled bed and took a look at his vitals with the portable medical tools that they had brought with them.

"H-How is he…?" Brock asked after watching them observe his friend for a while. He was not filled with confidence after seeing the grim expression on the doctor's face.

"Blood pressure's through the roof…heartbeat's way above the norm…and he seems to be suffering a form of internal bleeding around his chest area, though it seems to be minimal right now, so hopefully that'll heal…but that's just the tip of the iceberg…" He diagnosed.

Even Paul was horrified to hear the extent of Ash's condition. What the heck was happening to him?

"We need to get him to the hospital now. Without treatment, his very life is at risk!"

That statement made the whole group gasp. This doctor obviously wasn't one to sugarcoat Ash's condition. They told everyone that Ash would need to be treated at the hospital, and no one could come along.

Infernape was obviously fighting for the right to stay with Ash, but he was recalled into his pokeball, and he was far too weak at the moment to burst out.

Pikachu, however…

The stubborn electric type was adamant about staying with Ash, and without a pokeball, he wasn't separating from him anytime soon. Anyone who tried would receive a fierce shock. It was eventually decided that Pikachu would get his way, just so he'd stop zapping people.

Soon, Ash was wheeled out of the stadium, Pikachu running alongside his stretcher, making sure that his trainer didn't leave his sight for a second.

But…just before they left through the arched doorway that provided entry into the battlefield, the electric type heard Ash mumble something in his unconscious state, something only his ears could pick up.

_"__You…won't…go…free…again…"_

Dawn was clutching Piplup tightly to her chest, her nerves rattled quite obviously due to what had just transpired. It was downright scary just how…afraid Ash seemed to be, while also being in extraordinary pain, like he was being tortured or something. Whatever had happened to Ash was clearly worrying and she was greatly concerned for her travel companion, just like Brock, who still felt his body trembling.

"Wh-Why…would Ash come to the battle if he was that sick? He was coughing up blood for crying out loud!" Barry exclaimed, his eyes holding an element of fear to them.

Being a rival to Ash himself, Barry was quite aware that Ash was trying to prove that his training method was superior to Paul's, and that the power of bonds overshadowed the brutal training Paul…inflicted on his pokemon. But to come out onto the field with an ailment like that…that was a testament to how dedicated Ash was to see this through.

Or did Ash just get some kind of mysterious, spontaneous sickness post-battle?

Cynthia's head was filled with just as many questions as everyone else's and they were just as prominent as her concerns.

It was a true conundrum…With the afflictions that Ash had, he shouldn't have been able to battle as well as he did today, heck, he shouldn't have even been able to get out of bed. Stuff like internal bleeding was nothing that you could just ignore.

It was something that he would need to be inflicted upon him after the battle had ended, but that didn't seem like the case. Ash had sustained no injuries between the times where he'd entered the field, and when he had keeled over and started coughing up blood.

Which raised another question…why would Ash fight his illness long enough to defend Paul of all people, someone who was clearly against anything that Ash did as a trainer?

That wasn't the only question asked by her, but by Paul himself as well. Why would he do that? Risk his heath to attempt getting him the title of League Champion? Was he that kind-hearted? Or was he just that stupid…?

"Young man…"

Paul's attention was gained from the elderly voice of Charles Goodshow. His expression had softened a little, but still maintained a semblance of irritation.

"Everything that Ash Ketchum said in your defence…was it the truth?" The old man asked.

It was at that moment when Paul then realised the magnitude of what Ash had done. With every gasp through his pained lips, he managed to paint Paul in the best light he could; someone who reserved his emotions and sometimes acted outside his own accord. It didn't absolve what he did, but it painted him in the best light it could.

And, if Ash gave him this kind of opportunity when his body was overcome with pain…

…Who was he to refuse?

"Ye-Yeah…it's true. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything about it earlier…but I didn't know how to put it into words…" Paul nodded his head and spoke in a composed voice. He bowed forward as a show of respect for the old man, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I'm sorry."

The words pleading forgiveness made the elder stare at Paul with a calculating gaze. Charles' eyes were narrowed and his facial expression was mostly hidden by his beard.

Paul was trying not to show how nervous he was. If this story failed to convince him, then he could say goodbye to the winner's podium right now.

His already shaken nerves almost made him fall back when he heard an exasperated sigh come from Charles.

"Hah…the younger generation…What do we do with them…?" He asked rhetorically as his gaze softened. "I suppose I can't really fault you for something you couldn't control, but I'm not the one you need to apologise to. It is your opponent and his pokemon that should be receiving any apology."

Paul grit his teeth behind closed lips. But he relented. It was reasonable, that was all there was too it.

"Very well…You shall retain your position as League Champion, but you must apologise to Ash as soon as he recovers, and you shall also make a formal apology for your behaviour just now to the public when the closing ceremony commences. That is only fair. Do you understand?" Charles told the purple haired trainer.

Paul, with his head still bowed replied with a calm voice.

"Yes, I understand…"

But inside, he was letting out massive sighs of relief. He was keeping his win! He wasn't going to have his victory revoked!

The apology, to him, was a small price to pay, and if he was being honest, his actions did warrant some apologies, even to Ash.

If it wasn't for Ash, then everything he did to get here, the trials, the training, and the battles…all of them would've just gone up in smoke.

But Ash…he had saved him from his own stupid mistake, and sacrificed his position to be League Champion so Paul could take the title.

If Paul was being honest, he was a little suspicious of Ash's attitude change towards him at the end. Minutes before he fell ill, Ash had been ready to pound Paul into the ground after what he'd done to Infernape, but his personality took a complete 180° and he was suddenly defending Paul against the very actions he was mad at him for.

The only thing Paul could deduce was that there was an ulterior motive for defending him, and, despite the genuine tone that Ash used through the coughing and straining, Paul could only assume that his rival didn't mean any of it, like his true intentions weren't to let Paul win the league.

He'd ask that of Ash once he got better and his apology was out of the way. He hated to admit it, but he owed Ash now. Big time…

"Good. Now, please go to the Pokemon Centre and get your pokemon fixed up, they battled hard out there. A messenger shall be sent to your room when you are to be announced as the League Champion, and when you apologise. Please be prepared." Charles ordered before turning to Cynthia.

"Come now, Cynthia, let's return to our seats." He told her before turning around and slowly walking away.

Cynthia was nothing short of flabbergasted. Paul had just gotten off with little more than a slap on the wrist when he clearly shouldn't have. She had known the cruel trainer long enough to know that nothing Paul had done was unintentional.

If it was up to her, Paul would've immediately been negated his victory, and be denied entry into any Pokemon League again. He was clearly an awful trainer, and one she'd never approve of. However, it wasn't her call…it was Charles. Telling him the truth, however, would refute the effort Ash made to save Paul's victory.

The old man had seemed to buy the story hook, line and sinker; Ash's unexpected outburst certainly contributed to his changed decision. It was strange, nothing short of a convoluted mystery, that Ash had defended Paul.

Something was going on here…and she was going to find out what…

She recalled Roserade, thanking her for her assistance, before turning to Ash's friends.

"I apologise for our interruption. It was unorthodox, but this matter required our attention." She apologised to them.

Barry proceeded to wave her off. "Nah, don't worry about it. After all, things were getting pretty ugly before you guys came here." He said.

Dawn and Brock, as well as Piplup, smiled at the Champion, showing that they thought the same thing.

The blonde proceeded to turn away, but before she did, she asked them one question:

"Oh, so…could you let me know when Ash wakes up? I need him to answer some questions I have." She requested. Cynthia didn't mean for it to sound forceful, but she was terribly desperate to know what the heck had happened.

The trio of trainers nodded their heads in response. They too, were wondering about Ash's strange ailment just as much as they were about the reason on why Ash would defend Paul.

Cynthia gave them all a sweet smile, one that would normally have Brock swooning at her feet, but due to what had just transpired, he was uncharacteristically stoic.

However, Cynthia's face fell as her gaze landed on Paul.

The purple haired trainer had reclaimed his normal, scowling persona, now that the tension of the situation was gone. It legitimately ticked Cynthia off to see him pretend like what had just happened didn't affect him.

She was no psychic, but when both their eyes locked, she tried her best to get her message across.

A message that told him that she wasn't buying what Ash and Paul were selling. One that expressed her clear distaste for what the antagonistic trainer had done.

And one that promised utter defeat and sheer humiliation should they ever battle…

It seemed that Paul had gotten the message, because his eyes widened slightly, showing that he was indeed intimidated by the Champion's piercing glare.

The glance didn't last too long, maybe a few seconds, before Cynthia started to walk away, her business here done.

The trainers watched as Sinnoh's Champion left them on the desolated battlefield, grace in her movements as she ascended the stairs to return to her viewing box.

It took a few moments, but eventually, Paul put his hands in his pockets and slowly shuffled out of the stadium. No one stopped him.

Brock didn't lecture him.

Dawn didn't scold him.

Barry didn't administer a single fine.

Instead, the trio, plus Piplup, turned away and walked through the tunnel that trainers usually emerged from in order to exit the large structure.

They had a friend in the hospital to visit…

"Can't…"

Pikachu's ears perked up as he looked at his best friend, who was currently lying in a hospital bed. The staff were able to treat Ash rather quickly, and he was stabilised within a matter of minutes. Occasionally, his heartrate would quicken, and his body lightly spasmed, but it was nothing to be concerned about.

Yet, despite Ash's steady condition, he was whispering single words to full sentences at a time, all while being unconscious. Pikachu had no idea why this was happening, but it was honestly quote unnerving, especially with the words that Ash was saying.

"You…won't…go…free…"

"Not…again…"

"I'll…stop…you…"

"You…won't…hurt…them…again…"

Those were just some of the words that Ash had said in his sleep, and they made the electric mouse nervous. Just what were his mumbles about?

In fact, the illness, the rejection of his chance to be League Champion, and the defence of Paul all congealed together to create one mysterious mess.

Oh no…

Was…Was Ash getting caught up in another "Save the world" thing and this was how it all started?

Couldn't his trainer have one break? For crying out loud, he stopped Team Galactic's insane planes, saved multiple dimensions that reflected reality's laws and saved the world, and Arceus, who literally created the entire Pokemon universe, to name a few.

And that was just Sinnoh!

Any lesser person would've keeled over and given up, but Ash kept persevering and defied all the evil that was thrown on him, always saving the day in the end. He was a true hero…

…A hero that, for the love of Arceus, needed a break!

Pikachu sighed. It seemed like no matter what, the world was going to keep hitting his trainer with trial after trial. Ash attracted trouble like metal to a Magnemite…

Still, no matter what…Pikachu would always stay by his trainer's side, through thick and thin.

That's what best friends were for…

The quiet sounds of Krickatunes' chirping away amidst the salty night air was the first thing Paul heard as he exited the Pokemon Centre. He had just recovered his pokemon from Nurse Joy, but not before he got a scolding from the nurse about how late he was staying up. Or maybe she just didn't like him due to the stunt he pulled in the afternoon.

He needed a late-night walk. The events that occurred today ran around his head like a train with its brakes cut.

The battle that he'd had with Ash, admittedly one of the toughest battles he'd ever had…

What he did once he won…

The intervention of the higher-ups…

And Ash's defence of him…he truly could not wrap his head around that.

The closing ceremony had occurred a few hours earlier, crowning Paul as the League Champion. As he had promised, he had made a formal apology for his actions after his and Ash's battle.

After that, he was awarded with the League Trophy, golden, shining brightly, and adorned with a pokeball on top, an obvious milestone to anyone wanting to become the best trainer in the world.

Paul even did something so uncharacteristic of him, that Cynthia, who awarded the trophy, had to do a double take.

He…genuinely smiled, though he tried his best to hide it.

Finally, finally he'd surpassed his brother, and achieved something that he was truly proud of.

That was the same trophy that he held, his fingers clutched around the base. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, but still had some weight to it. He lifted it above his head, and the pokeball on top gleamed in the moonlight.

The proof of his undeniable prowess as a trainer...in the palm of his hand.

However, it had occurred to him that this wouldn't have even happened if Ash hadn't pulled him out of the metaphorical fire, while said trainer was going through the metaphorical grinder.

Sure, it would've been better if he didn't kick Infernape in the first place, but that didn't matter now. He had won, and that was all he cared about…

If only that were true…

His mind was flooded with questions concerning why Ash did what he did. Almost kill himself to defend him? That just didn't make sense. It was no surprise that Paul wasn't a very likeable guy, but even Ash wouldn't have been able to turn his opinion of Paul around that fast and effectively.

Something happened, and when he apologised to Ash, the only reason he was still on Lily of the Valley Isle now, he'd get some answers. But right now, he just needed to clear his head.

It was at that moment…where Paul felt hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and shivers to race across his body. A feeling of dread made it hard to swallow, or even inhale any air. His entire form trembled at a rapid speed and his pupils dilated.

_"__Wh-What's happening t-to me…I can't…breathe!" _Paul thought, barely able to process the words in his head.

It felt like something was…_pushing_ down on him, denying him his breathing and bodily responses, due to the fact that he couldn't run, or even move a single step.

_"__Pl-Please…make…it…stop!" _The tortured thoughts ran through the purple, haired trainer's head as he placed both his wrists to the sides of his heads.

Then…he saw them.

Piercing grey eyes…staring directly at him. They seemed to shine against the Lily of the Valley Isle's darkened streets. Whoever owned them shrouded themselves in a dark cloak, so identifying the person was impossible.

This was the one…Paul didn't know why, but he could _feel _the pressure coming from him.

"Wh-Who are y-you…?" He asked in a shaky voice. He could barely get his mouth to move the way he wanted it to. This thing wasn't a person, or even a pokemon… so if it wasn't either, then what was it?

The grey eyes didn't budge a single inch, and the pupils seemed to hauntingly stare directly into Paul's soul. No answer came from it.

Then, the figure raised a hand out in front of him, confirming that he was at least, somewhat humanoid. The moment he did so, a magenta coloured ball of…something formed in front of his hand.

Paul gulped. Whatever thajjjt thing was doing, it wasn't good.

**_"_****_I…have searched for you…for a long time…" _**A sudden voice echoed around the area, a deep voice that definitely identified as a male one.

"Wha-!?" Paul gasped in surprise of the voice, but before he could continue, an almighty blast was heard that deafened the surrounding area like a thunderclap.

Paul gasped when the mysterious ball shot towards him at an alarming speed.

Paul couldn't run…

Paul knew one thing…

He was going to die here…

He took his final breath as he felt the heat of the orb nearing him

"AAAAAAGGH!" His haunting cries echoed across the island as he was engulfed in a white light. Smothered by some kind of strange energy.

As the sphere connected…the eyes disappeared, and the cloak fell to the ground in a heap.

The light from the orb had now vanished…

With an audible clunk, the trophy hit the ground.

And Paul was nowhere to be seen…


	2. My Secret, My Vow

_Chapter Two: My Secret, My Vow_

"Mrs. Ketchum, I assure you, your son is fine! His condition stabilized not too long ago."

"_Then let me talk to him!"_

"Er...l'm afraid that's not an option right now...You see...he's out of the danger zone, but he still needs plenty of rest.

"_Can't I at least see him?!"_

"Ma'am...this video phone is fixed to the wall..."

This doctor was not making any leeway with this woman...

It had been about a day and a half since Ash Ketchum had been brought in to be treated for the mysterious ailments that befell him on the battlefield. He had since recovered, but had not yet woken up.

One of the doctors that treated Ash had the responsibility of contacting his mother, Delia Ketchum, who was aware of what happened due to the event being televised.

It was nice that Ash had a mother who clearly loved him to such an extent...but at this point...he was just repeating himself.

How could he keep his sanity after repeatedly reassuring someone as passionate as Delia for _three_ hours?

Then, as if some divine being took pity on him, a voice came from behind the doctor.

"Oh! Mrs. Ketchum, it's nice to see you!" Brock greeted as he walked up to the video phone, Dawn and Piplup in tow.

"Oh! Brock, and Dawn too!"

"Lup!"

"Oh...you too, Piplup... "

The doctor saw his chance of escape from this endless loop...

"Uh, excuse me, I need to make my rounds...how about you kids talk to this nice woman; she seems to know you..." He got of his chair and held the receiver out, hoping that they couldn't see the minor trembling in his hand.

Thankfully, Brock graciously took the phone from the doctor's grasp and sat down on the chair, Dawn and Piplup leaning in so they could be in view.

Counting his lucky stars, the doctor fled as professionally as he could.

Taking notice, but ultimately ignoring the man's strange behavior, Brock and Dawn began to converse with Delia.

"Mrs. Ketchum...it's...uh...been a long time..." Brock started off the conversation quite awkwardly. Considering the situation, he could've used a little more finesse with his words. Fortunately, Delia didn't take that starter badly.

"_It has! Are you all keeping clean? Eating well? Brushing your teeth?"_

"Yes, yes... Don't worry, with me here, they never forget a day!" Brock said in response to Delia's onslaught of questions. He didn't blame her for her slight pickiness. It was clear that she was just desperately worried about the condition of her son.

As if reading her mind, Delia's eyes widened and her posture slumped a bit.

"_Oh... l'm sorry...I came on a little strong, didn't I?"_ Delia asked, her face adorned with a sheepish smile. To reply, Brock and Dawn shook their heads.

"No, it's ok, we understand...we're all worried right now." Brock sighed.

"Mrs. Ketchum, out of curiosity, has Ash had any medical conditions where stuff like this would've happened? Maybe something that matches what we saw yesterday?" Dawn asked.

In reply, Delia looked thoughtful before she shook her head in negation.

"No, Ash has always been as fit as a fiddle. I've never ever seen him like that before..." Delia replied.

A hopeful look glimpsed Delia's eyes and she focused hard on the screen.

"_Have they told you anything about Ash?"_ She asked.

Unfortunately, both Brock and Dawn were quick to put her down.

"Probably not anything more than they told you. Ash was inflicted with...something after the match with Paul, something really serious...They've stabilized him, but he still hasn't woken up..." Brock recounted everything they had been told.

A sad look crossed Delia's face as she heard the exact same rundown that the doctor gave her.

"_Yeah...that's pretty much what I was told as well."_ Delia replied.

It upset Dawn and Brock to see Delia so drained. Ash's mother was a special person, able to brighten a room with her smile alone. The sun seemed to shine brighter, the wind blew much gentler, and it was almost like one could talk to her about any problem and feel better. So seeing her like this, so defeated, was heart-wrenching.

Brock knew that, no matter what, they had to reassure her.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Ash'II be just fine. I've known him for a long time, and I know that he'll bounce right back from this. He's shaken off worse..." Brock began.

"Y-Yeah! You should've seen what Ash has done for as long as I've known him. Whatever happened to him yesterday is tiny in comparison to that!" Dawn added in.

"Pip!" The coordinator's first pokemon chimed in.

Delia stared at the screen for a few moments, seconds ticking by as she processed what Brock and Dawn said to her.

"I-I…" She struggled to get the words out.

"And you don't have to be concerned about anything. We're always gonna be here to be here to support him too!" Brock said.

Piplup nodded his head resolutely, giving a determined "Lup!" in reply.

Dawn winked at the camera, "No need to worry!"

A few more seconds of silence permeated through the booth they were in. But those awkward moments were more than worth it when Delia gave them a beaming smile.

"Ash is so lucky to have friends like you... "

Brock chuckled.

"Yeah, Ash is a good battler, but he'd be useless without us turning the map the right way 'round and telling him to wash his hands before eating." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Brock's allusion to Ash's incompetence when travelling and cooking, but it was hard to fault him, he was Ash after all.

"I'm sure that when Ash wakes up..." Brock started. "...he'll want to come home to Pallet Town, to see his mom and have a delicious home cooked meal, with all his friends and pokemon."

Hearing that made Delia recoil slightly and she nodded.

"Y-You're right! I'll need to prepare a big feast for when he gets back! You two will come along, right?" She asked.

Obviously, Dawn and Brock were unable to reject the invitation.

"Ok! I have lots of things to prepare for now!" Delia's expression became determined. She gave the ones on the other side of the screen a soft smile.

"Thank you, thank you all...I feel much better now…I need to start preparing to have everything ready by the time you all get here!" Delia said.

Brock and Dawn nodded. "We'll be looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Piplup!"

As the conversation was coming to a close, Delia added one last thing...

"Oh, before I go…When Ash wakes up, be sure to tell him…that his mommy loves him, and tell Pikachu to keep taking care of him when I can't." She said.

"You got it, Mrs. Ketchum." Brock and Dawn replied.

"Goodbye!"

Both sides hung up the phone, and the call was ended.

Delia sighed as she finally removed her fingers from the receiver. It had been forever since she had grabbed onto it and frantically dialed the hospital that Ash was at, so she could at least rest them now.

Wait. What was she thinking? There was no time to rest!

"Mimey!" Delia called out, to which a Mr. Mime wearing an apron and carrying a broom popped his head into the living room doorway.

"Mime?" He asked, a question of what was required of him.

"Let's get to work! We have a lot to get done when Ash and his friends come back."

"Mime!" The pokemon joyfully nodded before retreating back into the doorway to start polishing the silverware in preparation for Ash's arrival.

Delia got up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen. She donned her own apron, hanging on a hook and tied it behind her back.

"Alright! Let's get started!" She exclaimed as she prepared to start on the feast.

Unfortunately...this was a feast that Ash wasn't going to be returning home for...

Blurriness...

That was all Ash could see once he finally opened his eyes. He groaned and shook his head, trying to get rid of his muddled vision. He could make out simple objects, but that was about it. Nothing more than shapes and colors all melded together into a menagerie of confusion. He could deduce some things, like the fact that he was laying on something, indicating that he was in some sort of bed, but to an extent, even that was limited.

Ash sat up and tried to focus on minor details at a time so that he could possibly gain some focus of what was going on.

First, what happened prior to his awakening?

Well, he'd just lost to Paul in the Sinnoh League. A total bummer there. He really thought they'd win, right up to the last second.

Then Paul had proceeded to step way over his boundaries as a rival, and insulted both Ash and lnfernape. It was still hard to believe that Paul had done something so extreme.

And then he felt this...awful pain in his chest, like a blazing fire had been lit within his heart, sending burning pain all over his body. He remembered being asked to be put to sleep. He was just lucky that with Cynthia and Roserade there, they had a painless option.

Ash grit his teeth and moved a hand, weakened by inactivity, to his chest. He found that his vest had been removed, and he was only wearing his white shirt to cover his upper body.

As if responding to his hand, his chest seemed to throb, as if his heartbeat suddenly got stronger. Ash grimaced as he felt that sensation and took his hand away.

"You...lose again..." He said to seemingly no one.

Feeling a little drained, despite just waking up, Ash flopped back onto the bed.

"Thank goodness..." He sighed.

He noticed his vision start to clear up a little, and he could make out the room around him.

Well, he was definitely in a hospital room. The white walls, smell of disinfectant and the IV drip made that quite obvious.

Wait, they had to use an IV drip? This took an even greater toll on his body then he thought...

Ash noticed the needle sticking into the skin of his right hand which was connected to the drip. He considered pulling it out, but decided against it, as it would probably mess with his recovery.

He then felt his free hand rub against something soft. Soft and furry. A sensation of touch that he'd become all too familiar with throughout all his adventures.

"Pikachu..." Ash smiled as he finally noticed his starter lying on his left side, curled up into a ball and sleeping peacefully.

Ash looked out the window to his room. It was daylight. Pikachu probably stayed up all through the night, making sure that Ash was alright. It was clear that he was very worried about his best friend.

Ash gently reached his hand out and gave Pikachu's head several soft strokes, which slowly coaxed the electric type out of his sleep.

"Ka... " Pikachu let out a big yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a paw. He was really tired. A whole night of sleep, and Ash hadn't awoken. It really had Pikachu worried that his trainer, tough as he was, hadn't returned to the land of the living...

Wait...

"Hey buddy, sorry to wake you." Ash said with a warm smile on his face.

Pikachu's brown eyes shone with delight, and his face morphed into one of pure joy, and his tiredness instantly disappeared.

"P-Pikapi!"

Ash was suddenly hit in the chest by a yellow and brown blur, which he was able to catch with his free hand.

"Haha! Good to see you too, bud!" Ash said, pulling Pikachu into a one-armed hug that his partner accepted without any hesitation.

"Pika Pikachu Chu Pika Pi Pika! (I was so worried about you, I thought you'd never wake up!") Pikachu cried, hugging tightly to his trainer.

"Hey, c'mon. You know me, I'm way too stubborn to be beaten by a little illness.

Pikachu could only shake his head in reply of Ash's declaration. "Pika Chu Ka... (Ash...you were coughing up blood. That's not normal. We were all worried about you...") Pikachu said.

Ash sighed and pet Pikachu's head.

His starter was totally right; whatever happened to him was not normal, especially with something that serious having little forewarning.

Well...without them having forewarning...

Yes...Ash knew the whole reason why he collapsed yesterday, why he was suddenly at risk of death after being completely healthy a few moments prior. But telling anyone, even Pikachu, the real reason...that was just something he was unable to do, not without constant worry of the repercussions.

At that moment, the door clicked open and a woman in a nurse's uniform stepped through.

"Oh, you're awake Mr. Ketchum, how are you feeling?" She asked upon realizing that Ash was awake.

"I'm fine. A little stiff here, and a little sore there...but I feel great after sleeping a bit." He answered.

The nurse offered the trainer and his pokemon a soft smile. "Ah, that's good to hear, you were in a pretty bad way yesterday. The only time we could get your Pikachu to leave your side was when we were treating you. He cares about you a whole lot." She told him. She proceeded to walk over to his right side and detached the IV tube in his right hand, making Ash wince a Iittle.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika Pi Chu Pikachu! (Of course I do! He's my best friend after all.") Pikachu said.

Ash chuckled at Pikachu's response before he turned back to the nurse.

"Uh, I'm sorry to ask this of you after you just woke up, but will you accept visitors currently?" The nurse asked.

"Huh? Accept visitors? Yeah, I guess." Ash replied. He assumed that Dawn and Brock were waiting for him to recover, so he thought that they would be the visitors.

The nurse beamed at Ash's response.

"That's wonderful! After all, this visitor has been waiting a long time to see you." The use of the word "visitor" now had Ash confused.

"Uh...not 'visitors'?" He asked. He was so sure it would be his Sinnoh companions.

"No, it's just one person, but if you'd like, I can tell whoever you'd want that you're awake." She offered.

"Th-Thanks. Could you please tell my friends, Dawn and Brock I'm awake? I'd appreciate that." Ash asked.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Consider it done." She said, before exiting the room, leaving Pikachu and Ash alone once more.

"So," Ash started, attempting to break the silence. "...Do you know who our visitor's gonna be?" He asked Pikachu.

He earned a shake of the head from Pikachu in reply. Yeah, of course Pikachu would have no idea; he was asleep until a few minutes ago.

So, who could it be...?

Their question was swiftly answered a few moments later.

"I'm glad to see that you recovered, Ash."

Both Pikachu and Ash stared at the newcomer with wide eyes.

"CYNTHIA?!"

"Hey, not so loud, this is a hospital, you know." The Sinnoh Champion scolded Ash for his increase in volume.

Yes, as it turned out, Ash's first visitor ended up being one of the greatest pokemon trainers in the world.

"Oh! Uh...heh...sorry about that..." Ash apologized in an embarrassed tone. "I didn't mean it, you just took me by surprise, is all." Ash said.

Cynthia could only let out a light chuckle. Ash seemed to be back to normal. He was smiling and happy once more, a total contrast to his last moments of consciousness back at the stadium. She couldn't be more relieved that the cheery trainer had returned to his ordinary personality.

But, there was something...off about his sudden recovery. There was definitely something else going on. No one just bounced back from a situation like yesterday, not even Ash. Cynthia's skepticism was only further pushed when she noticed that Ash's smile was somewhat forced.

Ash, of all people, forcing a smile? Yeah, something was definitely up...

That was one of the reasons that Cynthia had come today. Among just wanting to know if one of the pokemon world's most promising trainers was alright, she also really wanted to get to the bottom of what exactly happened yesterday in the stadium.

Cynthia was very enthusiastic when it came to mysteries, and as a Champion, she usually relished tough challenges. She strived to figure out some of the pokemon world's oldest stories and legends, mainly Sinnoh's.

From the Lake Trio, to the Creation Trio, heck even the way the very world was formed. She was so glad that Celestic town was her hometown, which housed one of the best museums for this stuff. Before her reign of Champion, Cynthia could often be found staring at display cases of Unown runes or writings supposedly left by the ancient Pokelantians.

She strived for puzzles she could really sink her teeth into, and wanted to uncover the mysteries about all the things she was fascinated by.

That included what happened to Ash yesterday. She didn't want to just solve it for her own curiosity, but out of concern for Ash too. That sudden illness spiked up out of nowhere, so who was to say that it couldn't happen again?

His defense of Paul was also something she was curious on. All through the night, she had asked herself on Ash's curious change of heart.

Speaking of Paul, she hadn't seen him since last night... He was missing from his hotel room, and no one had seen him since the ceremony, except for this island's Nurse Joy, who said that he had left the building once he had gotten his pokemon back. After that, nothing...

He'd better show up sooner or later since he still needed to apologize to Ash once he was back on his feet.

But that probably wasn't something that she needed to worry about, right? Paul was maybe off brooding about apologizing or something in one of the island's forests.

He'd be back soon...

Anyway, now was the time to start asking. She had way too many 'whys' floating around her head, and she needed to start satiating them. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Ash's bed.

"Ash...do mind if I ask some questions about yesterday...after the final match?" Cynthia asked the still grinning trainer.

As he was asked the question, Ash thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure! I'll answer what I can." He told the Champion.

That answer bloomed a smile on Cynthia's face and she made her gratitude known. "Thank you, Ash." She said.

"Heh, no problem! What do ya wanna ask?" Ash asked the older woman.

Cynthia sighed and started off with her first question.

"Ok, Ash. l know you a lot better than I know the average trainer. I may not know you that well, but I do know that yesterday, you wouldn't have condoned Paul's actions unless you had a reason for it. Why did you defend Paul? He would've been punished and you would've taken his place as the League Champion. So...why?"

Hearing Cynthia's question made Ash think for a moment before he sighed.

"Well...we didn't win..."

"Excuse me?"

Ash took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"Well, it wasn't a victory for us. As much as I hate to say it, Paul won fair and square yesterday. What Paul did was awful, of course, but I can't complain about losing in our battle, we gave it our all out there and we still lost."

"Is that so?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." Ash nodded his head in reply. "That's right."

His smile then curved downwards.

"Paul was...out of line, I agree with that, a hundred percent. But I just didn't feel like I could take his title away, since we didn't earn it for ourselves." Ash said.

Cynthia nodded in response. Ash was quite a unique person, that was for sure. No one would've objected to him becoming League Champion, no one but Ash himself. How about that...

She didn't deny his choice. She was happy that Ash would go to such lengths to do things the proper way.

However, a frown then crossed her features.

"And that bugged you enough that you lied to both me and the Pokemon League President to get him out of trouble...?" She asked.

Ash recoiled a little and chuckled nervously.

"U-Uh...well...heh heh...it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I was kinda occupied... so I may have needed to make something up."

Cynthia was about to comment on that, but before she could, Ash's partner beat her to it.

"Pikapi! Pika Pikachu Pi Pika? Pikacha Pika Ka Kachu! (Ash! How could you be so dumb? For no real reason as well!") Pikachu shouted.

Ash could only give a humored chuckle and stroked his starter's ears to calm him down.

"Hey, no being loud in the hospital, remember buddy?" Ash reminded the electric type, who's eyes widened at the memory of Cynthia telling his trainer off before crossing his arms in poutiness. He just let himself enjoy the ear strokes he was getting.

Cynthia giggled too before she returned her attention to Ash.

"To recap...you decided to throw your chance at victory away because you didn't feel that it was right to be announced a winner after losing?"

Ash nodded in reply. "Uh huh, that's pretty much it." He said.

Cynthia smiled at Ash. But there was something weird about it. That smile that suggested there was something else going on.

"Ash..." Cynthia began. "You couldn't lie to me yesterday, and you can't lie to me now. You're only telling me what you want me to hear. What you just said isn't the complete truth, is it?"

And just like that, time seemed to stop in the room...

Ash stopped stroking Pikachu's ears, much to the electric-type's confusion and his smile instantly disappeared.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He said in a quiet voice, averting his eyesight.

"_I knew it! He is hiding something!"_ Cynthia thought. The sudden shift in his personality, as well as his refusal to look at Cynthia directly was a clear indicator that Ash wasn't being completely honest.

It was strange though. Ash was able to tell his previous story with so much gusto and conviction, it was almost like he believed it himself. It was legitimately surprising that Ash had something else to hide.

But now that she knew that there was something Ash didn't want her to know, she was determined to find out what it was.

Still she needed to remain gentle, needed to remain composed. Ash was well within his rights to keep his own secrets, but when those secrets ended up concerning something as big as winning the Sinnoh League, it was up to her to at least try to get to the bottom of them.

"Ash...You do know what I'm talking about. I can tell you're hiding something. Your ability to lie about this kind of thing isn't that good."

"Cynthia...it's fine, you don't need to worry." Ash protested, desperately trying to make the Champion forget about pressing the issue.

Cynthia noticed that the trainer was getting rather distressed, at this point. It was clear that he didn't want to reveal anything.

Knowing this, the blonde woman decided to change her angle.

"Ash...why don't you want to tell me? I promise that whatever you have to say, I'll do my best to understand."

She was surprised to see Ash shake his head in rejection.

"You can't understand...no one can..."

This statement not only shocked Cynthia, but also Pikachu who looked up to his trainer in worry.

Cynthia gathered her bearings once more before she reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder in a comforting motion.

"Then help me to. I'll listen to whatever you want to say." She said.

Ash grit his teeth in reply, and his hands balled up into fists.

"I-I just can't..." He replied in a defeated tone.

It was around that time when Cynthia and Pikachu realized that Ash was visibly shaking, trembling like a leaf on a windy day.

The penny dropped for both Cynthia and Pikachu.

"Ash. You're...scared to tell us about it, aren't you...?" Cynthia asked as gently as possible.

Ash's response wasn't verbal, but a slight hitch in his breathing was all they needed to know that Cynthia had hit the nail on the head.

"Ash...you can tell me...you don't need to be afraid." Cynthia said in a soothing voice, her genuine concern shining just as brightly as her curiosity.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. His best friend was troubled for some reason, there was no way that he was Just going to let that slide!

They both watched as Ash had his head hung, whether in rejection, or thought, they didn't know.

Eventually, the trainer finally said something, but it was so quiet that neither Champion, nor pokemon picked up on it.

"What...? Can you please repeat that Ash?" Cynthia asked. "We didn't quite-"

"C-Can I trust you...?"

Ash interrupted Cynthia with a repeat of his earlier mumble, now much more audible. At this moment, it seemed like Ash wanted an answer to this question before he went any further.

Cynthia couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Whatever Ash was hiding had him so scared, he was doubting the trust that they had built up over Ash's Sinnoh journey. She had read Ash and Paul the ancient wordings that adorned the aged Celestic Town ruins, helped to thwart a couple thieving attempts by Team Rocket, and they even worked together to take down Team Galactic's criminal organization.

If Ash thought that could all be compromised by this thing that he was hiding. it must've been huge.

"Trust...? Of course you can trust me Ash. I swear that nothing will change, no matter what you tell me." Cynthia said. She offered a warm smile in Ash's direction to urge the teen to believe in her.

Ash finally raised his head and looked in Cynthia's direction. His expression was unreadable, completely blank, to a point where even Cynthia was having a hard time telling what his true emotions were.

It remained like that for a couple of moments before Ash broke eye contact with her and reestablished it with Pikachu.

"Buddy...l know that you wanna stick around a little longer...but can you leave me and Cynthia alone for a while, please? I really don't want you to be here..." Ash requested.

Both Cynthia's and Pikachu's eyes shot wide open at Ash's demand. He wanted Pikachu absent from this conversation?

Ok...the lack of trust with Cynthia was one thing...but a lack of trust with _Pikachu?_

His best friend? His greatest partner? The second half of an incredible duo? Whatever this was, it was bigger than either of them imagined.

"Buddy. I don't know how to put what I'm going to say into words...and believe me, you were the first one I wanted to talk to about this, if I ever thought I desperately needed to tell someone. But...l..."

Ash hung his head once more.

"I can't tell you...just yet...l'm not prepared for what could happen."

Pikachu looked at Ash with a mixed look of hurt and confusion

"Pikapi...P-Pi Pika Pika Pikachu... (Ash...what do you think I'd do...?") He asked.

Ash grit his teeth and looked at his closed fist.

"I-If you knew...l'm afraid that...that..." Ash took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I-I'm afraid that you'd run away from me, that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore... That you'd be scared of me."

And before he knew it, Ash's body was suddenly flooded with 100,000 volts of electricity.

The trainer let out a cry of pain as Pikachu hit him with his Thunderbolt attack. Due to his constant exposure around Pikachu, his electric type moves had minimal effect on him, but when Pikachu actually put some effort into his shocks...

Well...the pain tilled him with nostalgia to say the least.

Cynthia gasped at Pikachu's sudden attack upon his trainer. But then again, she couldn't really blame the Mouse pokemon for trying to shock some sense into his thick-skulled buddy, after what Ash had just proposed.

Eventually, Pikachu cut off the flow of electricity, but wasn't content to let his now spasming trainer off that easy. He then leapt onto Ash's chest and began to throttle his shirt collar with his tiny paws, meeting Ash's surprised eyes with his own.

"Pika! Pika Pi Pikachu Pikapi!? Pikachu Pi Pikacha Ka Kachu? Pi Chu Pika Chu Chupi Pikachupi Pika! (What the heck is wrong with you Ash!? Is this secret so big that it undoes our friendship? I'd never ever leave you, you know that!") Pikachu cried, the 'being silent in a hospital' rule long forgotten.

It occurred to Cynthia that she should probably break this up before it got out of hand, but just as she was about to do it, she stopped herself. It may be a little extreme, but Ash and Pikachu needed to sort this out. That took priority right now.

"Pikachu..." Ash whispered as he stared at his friend. It had been a really long time since he had seen Pikachu this angry; maybe even the first time he'd seen him this angry. The two got along so well that negative feelings didn't really exist between them. But, because of one moment of doubt, Pikachu had become mad at him.

"I-I…Pikachu—"

"Pika! Ka Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Pikapi? (No! Listen, you idiot!") Pikachu cut of whatever Ash was going to say with another rant, which caused the raven-haired trainer to keep his mouth closed.

"Pi...Pika Pikachu Chu Pika Pikacha Pi Ka Kachu Pikachu Pi...Pikachu...Pikapi...? (You know...yesterday...on the battlefield...to get as far as we did, we needed to trust each other a hundred percent...isn't that right, Ash?")

Pikachu now spoke a little softer, his anger seeming to abate a little. However, there was still a distinct look of hurt in his eyes.

Not knowing if his mouth would respond, Ash could only nod in response.

"Pika...Pikachu Ka Pika Pikachu? Pikapi... Pika Pikachu...Pi Pika...Chu Pika... (Then...why can't you trust me now. lt's just that...we've been best friends for so long. l just don't know how you can think I'd ever leave you...")

Pikachu finally let go of Ash's collar, but still stared straight at Ash's face.

"Pikapi...Pika Pika Pikachu... Chupi Pi Ka Pikachu Pika Pika Pi Pika Chu Pikachu (Ash, whatever this secret is, it doesn't make anything different between us. No matter what it is, I'm still gonna be your best friend.")

Ash was stunned at what his buddy was saying, but his resolve to keep his secret from Pikachu shattered from what the electric type said next.

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu...Pi Ka Pika Cha Kachu..." (And no matter what happens and no matter how much time passes, that fact will never change...)

"Pikachu..." Ash whispered.

When Pikachu had gotten what he wanted to say out of the way, Ash spoke up once more.

"I'm...sorry..."

Both Pikachu and Cynthia looked at Ash in surprise at what he just said.

"It's just that...l was so scared. l was so scared that if you knew, you'd leave me. But...but you're totally right, I was just being stupid. I'd trust you with anything..."

For the first time in this section of the conversation, Ash smiled.

"Wow...just who did I please up there to get a friend as precious as you?" Ash asked.

Pikachu grew a smile upon his face as well before giving his trainer a big hug, which Ash returned earnestly.

"Pika Pika Pi? Cha Pika Pikachu. (Concerning your track record? More than enough.") The electric-type joked.

Both of them shared a laugh at that joke. It was so true that it was painful.

It turned out that all Ash needed was a little pep talk from his partner, which the latter was more than happy to provide.

Still, the seriousness of what Ash had to say remained daunting, and the secrets that he was hiding were most likely going to be just as shocking as he made them out to be.

A few minutes later, the moment had passed, and the atmosphere in the room had returned to the norm, if a little tense.

Ash was sitting on the bed, cross legged while Pikachu sat in front of him. Cynthia remained sat on the chair by his bedside, ready to ask Ash the questions she wanted the answers to.

"Ash...are you ready to answer my questions?" Cynthia asked.

Ash responded with a wordless nod.

"Of course...if answering means you have to dig up some bad memories..."

"It's ok...honestly, it was about time I talk to someone about this anyway. But, whatever I say, no matter how unbelievable it may seem, is the truth...so please don't tell anyone, ok?" Ash asked.

Cynthia nodded in reply. Ash had her word. If it was a horrible story, then the only one who had the right to freely share it was Ash.

Ash took a deep breath and clasped his hands together.

"Alright, go ahead."

Cynthia took a breath as she spoke her question.

"Why did you defend Paul when he clearly didn't deserve it?" She asked.

A few seconds of silence passed before Ash answered.

"It wasn't a choice...but a necessity, after, after what Paul did anyway..." Ash said.

"A necessity? How so?" Cynthia asked.

"It's...hard to explain..." Ash said. He tiIted his head left and right, trying to think of a way to put what he meant into words.

"Ok...so, hypothetically, if Paul beat you in a battle, and kicked Garchomp, like he did lnfernape, and said all that mean stuff...you can't deny you would hate his guts, right?" Ash asked.

Cynthia could not help but scoff at the idea of Paul beating her, but for the sake of Ash's explanation, she nodded.

"I would have no reason not to...hate is a powerful word however..." She said.

Ash sighed as he continued.

"Well, you see, at that moment...l hated Paul...l wanted to punch him in the face...or kick him into the dirt. I wanted...l wanted to hurt him...l wanted to do it so bad...l hated him so much." Ash was trying to keep calm right now, but his teeth were grit together, and his fists were clenched tighter than normal.

Hearing Ash's violent desires honestly surprised the two. Ash was not usually a violent person unless he had to be, and that was usually when it was a real dire situation where the lives of both people and pokemon were at risk. To hear that kind of stuff from him was shocking to say the least.

"But..."

Ash's talking gained their attention once more.

"But I couldn't, because...

Ash started to fidget, and that tipped off both Cynthia and Pikachu that this was something that Ash would prefer not to mention.

Unfortunately for Ash, this one detail was the key for the listeners to understand what he was saying. So, he had no choice but to push on.

"Because...that's exactly what he wants..."

Ash said that last part bit in a chilling voice, which sent shivers down both Pikachu and Cynthia's spines.

"Wh-What do you mean by 'he' Ash?" Cynthia asked in an unsettled voice.

Ash held his hand to his chest, and just like before, his heart seemed to beat harder in response.

"He is a monster..."

Ash then took his hand away.

"And I'm trying to stop him... "

When one theorizes about a concept as vague and mysterious as the universe, or even multiple ones, one tends to produce some pretty farfetched theories. One theory might suggest an alternate universe where everything was backwards. Another may suggest that there are an infinite amountof dimensions, spanning across infinite universes. Another incredulous, yet equally likely theory.

When one thinks about these things, it would do nothing more than just make their head hurt. After all, the universe is big place with unlimited vastness and its laws can be somewhat complicated.

In this situation, the world has two kinds of people: those who think that there is something greater out there in the boundless void, and those who disagree. To their credit, the people who disagree are quite justified in doing so. With all the nothingness that is out there, it would be hard to make an argument to the contrary.

However, it if was true, that there was something out there, what lengths would one go to in order to see it? What new things would they experience. What would they do with what they know?

It all led up to a single, yet not so simple question: what if one could...transcend their own universe?

Where would they end up? What would happen to them?

Would they ever be able to return?

At this point in time, there was only one person that was ever able to make that a reality.

His name was Cyrus.

Cyrus was once the leader of Team Galactic, an organization that had but one goal: to create a brand new universe, one that would use the old one as its foundations.

Out of all the teams that Ash and his friends had defeated, Team Galactic were both the most ambitious, and the most formidable. They had the resources, the training, the expertise, and the resolve to make them a great threat.

Their crimes were widespread all around the Sinnoh region, and they weren't small ones either.

Stealing the Veilstone meteorites to create the Red Chain...

Disturbing the state of the Solaceon Ruins in order to obtain the Spear Key...

They even went as far as blowing up the Historical Research Center in Celestic Town so they could retrieve both the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb.

There was no length they wouldn't go to in order to realize their goal.

Their ambitions allowed them to not only capture the Three Lake Guardians, with the assistance of Pokemon Hunter J, but they were also able to not only summon, but also capture Dialga and Palkia.

With the power of the two legendaries, they were eventually able to open up a gateway to a whole new universe at the Spear Pillar in the center of Mt. Corenet If it wasn't handled, it would eventually expand outward and consume the old one.

Thankfully, that effort was thwarted thanks to the efforts of Ash and his friends, and the Lake Guardians.

With Mespirit's power, Dawn was able to heal the wounds Dialga and Palkia got when they were ensnared by the Red Chain.

With Uxie's power, Brock was able to soothe the duo, his words having the ability to calm them both.

And with Azelf's power, Ash was able to close up the hole to the newly formed universe before it could destroy the current one.

However, before the hole could fully close, Cyrus jumped in, abandoning his old universe for this fresh, new one. One that he could rule over, one where he could be king.

In a way, Cyrus won; he got exactly what he wanted, eternal solitude in his own dimension. He left his entire organization to be arrested, and his dream of having his own dimension was finally realized.

What all of that proved was that when one's ambitions took them too far, they could become a serious threat to the world. And when push came to shove, their desires would outweigh concern for both family and comrades.

Every. Single. Time.

What this also proved was, in the pokemon world, crossing over dimensions was really convoluted and difficult. Everything needed to be perfect, and required years of planning and a disposal of moral compasses.

A figure stood in the center of a forest clearing. He was wearing a completely black cloak which shrouded all his features, along with glove and boots of the same color.

The wind blew around him, causing the back of his cloak to whip in the wind quite dramatically.

Wordlessly, he raised two fingers to his forehead.

And in the next second, he was gone.

There was no trace of him anywhere in the clearing.

The region. The world.

The universe.

Their universe that is...

He had achieved what took Galactic months to do in a mere instant.

He had transcended dimensions...

A flawless violet sky overcast the area he found himself in. Clouds overshadowed the atmosphere a few hundred meters up. He could tell that they were there to stop any aerial escapes from this place.

The ground seemed normal enough. It was a dull, beige color that offered nothing in terms of beauty, in fact, it almost resembled that of a flat mountain range with a few boulders here and there.

There was very little greenery around the area, in fact very little at all. At the moment, with every bit of land he could see, he could only find a few shrubs and the occasional sapling. However, he could see some trees to his left, though attributing them that name would be pushing it a little. They were nothing but a mass collection of giant thorns that vaguely resembled the structure of trees.

What was the real eye catcher here was the impressively sized lake of red liquid in front of him. Disturbingly, it was a lake made entirely out of blood, there was even a fountain in the center!

He then regained his focus. He wasn't here to sightsee.

No, he had something quite...sinister in mind.

He began to trek through the vast wasteland that the area provided. His footsteps made light thudding sounds every time they hit the ground. As he craned his neck to look around, he found himself thinking that it was lucky he didn't end up in an area too populated.

He didn't want to get his hands dirty that fast...

He kept up the slow pace as he felt a surge of a distant energy to his right.

"That's where you all are..." He muttered as he changed his path, turning to the right and picking up his pace.

Eventually, he broke out into a slow run, if a few kilometers a second could be considered slow, before he leaped up into the air.

He didn't return to the ground.

A dark purple aura surrounded his body, which had now begun to soar through the air, which only made his travel speed even faster.

He closed in to the collection of energy signatures. Even with his speed, this was a large place. It would take him a few minutes to reach them. No matter.

He was sure of one thing when he reached

Sparks were definitely going to fly...

"Are you seriously suggesting that you would be able to keep up with me?"

"Heh! You kidding? If anything, you'd be hard-pressed to keep up with me, bug man."

"You're pretty cocky for someone who got beaten in just a few blows, you Ginyu dimwit. Your "Fastest in the Universe" title means nothing to me."

It was another day in H.F.I.L which, when put into context, meant: Home For Infinite Losers. There would be someone who would inevitably get bored and pick a fight with someone else.

In this case, the instigator was humanoid male. He was freakishly tall, even bigger than a fully grown Serviper completely stretched out. He was wearing a sort of peculiar armor. This person may have had the standard anatomy of a human, but his appearance showed anything but.

For starters, his skin was completely blue, and had tiny holes all over it, he didn't seem to have any ears, and his scalp had a keratinous appendage going along it. To top it all off, his eyes were completely red, not even any signs of pupils.

However, he could be considered relatively normal compared to the one that he was picking a fight with.

Besides his face, which was a dull grey, most of his body was a mix of black and green.

He did hold some characteristics of a bug, which matched with the insult that he received. His entire body seemed to be covered by a green keratinous exoskeleton which was full of holes. Upon his head rested a crown of sorts that possessed similar features. His legs, chest and shoulders were all covered with black sections of the exoskeleton.

A yellow strap of sorts went across his chin and up the sides of his face, and upon both eyes were dark purple lines that ran into the yellow.

This individual was being rather snarky to the previous one, considering that he was about three feet shorter than him. But he had a right to do so; he was much stronger than him after all.

The open area was filled with individuals that were just like this. Ironically, the only similarity between them was that every single one of them could be considered unique.

Well that, and the fact that each of them had a glowing halo hovering inches above their heads, showing their status as a dead person. Usually, a halo would represent purity, goodness and holiness, but that wasn't something to be fooled by. Nothing about any of these guys were holy...

The first group to look at would be the Saiyans, a once proud warrior race reduced to but a few living survivors after their planet was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza.

This group consisted of Raditz, a brother to one of the surviving saiyans. Nappa, who was killed by another saiyan, the Prince of All Saiyans to be exact. Next up was Turles, who bore a striking resemblance to Raditz's brother, and who almost conquered the world at one point.

The last of the saiyans was also the most dangerous of them all.

Broly.

Given the moniker of The Legendary Super Saiyan, this guy was definitely amongst the strongest here.

He was known for being an insane, genocidal monster, knowing nothing of remorse or mercy. An entire galaxy was wiped out solely because of him. He was nigh-unkillable, absolutely ruthless, and his power continuously rose, without any logic whatsoever.

The only thing more terrifying than that was his undying rage against a fellow saiyan. The reasons behind this were beyond the fellow H.F.I.L occupants, and like hell they were going to ask.

Thankfully though, after being dead for a while, he had seemed to mellow out, return to a calm demeanor that made him seem docile, but no more approachable. He was like a rubber band stretched to its limit, and should he snap…

There would be few that would survive.

Thankfully, no one ever chose to test that limit, and as a result everything ran smoothly around him.

At least...it wouldn't as long as no one said that certain name...

The next person was of a race called the Namekians. His name was Lord Slug, a Super Namekian who invaded the Earth for two reasons: To inhabit it, and to wish for eternal youth by using a precious earth treasure known as the Dragon Balls.

He went as far as to change the atmosphere around the globe to make it a freezing wasteland where nothing could live.

Thankfully, his scheme was put to an end.

Next down the line was a man named Bojack. His despicable actions against the universe forced the Kais' to imprison him to keep him from wreaking any more havoc.

Due to an unforeseen circumstance, he was freed and tried to resume his plot to subjugate the entire universe, starting with Earth. He was later killed by the child of the one who had freed him in the first place.

The next group could be referred to as the Frieza Force, elite warriors that served the once mighty Frieza Empire. They consisted of Zarbon and Dodoria, Frieza's left and right hands men, so to speak.

The others were formed into a tight squadron that was known as the Ginyu Force.

Burter, the Blue Hurricane, who had been talking to the bug-like person, was one of them. The other members of the force included the short Guido, the dull, yet mighty Recoome, and the Red Magma Jeice.

The leader of the squad, Captain Ginyu, was the only one that wasn't dead, but was maybe living a fate worse than it. Due to his reckless usage of his ability to switch bodies with his opponents, he ended up switching with a frog, and had been fighting for survival ever since.

The Arcosians were next. The race of tyrants that singlehandedly ruled over the universe for ages.

First was Frieza, one of the most well-known genocidal villains in the universe. For a long time, his rule went unopposed. Any that defied him were swiftly dealt with. That was, however until his fateful battle with a lone saiyan, who fought toe to toe with him on Planet Namek. Their battle was so intense, that the planet itself was obliterated. Frieza nearly died that day but was saved by his father.

Even after he was reanimated with mechanical parts and invaded Earth, a youth with the same hair as the one who defeated him the first time showed up and soundly killed both him and his father.

Then there was Cooler, Frieza's brother, whose sole purpose to invade Earth was to destroy the one who beat his brother. However, despite being able to beat the individual half to death, he was soundly defeated after being pushed into the sun.

Just like his brother, he was revived by an incredibly advanced technology called The Big Gete Star, and planned to both gain power by absorbing other planets, and to rebuild himself better than before.

Unfortunately for him, The Big Gete Star was overloaded by two saiyans, whom he decided to use as batteries for the planet sized monstrosity. The same duo managed to finally put an end to him and The Big Gete Star.

The final Arcosian was King Cold, and he was the father to both Frieza and Cooler. He invaded Earth with his mechanically revived son, and planned to conquer it.

However, the same person who killed Frieza also killed him in a quick and easy manner.

Unlike his sons, he was never revived.

The second to last soul down here was a biological creation, devised by the evil, yet brilliant Dr. Gero. His name was Cell, and he was created to become the perfect being. With DNA from the galaxy's strongest warriors, he quickly became a force to be reckoned with.

To achieve true perfection though, he needed to absorb two people: Android 17 and 18, also creations of Dr. Gero, which he eventually did.

He was nigh unstoppable, and near invincible. But he was eventually overwhelmed and then defeated by the same boy who would go on to defeat

The final one was a weird case. He had no race, no history, nothing that truly defined him. Nothing...except for one thing...

Hatred for the Saiyans...

For this reason, he was steered away from any of the dead saiyans, including the Legendary Super Saiyan. If these two were to clash, someone was going to die...again...

His name was Hatchiyack.

All their histories, their battles, their lives and their desires. They all came crashing short at the feet of heroes that would defeat them time and time again. Now they were in H.F.I.L, trapped in here for eternity. Despite their efforts to escape, it was obvious that only a form of divine intervention would ever truly free them.

And with the small thudding sound of someone landing, their day suddenly got a whole lot interesting...

"Huh, we got a new guy?" Slug muttered, looking at the cloaked individual standing in front of the entire ensemble of villains.

"Of course not, you imbecile, look, he doesn't have a halo!" Turles pointed out.

The namekian growled at the saiyan. "Who are you callin' an imbecile? You want to get flattened?"

"You wanna go, you old codger?" Turles snarled at him.

"Anytime, monkey boy!" Slug snarled back.

A single thin beam that ran between both their faces, shocking them both and instantly stopping the argument.

Surprisingly, it came not from Frieza, or even Cell, but the newcomer himself, whose finger smoked with the beam he just fired.

"You both need to settle down right now...or I won't miss next time..." The stranger spoke in a dangerous voice.

Both Slug and Turles looked at him with pure fury on their faces.

"Who the hell do you think you are, punk?!" The namekian growled as he began to gather ki.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness right now!" Turles' hands glowed with energy.

"I did warn you..." The cloaked guy said, his finger starting to glow a malicious purple.

Suddenly, they all heard clapping, but not of applause, but to gain everyone's attention.

Looking in the direction of the clapping showed that, surprisingly, it was Cell, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away, we can't be scaring off a potential friend now, can we? How about we listen to what he has to say?" He said.

Cell, out of all of the people here, was probably the most levelheaded one, and thus, was probably the best suited for talking to this new arrival.

With a nod of acknowledgement to the biological being, the cloaked person lowered his hand. Turning to all of them, he said a single sentence.

"I need your power..."

And just like that, all animosity towards this guy was immediately gone and replaced by either confusion. If this person was saying something like that, then it only meant one thing.

He could get them out of here, or at least that's what they assumed.

"Heh, rather straightforward, isn't he?" Cooler snarked at what he heard.

"Shut up...let's hear this guy out... " Frieza snapped at his brother. Normally, Cooler would've backtalked, but he too was curious to see what was going on.

"Ah, so you require our assistance. That's very interesting. However, we're not willing to work without a fee." Cell paused for a little before he pointed at the stranger. "You came here using Instant Transmission, didn't you?"

The person was silent, but nodded as Cell continued.

"You're alive, right? A dead person cannot escape here by using Instant Transmission, but if a living person were to try to bring the dead out of here using the same technique, it would bypass that barrier." Cell explained.

Everyone looked to each other and nodded their heads in agreement. That was certainly possible. Helping this guy could be their ticket out of this place.

"So, if you want our power, you need to free us from this place first. It would be well within your abilities." Cell gave him the offer he had set up.

He then reached his hand forward, a clear sign that he was expecting a shake. "Do we have a deal?" He asked.

The cloak wearer looked at Cell"s outstretched hand for a few moments before walking forward at a slow pace, so he wouldn't be identified at a threat. People still looked at him with a hint of wariness. If that deal was sealed, then they were free.

Plus, the second that they were out, all that they had to do was kill this guy. They weren't honorable people. To them, a promise was something that could be discarded the second the second they had gotten their end of the bargain.

The stranger eventually reached Cell and found that he was shorter than the biologically engineered creature, which wasn't really a surprise

He reached his hand out and grasped the grey one in front of him.

Cell grinned at the person. He didn't seem like much, but he had a good grip. He was already starting to respect this guy. Shame that he'd kill him once they were out of here.

"Good, I'm so glad we could come to an under-"

"I'm afraid that you may have misunderstood me, Cell..." The person suddenly spoke up.

The grin vanished from Cell's face and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"E-Excuse me? What do you-?"

Suddenly, Cell let out a cry of agony, and he instantly fell to his knees, still grasping the stranger's hand.

It was glowing a dark purple... Everyone watched in a shocked daze, unable to comprehend what was happening right now.

"You see...l do need your power..."

He then let go of Cell's hand, which made the purple energy disappear. Cell immediately collapsed to the ground, panting hard.

"... But...I don't need you..." The cloaked man said, grinning as he felt the newfound power coursing through his body.

"Y-You...bas…bastard...!" Cell barely managed to get out. This guy had somehow absorbed all of his power in an instant, and added it to his own, making him even stronger.

As he was now finished with Cell, the intruder to H.F.I.L turned to face the rest of the entourage of villains, who had snapped out of their daze and got ready for a fight.

"Like I said..." He began, a purple aura beginning to surround his body.

"I need your power..." He took the first step towards all of his opponents.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer..."

Ash nervously clenched his hands together as he finally came out with the truth. He didn't know how Pikachu and the Champion would react to what he just said

"A monster...?" Cynthia asked in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense...Ash, what do you mean...?" She asked. Pikachu was just as confused and wondered what this was.

Ash, trying to stop a monster? What was that all about, and why was this the first time he was hearing about it?

The raven-haired trainer sighed. Of course, they wouldn't know what he was talking about, who would?

"I...I should explain what I mean to you... b-but I don't know where to begin...I-lt's gonna be a hard story to tell..."

Ash grit his teeth and closed his eyes. With what he had to say, there was truly no way he could think of to begin it.

His pondering was cut off as he then felt both a hand, and a paw upon his closed fist.

"If it's hard to tell...then start where it's the easiest." Cynthia told him with a comforting glance.

"Pika Pikachu Pikacha Ka Kachu Pika Picha Pikachu... (Yeah, and take all the time you need as well..." Pikachu said with a smiled of his own.

Looking at both of them, Ash could feel the grip of his fists slowly start to settle down, and his body gradually stopped shaking.

That's right. However hard this was, these two were gonna help him move through it every step of the way.

He then proceeded to look out the window, where the sun was just starting to set, dying the skies a wonderful and comforting shade of orange.

"Well...let me take you back a few months... just after I got my sixth gym badge...

Three months earlier...

Ash Ketchum couldn't sleep.

It probably was to be expected, after all.

It was the same day when he and his pokemon had successfully defeated Byron and claimed the Mine Badge, bringing him one step closer to entering the Sinnoh League.

However, days that involved gym battles normally had the opposite effect on the trainer. He'd get so wound up during the battle, that when it was over, whether he won or lost, he felt exhausted, and sometimes couldn't even stay awake long enough to eat dinner.

However, that wasn't the case here. His eyes simply refused to stay shut for some reason. and Ash didn't know why. A look

at the electronic clock on a bedside table sitting in between the bunk beds that Ash and his friends were sleeping in read 1:39am.

Ash let out a sigh. He probably had a lot of stuff running through his head right now.

Maybe all he needed to clear his head was a good walk in the night air.

So, taking care not to wake up Pikachu, who was resting on his chest, Ash slipped out of bed and put his daytime clothes on. He did this as quietly as possible so as to not wake any of his companions up.

He slowly opened the door, wincing a little as he heard it creak, but when nothing happened, he exhaled in relief before shuffling out the door.

He made his way down to the Pokemon Center Lobby, which still had its lights on, but Nurse Joy wasn't at the front desk, she was most likely asleep after spending the whole day treating injured pokemon.

There was no one in the lobby, be it person or pokemon, but, for some reason, the place still looked inviting. Such was the power of a Pokemon Center, to instill hope into a trainer looking for shelter and food, as well as a place to heal their pokemon.

Silently, Ash pushed the doors of the sanctuary open and inhaled a deep breath of fresh night air. With a stretch of his limbs, Ash set off, intending to return in half an hour or so.

His walk eventually led him into the forest which bordered Canalave City, and he decided to enter. There was no way he could get lost on his way back, since the sound of the ocean could easily lead him back to the city in a heartbeat.

Well...hopefully...he was Ash after all.

He soon heard the sound of water gently lapping against the earth and noticed a lake while he was passing through the greenery. It certainly wasn't as big as one of the main Sinnoh lakes, like Verity, Valor, or Acuity, but it was still impressive to look at, with the moonlight reflecting off of the crystal-clear water and everything.

He decided to take a seat near the lakebed, hoping that the tranquility of the peaceful forest and the soft splashing of the water would help him with his inability to sleep.

He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small octagonal case. He opened it with gentle hands and found himself smiling at what he found inside. It contained all of his Sinnoh badges that he had won so far.

The Coal Badge that he received from Roark.

The Forest Badge that he received from Gardenia.

The Cobble Badge that he received from Maylene.

The Fen Badge that he received from Crasher Wake.

The Relic Badge that he received from Fantina.

And now, the Mine Badge that he received from Byron.

All of them shone wonderfully in the moonlight, just like the lake.

Ash took some time to look at his earned badges, which eventually led his vision to the final two empty slots that remained badgeless.

"_Two more to go... we're going to have to train as hard as ever to get the final two. But I'm sure we can do it! We'll definitely earn the last two badges, no matter how strong the last two Gym Leaders are. We'll go all the way to the Sinnoh League, and we'll win!"_ Ash thought to himself before he snapped the case closed.

"Now...l wonder if-" Ash started to say before he suddenly heard a voice to his left.

"Well, well, well...look at what we got here..."

Ash gasped and turned to his left, trying to find who that voice belonged to. Whoever it was, it certainly didn't sound friendly.

However, it seemed like those words weren't directed at him. But if that was the case, then who, or what, was being spoken to here?

Suddenly, he heard a sound which made his blood run cold.

"Use Fire Blast, now!"

Before he could even react to what was said, a massive fireball lit up the area, bathing the dark night sky in a glowing orange luminance.

He almost felt his heart stop when, within the explosion of the powerful fire attack, he heard a cry of pain, but not of a human, but of a pokemon.

He couldn't identify the cry exactly, but at this point, he didn't need to do any identifying. What he needed to do was to get over there now and find out was happening. With the context that he had so far, he had a pretty grim guess.

He quickly got to his feet and began to ran over to where the attack was fired. As he neared, he felt the searing heat left behind by the attack on his skin, and it only made him more anxious to get over there and see what happened.

Unfortunately, once he got over there, he found that what he saw was just as grim as he first thought, maybe even more...

He ended up crouched behind a tree once he got close enough, and, with a hint of hesitation, poked his head out. His eyes widened in horror at the scene...

He saw two people, who were wearing grubby clothes, like they found them in the dumpster or something, and their scent was horrid. He could smell them from the tree that he was hiding behind. He couldn't identify it. It had clearly been a long time since the two bathed. It was sickening, and made his head spin a little

In front of them was a tough and intimidating ... who had clearly just fired the attack.

Twitch...

And, wounded and beaten in front of him was a sight that almost made Ash's heart break...

It was a poor Leafeon, covered in an insane amount of burns - critically effective given her type - that were just as intense as they were numerous. She was obviously in a critical condition, and desperately needed the attention of a Pokemon Center.

But with those guys around, and with Leafeon's extreme injuries, as well as it being a highly unlikely chance that he could get Nurse Joy's attention before the grass type succumbed to her wounds...

No! He couldn't waste time thinking like that. He should be using that time to save that helpless pokemon.

"Hey!" He called out, jumping out from his hiding spot. "You leave that Leafeon alone!" He shouted, which gained the attention of both men, and the pokemon in front of them.

Leafeon's eyes widened and her weary head lifted up to look at the cap wearing trainer.

Was...was this human that had just showed up...trying to stop these bad men from hurting her? A small look of relief filled her body, but her injuries quickly came back to mind and sent a wave of pain through her small body.

"Oh! Well look what the Persian dragged in..." One of the attackers said, turning to the raven-haired teen. The grin that he gave him was extremely disturbing, and Ash felt a shiver roll up his entire body.

Ash furrowed his brow and attempted to shake that feeling off. "I won't repeat myself...leave her alone, or else..." He warned.

However, his threats soon reduced one of them to laughter.

"Hahahaha! H-Hey, ..., look! This kid's gonna hurt us!" He bellowed with clear, sarcastic sadism in his voice.

Twitch...

With a smile as equally as disturbing and sinister as his partner's, the other guy looked at Ash as well.

"Heh heh heh! Such a brave young lad! Risking his own safety to help out a wild pokemon no one cares about."

Ash grit his teeth and he slowly reached for his belt. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Buizel, I choose-!"

Suddenly, Ash realized something. Something terrifying...

He didn't have any of his pokemon with him

In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgot that all of his pokemon were resting at the Pokemon Center after the battle against Byron earlier that day.

He wished that this wasn't real, that this was just a nightmare, that he had actually managed to get some sleep, that he'd wake up any second.

But deep down he knew.

This was reality. Cruel reality.

Ash withdrew his hand from his belt and gripped it in frustration. Even if he didn't have his pokemon, he probably could've at least snuck around the crooks and rescued Leafeon while they weren't looking.

But with him now announcing himself to them and their pokemon that he was here, he now had no way out of this dreadful situation.

"Oh, what's that, it looks like you don't even have any pokemon. How stupid are you, kid?" The second guy said, barely holding in his laughter.

Ash hitched his breath and tried to think of a way out of this. Calling for help wasn't an option. If a full-strength Fire Blast didn't get anyone's attention, a measly cry for help wouldn't do so either.

Running was definitely off the table. Ash wasn't just going to abandon a pokemon in need. There was also the fact that these guys could stop him in his tracks quite easily.

Maybe he could weave his way through them and run with Leafeon, try to lose them in the forest. No, that wouldn't work either.

Even if he got away, Leafeon would surely succumb to her injuries before her could get her to a Pokemon Center.

Suddenly, A flash of realization entered Ash's eyes, and he looked at his hands with a hint of wariness and contemplation.

There was a way...

He could beat both these guys and their pokemon in an instant and get Leafeon back to the Pokemon Center with time to spare.

But...

Was he willing...

...to face the consequences of what would happen as a result?

He was honestly not sure.

To anyone else, it would seem strange. Ash had a way to help a pokemon and was hesitant on using it? It was clearly something quite serious for that to occur.

However, before Ash could ponder any further, he heard the first guy cry out something.

"Now, ..., use Spider Web!

Twitch...

Ash didn't even have time to ponder before he suddenly felt himself get flung back by something sticky, a substance which pinned him to the surface of the tree he was previously hiding behind.

"Wh-What the-?!" Ash cried in alarm as he desperately struggled against the threads that held his body against the tree. To his dismay, he found that they barely budged.

"Hey! Let me out of this, right now!" Ash growled at him.

The second man walked over to the web bound Ash, which only intensified the stench he could smell on them. It was so gross Ash felt like he was going to vomit.

"It's kind of a shame really, so much life left in you, but in the end, to be cut tragically short, just like that Leafeon over there..." He said.

Ash gasped in reply and felt his blood run cold. Did these guys really say what he thought they said?

"Yeah...that's right...you see, we're no pokemon poachers...or something as unfulfilling as that..."

A tension filled pause...

"We're Pokemon Killers..." Ash felt his heart stop.

"We stain our hands with the blood of any pokemon we can when the law isn't watching. It's so...liberating when you kill a creature more powerful than you yourself are. And, wouldn't you know it? There are pokemon here that share the same ideal." He said, gesturing to ... and ...

Twitch...

Sweat began to run down Ash's body and his struggles in the web continued, to no avail.

"We've killed hundreds of pokemon but I've never seen how a human's blood spills down the side of their head after a knife's been shoved into his skull. Sorry kid, but it looks like playing hero didn't work out for you this time."

Ash felt fear and disgust creeping up his spine. To think that there were people this sick and deluded honestly shocked him. Lots of the people that he met on his journey were mostly very nice, if maybe a little weird, but then there were these guys; people who intentionally killed innocent pokemon for no other reason other than it "felt good?" It was awful!

"Don't take it personal, kid. You're just a witness at this point, and when witnesses are allowed to live, it makes things rather... complicated."

Ash grunted as he tried to struggle away from the guy, but once again, the bindings held strong.

"But first...how about we show you what we're all about, eh? Feels right to have a witness to...y'know...witness this..." The first man said.

"Ooh! Hear that? You're getting to see a real-life murder before you die yourself, aren't you lucky?'

The second guy said this before he grabbed Ash's head and slammed it against the trunk of the tree, making the trainer yelp in pain. His head was held against the trunk, and his eyes were forced open by the demonic man's fingers.

"Don't look away now! Show's about to start!" He told Ash in a hushed voice, with an almost...insane tone to it.

"No! Stop it right now!" Ash cried, trying to wrench his head out of the man's iron grip.

The first one then pulled something out that both Ash and Leafeon stared at in horror: A hunting knife.

It wasn't difficult to guess why the blade was tinted red...

He walked up to the Leafeon, who was too weak to run away, or fire any attack. She was just as helpless as Ash.

The pokemon murderer crouched next to the grass type, who was shivering in fear as she saw the knife slowly being raised.

"No...!"

"Here we go!"

The knife began to fall towards the eeveelution's skull.

"No!"

The knife parted the fur on her head...

"**NO!"**

SNAP!

The knife, and the arm that was wielding it, suddenly stopped dead in its tracks, literal millimeters from piercing Leafeon's flesh.

The two men, their pokemon, and Leafeon couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Ash, who was, up until a few seconds ago, restrained by the webbing, was now free and holding tightly onto the assailant's right arm.

But that was impossible! Even if he somehow managed to break free of his bindings, there was too much distance to cover for him to stop the knife in time. Then again...did they remember seeing him move at all?

"H-How did you do that...? No person could've done that! It's impossible!"

With a cold look, Ash ignored the question.

CRACK!

"A-Aaaaaaaauugh!" The man screamed as his right arm was gripped tight enough by Ash to make his bones shatter. His partner and pokemon watched in shock.

The once warm, brown eyes were now a piercing red...

"_**... Impossible for a person... perhaps...**_ " Ash's mouth suddenly started to move, with a voice that wasn't his own, shocking everyone present.

"_**... but...what about a demon…?"**_

His free hand began to glow a raging crimson and his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk...

The trees and the grass would soon be dyed the exact same color...

Both Cynthia and Pikachu's mouths were wide open in shock. To think that Ash could've had his very life ended that night was a bone-chilling thought. They couldn't imagine how terrified he must've been.

"P-P-Pikapi... (A-A-Ash... ") Pikachu's concern was clearly evident in his voice, and with all Ash said, he could understand why he wanted to keep tight lipped about it.

Everything that led up to what he had recounted so far would've given the Mouse pokemon nightmares for years.

These Pokemon Killers, there was nothing that he could say about them other than they scared him to his very core. They liked to kill pokemon? They made Jessie, James and Meowth seem like saints!

In the presence of such dangerous • individuals, Pikachu was overjoyed that Ash had managed to get out alive. He could only imagine how heartbroken that he'd be to wake up in Ash's bed without Ash there, only to find out that he had been murdered by two insane individuals in the middle of a forest.

Cynthia's shock knew no bounds either.

To think that there were people out there who were psychotic enough to believe that not knocking out, but killing pokemon, was something that was not only pleasing, but liberating. The Champion felt sick to the stomach.

And Ash was the one who experienced this? A simple teenager who was in the wrong place at the wrong time?

It was no wonder why Ash didn't want to say anything, these kinds of memories were not ones that someone would just bounce back from.

She couldn't help but feel her face twist into a slight grimace. No matter how cutesy the Pokemon World seemed to be, there always seemed to be some disgusting things going on somewhere in it.

And, with how Ash was shaking right now, she knew that he was at a really hard part of the story, as if the previous parts weren't hard enough.

"Could...Could I..." Ash started to say something after a decent amount of silence from him.

"Could I please...have some water?" He asked with a voice that almost seemed broken. Of course Cynthia's immediate reaction was to practically jump out of her chair and fill a plastic cup with water from the water cooler in the corner of the room.

She brought it to Ash, who accepted it with a thank-you before lifting the cup to his lips and gulping it all down. Talking for so long about a subject so awful was certainly taking its toll on Ash, and it was clear that he needed something to drink before he could continue any further. If he did so in the first place. Honestly, Pikachu and Cynthia wouldn't blame him if he stopped right here.

"S-So..." Ash began setting the cup aside before returning to his reminiscing.

"I…I don't really know what happened at that point...The last thing I can remember was all my sadness, anger, and fear rolling into one...and then...my mind sorta switched off."

He then gripped his left hand in his right one and squeezed it tightly.

"I-I remember...my chest really hurting...and my mouth saying stuff I didn't want to say, and then, when I crushed that guy's arm...l blacked out..."

What Ash said next both confused and scared the other two.

"And that let him take control, for a couple of minutes at least.

"You mean...this monster you've been trying to stop?" Cynthia asked. Ash nodded in reply.

His response made Cynthia bite her bottom lip in an anxious way. Clearly, there was much more to this than she originally thought. Obviously, she did have questions, hell, who wouldn't at this point? But she decided to keep her mouth shut until the end of Ash's recount, that was if he could handle it.

Ash then looked to Pikachu with a sad look in his eyes.

"Uh... Pikachu...l know I said I'd tell you everything...but at least for this one part, could you please block your ears? I'm afraid what I'll say next will give you nightmares..." Ash requested.

It was apparent that Ash wasn't kidding around here. He was seriously worried at what would happen if Pikachu heard what transpired after he regained consciousness.

Seeing the look in Ash's eyes made Pikachu believe in his best friend's judgement. So, he grabbed both his long ears, and folded them down the sides of his head so he couldn't hear what Ash was going to say.

The raven haired trainer gave his partner a look of appreciation as he respected his wishes. It was for the best, anyway.

He then turned to Cynthia, glumness now replacing his features. "And Cynthia...t-tell me to stop if it gets too much for you...alright?" Ash asked.

Cynthia could only give a small nod in response.

She was feeling all kinds of things.

Remorse for what Ash had to go through.

Sorrow for the fact that Ash needed to endure such an awful experience all alone.

Curiosity, as she was anxious to know what happened next.

And fear, but not of Ash, but of how gruesome it seemed like it was going to get.

She hoped that she had set her expectations too high, that what Ash was going to say wasn't all that bad, compared to what she had in mind, at least.

In reality, even with her heightened expectations, Ash's continuation of his story effectively crushed them...

"Wh-When I woke up..."

(WARNING: If you are squeamish, then you may not want to read this bit. If that is the case, just keep going until you see the bold again.)

Ash gasped as he opened his eyes, which were now back to their ordinary brown color. He didn't notice the environment around him as of yet.

He noticed that he was on the ground, which was made obvious by the grass that was currently pressed up against his face.

Normally, the scent of grass was a calming and relaxing smell that he'd normally fall asleep to when he and his friends were taking a break from their travels. But even this close, he couldn't breathe in any of that nature-filled scent. Why?

Wait, he could smell something... He was in a forest though, right?

So, why was it that he could smell something _metallic?_

Ash groaned as he slowly pushed his forearms into the ground, pushing his body up. It was a lot more strenuous than he thought and his head was hurting a lot. He closed his eyes in an attempt to reduce the pain. It felt sluggish and painful to get up, which was probably from whatever had transpired while he was unconscious.

He couldn't help but notice that as he raised his body from the ground, his arms seemed to stick to it a little. It didn't feeI naturaI, like when one lay down on the grass for too long, and had blades of grass sticking to them as they got up, no. This kind of stickiness was a little different, and it, for some reason, went up most of his arm, stopping just at his elbows.

He managed to get himself into a sitting position as he finally managed to push himself up, and slumped onto his tailbone.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet, mostly due to the fact that he didn't feel the head pain going away. It was most likely when that guy slammed him into the tree trunk that caused this.

Trying to alleviate the pounding headache that he had right now, Ash brought a hand to his face and rubbed his temples with it.

To his confusion, the metallic scent grew even stronger, and it seemed even more foul now, it almost made him want to throw up.

Deciding to crack open just one eye, he stared at the hand that he had placed on his temples...

Was it him, or was the glove that he usually wore darker than it normally was?

No, it wasn't him. The green cuff around his glove had a different color to it as well.

Red.

Upon noticing this, Ash then looked at his fingers. They were a deep crimson too, they reflected the moonlight slightly, which indicated it was some kind of liquid.

"Wh-Wha...?" Ash mumbled in disbelief.

He then noticed, between the gaps of his fingers. He was still in the forest, but something was definitely not right. He couldn't tell what it was yet, due to his hand covering the rest of his vision. He almost didn't want to take it away.

He took a deep breath and started to remove his hand, trying to push away thoughts of what might be on the other side.

Eventually, his curiosity overcame his wariness, and he pulled it away.

And he immediately regretted doing so once he saw what was in front of him. The smell that he identified as metallic, was identified in all its gruesome fashion.

The area all around him could only be described as...unbelievable horror.

In every direction that Ash turned, he saw that horrid red liquid.

Blood.

Staining the grass...trailing up the trees, and dripping from the leaves onto the ground with a sickening sound.

His breath caught in his throat as he tried not to retch at the sight. He wanted to look away. He needed to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. He could only stare in horror at the indescribable scene he was in.

It was then that he noticed something else on the ground. His heart stopped when he realized what it was.

Leaning up against a tree was one of the self-proclaimed Pokemon Killers...

He had a massive hole through his chest...

Ash gagged as he saw this. He could actually make out the bark behind the corpse, which was darkened by his blood. This guy was clearly dead, but it still didn't keep Ash from crying out in horror.

"A-Aaaaaagh!"

His scream echoed around the bloodied clearing and into the night sky.

At this moment, it was like his mind went into a state of hyper-awareness and he couldn't ignore anything about the state of the body that he saw.

The terrible crimson liquid spewed from the place where he once had a right arm, oozing to the grass below and staining the ground red. His aforementioned chest affliction only added to that amount of blood, creating a pool that was formed by the substance flowing from both his back and his front.

But even those were nothing compared to the fact that his head was nearly torn off!

It dangled down the side of his body, revealing bone's that stuck out of both his neck and his head. A flimsy piece of flesh was all that was keeping his head "attached" to his body.

Upon his face, which was covered in blood, was a look of complete terror, as if, before he died, he'd been staring at something that was practically fear incarnate.

He then found the second guy, lying on his side at the edge of the clearing, and the sour taste in his mouth grew stronger.

This one's right arm was...for lack of a better word, crushed, like it was in some kind of vice. His skin couldn't withstand the pressure obviously, and was split open like a banana skin, revealing his uncovered muscles, veins, and lots of other stuff Ash didn't even know the names of. The bones in the man's arm had been shattered to so much of a degree, that they were practically powderized.

He then found himself noticing his head, or lack of one. His skull had been cleanly cut off in a diagonal slice, it seemed. It was almost like it was done with some kind of blade...

He saw the man's head a few feet away, the same look of terror on his face as his partner's.

When it was cut off, the head had seemed to roll a bit, before it stopped against...

No...

Not even their pokemon survived...

The ...'s corpse had its body cut open, from the belly up.

Twitch...

Ash felt bile build up in his throat when he noticed its organs spilling out of the cut, along with tons of blood.

The other one didn't get off any easier. It had all of its legs cut off and strewn around the clearing, and like its owner, the head was missing.

A pile of blood and green goo in front of where its head used to be quickly showed him where it was.

Ash had to fight to keep himself from puking. There was only one word to properly describe what he was seeing.

Hellish...

It then came to Ash's attention that Leafeon was not among the pile of corpses that he could see. Out of this crimson-stained nightmare, that seemed to be the only light of hope that Ash could see.

With a shaky breath, he turned to where he last saw the wounded grass type. For the first time since he woke up, he felt a small sense of relief.

Leafeon seemed to have been spared the brutality that was all around them at the moment, although she seemed to be just as traumatized as Ash was. She was visible shivering with her head planted into the ground in an obvious show of fear to what had happened tonight.

Ash managed to slowly get to his feet, but wobbled a little. His legs were slightly weak, and he had trouble staying upright on them. He didn't know how long he was out, but as long as there was still a chance that Leafeon could be saved, he'd try his hardest to make that chance a reality.

He slowly walked forward to the grass type, trying to not fall over as he did so.

"L-Leafeon...! Are you ok?" Ash called out to the pokemon, hoping that he'd get some sort of response.

Upon hearing the trainer's cry, Leafeon opened her light, hazel eyes, and raised her head to face the trainer. But what Ash didn't expect was her expression to turn to horror, and her frantic screaming that followed.

"L-Lea! Eon Feon Eon Le Leafeon! (N-No! Please don't hurt me!")

Hearing this, a confused expression instantly made its way onto Ash's face.

"H-Hurt...you...? Wh-Why would I hurt you?" Ash asked. Why had Leafeon assumed he was going to hurt her? Didn't he make his intentions totally clear? He was here to help her, not harm her.

Leafeon shuddered as she slowly turned her head back to the direction that Ash was in, and couldn't help but flinch at his close proximity. It confused the Verdant pokemon to see him this way, because he was certainly not like this a few minutes ago.

In fact, looking closer, the human seemed to be just as horrified at the carnage surrounding them as she was, and the eyes she'd seen turn red before all of this happened were now back to their normal brown. However, their once vibrant hue had now seemed to be quite dulled, as if a fragment of what once made them shine had disappeared.

Besides that, he looked like he had returned to the ordinary human that had tried to save her with nary a plan, nor pokemon in his possession. But the normality only raised questions for the grass type.

"Le Leafeon... Fe Feon...? (You don't remember...what you did?") She asked in a small voice.

"Wh-What I did...? What are you talking about...? Ash asked. The response that he gave only confirmed the pokemon's suspicions: Ash couldn't remember what had happened. However, she could sense some hesitation in the words that he spoke, which indicated that Ash was somehow reluctant to know exactly what went on.

Considering what happened, she didn't blame him.

Ash's confused face had now twisted into a frenzied one. What had happened? Why...why couldn't he remember what Leafeon apparently could? What went on while he was unconscious?

Ash gulped and suddenly began to feel his body tremble. Shrill sensations ran up his spine, and he was certain that he wasn't going to like the answer to the question he was going to ask.

"What...did I do...?"

The voice he used to ask that question contrasted so much to his ordinary tone, it was almost like Ash was a totally different person. And no matter how much one tried, placing the horrified whimpers to Ash's ordinary voice they would find no similarities between the two.

Leafeon grit her teeth. If this person was unaware of what happened, then the reality of what transpired would only be harder for him to handle.

So, with a grim expression, she nodded to the massacre that bathed the area.

And Ash's already traumatized mind halted in its tracks.

He had neglected to look over his body when he had regained consciousness.

With all of the stuff that he'd woken up to, looking at his own body was not high on his list of priorities. But now...with wide and scared eyes...he looked at himself...

Both his hands were covered in a layer of blood. His fingers, nails, and even his palms as the red liquid had been absorbed through the fabric of his fingerless gloves.

His left arm was covered with flecks of blood splatters, and his right was drenched with the substance, making his arm bright red all the way up to his elbow. Were...Were there tiny pieces of flesh stuck to his arm?!

His black and yellow vest... His light blue pants...His red and black shoes... All stained with blood...

Even his cap wasn't spared. The horrific fluid had been splashed across the blue pokeball logo, and across the brim...

Ash looked like he had just walked through Hell itseIf, and unfortunately, he feIt Iike it too.

"I...I did this...? l...k-killed them...?"

Ash fell to his knees, unable to stay standing anymore.

His pupils dilated.

His breathing became heavier.

Then, he let out the most heartbroken, traumatized, agony-filled scream that anyone would ever hear.

"A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGH!"

Leafeon's ears drooped to the sides of her head. This slaughter that this human had performed was clearly not in his control.

It was like there was something that...possessed him; made him kill those men and their pokemon.

This poor boy's innocence had been snatched from him in the cruelest of ways...

At this time, all Ash knew was regret. His mind raced with a million thoughts, and his eyes cried a million tears.

(Squeamish people can read again.)

"_I'm a murderer..."_

"_I killed people and pokemon... " _

"_I don't deserve to be alive... "_

"_Why...? Why...? Why did this have to happen?_

"_My life is...over."_

His heart ached with the knowledge of what he had done.

He was a murderer. He had blood on his hands. Both people and pokemon blood alike. Those two men, despite what they did, garnered no desire to kill them from Ash.

He wanted them subdued, arrested, and trialed for their crimes. Not...not this!

He just wanted to clear his head, just wanted a walk. But even something as simple as that couldn't happen without things going horribly wrong.

Now, he was a killer, a reaper that took the lives of two, admittedly guilty men, and their pokemon, but that was no excuse.

It wasn't fair! Why was it that he had become a taker of lives when he was unconscious? He didn't have a choice, it just happened, and that wasn't fair at all.

If he had the power to do this, then he could've beaten them with not a single drop of blood being spilled. So why didn't he have the choice to do that? Why was he given no other choice but to become a murderer?

And then, a flash of remembrance struck him. The very last thing that he remembered before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

The words he spoke...and the voice he spoke them with...

...weren't his

There was only one person Ash knew that spoke like that. But...that was impossible! He was dead...wasn't he?

Ash felt himself plagued by not only horror, but also uncertainty. If that was the case...that he was still around...and that he was somehow living on in him...

Then that meant...he couldn't let him free. Not ever. No matter what. He did it once, and look at what happened; a total bloodbath.

Ash would not be his vessel, not ever again...

No...if he was anything to him now...he was his prison, and he'd never let the lock on the door loosen, no matter what it took.

It was around that time that Ash noticed that the stench of blood all around him was disappearing, or rather, it was being overpowered by another, sweet smell. But what kind of overpowering smell could possibly erase the metallic stench that would surely haunt him for the rest of his life?

He looked around the bloodstained area, trying to locate where the smell was coming from.

"Fe...Feon... Leaf... (Right over here...") Ash suddenly noticed the small voice of the pokemon he had tried to save call out to him in a calm tone, totally different to what tone she had adopted a few minutes prior.

He turned his head to the quad-legged grass type to see a sparkling, light pink mist emanating from the curved leaf atop the Eeveelution's head.

Ash's eyes widened in recognition of the move that she was using.

"Aromatherapy..." He said in a voice that was nary above a whisper.

Aromatherapy was a pokemon move that normally cured status ailments, like paralysis, and burns. But beyond that, it's scent filled the receiver with a sense of vigor, and calmed the mind as well, and right now, Ash needed to be soothed, by any means necessary.

It was like he was hypnotized by the wonderful scent that filled his senses. His muscles that were once tense were now loosened to a great degree, and his once erratic breathing was slowing down. If the situation wasn't so scarring, Ash probably would've just forgotten all about what happened in favor of being surrounded by the wonderful and calming scent.

However, he quickly shook that off. The Aromatherapy did help to calm his racing thoughts and emotions, but all that really could do was remind Ash of the other problem on his agenda.

"L-Leafeon! I...I gotta get you to the Pokemon Center! We don't have much time...!" He exclaimed as he picked himself up from his kneeling position and reached out to pick the wounded grass-type up.

However, he felt confusion enter his mind when Leafeon simply...shook her head, as if to deny the help that Ash was offering. But she couldn't be doing that, right...?

"L-Leafeon...what are you saying...? lf...lf you don't get taken to Nurse Joy now, you'll...you'll-"

"Leaf...Leafeon... Fe Fe Leaf Feon Eon Fe Le Leafeon... (I know...l'm sorry though...l don't think I'm going to make it in time...")

"No! Don't say that! I-I'm not going to let you die!" Ash retorted in a loud volume at what Leafeon said.

The Verdant pokemon, though mildly shocked at Ash's outburst, found that she wasn't surprised to see that he hadn't given up on her.

Even when she had given up on herself...

Ash was continuously shaking his head, as if trying to deny what happened. She couldn't just die...not now! It was obvious to anyone, especially Ash, that her voice was starting to weaken, and the light in her eyes started to dim. The powerful fire attack she suffered earlier had damaged her body beyond saving.

Anything that Ash could use to provide some first aid was in his backpack that was located within his room, along with a few sleeping occupants that would likely never know about tonight. It wasn't like he could tell anybody what happened after all.

"Leafeon... Fe Leaf Eon...? (Human...what is your name...?") Leafeon suddenly asked out of nowhere, surprising the teen that was trying to save her life.

"My name...?" Ash asked, why would she need to know that? Even with that question in his mind, he answered anyway.

"Ash...My name is Ash..."

Leafeon's breathing began to slow.

"Leafelea...Leafeon Le Leaf... (Ash...That's a nice name...) She said weakly.

Noticing the frail voice the dying pokemon had used, Ash felt tears come to his eyes.

This wasn't right.

This wasn't right!

"No! Please! Hold on! Leafeon!" He cried, feeling tears run down his cheeks.

"Leafeon Leafelea... Leafeon Leafla Leaf... Feon...? (Hey, Ash...do you have...friends from where you are?") She asked.

"H-Huh...? Friends...? Yes... Y-Yeah...l do..." Ash answered, not even bothering with wiping the tears away. He had no idea why he was just sitting here and having a conversation with Leafeon, rather than trying to save her life. But maybe it was because...to an extent, even he had realized that there was nothing he could do for Leafeon now.

"Leaf... Feon...Leaf Leaf Feon Eon... (That's good...they're lucky to have you.") She muttered, her voice barely reaching above a mumble now.

To Ash's shock, she took a deep breath in, before shooting out a stream of what appeared to be white smoke, directly at him.

"Wha-? Waaah!" He let out a yelp as he was engulfed in the smoke. He definitely didn't see this coming.

Ash didn't try to protect himself or anything, since that would mean looking at his bloodstained arms, but to his surprise, this didn't seem to be an attack, but it was definitely a move. Trying to see through the smoke proved fruitless, but he found that he could breathe it in with no negative repercussions, which was quite surprising to him.

He then found himself getting frustrated. Why was Leafeon using moves in her condition? Did she want to die faster? And what was this move anyway?

He soon got his answer when, eventually, the smoke cleared around him. At first, it seemed that nothing had happened, and the only effect that the move had, if any, was that it had tired out Leafeon even more. That was apparent from the much more ragged breathing that she was being forced to take in order to stay alive.

"Wh-Why did you do that...?" Ash asked with a voice of denial at what had just happened. And to his surprise, Leafeon seemed to give a weak snicker. Snickering, in her condition? Clearly the grass-type knew what had happened, and Ash didn't.

"Leaf...Leafeon Leaf Eon...Leafeon... (WelI ... you couldn't go back...looking like that..." She said.

The words she spoke had clearly confused Ash. What did she mean? Looking like that? Well, yeah, he was covered in blood, but-

He noticed that, in place of where the crimson liquid once was, had now been replaced by clean, unblemished skin. His fingers, arms, and even his clothes.

They didn't have a drop of blood on them...

It was then Ash realized what Leafeon had done.

"That...that was Clear Smog...?" He asked, to which the Eeveelution nodded to. She was obviously quite proud of herself, if the cheeky, yet warm smirk that crossed her face was anything to allude to

She felt her head lower to the ground, and her body began to grow cold. This was it... She had one last thing to tell Ash.

"L-Leafelea...Leaf Leafeon... Fe Eon...?

(A-Ash...could I please ask a favor of you... before I die...?")

Ash didn't even hesitate at the answer that he gave.

"Anything..."

Leafeon smiled, one which would eternally remain on her face...

"Leafeon...Leaf... Fe... Eon..."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. Did she really just say what he thought she said? He played it back in his mind, but there was no mistaking the words he heard...

"Take... care... of...her... "

Those were her exact words. Words that led Ash's eyes directly to the tree that lay right behind Leafeon. It was a rather big tree, and the trunk was quite thick.

Thick enough for...a burrow?

Ash frantically dashed over to the tree and looked all around the base, trying to find a deep hole in the wood. It was kind of hard to see it in the darkness, but he eventually spotted it on the right side of the trunk.

The trainer then proceeded to carefully poke his head into the burrow and looked around for what he was trying to find.

Finally, he saw it, shining in the small amount of moonlight that could reach inside the burrow.

An egg...

It was mostly brown on the top and bottom, but it had a cream colored zigzag stripe going around its middle. The coloration made it obvious about which pokemon was going to hatch from the egg.

Ash tried to control the trembling in his hands as he reached for the egg, but he was so overcome by this point, he had to recite a mantra inside his mind that told him to stop shaking constantly.

His fingers eventually managed to grip the egg and pull it from where it lay in the pile of grass and leaves that had been the nest for the Leafeon. He didn't remember a time where he was this careful with...anything really.

He brought the fragile object out of the burrow and gently hugged it to his chest. He slowly walked the egg over to Leafeon, who's eyes were gradually beginning to close.

He placed the egg in front of Leafeon, and softly grabbed her paw. Taking care not to hurt her, he brought the paw over to the egg and rested it on the egg's shell.

Ash had figured that in Leafeon's final moments, she'd want to spend them with her unhatched child. His assumption was proven right when the grass-type's smile grew. He couldn't help but shed a few more tears.

He could feel the love that Leafeon had for the yet to hatch pokemon, and he felt his heart break at the thought that she would never get to be a mother to the one who would emerge from this egg.

"I…I promise you...l will take care of her. She'll be surrounded by friends that will always help her, andI will give her all the love that she would've received from you, and more. I swear it..." Ash told her with as much conviction and resolve as he could muster

Leafeon was happy. She knew that she didn't need to worry anymore. With her child in the care of this wonderful person, she knew that she would have a fantastic life, and grow into a strong and beautiful pokemon, just like her.

"Leaf...e...on... (Thank...you...")

And with those final two words, Leafeon felt her eyes close all the way, and she took her final breath.

The Verdant pokemon had finally passed away...

Ash grit his teeth and felt the tears fall once more. This was the first time he had ever experienced the death of a pokemon firsthand, and his heart hurt because of it. He couldn't even begin to describe all the emotions he had roaming around in his head right now.

He... He couldn't leave her like this... He wanted to give her a proper burial.

With hesitant hands, Ash softly picked up Leafeon's dead body, and cradled her in his right arm, untainted by blood.

With the other arm, he lifted up the egg and held it in his left arm. He wouldn't bury her here. No, this place held too many horrors for both of them.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the clearing, where Leafeon's life, and his innocence had been snuffed out...

The next thing he knew, he was beside the lake where he'd been earlier this evening, and had dug a grave for Leafeon. He had managed to make the grave deep enough to cover her by only using his bare hands.

He had placed the egg aside and picked up Leafeon's corpse, to which he then gently placed it inside the hole. She still had that peaceful smile on her face.

He almost didn't want to cover her up with the dirt, but that was of course, an unachievable desire. With his heart heavy, he began to place the dirt on top of her. He grimaced as he kept grabbing clumps of dirt and placing it into the hole, over and over again, until it had been completely filled.

He stood up and dusted off his hands. Sure, it wasn't much to look at, but he was sure that, as a grass type, it would be just fine for her.

The onlv thing Ash would put on the makeshift grave was some flowers that he found by the lake. He bundled the stems up and placed them upon the patch of dirt. They created a beautiful menagerie of violet, yellow, and white colors.

Ash turned and picked up the egg before he stood up and faced the grave with a solemn look. He couldn't say any words, none that expressed what he felt enough anyway.

So, all he could find himself saying was: "Rest in Peace, Leafeon..."

The silence that permeated through the hospital room was deafening. And admittedly, with all that Ash had told them, how couldn't it be? This was Ash, the cheerful, aspiring Pokemon Master, and he had somehow hidden one of the most traumatizing experiences a person could experience away, deep within his memories.

Pikachu couldn't believe it. He had started listening once Ash had stopped describing the gruesome bits, and to say that he was horrified was an understatement.

Ash...his best friend...and his partner. They shared one of the strongest bonds human and pokemon could manage, and they both knew each other's language just as well as their own.

So why...?

Why wasn't he able to see what Ash was hiding?!

When he woke up the day after the Canalave City Gym battle, he was shocked to find that Ash wasn't with him. After quickly waking up the others, they all rushed out to find the raven-haired trainer, only to find him sitting on one of the lounges in the Pokemon Center lobby. He had dark bags under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep, and, though it was hard to make out, it seemed that the bright, chocolate brown eyes of his had darkened somewhat.

And what happened when they asked him what was wrong?

"lt... lt was just a nightmare, and I didn't feel like sleeping. Don't worry... "

Pikachu could clearly remember what Ash said, and now he felt so stupid for buying that when there was clearly a lot to worry about. This night was the stage for the most traumatizing experience of Ash's life, and, despite being Ash's best friend, he wasn't able to see just how much he was suffering.

Pikachu could barely tell the difference a week later, and he had just assumed that Ash had gotten better. But, that obviously wasn't the case. With memories like this, how could he possibly get better?

He allowed himself to wonder just how much his trainer hid his true feelings. How comfortable did he feel around his friends? How much spirit did he put into his battles?

Every time he smiled, was it a genuine one, or a complete fake that he put on to convince everyone he was fine?

Against the Ash that he knew, and this Ash right now; their personalities differed so much, it was like they were two separate people. This, of course, only made Pikachu worry more.

What if...the Ash as they knew him... disappeared? Vanished into the agony and despair that consumed him that night?

Pikachu could only hope that his trainer had the strength that would allow him to overcome what happened.

He couldn't bear to lose his Pikapi...

Ash wasn't alone as he shed tears at the memory of the night. Cynthia, who had heard the story in full, found that she was silently weeping too. She couldn't even imagine what Ash needed to go through that night, and then to keep the secret all to himself, must have been soul crushing. She now understood, at least a little more on why Ash didn't want to speak of these awful memories.

She vaguely remembered a meeting that she had with the other Pokemon Champions, as well as a few Gym Leaders from Sinnoh and Charles Goodshow about these Pokemon Killers when they had been found dead in the forest, along with their pokemon. With the cause of death being so mysterious, as well as gruesome, they had no choice but to assume that the killers bit off more than they could chew, and the pokemon that they attacked reacted in a manner of self-defense, with horrifying results.

But to think that it was Ash who killed them...?

No, it wasn't Ash. He had made it very clear that at the time of their death, he wasn't in control of his body, he had made it sound like he was possessed by something. Something that could not only take on murder-happy humans, but their pokemon too. Something that he seemed to have prior experience with, but with the hesitant way he said it, she could tell that no amount of coaxing was going to get him to talk about this strange entity, so she decided to drop it. The poor boy had clearly gone through enough already.

She was heartbroken to learn of Ash's attempt of saving Leafeon to go awry. All of that effort, and he wasn't even able to save her in the end. That would definitely have crushed him.

What she found herself confused by were the parts of the story where Ash occasionally twitched whenever he needed to say a name, or describe a face, or voice. It seemed to only happen when the subject was about one of the victims of his unconscious wrath.

She remembered that the corpses that were found at the scene were identified by the Pokemon G-Men, led by Lance, the Kanta and Johto Champion.

The men were ID'd as Eugene and Johan Roberts It seemed like they were brothers.

Their pokemon, an Ariados and a Tyranitar, were the two that they had with them. Obviously, they were a lot easier to identify then their trainers, if one could use such a word to describe such disgusting individuals.

Though they had their doubts about the way that these criminals were dealt with, they couldn't deny that they were glad, seeing as these two had been on the run for a while, and slaughtering any pokemon that they could find.

Leaving them alive was dangerous, and although they couldn't call it proper justice, they felt that it was best that they were dead, rather than alive.

To think that, before they died, Ash was in their foul clutches, and was in danger of dying himself. But, whatever had taken control of him that night had managed to not only save his life, but put an end to two deadly criminals.

Ash clearly had some problem with that. Especially since they met their end by his hand, although at the same time, someone else's.

Maybe his knowledge of the ones who died that night was somehow blocked out, even before and after the carnage had occurred.

Her unspoken questions were answered moments later.

"Cynthia..." Ash had finally managed to say after spending a long time silent. The Champion heard the voice that barely surpassed a whisper.

"Have you...have you ever experienced death before...?" He asked.

This question certainly took her by surprise. Asking her if she had experienced death was not what she expected from Ash at all.

She trusted that he had a reason behind his questioning and thought back on her life, trying to remember if she had ever experienced death.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't seem to recall any instance where she had experienced death. Unless her grandparents counted, which wasn't exactly the case since she was too young to even understand what death was yet.

So, unable to sympathize with him, she shook her head.

Seeing that, Ash could only sigh, but not one of resignation, or frustration, but of relief.

"I'm glad. The pain that I felt that night was unlike anything I've ever experienced before, and...and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone..."

Ash then gripped his fists tighter.

"But...but that doesn't mean...l want to carry around the pain with me. I-I want to forget the events of that night. But at the same time...if I try to forget... doesn't that make me a monster...?" Ash asked.

Both Cynthia and Pikachu gave him a confused look. Why would wanting to forget about the greatest trauma in his life make him a monster?

"I want to forget that whole night, but if I do, how can I live with myself, knowing that I murdered living creatures, and then allowed myself to just...forget it ever happened? How can I do that?" He asked.

He then looked as his now open palms as if they were still stained with as much blood as they were that night.

"Even now, I can't remember what their names were, their faces, their physique or even what pokemon they used. Everything's a blur, like a silhouette. Knowing that I allowed myself to forget people and pokemon I killed...that hurts a Iot too..."

Cynthia and Pikachu could tell that Ash was starting to get agitated. Everything he had said so far was now getting too much for him to handle.

"Ash..." Cynthia began. "...you didn't forget. That tragedy was too much for you to bear. You're young, and so is your mind. Blocking out certain parts of your memories was the only way that it could protect itself."

"But I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing! If I don't forget, I suffer, and if I do, I'm a monster!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash...l can't pretend to know how hard it is to have a burden that great. But you can't say that it was in vain...they were bad men, and you avenged countless pokemon, including that Leafeon, even if it was in the way it happened. No matter how bad it turned out to be, what you did was for the greater good. If you can find peace with that—"

"Make peace with the fact that I'm a murderer? Make peace with the fact that that I've forgotten about the ones I've killed? Make peace with the fact that I have blood on my hands?!" He snarled.

Ash didn't notice the pain in his chest.

Cynthia and Pikachu were taken aback. Ash's agitation had started to shift into aggression, also a contrast to what Ash was normally like.

"You don't know how hard it is! Fighting to balance something that can't be balanced! You don't know how much it hurts to watch something you tried to protect die! You...

You don't have the right to tell me that I should try to find peace!"

Ash's hands gripped the blanket tighter, and his teeth ground together.

"Don't you get it?! Even if it wasn't me, these hands killed...no...slaughtered both people and pokemon, and it hurts to care about that, but if I try not to, then who am I?! I'm a murderer who can't even remember the faces of the ones he killed. I'm not allowed to find, nor deserve any damn peace!"

Cynthia and Pikachu gasped at Ash's vulgar wordings. Even Pikachu hadn't ever heard Ash speak like that.

Then they noticed the red eyes...

Both Cynthia and Pikachu immediately jumped back. If Ash's eyes were red, then that could only mean...

"_**Heh, you let your guard down."**_

The pokemon Champion, as well as Ash's best friend, felt their blood practically turn to ice as they heard a voice that could only be described as demonic.

"P-Pika...pi...?" Pikachu asked cautiously.

With a sinister grin on his face, this entity turned his...no...Ash's head towards Pikachu.

"_**Hehehehe... Pikapi's not gonna be around for much longer, little rat..."**_

He then turned his attention to Cynthia.

"_**And neither, I suspect, are you two..."**_

Still sitting on the bed, 'Ash' raised a hand, which then began to glow red.

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Is that... ?"

She scrambled away as a flash of red just barely missed her and destroyed the wall behind her.

She grimaced at this. That was some kind of power. This was what Ash warned them about. His emotions must've overtaken him to a point where he was no longer in control, and this guy was.

This guy was the one who killed those people and pokemon that night...

"Wh-Who are you...?" Cynthia asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Seeing this guy grin with a sickening glance made chills run down Pikachu and Cynthia's spine.

"_**Pokemon Champion Cynthia...why should I tell that to you...? You'll both be dead soon anyway."**_

Cynthia felt sweat on her forehead, and she slowly reached behind her. She had a plan to deal with whoever this was. The energy she saw...she knew it all too well.

"I'm assuming that you're the one that took control of Ash that night?" She asked.

Playing on this guy's pride seemed to be the only way to buy her enough time.

"_**Hm? Yeah, had to hold myself back a little. Had I gone all out, poor little Ash would've had a heart attack right on the spot! Hahahaha!"**_

Cynthia gasped. All the violence that had occurred, and he had been holding back?

"_**Here's the thing, Champ. I almost got free yesterday, and I would've had an entire stadium of souls to play with. But thanks to your little intervention, I was denied that, so, you can imagine that I got quite the bone to pick with you... "**_

Cynthia finally found what she was looking for and swiftly brought it out.

"I don't think so! If you're inside Ash's body, then we'll force you out! Lucario, battle dance!"

She held out the pokeball that she had grabbed and opened it, causing a bright light to snake out and take the shape of the Aura pokemon that was called upon.

"A Lucario too? Lady. ..you really know how to push my buttons!" 'Ash' said with a growl towards the pokemon. He clearly held no love for the Aura pokemon.

"We'll push a lot more than your buttons! Lucario, quick, shove some of your aura into him, now!"

'Ash's' eyes widened at the command, which didn't go unnoticed by Cynthia. It seemed that her hunch was correct.

Lucario quickly rushed forward and held a palm outward, glowing with his bright blue aura. His palm was just inches away from 'Ash's' chest.

And then...it stopped.

With a confused gasp from Cynthia, Pikachu and Lucario himself, his wrist had seemed to be caught in 'Ash's' hand. That was some strength. Lucario may not have been the strongest on Cynthia's team, but he was still a Champion-level pokemon. A seemingly ordinary human that could keep up with both his speed and strength astounded all the occupants in the room.

This guy was obviously no ordinary human...

"_**You know, I crushed that guy's arm in nearly the same way...maybe you'd like a demonstration?"**_

Cynthia gasped in horror.

"Lucario! Get out of there!" She cried. She knew that this person was serious.

Lucario began to feel the pressure on his arm and began to cry out in pain. He struggled as hard as his body would allow, but his tugging was no match for the vice grip that 'Ash' now possessed.

Cynthia grit her teeth and held out Lucario's pokeball, she couldn't stand seeing him get hurt anymore.

"Lucario! Retur-!"

She yelped when another blast came her way and fell back to dodge it. She was lucky for it to miss, but it was certainly too close for comfort.

Pikachu was the next to spring into action. This...person may have had Ash's body, but he wasn't Ash at all. With a glowing Iron Tail, he jumped into the air, and swung his tail down.

His shock was clearly evident on his face when 'Ash' caught his tail with barely any effort if the unchanged expression on his face said anything.

All of them felt nervous chills crawl up their bodies as another sinister chuckle came from 'Ash's' mouth.

"_**Heh! Weak fools... "**_

His hand then gripped Pikachu's tail too, making the electric-type squeal in terror.

"_**You are all... "**_

Cynthia picked herself off the ground, and her breath hitched in her throat upon realizing that there was some kind of red energy field forming around 'Ash' She could only assume that some kind of pulse was going to follow.

"_**WORTHLESS!"**_

The trio winced at the tone that was used, and braced themselves for what would follow.

However, they found that nothing would follow, when the crimson field disappeared and the grip 'Ash' had on Lucario and Pikachu loosened, allowing them to pull themselves free.

The hands that he had previously used to hold the two pokemon captive were now pressed to the sides of his head, as if he was attempting to concentrate on something.

"_**No... NO! It's too soon for you to take back control!"**_ They heard him growl.

His body spasmed and his eyes and fists were shut tight. It seemed as if he was fighting some kind of internal battle...

Just like the one Ash was fighting yesterday...

"_**D-Dammit! You won't have your body back! It's mine now! You've lost, Ketchum!"**_

Cynthia found their chance. "Now Lucario!" She cried.

Lucario, once again leapt forward and enflamed his palm with aura. With 'Ash' seemingly distracted by the real Ash fighting to retake control of his body, Lucario managed to land a clean hit directly to his chest.

"_**A-Aaaack! N-NO!"**_ 'Ash' cried out, almost as if he was drowning, and someone was pushing him under the water.

With the realization that he no longer had the means to stay in control of Ash's body, he turned to address the occupants of the room.

"_**Y-You may be rid of me now. B-But eventually ,Ash will be worn down from all my attempts at escape. Th-There shall come a day where he can't fight back anymore, and on that day, arrives the hour of my ascension... "**_

The ominous warning sent chills down all their spines.

"_**I shall tear the skies asunder, and cast both the people and pokemon of this world into a dimension of agony and suffering. I shall make it rain blood from fractured heavens. I...won't ever be stopped. I won't fail again..."**_

That last statement confused them. Again? When was the first time?

Cynthia stared at him warily.

"What…what are you?" She asked a question that she would never get the answer to.

With a wicked grin on his face, he uttered his last words...

"_**One...little...push... and that's all it'll take... "**_

And then...he was gone, pulled back into the annuls of Ash's subconsciousness, and with Lucario's aura locking him back up in Ash's body, it was safe to say that they weren't going to see him again anytime soon.

Ash's eyes soon returned from their deep red, to their warm brown, and the raven-haired trainer found himself gasping, as if he had just run a marathon, or just finished with...fighting something.

He neglected to say any words for a while, trying to get a semblance of understanding as to what happened.

He quickly looked to the big chunk that was taken out of the wall and winced when he thought of what would've happened if the attack that struck it had been any more powerful. The very hospital they were in could've been annihilated if he didn't get so cocky after breaking out.

Then he noticed the room's occupants, and his heart flooded in relief as he noticed that none of them seemed to be seriously injured. Lucario seemed to be sporting a light sprain in his arm, and they all seemed to be shaken, but nothing too serious.

Ash grimaced as he held a hand to his chest.

"_No…I let it happen. I swore that I wouldn't!"_ He thought shamefully

The very fact that he couldn't hold him back, despite his best efforts really worried the teen. Should his guard be let down again…

His thoughts were cut off as he was suddenly hit in the chest by, yet another brown and yellow missile. It was obvious what it was once he felt small arms do their best to hug him tightly.

Cynthia let a smile grow on her face as Pikachu embraced his trainer, and proceeded to recall Lucario.

"Pika...chu?" Ash asked, almost unsurely, like he couldn't believe Pikachu would accept him after what just happened.

"Pikapi... Pika... Pikachu... Pika Pika Kachu... (Ash...I'm so glad...that you're ok...") He heard his starter say with a voice brimming with relief. Ash couldn't help but smile at the electric-type's reaction.

"Heh...me? What about you...?" But as quickly as it appeared, the trainer's smile vanished.

"I-I mean...you saw him, didn't you?" He asked asked, his tone somber.

Ash seemingly knew what had happened, and his memories from before this evil entity took over seemed to remain too, judging from the look in his eyes.

"Yeah...we can't deny that...it was really scary..." Cynthia replied.

Now it made sense why Ash defended Paul. If extreme negativity was what caused that monster to try and take over Ash's body, then Ash could only attempt to counter it by acting in an overwhelmingly positive way. A selfless act like forgiving and assisting the reason behind his anger.

She couldn't lie and say that they weren't scared, because it was quite the opposite. Knowing that something like that existed, who treated murder and destruction like it was some kind of game was honestly quite terrifying.

"I'm sorry...l should've been more careful... about what I said...and what happened." He said with a defeated tone. Clearly, being possessed had really demoralized his faith in himself. Considering he was housing one of the most dangerous beings in existence in his body, not being able to contain him was very worrying thing for him.

That was until he felt the side of the bed depress, making him turn his head, only to see Cynthia, who had sat herself next to him. By the way she was smiling, she seemingly had some good news to share.

"I don't think you need to worry about him for a while, Ash. When you were possessed, my Lucario pushed some of his aura into you, which locked him away again." She explained.

Hearing that made Ash's face flood with relief. Being able to take a break from fighting for the dominance of his body really sounded appealing right now.

With a sigh, he looked down at Pikachu and gave his ears a gentle stroke.

"Thanks...that's really good to know." He said, more of a mutter than an expression of gratitude

Cynthia felt herself frown upon hearing the still downtrodden voice that Ash used.

It clearly indicated that Ash was still not over the conversation they had prior to the attempted takeover.

"I-I still can't balance what isn't meant to be balanced, Cynthia...how can I do something as immoral as forget what I've done, but then resign myself to the pain of the memories?"

He looked at her with a pair of desperate brown eyes.

"Cynthia, please...help me..." He begged.

This was a problem that Cynthia didn't find that she had any natural profession in. Ash needed to talk to someone, someone who was experienced in dealing with these kinds of traumatic incidents. Not someone like her, who had next to no knowledge of such cases.

Still, if she could do anything to help out this poor trainer, she would do her best in any area that she could provide.

"Excuse me..." She suddenly said, getting an idea.

Ash suddenly noticed that the blonde Champion had gotten off the bed, and crouched down so she could reach under it, where Ash's backpack was stored. She slowly unzipped the bag and started rifling through it, trying to find what she was looking for. Considering its size, it wasn't hard to find.

Ash and Pikachu could only watch her in confusion at what she was doing. Sure, this was maybe an invasion ot privacy, going through his backpack without his permission, but right now, Ash didn't care.

He did feel the need to ask what Cynthia was doing, but soon that unasked question became irrelevant as Cynthia soon stood up again, this time with something in her hands, obviously retrieved from Ash's backpack.

Ash's eyes widened in realization of the object, while Pikachu's widened in shock, having seen it for the first time.

It was Leafeon's egg...

It was stored in an incubator, and even had the additional padding around the cylindrical walls of the container to keep the egg safe against knocking on the walls. Ash really went above and beyond to make sure that this egg would be safe.

"Ash, tell me...what do you think this is?" Cynthia asked.

At the unexpected and seemingly unrelated question that Cynthia asked him, Ash raised an eyebrow. He still offered an answer though.

"It's Leafeon's egg from...that night...I don't want to tell anyone how I got it. But I take reaIly good care of it."

Cynthia gave him yet another smile.

"I'm sure you do...but that's not what I want to address."

She took a deep breath and looked at the egg.

"You know...being a Champion isn't all it's cracked up to be. There's a lot of paperwork to deal with, you can't go out in public without being recognized, and there really isn't anyone who can give you a good fight... but stuff like what you've gone through... they trump all of those..."

Cynthia then sat down on the bed and continued.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to live with the burden...not like you have...and it was because you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But...because of that..."

She held up the egg.

"You may not have been able to save Leafeon, but in her final moments, you showed her the love and compassion she most likely never saw in a human, and you made sure that she knew that her child would be just fine. In turn, you took care of this little egg, and ensured that the infant inside wouldn't hatch in a world where it wasn't loved by anyone. Another life that could've been snuffed out was saved by you..."

She put the egg down.

"If you weren't there, it would've been much worse, both lives could've ended that night, not just one of them. And although you call yourself a monster for something you couldn't control, lots of people would call you a savior, a hero even."

"A...hero...?" Ash asked with wide eyes. With a nod, the Champion continued.

"You torture yourself by telling yourself that you killed them that night in Canalave City. But something you never factored was that you have the right to do the exact opposite too. You carry around guilt for what he did, not you. So, try carrying around pride instead. You have the right to consider the life of that egg you saved, as well as all the other pokemon that you saved from those Pokemon Killers too. I believe that if you think about them, you'll eventually forgive yourself for what happened. I'm sure of it!" Cynthia finished what she wanted to say, and put the egg down. She focused her attention to Ash, who looked shocked at what she said.

"Forgive...myself...?" He asked, in a small, yet hopeful voice.

Both Pikachu and Cynthia beamed as they noticed Ash's usual voice slowly emerging from underneath his current one.

Then his body began to shake...and his arms suddenly wrapped around Pikachu. Both Champion and pokemon noticed that tears had started to well up in his eyes.

They watched as the tears eventually overflowed, and then began to run down his cheeks.

"Th-Thank you...both of you..."

And the smile that had been missing for a long time eventually bloomed across his face...

Then to his mild shock, he felt a pair of arms embrace him and pull him close.

"You're welcome, Ash...it's the least we could do, considering all that you've done." She said as she pulled Ash into her shoulder.

"Pika Pikachu! (True that!") Pikachu replied. The tears on Ash's face continued falling.

Finally...Finally he had a shoulder to cry on, to release all his pent-up misery and anguish over these long months.

And so...that's just what he did. He buried his face into Cynthia's shoulder and proceeded to cry his heart out.

Pikachu and Cynthia smiled as they heard all the pain that Ash had been holding in slowly being let out. They didn't mind how long it took for him to finish.

For Ash, he could take as long as he needed...

When someone had invaded H.F.I.L and asked for their power, everyone thought that they could be freed from the afterlife prison. They were foolish to get their hopes up; as if escaping would be that easy...

Cell had been the first to fall against this guy, his gesture of making a deal quickly backfired on him as he was drained of his power. As of now, he could barely stand.

After that, everyone had engaged the intruder, in both revenge for getting in hopes up, and fear that they would befall the same fate if they didn't do nothing.

However, the kind of strength that one possessed that allowed him to infiltrate H.F.I.L, and absorb the power of one of the mightiest villains within it was not to be underestimated.

Very soon, everyone started to fall like flies, meeting the exact same fate as Cell and having their power stolen from them.

People like Frieza were at first cocky and arrogant, believing that if they all

charged him, he'd be helpless against their combined might, power-up from Cell, or not.

But when this guy managed to take down Broly with just a second of skin contact, they all started to whistle a different tune.

It quickly became apparent that with every person he came into contact with, their power would be added to his own, making him stronger and faster, and even harder to avoid.

It finally reached a point where H.F.I.L suddenly fell silent, and bodies were spread out upon the vast areas that it provided. None of them were dead however...well they were dead, but none of them were killed again.

The Saiyans... The Ginyu Force... The Arcosians...

Nobody was safe from him.

All of the now recent victims groaned as they desperately tried to get back onto their feet. A select few tried to shoot a blast of ki at him in a feeble attempt to defeat him, but were shocked to find that nothing came out, no matter how much they tried to reach their inner energies.

Their strength, speed, and even their power to manipulate ki were all gone. They were nothing more than simple civilians now

"Y-You worm! You return...my power at once!" Frieza gasped as he tried to crawl up to the cloaked individual who had stolen his power. In response, he turned to the downed Arcosian and gave him a sinister smirk.

"And if I don't? How pathetic to see the once great Emperor of the Universe begging for his powers back." He kneeled down and stared right into Frieza's crimson pupils, yet the latter could not see the perpetrator's eyes from underneath the hood.

"Now...all of you...mean less to me than the dirt underneath my feet..." He taunted, standing up.

"Y-You scum!" Frieza shrieked as he tried to get his arm to move, to tear his head off and make him return his power, not in that order, of course.

The former tyrant was ignored however, as the power thief stood up and walked away. He looked at his gloved fist and opened and closed it thoughtfully.

"_It seems like I have amassed more power than I thought…I shall need to train my body for a while before I can use my full power effectively."_ He thought to himself.

He had no more business here. He had what he came for, and now it was time to train. He raised two fingers to his forehead, and was about to teleport away.

"W-Wait!" He heard Cell shout out.

He turned to look at the biological monster who was the first to be rendered powerless. He was struggling to stand, and his arms were held limply at his sides. Thinking this was going to be another begging for a return of his power, he was ignored at first.

The intruder's attention was regained when Cell asked something he didn't expect.

"Who are you...a-and why do you need our power?" He asked. "You owe us some answers at least..." The irritation in his voice was clear, but he also knew that there was nothing that he could do anymore.

The one that he directed that question to simply sighed.

"I don't owe you anything..."

"But I am feeling generous, I suppose..."

Turning to all the incapacitated villains, he spoke with a loud voice.

"The name's Sanachi..."

He raised his hand, gesturing to himself.

"And I need this power to kill someone that must not be allowed to live..."

His grin grew into a manic one. "A pathetic IittIe brat..."

He clenched his fist... "...named Ash Ketchum..."

With those final, eerie words, Sanachi blurred out of H.F.I.L, taking all the power that he amassed with him, and leaving the victims behind...

Word that H.F.I.L had been infiltrated was quickly spread around otherworld, as well as what happened to the inhabitants there. They were even able to get victim recounts, for no other reason except that they wanted a thorough understanding of went down.

Many of the workers at the Check-In Station, including a massive red-skinned giant wearing business clothes, were shocked to learn of this entire thing.

"Quickly, we must inform the Kais!" The bearded giant bellowed to his underling.

"R-Right away, King Yemma!" A blue skinned man with horns wearing the same kind of clothes quickly replied.

He dashed through the many hallways of the Check-In Station before darting into a room with what looked like a fax machine. He pulled out a chair and speedily typed in a transmission before pressing the send button.

Although this device seemed like a fax machine, it's purpose was quite different. When a message was typed in and sent, it would broadcast a telepathic signal out to the South, East, West, and North Kais' planets.

This signal could only be interpreted by the antennae that all Kais had atop their heads.

The signal reached one of the planets, a very small one in fact, maybe only sixty meters in diameter, floating in the sky.

Inhabiting this planet was a very peculiar fellow.

He had a very short stature, a pair of cricket-like antennae on top of his head, as well as pointy ears. His skin was a calm shade of blue, and he wore teashade sunglasses, white boots, a pinkish red undershirt, and draped over his whole torm but the tips of his feet and head, were black Kai garments, with yellow rims around the sleeves, neck and hem. A symbol was adorned on the front, which meant 'King'.

He also had a halo atop his head, like the people in H.F.I.L, but he was still good in terms of morality.

The antennae atop his head twitched, which was a sign that the message had been received.

The Kai, who had been laying back in a reclining chair with a book covering his face, suddenly shot up, his face twisted into one of extreme shock.

"I-It can't be!" He cried in a nasally sounding voice, almost the second that he received the news. His voice became very serious as he quickly bookmarked the page he was on and jumped off of the chair.

He didn't notice the sound of thudding feet come from behind him.

"Yikes! What's with the shoutin' King Kai? What's going on?" Someone asked from behind the Kai. He wasn't acknowledged, however.

"I-I need to inform Kibito Kai and Elder Kai at once! They need to know this too!" He told himself with a panicked expression.

"What? What do they need to know?" The confused person behind him asked.

Once again, he was ignored.

King Kai quickly began tuning his antennae's frequency. He needed to get in contact with the two Kais' before-

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" Deciding that he had enough of being ignored, the person behind the Kai announced his question loudly.

This, of course, resulted in the Kai nearly jumping out of his skin, screaming in fright at the loud voice. He had been so focused on getting in contact with the higher ups, that he was ignoring the one right behind him.

With a swift movement, King Kai turned around and glared at the person behind him. "What the heck is wrong with you, Goku?! You almost gave me a heart attack there!"

"Heehee! Don't be silly King Kai, you can't die from a heart attack if you're already dead!" The now addressed Goku replied.

Goku was a man that had a rather muscular build, almost unnatural, and this was evident in nearly everywhere skin could be seen on his body.

Atop his head, he had wild, untamable black hair that stuck up into the air, creating large bangs that made the hairstyle seem sharp, in the literal sense.

The man was dressed in a completely orange martial arts gi, which covered his top half, as well as his bottom. He wore a dark blue undershirt that had sleeves that slightly poked out of the side of his gi.

Around his waist was an obi, which was a lighter shade of blue than his undershirt. He also wore wristbands, which were the same color.

His boots matched the color of his undershirt and had yellow lines tracing up the borders and up the middle. They were secured by red straps that went around them

Unlike King Kai, he didn't have a halo above his head, which meant that he was a living person.

Some would say that this man would look intimidating, and on some occasions, they would be right. However, with the curious and innocent look on his face that he currently sported, anyone would think anything but.

King Kai sighed at Goku's comment, and mumbled something that sounded like a "no thanks to you..."

Goku didn't hear that and brought the matter back to the conversation at hand.

"So, what's with the yelling, King Kai? You seem pretty worked up about something..." Goku asked.

In a defensive manner, King Kai backed away from Goku with a panicked expression on his face. If he found out about this...

"Th-That's not for you to know! Just get back to training, I'm busy right now." He huffed before turning back around.

The training he mentioned wasn't just a way to get Goku out of his metaphorical hair. Strapped onto Goku's forearms and legs were large red cylinders that he used to train.

Each one weighed eight tons...

"Come on...you can't clue me in on a little bit?" Goku asked, holding his fingers up in a pincer grip

King Kai was once again about to deny him, but then stopped and thought about the situation. Goku may be an idiot, but surely, he would know the danger of the situation that the Kai had been notified of. Would letting him know be such a bad thing...?

Eventually, the Kai relented and held up a finger, which made the weights around Goku's arms and legs to disappear.

"Fine...but only because I believe that you need to prepare..." The Kai said, which earned a confused look from Goku.

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" He asked, his expression now much more serious when he realized how worried King Kai was about this.

"Goku...l'm afraid that we're all in big trouble..."


	3. Important Update

I'm not dead!

Well, I guess I could be marked as 'dead.' I've been inactive for so long, a lot of you may be losing faith that I'll continue this story…and you know what, you could be right.

I have lost loads of patience with this story, and I really wish that my way of writing now applied back when I first started so I wouldn't need to do a rewrite.

The main reason that I want Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed to be finished is because I have big plans for the future following the conclusion. However, that path seems so far away…

Rewrites are what you create when you're unsatisfied with how the story is going, right? Well, there are many, MANY changes that I wish I can go back and correct. But at the same time, I have real life to worry, and frankly have been worrying about. I may be running out of time, and I may not be able to write at all. I'd die of regret if I didn't get my ideas out there. So…here's what I'm going to do. To speed things up I'm going to list off the changes made to the original story, with small blurbs of exposition so you don't lose the depth. It'll be right up until the aftermath of Ash's first battle, where I left the original story off.

I really hope you can forgive me for taking what can be considered a lazy path, but I really am desperate here. If you want proper structure, then you may be better off reading the original, but be warned, all the changes I state here will negate a lot. I know I'm asking a lot, for you guys to fit the puzzle pieces yourselves, but I trust you. This chapter can be classified as an 'I'm not dead!' one, rather then a storytelling one.

So, without ado, let's speed through these chapters.

Chapter 3: Setting Off

The chapter opens with King Kai telling Goku about the assault on HFIL. Goku is both excited and worried for a foe like that. King Kai warns Goku that this is no ordinary foe; he's so powerful, and yet can't be sensed, like he exists on a totally different plane that they are unable to detect, and he fears that many things are going to be set in motion that he can't predict. Goku decides to leave King Kai's planet, being warned not to fight whoever this is until more information is gathered.

Back in the Pokemon Dimension, Ash has recovered a day after his ordeal, and he is released from the hospital, Cynthia covering for him for what happened. He meets up with Dawn and Brock, who inquire how he's feeling and if he's alright. He reassures them that he is, but then wants some time alone.

He finds his way to the docks and sits in silence as he watches the waves to think about his loss, both in the league and of control of his prisoner. After a bout of soul searching, he decides that he and his pokemon need to get so strong, they'll never lose again. He wants to go on a training trip that's so intense, it'll strengthen him and his pokemon's beyond belief.

He decides to tell all his pokemon about his decision the following night, and leaves.

Night comes for him, and Ash awakes. He takes all his pokemon into the forest and released them from their pokeballs so he could talk to them.

He explains the decision that he has made, and he won't go back on it, so if there was anyone here that didn't want to go, they needed to say so. He wouldn't hold it against them, as this was a spur of the moment thing. All his pokemon say they want to come along. they'd go anywhere with Ash. Their loyalty, friendship, and love for him surpassed any doubts they may have had.

Ash recalls his pokemon and goes to the docks before releasing Lapras, who he and Pikachu then sail off into the night with. Ash reflects on his human friends, the challenges he will face and his ideals that led him to this moment. He looks back without regret and looks to the darkened horizon ahead.

Next stop: The Johto Region.

Chapter 4: An Insurmountable Foe

Six months.

It has been six months since Ash and his pokemon had set off. They had been on many adventures and been all around. In the pursuit of training, they had conquered a lot of the world's most dangerous places, including their most recent: Mount Silver.

However, they aren't able to spend more than a week there before their lifestyle and reality crumbles before them.

A person emerges from the harsh blizzard one wearing a cloak like Ash had taken to donning. They don't know his name yet, but Ash is instantly on guard.

It was Sanachi!

Quickly recalling his pokemon, he faces down the one who has hunted him, and Sanachi mentions that he was behind Paul's disappearance, shocking Ash.

Sanachi declares that he will kill Ash, not calming the trainer's nerves, and (to put it mildly,) gets beaten to near death by a foe that he cannot beat. Pikachu tries to defend his friend, but doesn't stand a chance either. Even if he broke his vow to keep his prisoner locked up, he was sure that even he wouldn't stand a chance.

The curbstomping battle leaves a broken and near dead Ash and Pikachu hanging from a cliff edge, Ash desperately holding on to Pikachu with one arm, and the cliff edge with the other,

Sanachi kicks him off, letting Ash and Pikachu fall into the freezing abyss before a beam of burning light heads down, threatening to swallow them.

However, before that can happen, A sudden portal appears behind Ash and Pikachu and closes once they enter it. Through divine happenstance, Ash had been saved.

Sanachi, enraged that he lost his prey, claims that he will throw the entire world into chaos. Dethrone the divine beings that had saved Ash. Become a merciless god to everything that lived.

Barely conscious and using what was left of his strength to hold on to Pikachu, Ash finds himself falling from a great distance. Too wounded to get a flying pokemon to help them, devoid of the lack of oxygen at terminal velocity, and seemingly out of luck, Ash hopes that he has just one more lucky break.

And he does. They materialize over some kind of large domed shaped building where some kind of party is going on.

It is the anniversary of the defeat of Majin Buu, and all the Z-Warriors are gathered. But when they hear a loud bang skyward, they look up, only to find a person falling from the sky. Goku quickly rushes into action and catches him before he hits the ground. He finds the unconscious form of some kind of creature in the cloaked individual's arms and decided to not disturb it.

He sets the clearly wounded person on the ground and Yaijorobe gives Goku a Senzu Bean to help Ash.

Still barely conscious, Ash realizes that he had gotten very lucky and had somehow survived. He realizes that they're trying to feed him something and consumes it, shocked when he found that his energy returns.

He quickly sits up to everyone's caution and looks around. Under the circumstances, there's only one thing he can say.

"What in the world is going on…?"

Chapter 5: Not From Around Here

Ash is left with so many questions as he is stared down by lots of strangers. Having been cut off from humanity for so long, Ash is first intimidated, but calms down when Goku assures him that they mean no harm. Finally managing to put some thoughts together when things stopped being so intense does Ash some good. He acknowledges that he may seem selfish, but, if they could, could they heal Pikachu, who is clearly hurt as well. Questions obviously come up about Pikachu, and Ash honestly can't believe that they had never even heard of one before. They were pretty popular, weren't they?

As the party is put on hold, Ash decides to ask where he is. When they answer Capsule Corp., Ash tells them he has never heard of such a company before. Bulma replies that such a claim is impossible. With what Ash was currently wearing, he seemed like he was enough of a citygoer to know what Capsule Corp. was. When Ash denies it and says that, to his knowledge, The PLA (Pokemon League Association) was the biggest company he knew of. Of course, that doesn't ring a bell with anyone there either.

While they talk, Goku suddenly collapses into a mysterious state of unconsciousness. He awakes to see a completely dark space and the only thing illuminating that is a pair of deep red, but somehow soft eyes.

_"Please keep our Chosen safe. Please nurture him. Please make him strong…for the sake of both our worlds…Until the day my voice is heard once more, and my will reaches out for him. I ask this of you…Son Goku…" _

With those slightly ominous words, Goku awakes, clearly confused. Vegeta asked what happened, and Goku says that he isn't sure.

In the meantime, Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, runs out of Capsule Corp. in a panic. He says that Bulma's latest invention has been causing warning alarms to go off in the large facility. When she goes to check, followed by a few individuals like Ash and Pikachu, she scans the readings of the machine and shuts it off.

She explains that it was supposed to check for spatial anomalies in Earth's atmosphere. It was originally supposed to be for detecting alien shuttles, but it had picked up a very weird reading of a cosmic distortion, almost like a rip in the fabric of reality.

Right above where Ash and Pikachu appeared…

Dots began to be drawn as Bulma looks at Ash, who is just as confused as everyone else right now.

"You're from another dimension."

The conclusion that Bulma comes to stuns everyone in the room, Ash and Pikachu especially. Ash can't remember anything about how he arrived, and neither can Pikachu. They just remember falling and that was it. Ash claims that it isn't his first time entering a different dimension, but it is still rather shocking to hear. Even more so as it seemed that there was seemingly no way back to his own.

This is concerning to hear from everyone present, as Ash would surely be—

"If there's a way to get here, there should be a way to get home, right. I'm sure we'll find that way someday, right buddy?"

"Pika Pikapi!"

Well, they certainly didn't take too long to get over the fact they were essentially stuck in a different dimension. However, when asked where they would reside until that day came, they said that they'd be happy camping, since they were used to it. Chi-Chi refuses such a notion and offers a place for him at their house through an act of kindness not a lot saw coming. She clearly sees that Ash is a kid that shouldn't be wandering around on his own, and on top of that, Goku told her that there was something really special about Ash that could change the fate of both their worlds. Never having seen her husband so serious, Chi-Chi could relent without regret.

Needless to say, not having slept in a bed for a while, Ash accepts the gracious offer.

The day slowly turns to evening, and everyone is about to go home. Gohan, carrying his mother, Goten and Goku rise into the sky to leave, but then remembered their newest residents…

…who is looking up at three people casually levitating in the air…with jaws hung open and eyes wide.

Needless to say, it wasn't likely that these people would run out of anything to talk about anytime soon…

Chapter 6: Of Pokemon and Ki

This one is basically a chapter where both Ash and the Son family exchange info about their respective worlds. Pokemon are the norm there, ki is the norm (sorta) here.

When Ash goes to bed, he tries to remember what the circumstances were when he came here, but for some reason, he can't remember anything. He drifts off, unable to think of the reason.

Chapter 7: A Door to So Much More

When Ash awakes, he decides to take an early morning stroll and stumbles across a large hill where he can see the sun rise. As he sits, he realized that this, this whole situation was something that was way bigger than he could think. Different dimensions, people with strange powers, and some kind of weird feeling that he couldn't evade that unsettled him greatly. But for some reason…for some strange reason…

Besides Pallet Town…he felt more at home here than anywhere that his travels had taken him to…

He is soon tracked down by Goku, and the duo talk and learn a lot about each other, like Goku's heritage as a Saiyan and Ash's goal to become a Pokemon Master, and the cruel way that it was beaten down by his rival, who…huh…

…what exactly happened to his rival…?

Due to his strange memory loss, Ash can't recall when Sanachi told him that he had killed Paul.

Once the subjects passed, Goku decided to bring up the point that he had been holding back until now.

He explains that sometimes they need to fight, and sometimes death is a part of that, on either side. Ash is horrified and wants to say that he'd never be able to go through with something like killing someone…

But he couldn't…

…because he already had…

No! Those memories were better left repressed.

Goku looks to Ash and asked a simple question that would set everything in motion.

"Ash…do you want to become my student?"

After pondering it for a while, Ash says that he will, for as long as he doesn't have to kill anyone...that would be his vow. He would never kill, not again.

As Ash accepted, Goku calls down Flying Nimbus and says to Ash this will get him used to flight, which he would certainly come in handy.

As Ash hops onto the cloud, he begins to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

When they return home, there's an unexpected visitor: Vegeta, who wants to ask Goku about Ash. When they both go further away to discuss what Vegeta wants to discuss, the prince inquires if Goku really knows what he's doing with Ash.

When Goku asked why Vegeta is concerned, Vegeta tells him to sense Ash's energy, and when Goku does, he is shocked. It was huge! Almost as great as Majin Buu, and that potential was still untapped!

Ash could become as strong, if not stronger than he was if he was properly trained. It was strange for him to be so strong, considering he was from another world and everything.

Eventually, Goku decides that he is capable of handling Ash's training and Vegeta acknowledges that he at least warned his rival.

Before the prince leaves, he overhears Goten talking excitedly about pokemon battles, which intrigues Vegeta. He goes up to Ash and asks what it was about. Ash explains the concept of pokemon battles which further intrigues Vegeta.

To everyone's shock, Vegeta requests a pokemon battle from Ash, who was taken aback, but soon regains confidence.

"Sure, Vegeta. I accept your challenge!"


	4. What I Had With Vegeta Vs Ash

When Vegeta of all people had requested a pokemon battle from Ash, it was needless to say that mostly everyone there was quite surprised.

Vegeta, who was prideful to a fault and extremely arrogant.

Vegeta, who was a Saiyan that found little to no joy in such leisurely activities.

Vegeta, the absolute _last _person that anyone would think would be interested in something like a pokemon battle…

Vegeta…who requested a pokemon battle.

This was like challenging Goku to a card game or putting any of Ash's pokemon in karaoke. It wasn't in terms of preference but assumed suitability. And everyone thought that something like a pokemon battle was well below Vegeta; a deep trench in the ocean while the prince sat somewhere up in the stratosphere.

To have Vegeta showing interest in something like this…it was rather interesting and unexpected to say the least.

Vegeta took a moment to look at the paper that Ash had given him. On it were written an assortment of "moves," as Ash called them, presumably for what resided in the pokeball within his hand.

Well…for things that saiyans excelled in: the ability to resist, endure and adapt to situations would massively come in handy here.

Across from him, stood his opponent.

Ash, the kid who fell from the sky. The kid who took this whole thing in stride…

The kid who was fixing him with a gaze that spoke leagues of his confidence. Ash may not be a warrior, in fact, it would be generous to say that he seemed like an above average human at best.

But here?

Here is where the boy truly shone. His amber eyes shone with determination. His stance calm and his muscles relaxed.

This was Ash's depths, and Vegeta suddenly felt like he was the amateur here…

The Saiyan Prince couldn't help but wonder…with his calm demeanor, almost like a billowing sheet of his aura, and his massive potential that even he didn't seem to realize that he possessed…what kind of warrior could he become if he shared the battlefield with them…?

Vegeta put the thoughts away for now. Ash was certainly very interesting, but he did have a more pressing matter right now…

He knew the rules. He knew the concept. Now it was time to put them to practice.

Ash was the first to move

"Alright, come on out!"

He tossed his prepared pokeball up in the air. The sphere burst open as a bright white light snaked out of it. The pokeball gently returned to Ash's hand as the light began to shape itself.

In truth, it was not unlike the capsules produced at Capsule Corp. The main difference was that the capsules were meant for transferring large objects or preserving otherwise perishable good for an indefinite period of time.

In the pokeballs case. It couldn't contain objects, but actual living beings, no matter the size. In some cases, the Pokeball was even more brilliant than the Capsules, as containing life into a small space was something that most would consider to be infinitely more complicated than sealing away simple non-sentient matter.

On Ash's side, the light faded away to reveal Ash's choice for the battle. In front of him stood a short pokemon of a light blue color. It had had stubby arms and legs, a set of sharp claws, a red underbelly, a row of sharp teeth and something resembling a fin on top of his head.

Realising that he should answer in kind, Vegeta threw his own pokeball up into the sky. In a similar sequence of light manifestation, Ash's choice for Vegeta materialized before him.

On Vegeta's side there stood a pokemon that was taller than Ash's, but not by much. Most of its fur was orange, but it had a cream-colored belly, muzzle, eyebrows and tips of his twin tails, which there were two of.

His hands were stubby and its arms barely reached below its waist. Two horizontal black lines adorned both of its cheeks, and a strange yellow ring was around its neck around his neck and a fin-like thing on its head sort of like Ash's pokemon.

"Bui Bui!" The pokemon cried, clearly confident in the battle that was about to unfold.

However, his confident expression was replaced by a confused one, as was everyone's when they say what Gible was up to.

Or rather…into…

"AHHHH! COME ON GIBLE, GET OFF!" Ash yelled as the pokemon sunk his teeth into Ash's head. The excitable little dragon type had always loved chomping into Ash's cranium, and said trainer was pretty sure that there wasn't a surefire way to get him to stop. His skull was going to have bite shaped indentations if this continued.

Eh. Couldn't take something as inherent as Gible's chomping habit away anyway.

The others didn't know what to do. They had assumed Ash was in control of all his pokemon, but this clearly showed that sometimes, this wasn't the case.

"Uh…you need a hand there, Ash?" Goku asked a question that really sounded dumb now that he thought about it.

"D-Don't worry, this is normal, Gible just likes to bite stuff. My head more than most." Ash said while pulling at the pokemon.

Eventually, Ash managed to pry the Land Shark pokemon off his head with a slight wince.

He held Gible in one arm while rubbing his head with the other.

"Gible, C'mon we about to have a battle." Ash chastised him.

Ash's words made Gible realise that they were about to battle and nodded in response. He then hopped onto the battlefield, his eyes sharing the same fire as Ash's did.

Everyone present decided not to question what just happened and instead watch the soon to unfold battle.

"So, what's the name of this pokemon?" Asked Vegeta, pointing at the pokemon that stood in front of him. It'd be a little bit awkward if he wasn't able to even command the water weasel.

"His name is Buizel, I chose him for you because he likes battling just like you. I think that you two will work great together." Ash answered with a smile.

"So, you know the rules?"

"Yes."

"And you're prepared to use strategy?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure you—"

"Can we just begin? I don't like to waste time."

Ash turned away from Vegeta with a slightly defeated look.

"Sheesh…I'm just trying to be nice…" Ash muttered to himself before facing back.

Taking a breath, both of them went silent. A single stray breeze drifted across the makeshift battlefield as darkened clouds slowly swirled around in the sky above them.

They were ready.

This was Vegeta's first ever pokemon battle, and the first actual one that Ash had participated in for months, so it only felt right to make it official. He raised his hand skyward and proceeded to signal the start of the match

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle between Vegeta and I. There are no time limits and the victor will be decided when one of the two pokemon are unable to battle. Vegeta has the first move…"

Ash dropped his hand down.

"Begin!" He called out.

Vegeta glanced over the list of attacks that he had been given to find a move that he that he wanted to start off with. This setting was definitely unfamiliar to him. He was normally used to being on the battlefield, not the one watching and commanding the battlers.

And these attacks too. They might sound cool, but he was pretty sure that the destructive potential of this current moveset paled in comparison to what he himself could do.

Well, yeah, Vegeta was from a world of battle hardened warriors and Ash was from a world with almost sickeningly cute critters that probably couldn't even withstand double of their own gravity, what did he expect?

However, he just needed to accept it if he wanted to understand this type of battle, he'd need to be a bit suppressive with his tastes.

He looked down the list and eventually found an attack.

"Buizel, use Sonicboom!" He called out.

Buizel was quick to react, quickly jumping up in the air and proceeded to shoot out multiple shockwaves from his tail.

"Gible, quick, use Rock Smash to deflect them!" Ash commanded.

Gible's claws glowed a bright white, and in time to the Sonicboom, bashed them away.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration as he thought that the attack would hit. With a name like Sonicboom, he thought it'd be some kind of faster than sound explosion attack. Yeah right, that piddly little shockwave wouldn't know the meaning of such a word…

Why was he thinking about a wave of pressurized air like it was sentient…?

"Never matter, Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Vegeta commanded.

Buizel nodded, a veil of water quickly enshrouding his form. With a loud splash, Buizel jumped towards Gible, leaving an almost laminar trail of water behind him as he went.

Ash was quick to counter.

"Gible, use Dig!" He commanded.

Without a shred of hesitation, the pokemon hurriedly clawed at the ground, burrowing into it at a tremendous speed. Before long, a hole deep enough to hide Gible underground was formed and Buizel harmlessly passed over as a result.

Shortly losing their composure before quickly regaining it, Vegeta tried his hand at turning the tables.

"Fire a…let's see here…Water Gun? Yeah a Water Gun…Fire a Water Gun in that hole!" Vegeta commanded.

Responding quickly, Buizel ended his Aqua Jet and ran over to the hole to fire a Water Gun down into it. Before he could unleash the attack, however...

"Gible, Now!" Ash yelled.

The ground beneath Buizel began to shake slightly, but neither Vegeta or Buizel noticed it until it was too late.

"Giiiiible!

"Bui!"

The ground beneath Buizel broke open sending torn earth and shattered rocks everywhere. Gible burst out from the rubble and landed a big uppercut to the Sea Weasel pokemon's jaw sending him flying back.

Vegeta snarled at the sudden reentry of Gible that had proceeded to deal what looked to be a great deal of damage to the water type. Of course, without an understanding of type advantages, Vegeta would assume that Gible's blow was a little more than a simple punch.

This thing was supposed to be easy! Vegeta had initially assumed so because…well it was a kid, and creatures with slightly abnormal powers. He thought Ash had been kidding when he said that strategy was a virtue here. Yet, here he was, leading him, the Saiyan Prince into trap after trap.

It was one thing to have Goku ahead of him as the strongest warrior, but for something as simple as this…it was infuriating to be on the losing side…

Vegeta _hated_ to lose…

(This is as far as I got with the rewrite of this chapter. I'm too embarrassed to put up the rest, so, Tdlr version. Vegeta and Buizel manage to work together, utilize Swift Swim to gain an advantage, Gible evolves into Gabite and the match ends in a draw.)


	5. The Pressures of Power

As dawn broke, Ash cracked open his eyes. He felt a yawn coming and was about to cover it with his hand, but then he found both hands occupied with something else. He looked down and smiled as he saw them wrapped around his adorable partner, Pikachu, who was snoozing comfortably and peacefully.

Ash knew that Pikachu had gone through a lot. The little mouse had tried his best to hide as much of his discomfort as he could, but unlike Ash, he still couldn't accept the fact that they were in a completely different dimension, even though it had been over a month.

Getting caught up in all of this craziness…well, it was hard to imagine it _not _being tough on his partner.

Ash and decided that, just this once, he'd sleep in and wake up with his partner. He didn't want to wake him, he'd feel pretty awful if he did. The aspiring raven-haired trainer stroked the head of his buddy as the sounds of the morning began to echo around the area.

With slowly drooping eyes, Ash began to fall back to sleep. Mornings just couldn't get any more peaceful...

Suddenly, the door to their room burst open, making Ash jump up in surprise and waking Pikachu up too.

For goodness sake…why did he have to jinx it?

"Rise and shine, a new day of training awaits us!" An all too familiar voice spoke.

Goku was stood in the doorway, already dressed in his gi and looking pumped. Since when was he up this early?

Ash and Pikachu looked at Goku for a few seconds before both stifled a yawn.

"Man Goku, would you mind toning down the wake up call next time?" Ash said in a sleepy voice as he stretched. Pikachu brought a paw up to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

Goku chuckled a little. "Ehehe, sorry guys, I just can't wait to get to training!" After the fight yesterday, Goku was really looking forward to seeing just how far Ash would be able to go.

Looking at him now had Goku really impressed. At first, he thought that simply training an ordinary human would take some time, but quite surprisingly, it wasn't. Ash's combat skills were obviously on his level, but it was surprising to think that there were some of his friends that Ash actually would stand a chance against in a fistfight. Ash was already on par, if not better than most of the humans he knew.

He was sure that in terms of simple fighting, if Ash was scaled up to the strength and speed of his allies, or if they were scaled down, Ash could take on Videl or Hercule almost effortlessly. (But in regards to the latter, who couldn't take on Hercule effortlessly?) Yamcha would be a bit harder, but still easy.

With Krillin, he was about medium difficulty, and he was pretty sure that Ash wouldn't get out unscathed.

At this point in time, Ash was probably about equal to Tien, who was probably the strongest human on earth right now, though if Ash kept up with his frighteningly fast improvement speed, that could definitely change.

Truth be told, Ash was doing extremely well for someone who had been training for less than half a year, and it wasn't just in terms of combat. He had gained enough strength to lift rocks over ten times his size and could even sever waterfalls with a single chop of his hand.

He had also grown fast enough to a point where the normal human eye couldn't track him. In Goku's view, Ash was good enough to move onto the next stage: Ki Manipulation.

The concept of ki had really gotten Ash excited. He was fascinated with the idea of flying without wings or shooting energy orbs from his hands. So when he was told they would start working on it, he was ecstatic.

Ash slowly got out of his bed and put on his shoes, ready for his first step into training with ki.

"Alright Goku, what do we do first?" Ash asked as he placed his cap on his head.

With a smile that could only belong to the Earth raised saiyan, Goku beckoned Ash to follow him as he left the room. Knowing that they were going to go outside for this, Ash followed, Pikachu, hopping on his shoulder.

Ash and Goku went outside, the chilly morning air hitting them both, but only Goku shivered slightly as Ash and Pikachu had dealt with far colder temperatures, due to their time on Mt Corenet.

They walked quite a distance from the Son residence, eventually coming to a familiar hill.

Seeing this made Ash turn to his mentor in slight confusion.

"Uh, Goku, why are we here?" Ash asked as he looked up at where he first agreed to receive Goku's training. Goku replied by scratching the side of his face with a single finger and looking up at the top.

"Well, ya see, ki is easier to awaken when you're in a peaceful place. I was living on my own when I unlocked my ki, but my friend Krillin unlocked it later since he was training in a temple with other people and that was less peaceful...uh, you see where I'm going with this?" Goku asked, his explanation becoming a question.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, basically, it means that if I find a place where I'm at peace then I'll awaken my ki faster, right?" Ash replied.

Goku nodded at the summary. "That's right." He replied.

The duo then began to walk up the hill. It was early morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. It was always nice to see that, despite the dimensions differing, some things just never changed

Goku smiled as he looked at the duo taking in the sights. He had to admit, until, Ash came along, he never bothered with taking in the beauty of the environment before, preferring to train or fight strong opponents.

But, for some reason, ever since Ash arrived in their world, he had learned that wasn't something that you needed to put all your time in. There were views to warm hearts and people that would make you smile and laugh. Goku hadn't really appreciated those kinds of things all that much.

Thanks to Ash however, he had learned to open his eyes to things outside of combat, and what he found made him happy. A world of beauty and filled with people, some bad, but at the same time, some good. His heart swelled with pride as he truly realised just what he fought to protect.

The trio marveled at the sunrise a little while longer, before Goku turned to Ash. "Ready to learn how to use ki?" He asked.

In reply, Ash turned his head to Goku and nodded excitedly. With a chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm, Goku put two fingers to his forehead. "Sit tight for a moment." He said before blurring away.

Ash and Pikachu looked confusedly to each other at Goku's disappearance. Where did Goku go? Ash and Pikachu simply shrugged and sat at the peak of the hill.

They didn't need to wait too long however as Goku suddenly reappeared three minutes later, with someone in tow as well. He had spiky hair, just like Goku and wore a purple gi similar to Goku's but with no undershirt and a red belt and wristbands rather than blue ones.

Another difference was that this person appeared very sleepy. Letting out a big yawn and stretching his arms to the sky, he looked at Goku. "Ugh, yeesh, dad, why'd you need to wake me up so early?" Gohan muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

At this, Goku chuckled and pat his eldest son on the back. "Aw, come on Gohan, don't tell me you forgot about the promise you made Ash. You said you'd help me teach him how to use ki." He said in his cheery attitude.

"Well, sure, but couldn't it have waited a few hours? I'm not awake enough yet." Gohan complained, a frown on his face.

However, he was stopped in his complaining as he looked at Ash and saw the undying fire in his eyes. His enthusiasm and dedication making themselves very clearly known. Gohan sighed and gave the boy a warm smile. He figured further sleep could wait.

Gohan then sat cross legged on the grass and motioned for Ash to do the same. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and watched in fascination as the lesson began.

"Now, before we get started, Ash, you know what ki is, right?" Gohan asked.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, ki is a hidden energy inside your body, but it's supposed to be pretty hard to control when your first starting out, but it gets easier when you practice." Ash answered, remembering the very few0 lessons Goku had given him.

Gohan gave Ash a satisfied nod. "Good, that makes it less tedious to teach." He thought as he then brought his hands out in front of him.

"Ready Ash? The first step to awakening your ki is to be still and relax." Gohan then focused in between his hands.

"And then..."

Ash watched in awe as a small golden orb materialized into existence between the teen's palms.

"...draw out the power within you." Gohan finished, making the orb slowly fade from view.

After the demonstration, Gohan looked up at Ash. "Alright, you try it now." He said, standing up, ready to watch Ash make his very first attempt to harness his ki.

However, he was a little surprised when Ash looked at his hands, then back to Gohan.

"I don't understand. Draw out the power from within me? How do I do that?" He asked, lowering his hands. In response to this, Gohan looked up and cupped his chin in thought. That was a hard question to make a response to.

"Ah, how to explain it...oh! Ash, close your eyes for me." Gohan instructed.

Ash nodded and shut his eyes.

"Now, Ash, I want you to visualise a great ball of energy in the core of your body. Do you see it?" Gohan asked.

Listening to Gohan's advice, Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He figured that the core of his body would be somewhere in his chest, so he focused on finding the light there.

He imagined a burning, blazing light within his body, a core of raw power…

He gasped as he felt himself falling. But it was only the sensation. There was no drag on his clothes, no wind rushing by his ears. If Ash didn't know better…he could almost say that dying could feel like this…

He opened his eyes...

His breathing stilled and his blood ran cold. He wasn't on the hill anymore…

Instead, he found himself…floating in the middle of what seemed to be emptiness, nothing but complete darkness…However, that was nothing compared to what the darkness around him surrounded.

He looked around…and felt his eyes and jaw open wide.

There, burning even brighter than even the sun, was the most amazing and beautiful thing he had ever seen. It shone with a light like no other and pulsed with an almost melodic thrum.

What was really shocking was its size…

If it was normal for anyone who awakened their ki to have a cosmic-like ball of blindingly white energy that was almost as big as the damn _moon_, then he shouldn't have had much to worry about. But this whole thing was too much to grasp. He'd have to walk for, in his best estimate over a hundred days to circle it

He felt tiny and really, in the presence of this thing, he was. Nothing that he had ever come across in his travels made him feel this small. Team Rocket's machinations, legendary pokemon, nothing.

The craziest part…?

Ash could tell, he just somehow could tell that the massive sphere…that wasn't even his true power…

Yeah…the one thing that he needed was for this thing to get _bigger._ He didn't know how vast the recesses of his soul were, but he hoped that it was big enough to contain this massive thing.

Suddenly, Ash found himself back on the hill, Goku, Gohan and Pikachu giving him concerned looks.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Goku asked.

After several moments, Ash replied. "I…I saw it…it's incredible…" Ash responded.

Not picking up at the massive energy cluster that Ash must have seen to get this shaken up, Gohan continued.

"Good, it's power is immense, it's blinding isn't it?"

Ash nodded, accepting the fact that no one had _any _idea of his power…

Come to think of it, maybe it was a result of his—

_"No…don't think of that. Leave that behind and accept this new power…"_

_"You can finally be strong again…" _Ash thought.

"Now, Ash, reach out and touch that energy, feel it flowing through your body, feel the power."

This part was easier. Ash could easily picture himself reaching out to touch the colossal orb that shone like the sun.

"I-I...I feel it..." Ash muttered, his hand growing warmer.

"Now...bring it out!"

Ash snapped his eyes open and raised his hands, concentrating on them; on that inescapable, incomprehensible unimaginable energy.

A very translucent aura then began to appear around his body, more of a distortion in the air than anything, with just the tiniest tinge of aquamarine.

However, this was prodigal to Gohan and Goku, who knew that it took at least a few months to even make ki visible! The only one other exception to this was Videl, who had been able to make that happen within a few hours.

Ash had only just unlocked his ki and yet his body was already giving off visible power. But if that shocked them, they were definitely not ready for what happened next.

Ash's transparent flare of ki suddenly spiked and soon covered the entirety of his body in a bright blue. The power radiating off Ash's body soon began to push back the blades of grass and even sent Pikachu flying, before Goku luckily caught the pokemon.

Said pokemon gazed at Ash in complete awe. Pikachu didn't know anything about ki, but he was pretty sure most first attempts didn't go like this.

Gohan and Goku's thoughts confirmed Pikachu's musings. This was Ash's first time learning how to use his ki, they were expecting something a little more...small scale at least.

But no, this kind of ki was equal…no…it even surpassed Vegeta when he first came to Earth, whose power level, might they add was 21,000 at the time!

Ash had just awoken his ki! He was already a quick growing fighter, but this was quickly going past insane and into absurdity! Just what kind of powerhouse could Ash become?

Goku, as well as Vegeta had already gauged him at having as much, if not more ki than Majin Buu, but to show this power on his first try, showed that Ash would become a force to be reckoned with, and soon too.

They then drew their attention to the space in between Ash's palms and were shocked to find that the space was now occupied. A buzzing sound emanated from the bright blue orb that was now held in Ash's hands. It wasn't small either, it looked about the size that could be used in combat.

Ash was a little detached from his surroundings as he looked at the orb in his hands. It was beautiful, mesmerising, and he had created it. He felt a sense of pride as he looked up and finally severed his focus. The energy disappeared into nothingness and the aura around him slowly began to fade.

Ash then looked at his observers and found them gaping at his power. "S-So, is that good?" Ash asked as he scratched the back of his head, waiting for their feedback.

Goku was the first who spoke. "Good!? Ash, that was amazing. That ki was monstrous for your first time using it." Goku said.

Gohan shared Goku's astonishment. "Yeah, that kind of power this early on isn't only incredible, it's legendary!" Gohan exclaimed.

Ash blushed at the praise he was receiving and chuckled happily. "So, uh, what now?" Ash asked.

The father and son duo looked at Ash, who was eager to learn more. "Well...uh, unlocking your ki usually takes a few weeks at most, but since you unlocked in in a matter of minutes, I guess we should teach you how to control it." Gohan replied.

Goku nodded at Gohan's reasoning. "Yeah, now we can-"

Goku's comment was suddenly cut off as they noticed an approaching figure flying towards them. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Goten. As the eight-year old grew closer, they noticed that he had an anxious look on his face.

As Goten landed, Gohan addressed him. "Hey, what's up, squirt?" He asked. To their surprise, Goten looked panicked.

"G-Guys! Mom's super mad that you snuck out again and she's heading over here right now!" He cried.

Sure enough, when they directed their attention to the ground below, the occupiers of the hill saw a cloud of dust streaking to their location. Ash and the others gulped nervously as they recognised that cloud of dust was Chi-Chi sprinting towards them.

Quickly, Goku, Gohan and Goten took off into the air and Ash cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Nimbus!" He called out.

Within a few moments, the flying yellow cloud became visible on the horizon. Ash took a moment to place Pikachu on his shoulders and then hopped on the cloud that had arrived by then.

In his time of training, Ash had gotten used to the sensations of flight, thanks to the cloud. Goku would get Nimbus to follow him and Ash tried to stay on.

In a short amount of time, Ash was able to stand up on Nimbus, just like Goku could. He hadn't quite managed to withstand Nimbus' full speed yet, but he was nearing it.

The group then took off to the skies and flew away from the angry wife of Goku, who let out a scream at them as they vanished into the distance.

"Hell hath no fury?" Ash asked his companion. Pikachu giggled in reply as they continued to fly away.

A week later...

Ash was pretty pumped. He had spent a whole week training his ki control, trying to get it to a point where he could move it all around his body. Of course, since Ash daily practised martial arts with Goku, his control of ki had vastly improved.

Ash had even figured out that if he let ki flow stronger than normal into his arms or legs, he found he could hit harder and move faster. This took Goku by shock as in one of their daily spars, Ash had been able to hit the saiyan so hard, he went flying through a tree.

After making sure his teacher was ok, Ash explained the methods behind his now increased power. Goku was definitely impressed but requested that Ash not use it too much while he was training, as that wouldn't benefit his own physical strength.

After Goku and Ash finished their three hours of sparring, Ash then trained with Gohan to master his ki control. Although he had a lot of ki, it didn't mean he completely knew how to control it. But soon, Ash had managed to get the hang of it. Then it was back and forth from Goku and Gohan until the end of the day.

Well, now it was time to see if his ki training had paid off.

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pikachu stood aside as Ash prepared to fire his first ever blast of ki.

"Now remember Ash, keep calm so you can shoot the orb out effectively and hold yourself steady in case you get knocked back." Gohan told Ash, who nodded in reply.

Ash then held his hand in front of his body, closing his eyes as he did so, and everyone watched in awe as a blue sphere emanated to life in front of his palm.

Ash then opened his palm and gazed at the perfectly formed ki sphere.

"Heh!" Ash chuckled a little as he then drew his arm back and shot the ball of ki at a tree. With great speed, the orb sped to the tree that would be hard pressed to track with the naked eye.

If he had to do it again, he probably would've put less power into it…

The attack hit the tree and it effortlessly cleaved right through, causing it to collapse to the side. The sphere then proceeded to barge through three more trees, one after other, bringing each one of them crashing down.

The orb finally stopped after it hit a cliff face over a hundred meters away, but it still left a decent sized crater in its wake.

Ash looked wide eyed in shock as the destructive capabilities of his ki as did his spectators. Sure, any day of the week, any three could shoot a blast that could do even more damage than that, but Ash was a newcomer for crying out loud! This was getting ridiculous.

Ash was wondering the same thing as he slowly retracted his arm. "Wow, th-that felt awesome." He thought. Soon, he had a grin grow on his face and he raised his fist skyward.

"That was totally awesome!" He called out, his exclamation echoing off the cliffs around him. Goku and his sons chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm and went over to congratulate him on his mastery with ki control.

Pikachu also dashed over happily, to praise his trainer also. With Ash's increasing power, it was safe to say that Pikachu would have the coolest trainer ever.

Three days later…

Ash took a deep breath, he had been anxiously waiting for this day ever since Goku had started to train him. The day where he would be able to learn to fly.

He had been so excited, he could barely get any sleep the previous night. Just the idea of being able to fly wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, as fast as he wanted, it made him feel giddy.

Of course, with this particular stage in Ash's training, they had taken precaution.

Ash had released all flying pokemon that were capable of carrying him in case something went wrong. Ash wasn't interested in becoming a stain on the ground, thank you very much.

They all gazed at their trainer in both anxiousness and excitement as they thought of both the positive and negative outcomes of this training.

Goku and his family stood to the side, including Chi-Chi, who had been intrigued enough to watch. Gohan and Goku then stepped forward.

"Alright Ash. Flying is pretty complicated when you first start out. You have to maintain a constant flux of ki and then...well, put it underneath you, I guess." Goku said.

Ash resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his teacher's…less than stellar advice and nodded.

Calming his nerves, he began to focus. Believe it or not, he did not want to imitate being a skydiver without a parachute.

He closed his eyes and focused on his ki and soon a veil of the energy formed around his body, making his vest and hair sway from the power generated.

_"Time to see if my ki training has paid off."_ Ash thought as he moved the ki in his body under his feet. The grass and other plants swayed in the area and simulated a strong breeze passing over them.

Ash may be inexperienced in the area of flight, but he had been dubbed a prodigy by nearly everyone in this world that he knew well. Even Chi-Chi had been impressed with his growth.

Therefore, no one was surprised when Ash slowly began to rise off the ground, his eyes still closed. It was really awe inspiring to see, as Ash didn't even know what ki was a month ago.

Opening his eyes slowly, he gasped in shock as he found himself a full meter above ground, with nothing supporting him but his ki. He allowed his shocked face to change into a joyous one as he began to figure out his balance.

Ash's pokemon gaped at him, gobsmacked that their trainer was actually hovering in front of their faces. He looked very happy that he had unlocked his ability to fly. His pokemon whispered amongst themselves.

"Star…Staraptor… (No…way…")

"Eee! Eee! Pidgoo! (He's doing it! He's really doing it!")

"Hn, Char Charizard Zard Zard? (Hn, did he even need us?")

"Pika Ka Pikapi Kaka Pikachu! (That's Ash for you!") Pikachu said as he gave Ash a victorious cheer.

Ash chuckled as he heard his pokemon's chatter and noticed that Goku had hovered up to meet his height.

"Great job, Ash!" Goku said as he clapped the boy on the shoulder.

Ash chuckled in reply and smiled. "How about we see how high I can go?" He suggested.

Ash would always look back on what happened next with embarrassment…

Before Goku could react, Ash channeled even more ki and shot off into the sky, making his pokemon cry in worry.

"Wha- oh no! He doesn't know how to control his flight path! Ash!" Goku cried in a worried tone as he shot off into the sky after him.

Ash was realizing just that once he was a few hundred meters off the ground. He gulped as he looked down at the earth below. He didn't know how to get down or steer or do anything but go up. He noticed that Goku was coming up to get him and sighed in relief

"Alright, I admit…might've been a bit too eager there." Ash thought as his savior in the form of Goku showed up to rescue him.

"Oh really?" Goku couldn't help but tease as he helped Ash back down to the ground.

A few days after that little mishap, Ash was flying near perfectly. Goku and surprisingly Goten had helped out by getting Ash to chase him in a game of aerial tag or spar with them in the air. Ash never actually managed to catch Goten, or flawlessly keep a combo going without flipping head over heel but that didn't mean he didn't improve. With a bit more experience, he'd be flying as freely as they did in no time.

And so…another month passed, and Ash's training went up yet another level.

The trainer looked at his hands in anticipation. His nerves jittery as he was about to perform his first ever energy attack.

Goku had been skeptical teaching Ash this particular move, but eventually, his enthusiasm and desperation to learn it eventually swayed Goku over.

Now, they were standing on the bank of an island in the middle of the ocean. On this island, was a small house, simply named 'Kame House.' Goku had taken Ash there for training with this move.

Ash had asked why Goku had brought him here, to which Goku responded that the person he learned this technique from lived here, so it just felt right.

Master Roshi had agreed to let them train there as long as the island wasn't too damaged by the end of the day. Agreeing to not mess things up, the two stood at the edge of the island.

"Ready Ash?" Goku asked, getting into a stance.

Ash took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air and smiled, mimicking Goku's stance. "You bet!" He replied.

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and took a seat on the turtle 'Turtle's' back.

"First Ash, have one arm up high and the other arm low." Goku explained, showing how to do it.

"Ka!" He said in a low voice. Ash mimicked Goku's movements perfectly.

"Now move the upper arm down and the lower arm up until the two arms are spread apart." Goku instructed, getting into the position he described.

"Me!" He continued, Ash not messing a single movement up.

"Now, straighten your arms and bring them in front of you. Place the bottom palm of your hands together."

"Ha!" Goku said, allowing himself to grin as he saw how perfectly Ash copied his movements.

"Good, now bring your arms back to the side of your waist leaving the hands opened up and the palms still touching."

"Me!" He called, creating a ball of energy in his hands.

"And here's the last step... charge your ki within the palm of your hands. It's a desperation move, which means it's a powerful move, so when you feel like the battle's not looking good for you, or you want to finish it, charge it up and fire at the opponent. When it's fully charged, force it out!" Goku said.

"Haaaaaa!" He cried and shot out a bright blue beam from his hands. Ash gaped at the massive power and lost his focus on his movement. Pikachu also gazed, slack-jawed at the destructive beam.

Roshi and Turtle simply remained impassive, seeing these kinds of demonstrations many times before. Although it provided entertainment, it wasn't anything new for them.

The energy blast sped along the ocean, parting it so the floor of the sea was visible. Giant towers of water towered over everyone, reaching so high, they blocked out the sun.

Eventually, the beam dissipated over the ocean and the water collapsed back down, causing a wave of water to engulf the banks of the island. Ash and Goku took to the air and hovered above the water and waited until it receded.

While they were waiting, Goku looked to Ash. " So, ready to give it a shot?" He asked, turning to where he presumed Ash would be.

His face shifted to one of surprise when he realised Ash was already on the opposite side of the island, charging up his own Kamehameha. Goku chuckled and landed on the top of the house to watch Ash's attempt, stopping momentarily to pick up Pikachu so he could watch too

Ash repeated the motions that Goku had just displayed to him. He channeled ki into his hands and began to chant the attack name.

"Ka..."

"One above, one below..."

"Me..."

"One down, one up, spread apart..."

"Ha..."

"Straighten arms, bring to front and place bottom palms together..."

"Me..."

"Now, bring it out and shoot it forward...!"

"HAAAA!" Ash let out an almighty cry as the blue ball that had formed in his palms rocketed out and formed a beam that traversed across the ocean. Although it was nowhere close to the size Goku's Kamehameha was, it was still big enough to part the sea so the resulting towers were just a little bit higher then Kame House.

Ash panted as he lowered his hands. That move took a lot more out of him than any of his ki training had done. He fell to his knees, panting as he listened to the ocean settle from his attack.

He gave a slight smile when a glass of water came into his field of vision, held by the hand of his grinning teacher. Ash grabbed the water and greedily gulped it down before he handed the glass back to Goku.

"Th-Thanks..." Ash said while looking over at the ocean. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and congratulated him.

"Ash, that was awesome for your first attempt! That was just as good as my first one!" He said with a chuckle.

There wasn't a fleet of battleships to compare the two though…so there was that.

Ash let out a shout of victory as his teacher openly stated that his energy blast was as strong as Goku's when he was a child.

Goku then clapped Ash on the shoulder. "Hey Ash, follow me, I wanna give you something..." Goku said abruptly and mysteriously.

This earned a confused look from both Ash and Pikachu.

"Huh, what is it?" Ash asked. Goku chuckled, and lifted into the sky, beckoning Ash to follow. He then sped away over the ocean.

"Follow me and see!" Goku shouted over the sound of the rushing waves.

Ash, not knowing what his teacher had in store for him, secured Pikachu to his shoulder with his hand and hovered up as well, following Goku. "Thanks for letting us train here Mister Roshi! We'll visit later!" Ash called out to the island's resident old man before he too zoomed across the tides.

The bearded senior let out a chuckle.

_"Goku, I look forward to see how far your little protégé can go..."_ He thought.

Soon, the trio arrived at the Son residence and Goku hurried inside the house, instructing the trainer to stay there. He seemed excited to give what he wanted to Ash.

Goku rushed into his bedroom, and quickly looked under the bed to find a box, four feet in length. Grinning as he pulled that box from under the bed, he got up and took the lid off.

The item inside filled Goku with so many memories of his childhood. He had gone into combat with it so many times, he'd lost count.

Goku then replaced the lid and dashed back outside to where Ash and Pikachu were waiting.

"Hey, Ash!" Goku called, gaining his attention. Ash looked at Goku and noticed a box in his hands. "Hm? Is that what you wanna give me?" Ash asked. In reply, Goku nodded and handed Ash the box.

It felt light almost weightless, Ash almost assumed the box was empty. He looked to Goku again, who looked at him with a face that urged him to open the box.

Ash's gaze dropped to the box again and, with his hands slightly trembling in anticipation, slowly took the lid off the box. He and Pikachu looked inside, while Goku stood off to the side, grinning, waiting for his reaction.

Inside the box was a red four-foot bo staff that was housed a dark brown sheath that had a strap attached, presumably so the one who was in possession of the item could wear it, sort of like a backpack.

Honestly to Ash, it looked quite plain, and at first he couldn't understand what Goku was so excited about. That was until Goku started to explain exactly what it was.

"That's my old Power Pole. When I was a child, I used it a lot in my fights. But ever since I became a teenager, I haven't used it. I guess I felt I had better options, ya know? So now, I'm giving it to you." Goku explained, watching Ash take his old weapon from the box.

"It's kinda light...and…well, no offence, but it doesn't look like much." Ash replied as he took the bo fully out of the sheath and swung it around, to get a feel for it.

Goku chuckled. "Well, for one thing, it's light, but durable, it can block against blades that can cut through rocks, so, it's very strong. And it has magical properties, so it's able to do...this." Goku said as he took hold of Ash's hand that was occupied with the Power Pole and turned it so it was perpendicular to the ground.

"Power Pole extend!" He called out.

Much to Ash and Pikachu's shock, the bo suddenly grew to an enormous length into the sky, at least as tall as an average mountain. Ash staggered as he was shocked by the great length that the previously short weapon had grown to. The funny thing was however, that it still felt as light as it did before it grew. He felt as if he could lift it easily.

"See?" Goku said with a smile. "And since it's magical, it can extend to any distance you want, whether that distance is the length of a normal staff, or if you want to, the length from here to the moon!" Goku explained.

Ash's mouth hung open at that. Suddenly, this weapon seemed a lot more intimidating. And Goku was entrusting it to him?

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, earning a confused look from Goku. "I mean, this could be pretty dangerous for someone like me to have, what if I mess up with it?" He asked.

Goku smiled at him. "Ash, if I didn't believe you could use this, then I wouldn't have given it to you. And I believe you are ready, especially after you fired that Kamehameha. You showed me that you were capable of being able to use this to its full potential, just like I could. So, please Ash..." The staff then shrunk back to its normal length.

"Please accept this..." Goku said as he let go of the pole and stepped back with his 'Goku' grin.

Ash stared in awe at the trust that his teacher placed in him and looked at the bo in his hands, which now seemed to radiate strength. Eventually, he let out a chuckle and slipped the sheath over his shoulder and placed the Power Pole in it.

"I accept..." Ash replied with a smile.

Goku chuckled and then turned back to the house. "Now...get some rest, Ash. There's something very special that I got prepared for you..."

Ash really didn't like the way Goku said "very special..."

The following day confirmed his fears…

Goku had woken Ash up in his usual manner, which had become, barging into his room before sunrise and announcing that it was training time. Ash had adjusted somewhat to these times, but every now and then, he would have his off days when he just wanted to stay in bed.

This was one of those days.

"Nngh, Goku...five more minutes..." Ash moaned sleepily as he rolled over in his bed, slightly tugging at the blankets. Goku sighed at this and just decided that they should get started, whether Ash was ready or not.

He grabbed his student's bag, shoved his discarded clothing like his shoes, cap and vest into it and then placed one hand on Ash's shoulder and the fingers of his other hand on his forehead.

It took a few moments, but Goku finally found the ki signature he was looking for.

A few moments later, Ash, Goku and Pikachu blurred away.

Ash and Pikachu didn't know what had happened. One moment they were in bed, and the next they were sprawled face first on some kind of marble surface. With a groan, Ash and Pikachu pushed themselves up from the surface and looking at the thief that stole their sleep.

"Hey, Goku! What's the big i...dea?" Ash trailed off as he took a look at his surroundings.

They seemed to be in a palace of some sorts. He looked at one spot, which had blue wisps all organised in a line that stretched on and on, the back of the line not even visible. And at the front of the line was a blue skinned man that…actually didn't even look that much like a man, he looked more like an ogre. He wore some casual business clothes and was yelling through a megaphone, ordering the wisps to move along to be judged.

A sudden booming voice sounded around the palace.

"Goku? What are you doing here? And who's the boy with you?"

Ash and Pikachu recoiled at the massive voice and slowly turned around to where it was coming from. Their eyes widened as they saw a red skinned, bushy bearded, but most noticeably, gigantic ogre staring directly at them.

Both Ash and Pikachu were frozen with fear, after all, this guy seemed really intimidating, until a voice that they knew all too well snapped them out of their stupor.

"Hey King Yemma!" Goku called out to the massive ogre. "I need to ask a favor." He called up.

The cheerful voice slightly relaxed Ash and Pikachu. After all, if Goku was on friendly terms with this Yemma guy, then he couldn't be bad.

Yemma looked down at Goku and furrowed his brow A troubled look seemed to cross his face. "Now Goku, I know you want-" He was suddenly cut off.

"Oh no, I don't want that King Yemma." Goku replied, earning a look of confusion from the ogre.

"Hm? Then what do you want? And please, make it snappy. As you can see, you're holding up the line." He then gestured his pen, which was the size of a tree trunk to Ash, to the line of wisps. Ash looked at the line and then back to Goku.

"Hey Goku, what is this place?" He asked. However, the saiyan didn't need to answer as King Yemma did it for him.

"This is the Check-In Station. It's where deceased souls come to be judged. If they lived a good life, they get sent to Heaven, but people who lived evil lives get sent to H.F.I.L." Yemma explained.

Ash's throat seized up as Yemma said "deceased souls." He turned back to Goku, extreme worry on his face.

"D-Does this mean w-we're dead?" He stammered.

He jumped a little when King Yemma let out a deep chuckle that reverberated around the place.

"No, you're not dead. You see, Goku can come here if he wants to with his Instant Transmission when he's alive, the same goes for anyone who travels with him." Yemma explained.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by Goku.

"Can we get back to the favor? King Yemma, Ash here is my student, and I want him to learn from the same master I learned under, so can you please let him see King Kai for some training?" Goku asked.

This made Yemma's eyes open wide in shock before he regained composure. "But you don't need my permission for Ash to visit him. You can take him there whenever you'd like, unless…you want him to..."

"...to get there the same way I did." Goku finished Yemma's sentence with a grin.

"You want him to travel across Snake Way…but are you sure he's ready? You yourself took 177 days to get to King Kai's while traveling Snake Way." Yemma said. Ash, who had taken the time to put his stuff on, opened his eyes wide. He was kidding, right?

"King Yemma, I know he's ready, remember when you didn't think I could do it? I proved you wrong, right? So, take my word for it and let Ash travel Snake Way." Goku requested.

The massive ogre put on a thinking face and began to tap his cheek with the end of his pen. Finally, after a few moments of pondering, he smiled.

"Fine. if you believe in him, then so do I. I shall let him go to King Kai's via Snake way. A worker will show him the entrance. Will you be accompanying your student Goku?" Yemma asked.

"Well, I want him to go all the way without me, but I guess I can show up once a week." Goku said cheerfully, oblivious to the trainer's dilemma.

Ash looked at Goku in disbelief. Was this the "very special" training Goku was talking about? This seemed a bit excessive.

"Goku, are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, come on, 177 days? I'll starve to death before I get halfway!" Ash commented.

That statement was retorted by Yemma.

"In this plane, you don't get hungry, thirsty, or tired. When people come here, they are simply sustained with nothing and need nothing." The ogre said.

Well, that made Ash feel a little better, but he was still unsure. Pikachu also shared Ash's worry but was glad he was allowed to accompany him He'd worry sick about Ash otherwise.

Goku smiled at his student. "Don't worry Ash, this'll be a big step up from your usual training, but I know you can do it." Goku said.

Ash sighed. Sometimes in life, you need to do things that you don't want to do, and Ash really didn't want to do this. But Ash wasn't about to go against his teacher if it meant he'd get stronger. He gave a small smile and began to follow the worker King Yemma entrusted with him to the intimidating path, Goku watching him with a smile.

Ash just had to know one thing.

He turned to Yemma. "So, uh, how long is Snake Way anyway?" He asked.

Yemma gave a devious grin. "625,000 miles, or a million kilometers, whichever you prefer." He answered.

Ash's small smile disappeared quickly after that.

Dawn was curled up into a ball and sobbing her heart out on one of the plush couches in the Pokemon Center. Her childhood friend Kenny, her rival Zoey, even Barry who was not doing much better was there too. All her pokemon including her travel companion Brock, sat around her, attempting to comfort her.

Why was she crying?

It was because of what the headline was that the Pokemon News Network had broadcasted on the television in the lobby that scared everyone there to their core.

TWINLEAF TOWN WIPED OUT. NO SURVIVORS...


	6. I Have to What? Training With King Kai!

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

Ash had never heard such a lonely sound in his life; the sound of his lone footsteps traversing the insane length of Snake way.

His movements were extremely sluggish and his face showed that he was absolutely fed up with this stupid path. What was Goku thinking, sending him on this seemingly endless trail?

Heck, what was Ash thinking when he took Goku up on this offer?

Pikachu was no different, letting out sighs of annoyance at the tenacity of the wicked Snake Way. When King Yemma had said that it was long, he meant it.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

They had been on the path for nearly half a year now, 168 days total. It was exactly as the red skinned ogre had said.

Long.

Trying.

And above all, boring.

They had no need for food or water, or any other necessities while they were travelling down the path, but as Ash saw it, this was a pretty poor substitute for actual training like he had received seven months prior.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

They were nearing the deadline they set for themselves a few days down the path. When Goku ran the path, he arrived nine days from now. They wanted to beat, or at least match that seemingly absurd goal. Ash couldn't get better if he didn't try to so by outdoing his teacher, now could he?

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

Speaking of the orange-clad saiyan, it was at least a little heartining that he often showed up once or twice a week and helped mix thing up a bit by sparring with the raven-haired trainer.

Of course, the sparring was slightly precarious as they were fighting on a path only a few meters wide. If Ash had fallen off the path, he'd fall straight into H.F.I.L, according to Goku.

Ash wasn't exactly sure if he was serious or not, but he honestly didn't want to take the risk, Goku didn't stay around for long though, and soon enough, it was back to just Ash and Pikachu on the lonely trail.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

He did see the merit in this at least. The stamina and endurance, as well as the patience and perseverance he had gained while travelling down the road had been made clear in the sparring and the time he was making.

There was one instance where he ran down the path for about twelve full days before he began to tire, and even after that, he could fly for another eight days before he finally needed a break. But even then, Snake Way just kept going on and on...

_Step…_

_Step…_

_..._

As the absence of the following footstep registered in Ash's head, he suddenly looked down at his feet. It had appeared that one of his feet had lost contact with the road.

Suddenly realising that the lack of balance was about to send him down into H.F.I.L, Ash yelped and stumbled backwards, onto the safety of the path behind him, Pikachu falling off his shoulder.

Ash took a moment to observe the cause of his near slipup and gasped.

It was the tail, the end of Snake Way.

There was no more path.

Upon realising this, the trainer was just about to burst with jubilation. Finally! Finally, he had conquered the almighty Snake Way! There was only one factor that kept him from shouting that out in joy.

There wasn't anything at the end...nothing...Just a light milky pink sky and soft orange clouds could be seen.

Deciding not to panic, Ash resolved to try something.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He proceeded to empty his head of all distracting thoughts.

Ash wasn't a pro at this yet though, so it took a few moments to activate his ki sensing; impressive, due to the extremely short amount of time that he had been training thus far, but still not as much as his teacher, who could do so pretty much instantaneously.

Upon the activation of his sensing ability, he then began to feel all around the area, his ki being used as a detector for other signs of life energy in the radius of the endless expansion of calm, pink skies.

For a while, the only one that he could sense was Pikachu, who was looking at Ash curiously, wondering what he was doing.

_"Come on…come on…you have to be here…" _Ash couldn't help but repeat said mantra. If there wasn't anyone here, then…

His eyes snapped open, and he looked up at the sky, in the direction of three ki signatures, one being vastly larger than the others. With the knowledge that there was someone there, Ash couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Upon closer observation, Ash saw a strange object in the sky. It was far away, and from his position, it looked like a small moon, but unlike his own moon, it was slightly green

That was as far as Ash could make out; he and Pikachu were too far away to tell anything further. There was one thing that he could confirm though, and it was that the strange object was where the ki Ash sensed had come from.

That was when something most peculiar happened.

_"Hello, can you hear this?"_

A somewhat scratchy and nasally voice suddenly echoed in Ash and Pikachu's heads. Gasping in shock at the sudden strange voice, they looked around for any signs of another person, but there was no one but them as far as they could see.

_"Ah, so you can hear me, you must be the ones my student told me about, Ash and Pikachu, right?" _

The voice asked, again echoing in their minds.

"Wh-Who is this?" Ash asked out loud, hoping he'd get a reply. A few moments later, he managed to get a reply back.

_"Why, I'm King Kai, I live up on the planet above you. I was also the one who trained Goku when he reached the end of Snake Way, I must say, I'm very impressed, you managed to arrive nine days before he did, that's no small feat, I'll tell you that." _The now named KIng Kai said.

"I...did?" Ash asked in reply. Temporarily forgetting that random voices weren't supposed to just appear in his head, he let a triumphant grin stretch across his face.

"Ha ha! Alright! We beat Goku's time here, buddy!" Ash cheered as he lifted up his partner and swung him around in circles, eliciting laughter from Pikachu.

_"Anyway, come up here, face to face talking is something I prefer over telepathy, not that it's hard for someone like me, mind you." _King Kai said.

Hm, was that a hint of ego that Ash could hear…?

Eh, it was probably his imagination.

"Uh, you're on that greenish moon up there, right?" Ash asked. He could've sworn he heard a snort before King Kai replied.

_"That's my planet, for your information, it's a small size compared to yours however, so I see justification in your reasoning. Anyway, get up here." _King Kai said.

Nodding, Ash hopped up into the air and began ascending towards the planet, Pikachu on his shoulder.

The planet eventually began to grow in size as they got closer, but it still wasn't much to gawk at. It was miniscule compared to a normal planet, and that was putting it lightly. Upon closer inspection, it would seem to have a diameter of sixty to seventy meters all the way around. It wasn't even the standard length of an average Pokemon Baccer field.

Deciding to focus on other things besides the planet's size, Ash noticed a few apple trees around the area. There was also a well right outside what appeared to be a domed shaped house, and right next to that house looked to be a storage shed or something akin to that.

The final two things he noticed just by looking was the grass that covered the entirety of the planet's earth, and a white path that actually did wrap around the planet.

Those were the last things he noticed.

Visually, that is...

Suddenly, Ash felt like he weighed much, MUCH heavier upon coming into close proximity with the planet.

_"Wh-What the heck!? What's happening!?" _Ash thoughts ran through his head in an alarmed state.

Pikachu also felt the massive weight increase, and instantly became hard pressed to cling onto Ash's shoulder.

With the feeling of being weightless as he flew on his mind, the last thing Ash was expecting was not only to feel himself getting heavier, but also the fact that he was being pulled down.

The raven-haired trainer grunted as he tried to stay afloat, 'tried to' being the key phrase.

With his exhaustion from travelling Snake Way, his unpreparedness of the planet's unique feature, and the fact that he was simply not skilled enough in flight just yet to fully escape, he could no longer resist the pull of the planet.

Knowing this, Ash hurriedly wrapped his arms around Pikachu protectively and turned so his back faced the miniscule planet.

He could take the landing…

…he hoped.

As they fell to the small sphere below, falling at an unnatural speed, the duo managed to share a mutual thought.

Why Goku had never told them about _this_?

CRASH!

After the unfortunate crash landing, Ash and Pikachu lay face-up in the earth of the planet for a few moments in their own Ash-shaped crater

Ash couldn't help but let out a small grunt of pain as he hit the ground faster than he would've liked.

Thankfully he had gotten used to pain, due to all of the combat training that he had done with Goku, training which hurt way more than this.

He looked down to his chest and saw the dazed and confused form of his partner, who had seemed to also been affected by the weight increase.

Seriously…Pikachu was always light enough for Ash to comfortably carry him on his shoulder, but now? He weighed probably as much as Gabite, or Charizard!

That kind of impact on his ribs as they hit the ground at terminal velocity was…unpleasant, to say the least.

Well, it's not like Ash could talk. He felt so much heavier too, almost like he was wearing the really heavy training weights that Goku made him train with for a solid month.

Still, by looking at it, it seemed that Pikachu was ok. That was good enough for Ash…

A few moments later, they were treated to the sound of approaching footsteps. They sounded smooth and constant, not the kind of movements he was expecting with a planet that had a condition like this.

"Hmmhmm!" A strange sounding chuckle filled the duo's ears. Practically straining to even move their heads, Ash and Pikachu saw someone standing above them.

On a first glance basis, he was a weird looking individual.

He had a very short stature, a pair of cricket-like antennae on top of his head, as well as pointy ears and his skin was a calm shade of blue. He wore teashade sunglasses, white boots, a pink-red undershirt, and draped over his whole form but the tips of his feet and head, was black Kai garments, with yellow rims around the sleeves, neck and hem. Adorning the robes was a black symbol on a white background, which meant 'King'.

What really struck Ash and Pikachu as peculiar was the glowing ring above King Kai's head. It looked like a...halo?

King Kai noticed they were looking at the ring and huffed, looking up. Already knowing the question that they were going to ask, he spoke up

"Yeah, that means I'm dead. You can blame your teacher for that." The wizened Kai grumbled.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened. This guy was a ghost or something?

"Still, at least I have a body in this realm, so I only have the downside of being humiliated for being dead when us Kais meet." He continued, dissuading Ash and Pikachu's thoughts.

After letting out a ragged sigh, King Kai looked down at the duo.

"So, Ash and Pikachu, eh? My name is King Kai, the teacher of Son Goku, the Earth's strongest warrior!" He exclaimed with pride.

He then noticed that Ash was trying to get to his knees, but having a very difficult time doing so.

"Heh heh, it doesn't surprise me that Goku forgot to mention that this planet has ten times the gravity of yours."

"Huh…? Sorry, I-I think I misheard—"

"Ten. Times."

"…"

King Kai let that sink in for the duo.

"T-TEN TIMES!?/P-PIKAPIKA?! Both Ash and Pikachu cried in alarm.

King Kai nodded. "Mmhmm, you should probably try to get up, I'll wait." He said, before taking a seat on the reclining chair a few meters away.

Upon receiving the Kai's instruction, Ash and Pikachu tried to get up on their feet.

It definitely wasn't easy. With the added gravity, Pikachu found himself trying to get his now sixty kilogram body to move off of Ash's chest in an attempt to get to the ground where he could regain more footing.

Ash barely fared any better as he strained to push his now over four hundred kilogram body out of the crater. Thanks to his training from Goku however, he found it a little easier than Pikachu to get onto his feet.

_"Amazing! No one but Goku has shaken off ten times normal Earth gravity that easily before..." _King Kai thought.

Ash staggered in place for a brief moment, trying to get into a position where he could stand without too much trouble.

He eventually settled for a neutral standing position with his legs slightly bent. He found that helped him deal with the gravitational forces the most.

Accepting the fact that this was what Ash could manage right now, King Kai walked back over to the two.

"Now, tell me Ash…Goku said you were worthy to be trained by me, but do you, yourself believe you yourself are worthy? I must warn you, I am a very exalted person and my power isn't to be taken lightly by someone like you. Your training isn't going to be easy, just like Goku's." King Kai explained.

Ash began to nod, but quickly stopped himself as he realized that would probably have some negative effects on his body. Instead he faced the Kai with a fiery determination in his eyes.

"I do...I do believe that I'm ready...please, King Kai, become my teacher!" Ash replied.

He didn't want to think of the consequences if he had actually _bowed…_

He was shocked however, when King Kai simply turned to look at the sky to the left.

"Hm, well, if what you say is true and you truly want to train under me, then you must pass my test..." The Kai replied.

The revelation that there was a test shocked Ash slightly, but he regained composure quickly. He had come this far, and he was not going to give up.

"Sure, I'm ready for whatever test you throw at me!" He replied confidently, tensing himself for any of the numerous scenarios he thought that King Kai would suggest.

A spar with the Kai himself?

A trial to escape the planet's gravity?

A timed race to see how fast he could get around the planet with the gravity?

Or maybe it was-

"Tell me a joke; make me laugh." King Kai replied finally.

Pikachu was sent sprawling to the ground after all the effort of trying to get up, while Ash simply stood dumbfounded.

Was this guy serious? That was all they needed to do?

"I warn you though, I am the King of Comedy, as well as a Kai, so you won't exactly have an easy time." The Kai continued.

"W-Well...um...ok, if you say so..." Ash replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. He began thinking back to times he heard a funny joke, or at least something that could be classified as a joke. He couldn't remember any of his friends from his dimension that had told a joke that would make the Kai laugh, except for Brock's good old "Frying Pan, Drying Pan" one liner, but he doubted that would work.

Eh, what the heck.

"If you ever find yourself camping in the woods, and it starts to rain, you…uh…need not fear! For…for…um…for if you grab your trusty frying pan, and place it on your head…it becomes…"

Pause for effect…

"…a drying pan!"

A second passed.

"..."

Two seconds passed…

"..."

Three seconds passed…

"..."

And after the most awkward, kill-me silence that Ash had ever endured…

"Pfft…! Pfffft…BAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!"

The Kai burst into untamed laughter...

_"Well, that was easy..." _Ash thought.

Eight months later...

The last eight months had been absolutely grueling on Ash and his pokemon. King Kai came across as somewhat of a goofball, maybe, but he was indeed a wizened Kai with strength to back up his words.

The beginning of the training sounded simple. He was to catch King Kai's pet monkey, Bubbles.

That sounded much easier on paper though…

With the gravity weighing him down, it was safe to say Ash was off to a rather slow start.

So, while Pikachu was trying to get used to the gravity by simply trying to stand up, Ash was trying to get used to the gravity by racing around the planet, trying to catch the elusive monkey.

With every passing hour, Ash trained to become less sluggish, fully determined to regain the mobility that he once possessed on Earth. All his focus was on trying to catch Bubbles; King Kai couldn't go further in training him otherwise.

As the days rolled by, Ash and Pikachu slowly grew used to the insanely unnatural level of gravity that they had been inflicted with. Ash was certainly making sure that not one spare moment was spent on not catching the ever elusive primate.

He struggled onwards every day, forgoing meals and sleep in favor of training to overcome the planet's gravity. Exhaustion and hunger were long forgotten factors, since he hadn't felt either ever since he was brought to this realm a while ago.

Ash _really _hoped that both didn't stack against him when he came back home. That would suck.

On the twelfth day of performing this exercise, a result was finally garnered.

"Nnnggh! Come on…!"

"Oooh-Oooh! OOOOH!" A defeated cry from the monkey announced the victor.

"Ha ha! Gotcha! 

Ash finally grasped the speedy monkey cementing his status as one who had mastered the planet's superpowered gravity

This caused King Kai to almost choke on the tea he was drinking.

Ash took twelve days to catch Bubbles?!

Goku took forty!

The Kai watched as the trainer bounded around, celebrating his adaption to the gravity.

_"It makes no sense. Despite such a strong desire to get stronger, resistance can only be built so fast…It would've made sense if he had the genes of a saiyan, but as far as I can tell, he's a totally normal human…"_ King Kai couldn't help but muse in disbelief.

Whether he chose to believe it or not, Ash had somehow transcended his expectations even more so than Goku had done. With this level of growth, it was obvious that Goku had picked a student that surpassed titles like 'talented' or 'prodigal.'

It was going to be really interesting to see how Ash's training would go in the coming months…

More time passed, and King Kai wasted no time in teaching Ash everything that Goku had been taught when he first arrived on the planet. The first thing to teach him would be the…

Ash was kneeling on the ground, panting after he had gone to level three of the Kaioken. Ash had almost torn his whole body apart as the power boost ravaged his unprepared body, before a slam to the skull, courtesy of King Kai's staff, befell him, turning his mind away from the empowering technique.

"Ash! I told you that while the Kaioken grants you great power, it is extremely dangerous should you head for levels you are unprepared for. As you are now, you can hardly handle the first stage, much less the third. Remember that before you think about practicing anything out of your reach without my supervision!" The Kai scolded.

Imagine his surprise when, not a week later, Ash had not only perfected X3 with minimal difficulties, but was working on X4 and already had plans for X5. It was hard to NOT be stunned, considering that, at this moment, Goku still hadn't caught Bubbles yet…

The Spirit Bomb came next. King Kai had called it his ace in the hole, the move to use if Ash wanted to finish a fight. Taking energy from the planet itself, along with the surrounding planets, and even the sun, allowed Ash to combine them into either a palm sized orb, or a massive ball of energy that dwarfed even King Kai's planet.

The problem there was the fact that Ash had somehow been able to create the latter when they first gauged his potential with the attack.

…Instantaneously…

…On his first try…

Clearly, the trainer couldn't help but freak as he frantically looked to King Kai for help on how to deal with this massive sphere of ki that was about eight times larger than the very planet that they were standing on.

King Kai however, could not retain his shock.

_"A-A flawless Spirit Bomb…in an instant…H-How can this be? Not even Goku as he is now, can manage that…to even remotely reach that kind of efficient formation as quickly as that, the gathered energy must have been collected in one fell swoop and manifested above Ash's hands at unfathomable speeds, rivalling—no, surpassing light!" _

To put it into layman's terms, that would just be like if raindrops fell in one sheet of water and hit the ground all at once.

"King Kai! Please help me!" The worried cry of Ash helped bring the spectacled Kai back to the present, making him remember that they currently had a massive energy sphere to deal with.

Calming Ash down, he then instructed the worried boy to simply push the bomb away in a random direction, where it would eventually dissipate. Ash did just as the Kai instructed, and found himself all too relieved when the attack left his hands, spirited away from the miniature planet and its occupants, pun not intended.

As the Spirit Bomb flew into the cloud covered void, where it would eventually dissipate, King Kai felt the need to contact Goku and inform him that the pupil that he had taken on was completely insane!

Gravity, power boosts, damn orbs of spirit energy that _dwarfed his planet!_ Nothing slowed him down. A task was given to Ash, and the boy would complete it mere days after it was assigned. He was outpacing his teacher at every turn

That kind of growth wasn't only incredible, it was actually kind of scary…

It would come as to no surprise that, when Ash left this planet, he would be far stronger than the Kai; anything less simply wouldn't do.

However, this absurd rate of improvement was clearly something that no one was prepared for.

How long would it be before his power surpassed the Supreme Kais'?

Goku's?

Would even the Gods be his limit?

As Ash relaxed on the soft grass of the planet, King Kai made a mental note to try and refine Ash's training to match his growth. A difficult task for sure, but Ash was worth the time. This kind of improvement warranted nurturing to the highest order.

No one that trained under King Kai would ever be inadequately trained.

The very first thing that the Kai did was set Ash up on a daily meditation schedule. For almost half the day, Ash would be made to meditate. King Kai had explained his reasoning when Ash began.

"You see, Ash. You may grow at an extremely fast rate, much faster than I would've ever expected, but I'm afraid that there is a problem with it." He said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Ash asked, looking to the Kai as he finished his stretches.

"You see, Ash, you're still a mere child, and if you go through normal training means, you're eventually going to be handicapped by your own body; disadvantaged until you get older. You may think at a higher levelled fighter's capability, but that's ultimately useless if you can't compress your abilities within your body, as it is now." King Kai explained.

Ash regarded his current teacher's advice and looked all over his body.

Well, ever since he started to train, he knew that he was eventually build up some muscle mass, and upon inspection, that proved to be the case.

Every rock that he lifted, distance that he ran, and every second he was under this planet's gravity, he grew stronger.

His biceps bulged slightly more than they used to, and his chest felt kind of hard to hit. He didn't have something like a visible set of abs, but his waist was well-toned. Each time his muscle fibers broke down, they were built back up, stronger than ever.

And therein lied the problem. If Ash kept going like this, he was eventually going to end up becoming a musclehead!

He remembered back in his world, where people like Crasher Wake and Lieutenant Surge were very bulky. Here, that was even more so, with Goku and any one of his friends being quite muscular.

If he was being honest, if King Kai had a way to compress the fruits of his training into his body as it was now, then that would be really useful.

Hey, just because he wanted to get stronger didn't mean that he wanted it to actually show. Not only would it get enemies to underestimate him, but he just thought he looked better without being all muscly.

That was how King Kai began to teach Ash the "Pīkokku meisō-hō" or the Peacock Meditation technique.

The basis of the technique was hiding strength within his body, rather than showing it outside in the form of a muscle clad body. As he meditated, the power that he attained was stored within his body, but not by breaking down and rebuilding muscle fibers, resulting in a more muscular form.

No, it simply increased the durability of the current fibers and how much they could hold so that they could handle increasingly large levels of strain. This resulted in his power increasing, but his physical form not actually changing.

Trying to get to a stage where he could comfortably maintain that meditative state was a trying challenge though. It was to no surprise that it was rather hard to get Ash into a meditative state like the Peacock.

He was brilliant in terms of physical growth…but maybe not so much in the mental aspect…

Hey, nobody's perfect.

However, within three months, Ash had finally mastered the meditation technique, and his body was in the clear. Now he could comfortably continue growing in power as if he were in his prime age.

That was a relief. Pikachu couldn't help but think of how many times that he would fall off a bulked-up Ash's shoulder…

Since they weren't on a time limit like Goku was, when Earth was under the threat of the two malicious saiyans, Ash's training went even deeper than Goku's ever did.

The next technique that King Kai decided to teach Ash was the art of instant travel. A form of transportation that allowed one to travel at a speed that surpassed even light.

Instant Transmission.

At this point in time, there were only two people outside of the Yardratians, the race that developed the technique, that knew how to perform the complex move: Goku, and King Kai.

Instant Transmission was a really useful move to have in his arsenal. The ability to warp away and reappear wherever he sensed life energy was a power that he simply couldn't pass up.

However, to master such a great technique was no small feat, even for Ash with his abnormal improvement rate. It was one of the most complex moves that Ash had attempted to master thus far. It made the Kamehameha seem like child's play. The race that created this incredible move was certainly admirable.

He had the sensing life energy thing down pat, but "jumping" to said life energy's location? Yeah, that was a bit of a roadblock for him…

It was really disorienting for him. Trying to imagine his own ki reaching out to form a "bridge" to where he wanted to go and then trying to follow it on the created path by somehow "jumping" through it…wrapping his head around the concept took two months in itself. It required total focus and intense concentration. Ash didn't even want to think of whether or not he'd be able to pull it off in a dire situation…

It took him the majority of his time training to master it, almost all of the time he was on the planet in fact, but Ash's diligence and determination to learn the ability eventually made Instant Transmission one of his own techniques.

King Kai had stated that it took Goku almost a year and a half to learn the advanced move, causing Ash to whoop in celebration and thank the Kai for teaching him.

However, the true highlight of the training trip, and one of Ash's most impressive feats was actually creating a variation of the final technique that Goku taught him before dropping him off on Snake Way, the Kamehameha.

The concept was complex, and totally mastering said move required intimate knowledge of the Kamehameha and near perfect control over it. Though that wasn't to say that it took too long, three months in fact. It couldn't be forgotten that Ash's improvement rate was tremendous. He could now move a fully powered Kamehameha anywhere in his body, including his fingertips, with which he could shoot out little superpowered beams if he wanted to.

King Kai even said that Ash's impressive mastery of the attack matched Goku's which was a huge morale boost for the boy

Of course, the Kai's impressment only grew when he had seen the technique that Ash had conceived.

It was so dangerous and impressive, that Ash requested to show it only when he was a great distance away from the planet, something King Kai was very grateful for, seeing that Goku always tore up the planet whenever he trained there.

King Kai was very happy that Ash wasn't like his teacher.

On the fifth month, King Kai gave Ash a gift. It was a folded bundle of strange garments that definitely didn't look Earthly, or even Otherworldly.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"Hn hn! These are a gift for you. I requested them from someone very important. Go on, try them on." King Kai urged.

With a slightly bewildered expression, but soon replaced with an understanding one, Ash nodded and went inside the house to change. The clothes he had been wearing for so long hadn't been washed in ages, and they were torn and scuffed nearly everywhere. Needless to say, Ash was very grateful to have some new clothes.

As he suited up, Ash couldn't help but marvel at how comfy the clothes were, and how they didn't feel like they restricted his movements in any way.

Passing a mirror on the way out allowed Ash to take a look at himself.

His new look consisted of a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt, along with black pants and fully closed black boots with white soles. Blue bandages wrapped all the way down from his shins to the top of his boots. The ensemble was completed with blue armbands, a flowing dark blue vest with a long backside, almost like a cape, that was secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist.

Upon exiting the house, the inhabitants of the planet gave a grin at the new and improved Ash.

"Heh! I look pretty cool, don't I?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika Chaaa Pikapi! (You sure do, Ash!)" Pikachu replied.

King Kai then walked up to the newly garbed trainer.

"Now, that particular gi is very special. One of the things it can do, is grow with you, so you'll never outgrow the suit. Also, it can repel attacks that you can't block or dodge, but only to an extent, so don't go taking any major blows now…" King Kai warned.

With a nod from Ash. King Kai then went even deeper with explaining the outfit.

"Now here's the special thing about this gi. It can stimulate gravity in your body, just like this planet does, but to a much greater extent.

In fact, the amount of gravity you'll be able to train under could be practically limitless.

All you need to do, is channel a slow flux of ki into that the gi when you want to raise the gravity and send a quick pulse of ki to release it." King Kai explained.

"Whoa..." Ash said in awe, looking at the outfit. If that was the case, the amount of power that he could amass would be unfathomable

Like the Kai said, Ash placed a hand onto the suit and began to channel ki into it.

In hindsight he probably should've listened a little more.

"Ugh…!" Ash groaned as he almost instantly collapsed to the ground, feeling even heavier than he did when her arrived on King Kai's planet. Pikachu gasped and ran over to help his trainer, but the electric type couldn't do anything.

"Hah…you fool." King Kai sighed and walked over, putting his hand on the gi and sending out a ki pulse to stop the effects of the outfit.

Ash grunted, panting heavily as the gravity disappeared.

"Ash, you used too much ki on the suit. I estimate that it was all the way up to ten times normal Earth gravity." The Kai said.

"B-But I'm used to ten times Earth's gravity by now…" Ash panted as he tried to recover.

"You may have gotten used to this planet's gravity, but adding multiplications of gravity on top on an already multiplied gravity zone makes for a much greater force than if you were on Earth. Right now, you must have been subjected to about a hundred times normal Earth gravity. You're lucky that you aren't dead."

Ash couldn't help but gulp.

"You are strong Ash, but don't ever overestimate yourself and go to something higher you can handle, chances are there won't be anyone there to turn the gravity stimulation off. The weaker the flux, the more time it takes to add gravity, and the stronger the flux, the less time it takes. Be careful when using this for training. Don't ever bite off more than you can chew. Remember that..." King Kai said.

Ash smiled. It was nice to see that the old guy cared. "Y-You got it..."

Curiosity struck him as he sat up. "So…how did you come across this awesome gi?" He asked.

The Kai coughed to clear his throat. He wasn't expecting Ash asking a question like that.

"Well, I'm not on grounds to say...but she owed me a favor, and she seemed really eager to do it, so I let her. I'll be sure to thank her for you." King Kai replied.

A few months prior…

In a place outside of the solar system…

The galaxy…

The universe…

In a place that was above all of that was a very special area.

Almost like a coliseum, the area housed a wonderous green field. To the place's right was a small domed house with what looked like a strange oversized bird perch attached to it, like an above average in size avian creature liked to rest there.

To the left was a crystal-clear pond, bordered by rocks, both looking more pristine then they had any right to be.

Separating the two was a wide path, paved by oversized bricks, which led to a large building that exuded a feeling of importance. Strangely, it seemed to have a massive tree growing out the top of it.

All of this lay under a giant domed barrier of Katchin, the same metal that beat the famed Z-Sword.

Soon, a woman, garbed with purple and blue-gray Supreme Kai robes, tied with a yellow belt along with a dark undertop, and pearl white boots and sleeves that reached up to her elbows exited the building. She had milky pink skin and glossy pink hair. Hanging from her pointed ears were two Potara earrings.

As she walked down the path to get to her house, she suddenly heard a nasally voice echo inside her head.

_"Hello? Hello? Supreme Kai of Time?" _

Almost instantly recognizing the voice, the fellow Kai looked up to the sky and began to converse

_"Oh, hello North Kai. How long has it been since we talked? Forty million years or so?"_

_"Ho ho! Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?"_

_"Mmhm, it has. So much has happened since you and I last met! We got a fully-fledged unit of warriors that are willing to help us correct abnormalities in time and help in protecting it! Now I can finally relax for a bit! I'm no good at fighting, and manually correcting time scroll by scroll is so exhausting. All those brave warriors are already hard at work correcting history, tackling tens of misshapen timelines at a time. I haven't had so much free time in ten million years! I even decided on a name as well."_

_"Oh? I'm very glad to hear that you're doing so well for yourself. What name did you choose?"_

_"Heh! The coolest name ever: The Time Patrol!"_

_"Not bad…self-explanatory, catchy. It's pretty good."_

_"It sure is! Oh, by the way, speaking of things that have happened, how's death treating you?_

_"…"_

_"Um, hello? Anyone there."_

The female Kai could've sworn she heard an irritated groan on the other end.

_"Ahem…anyway, while it's nice to catch up…I find myself requiring that favor from you, you know, back when all the Kais met up forty million years ago?_

_"Oh yeah, when you helped me catch Tokitoki. I do recall saying that I owe you one."_

_"Yes, I wish to collect that favor now."_

_"Hm…well, I think it's about time to get out of your debt. What do you need me to do?"_

_"Well…I need you to…make a set of clothes. Battle clothes. Preferably a kind that can repel small attacks and have some kind of training option implemented in them, like gravity stimulation. Oh, and a kind that can grow with the wearer as well."_

Both sides of the line were silent as the female Kai processed the request.

After a few moments, she finally responded.

_"I can certainly manage that, but you do understand that I can't make such precious garments without a good reason. Making something like that'll be tricky, even for me, and it needs to be completely made by my hands as well."_

_"I recall that you are quite a capable seamstress, Supreme Kai of Time."_

King Kai wanted to throw in a jab at her skill with cooking in comparison, but he didn't want to lose the deity that watched over time's favor.

"_Sure, I am, but I can't just make one willy-nilly. If you want—"_

_"I have a very good reason for asking you this…You see, I've taken on another student…"_

This surprised the pinkette.

_"Another student, like Goku…?"_

_"At Goku's request. But this kid…he's something special…I have never seen anyone with as much potential as him. Not even Goku."_

The female Kai was stunned.

King Kai was a very good judge of character, perhaps the best of all the lower Kais, so making a claim so incredibly bold confirmed that King Kai himself believed in this special student of his.

_"Supreme Kai of Time, there is no one else I know that could create garments more suited to him then you. I truly believe that he can do great things, and your garments can help him to get to the level that he was meant to reach…So please…heed my request…"_

After a few moments of not getting a reply, it became apparent that the pinkette was thinking her answer over. Looking at it objectively, she didn't really have a reason to create her divine clothes just from his word alone.

Then came the unexpected request.

_"Let me see him…" _

_"Eeeh!?"_

_"I wanna judge him for myself. So, let me see this person, and let me see for myself if he's worthy." _

_"…Is it that important to you?" _

_"It is."_

King Kai knew the Supreme Kai of Time, and he knew that if she was going to even consider making one of her divine garments, her requirements would need to be met.

_"Very well. Conjuring visual images puts a greater strain on me then sending telepathic messages, but I suppose I'll have to oblige." _

_"Gotcha, I just got to close my eyes to receive the image?" _

_"That is correct. Allow me a few moments…"_

King Kai then turned his gaze to Ash, who was going through katas that improved his focus for his training in the Kamehameha, oblivious to the godly conversation that he was having.

King Kai memorized every single aspect of Ash. His movements, his stance, his appearance and expression. Absolutely nothing went unnoticed by the Kai.

After he had fully garnered enough memorization to create a full image, he then reached back out to the female Kai.

_"Alright, have you closed your—?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I've got them closed. Show me who this guy is already!" _

_"Hmph! Your patience is astounding…Here he is." _King Kai proceeded to send the image through.

The image took a little longer to send over than telepathy. One could liken it to trying to shoot a gun, but instead of using bullets, it was ice cubes. Since visual images weren't entirely meant to be sent over, it was a lot harder to receive one then it was for spoken words.

The image began to form in her head, slowly coming into focus…slowly showing the fighter that King Kai had claimed was worthy.

Finally…the image arrived in full…

And the Supreme Kai of Time's entire world fell apart…

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…huh…?"_

Her entire body froze. Her mind clouded over. Everything was lost to her as her vision was locked onto the boy in front of her.

_"H-He…he…"_

The pinkette tripped over her thoughts, as emotions swelled to the forefront of her being.

_"He…looks just like—"_

_"—ime! —Kai of Time! Supreme Kai of Time!"_

The image disappeared, and the female Kai shot back to reality with a gasp.

_"Did the image get through ok?"_

_"…"_

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"Y-Yes…I can hear you…"_

King Kai was taken aback. The girl at the other end sounded completely different than before. Like she had just had just experienced something that crushed her reality.

Still, he did have a job to do. So, against his better judgement, he pushed further.

_"Ahem! So, what do you think? I know that he doesn't look like much, but in time—"_

_"I'll do it…"_

_"Eh…? I beg your par—?"_

_"I SAID I'D DO IT! I'LL MAKE THE STUPID GARMENTS AND SEND THEM TO YOU! AND YOU BETTER MAKE SURE HE WEARS IT! NOW GOODBYE!"_

_"Aaaah!? S-Supreme Kai of Time? What is—?"_

It was no use. The female Kai had cut their connection immediately after that little outburst, and he had no luck trying to reconnect with her either.

The confusion was like a great wave for the Kai. Something had shaken up the caretaker of time, and it seemed to have something to do with Ash…

…

Well, he couldn't really delve into the affairs of other Kais, and even if he could, he had a feeling that this was something that she would maybe like to keep private.

Anyway, he had accomplished his goal. He had convinced the Supreme Kai of Time to make the outfit, which would definitely help out Ash in his future endeavors.

Now all they had to do was wait until it was delivered…

Meanwhile, back at the time nest, the pinkette had taken a seat at the pristine pond, her arms wrapped around her legs which were pulled up to her chin.

"It's unbelievable…but his appearance…the way he carried himself…and that tremendously determined look in his eyes…it couldn't be anyone else…"

She listened to the soft, lapping sound of the water as memories she had long repressed tens of megaannums ago were brought back to the surface…

_"Come on…can't I see yet?"_

_"Now, now. You're a Kai. Patience is supposed to be a thing you're good at." _

_"Mou…I'm a young Kai, I haven't learned that yet!"_

_"Ha-ha! Well don't worry. We're almost there." _

_She was only fifteen million years old at the time, barely having been crowned a Kai. It came with responsibilities that she wasn't prepared for, and for the first few millennia, she did horrid at her job. That was why she was crowned with the title of the Supreme Kai of Time, where her job was more focused on observing than fighting. _

_The problem was…she didn't really know how to do that either…_

_So, Daikaioh, the Grand Supreme Kai, requested the help of someone very special to assist the new Kai in understanding her job and her powers._

_And right now, five years later, her training was complete. _

_As she woke up from a short nap today, she saw the mischievous face of the one who had helped her, urging her to come outside to show her a surprise he had for her for completing her training._

_That was why her eyes were covered by the hands of that very special individual. She would've used her senses to get a hint, but he had managed to block them!_

_"Heh, sorry. Didn't want you spoiling your surprise," was his explanation._

_She felt both of them walk for a few more minutes before they finally stopped. _

_"Sit down." _

_The new Kai obeyed and lowered herself to the ground, finding herself sitting on what seemed to be a log, or at least that's what it felt like._

_"Alright, we're here. Ready for your surprise?" He asked her._

_"Yes, yes! Show me already!"_

_She heard a chuckle from him. _

_"Wow, so excitable. Aren't you fifteen megaannums old, not fifteen millennia?"_

_The comment made her cheeks puff out in a pout._

_"Shut up! You've hyped this thing up so much, I have no other option to be excited. I better be blown away by this." She said._

_"Heh…I'm sure you won't be disappointed."_

_And then he took his hands away from her eyes._

_And both them and her jaw were opened wide as she saw what was before her._

_They were on top of a massive cliff overlooking an even bigger city. A city that she definitely knew had NOT been there before. Judging by how it was just floating in mid-air, it definitely wasn't an ordinary place._

_The buildings were a soft white and ranged from ordinary living houses to high rise buildings that were as tall as skyscrapers. Or the trees from Malchior 7_

_She was not fond of the trees from Malchior 7…_

_They breathed fire…_

_"Wh-What is this place…" She asked in a state of awe._

_In reply, he sat down next to her and gestured to the city. _

_"Well, this…it's your gift for completing your training." He answered, turning to her with a smile. _

_She looked to him with a gasp._

_"Yup! This whole place is yours." He repeated himself, since it seemed like the Kai was in a state of shock._

_The pinkette could only blink in reply before looking back at the gorgeous city._

_"You may come off to some people as kind of self-centered, but I know that you care about every creature that you've been tasked to watch over, more than the average Kai. In every world, and in every timeline."_

_He reached a hand over and rested it on her head._

_Sometimes though, the job will be more than you can handle, and timelines may suffer for it. I hate to say it, but there are those that you won't be able to save sometimes. So…the people who you can save, should a timeline collapse…"_

_He pointed to the massive city._

_"…can live here until you fix everything up." _

_"Huh? R-Really?!" She asked, turning back to him. _

_"Yeah. Not just that, but I created this place to be totally immune to distortions in time or history. You don't need to worry about any assaults here, I made sure of it._

_The Kai was speechless as she gazed back to the city once more._

_"Wow…"_

_"Oh yeah, there's a portal there that teleports you to the Time Nest. Didn't want you sucking up valuable time and energy by needing to move from there to here, so you can travel from your home and here pretty much on a whim."_

_This time, she truly had no words. Travelling between galaxies was within a Kai's abilities, but it sucked as well. The only exception to this was Kabito Kai, but she couldn't ask him for rides whenever she wanted. She had her own reputation as a Kai to think about._

_"So…go ahead. Tell me." He requested_

_"Huh? Tell you what?" She asked._

_He smiled once more at her._

_"Did I blow you away?" _

_"Eh?" The Kai asked, before remembering the beginning of their conversation. _

_"W-Well I suppose that this grand kingdom is adequate for the new Supreme Kai of Time Consider my expectations met!" She declared, standing up in a boastful expression._

_He looked at her for a few seconds before he started to chuckle, standing up as he did so. _

_"Wh-What's so funny?" She asked him, shooting a small glare his way._

_"Just like I said. Self-centered." He said, a smirk full of mirth on his face._

_"H-Hey! What's that supposed to…mean…?" _

_The angry question trailed off as his hand was suddenly placed upon her head and ruffled her hair slightly._

_"This city, it's my last gift to you, before we part ways…"_

_The pinkette was suddenly reminded of the stipulation that was always a factor when the deal to help train her was made. Eventually, he would need to return to his home after her training was complete. No matter if they liked it or not, that was always going to be a constant prerequisite._

_The problem was…she didn't want that. _

_Years were…suggestive to the Kais and other divine beings. From their point of view, a single year could be a second to them; nothing so shocking for beings that lived for countless gigaannums. _

_But this person before her…the one who had stuck with her for only five years of her life…he seemed to be able to…cancel that relative perception. With him around, the seconds seemed to stretch into minutes, then hours, then days, then weeks, then months and then finally years._

_What was supposed to be short had seemingly grown longer, though nothing actually changed. She should know. She was the new Supreme Kai of Time and would've been able to detect any changes in the timestream._

_Ever since her very idealization, she was always a Kai first. Kai this, and Kai that. Her young self couldn't help but yearn for anything to break up the monotony. She couldn't help but wish that she was actually born as a lower being; to be normal._

_She wanted to make friends. She wanted to play games. She wanted to go on adventures…_

_But she was a Kai. A Kai with a role that came into existence to match her. She was bound by laws that she needed to follow, whether she liked it or not…_

_But **he** changed that. _

_When he came onto the scene, her entire reality practically exploded out in front of her._

_His main job was to train her to be a worthy Kai, to get her ready for a job that she knew barely anything about. _

_He had simply turned away from doing things that straightforwardly and resolved to train her in his own way._

_Training…could she really call it that? It'd definitely be a stretch. _

_The closest thing that she could associate with training was reading a few scrolls and going through a small number of practical methods that she quickly got the hang of, despite the estimate being hundreds of millennia until a Kai would be proficient in her field._

_The rest of the time, he had helped the pinkette realize some of her greatest desires._

_He let her walk down streets on different planets and took her all over the universe to see sights she wouldn't have had if she was stuck on the Kais' homeworld._

_She could safely say that it had been so fun, getting to experience everything that she had been missing for the first fifteen million years of her life. _

_It was kind of funny. She had lived for almost as long as the universe had. But…she didn't know a single thing about it. _

_That nights that fell upon a quiet town could be so peaceful and pretty amidst the flickering lights of stars trillions of miles away._

_That all sorts of food tasted so good, which actually spurred on a recent hobby of hers: cooking._

_That people could be so nice…which formed a sense of compassion and understanding within her for all pure life._

_But the thing she loved about it most of all…was that he…her very first friend…was with her, helping her every step of the way…_

_And now…now all that fun…all those good times…_

_…they were all over…_

_"Um…hello? You still with me?"_

_His voice finally snapped her back into reality. _

_"H-Huh…?"_

_She saw the grin plastered on his face. The one that she had gotten used to after two years._

_"You're still spacing out? Heh, looks like some things are just constants with—" He suddenly trailed off and stared at the Kai with widened eyes, prompting the girl to return the favor. _

_A few moments passed as her eyes met with his deep brown eyes…_

_Then, his vision fell to his feet before he sat back down on the log again, his expression now quite somber. _

_"Hn…yeah…I get it…I'm sad too." _

_The pinkette gasped as she realized that he had seemed to pick up on her negative emotions to their parting._

_"Wh-What!? N-No! That's not true! I just—"_

_"—Save it. Your bottom lip is quivering, your heartbeat has slowed down by two and a half beats in the past fifteen seconds…and your eyes are all watery." _

_"Huh!?" The Kai cried as she brought her wrist up and furiously scrubbed away at the forming tears. It was not common for a Kai to cry, after all. _

_"Ca-Can you blame me…?" She asked. A good question in all honesty. _

_After being pried away from the normality of a Kai for the past five years, how could she be expected to go back to it…? How could she be expected to face it without her very first friend...?_

_"No…but I don't think that you're giving yourself enough credit here. You're much stronger than you think you are, you know?"_

_The pinkette lowered her arm from her eyes and looked at her friend with curiosity. _

_"Governing timelines, preventing distortions, keeping history safe…you're the only one who can do stuff like that. I certainly wouldn't be able to." He continued._

_"But…but…you were the reason that I am strong…you're the reason that I've come this far. I'm just—"_

_"—the only person that could make your power your own. A seedling grows into a strong tree eventually, and it no longer needs the help it received while growing to stay sturdy."_

_As if to emphasize his point, a large tree suddenly burst from the ground behind, much to the Kai's surprise. _

_The trunk was very thick, possessing a circumference of fifteen meters around. _

_Branches and twigs sprouted from every which way around the tree as healthy green leaves sprouted forth, and even a few flowers strewn around the foliage. _

_It towered over them a good ten meters, the bark creaking as the mighty structure solidified over them, creating a pleasant shade that shielded them from the element above. _

_Overall, it was a very impressive tree, one that would've taken hundreds of years to grow under proper nurturing. And he had sprouted it in an instant._

_"You've grown into a wonderfully strong tree, and one that I'll always be proud of."_

_Her vision trailed from the leaves of the tree to the face of her very first friend. A lazy breeze blew through the area, making both her pink hair, and his black hair sway in the wind._

_"And no matter what happens from here on out, that fact will not change. Remember that…Chronoa."_

_Chronoa…_

_…her true name…_

_It wasn't a title like the Supreme Kai of Time, nor some kind of silly moniker, like the 'Lord of Time,' but instead, a name given upon her creation. _

_It was a name that only two people, besides her, knew: Daikaioh and him. And even then, Chronoa had requested that the Grand Supreme Kai not use her name, since it would soon be lost under her recent title._

_But he was different once more. She had told him her name for no other reason than…well…he asked._

_Ever since, he had used that name to constantly address her. _

_Chronoa…_

_"HEY! I told you not to call me that! Get it through your thick skull already!"_

_Chronoa…_

_"Hey…you know I don't care for my original name. Do you really have to say it…?_

_Chronoa…_

_"Haah…fine…if you insist. It's gone on so long, it'd be weird if you called me anything else now…plus…I have to admit…it has kinda caught on…"_

_After ages of refusing to address her by her title, Chronoa had to admit that it was kind of nice to have someone call her by her real name. That's why only he had the permission of calling her that._

_…._

_As they both sat under the tree, Chronoa asked him another question. _

_"Why do you have so much faith in me?" She asked._

_He turned to her, looking genuinely confused._

_"Huh? I just do. Is that a problem?" He asked. _

_"Uh, kinda. If you don't have a reason to put your faith in me—"_

_"—If I did have a reason to put my faith in you, basing it on factors outside of who you are now, then you couldn't really call it faith now, could you?" He responded before she could finish her sentence. _

_The Kai opened her mouth for a second before closing it. That was actually a very good point._

_"Just like there's sometimes no reason to help someone, and there's sometimes no reason to believe in someone, we still do it. That's one of the things that prove that we're alive. I believe in you, because I want to. That's all there is to it." He told her._

_Chronoa could only nod in reply. He may be mischievous and cheeky at times, but her friend could also be very wise when he wanted to be. _

_A few minutes of silence passed as the two watched the rolling clouds slowly pass underneath the vibrant orange sky, an indication that it was nearly sunset._

_Then the Kai heard the ravenette sigh…_

_"Well…I'm afraid it's time, Chronoa…you-know-who is calling me to come back. Probably wants my help to wake my lazy-ass brother up. I warned him to be awake when I came back or I was gonna pour water on him…" _

_Chronoa could hear him mumble something under his breath but chose not to comment on it. She had bigger things to worry about…_

_Her hope of him staying a little longer had been diminished. She had been dreading this day for a while, and now that it finally came…she didn't know what to think._

_"If I may offer one last piece of advice, Chronoa…" He told her as he sat up from the log and dusted himself off. _

_"…try to find people like you…people that would want to protect history, and who are strong enough to do so. Start up some kind of organization if you can. An organization dedicated to protecting history. Trust me, having loads of people helping out will make the load much lighter for you."_

_Chronoa was unable to speak. Even as he was about to leave, he was still thinking about helping her. He couldn't be more selfless if he tried._

_"Will…"_

_She tried to get the words out_

_"…Will we ever see each other again?!" _

_For some reason, she shouted the question, though, by the look on his face, it seemed like he had expected it. _

_Sighing once more before he let a wry smile come to his face, he nodded. _

_"Of course. This isn't goodbye forever. Maybe…when the time is right, I'll come back to see how much you've grown without me…it's not a goodbye at all, Chronoa. It's an "until we meet again." He said._

_"B-But…"_

_The Kai didn't even care that tears were now streaming down her face. _

_"…you…you were…my very first f-friend…I-I don't want you to go! You can't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again!" She cried desperate words from the heart._

_To her surprise, Chronoa was quickly engulfed in a hug by her friend._

_Due to him being much larger than her, his arms easily wrapped all the way around her small body._

_"Chronoa…you know that I have to go. I have no choice…" He told her, as he let the girl sob into his shoulder. _

_"It's not like I want to…I'd love to have more fun with you; you're way too fun to tease!" He threw out a little joke, which may or may not have been well received due to the small groan that that he heard in between her sobs._

_"Ehe…sorry. But seriously, it's not like you'll be completely alone. There's still the Kais. They'll help you stay standing if you ever think your knees are going to buckle. They're your family, and they'll always help you, no matter what. There's never any shame in asking for help."_

_"T-They're not…like you…though…" Chronoa pitifully whimpered as she sniffled into his shoulder._

_Giving her comforting strokes through her hair, he gently urged the Kai to look him in the eyes._

_"Chronoa…I promise that one day, we will see each other again. You know that I always keep my promises, right?" He asked her. _

_Managing to calm down a little, she managed a meek nod._

_"A-Almost to…to a fault…" She replied, even managing a tiny smile at the thought._

_Chuckling at the compliment…? Jab…? He wasn't really sure…he then gently broke apart the embrace, but kept one arm on her left shoulder._

_"So, until then, I want you to remember this well…" He said as he reached up above their heads with his right hand._

_"No matter what, I'll always be here with you. I may not be here with you in a physical form…I may not answer, even if you shout as loud as you can…but as long as you remember me, remember the fun we had, remember the times we were happy, remember the moments we were together…"_

_He placed a hand over her chest._

_"…then I will always remain in your heart, Chronoa. Always." _

_He brought his arm down to reveal the most beautiful flower that the Kai had ever seen which emanated the hue of the setting sun. _

_With almost trembling features, she took the flower from him and stared at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. This flower was proof of their friendship…and proof of a promise that they would meet again._

_The petals almost glowed with a natural ivory sheen and she saw tones of other colors too, reminding her of vague feelings. _

_Red, which conveyed a feeling of warmth._

_Orange, which conveyed good memories._

_Yellow, which conveyed feelings of joy. _

_And in the center of the flower…a comforting shade of auburn…_

_Chronoa looked up from the flower to thank him for it._

_He was nowhere to be seen…_

Ever since that day, Chronoa had done her very best to live up to his expectations of her. She had always pushed herself to be the very best she could be, and then went even further.

The pinkette was respected by the lower Kais, firm but kind. People always said that even though she was barely out of her infancy stage, she already had the demeanor of a fully-fledged Kai. But others disagreed.

If she was sweet enough to wear a stunningly beautiful flower in her hair, how stern could she be?

She lived for the promise that they both made the promise that one day, they'd meet each other again. Eventually, she started to structure the Time Patrol in Tokitoki City, per his suggestion.

She was determined to do the best job she could as the Supreme Kai of Time, to a point where she even impressed her superiors.

For ten million years, she forged on, not stopping in her quest to see that her duty was always fulfilled. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her once he came back…

And then…

After ten million years of her best…

The flower wilted…

Chronoa's entire being was washed over with confusion. Confusion and hurt. She initially panicked when the flower had died, thinking that it had finally reached the end of its life. But that was when the more logical part of her thoughts stepped in.

His creations weren't supposed to expire. All he had to do to make them last forever was simply will it to be so. So why…? Why did it die…?

Her answer came to her by a message that was transmitted to all the Supreme Kais. A message that she had never wanted to hear in her life.

_"The balance has been lost…A half has faded…He has fallen in battle…"_

Everything that he had created for her…the flower, the tree, even Tokitoki City's protection from time distortions…

His promise…

They all died with him…

At first, all she could feel was betrayal and sadness.

He promised…He promised that they'd meet again! She worked as hard as she could so he could be proud of her…And to fall in battle? Impossible! There was no one in the entire universe that could match his strength, save for beings that made Supreme Kais look like lowly ants.

But, just like he had told her, Chronoa's family, the Kais, were able to pull her out of a millennium-old slump. Just like he said.

Her knees buckled…but her family kept her on her feet.

And so, Chronoa had no choice but to go on, keep being the best Kai that she could be; she had gone way too far to just back out now.

She was the Supreme Kai of Time. Ironically, she had no time for regrets. Despite a broken promise, she needed to accept it, pushing forward, not looking back for even a second…

But now that boy…

This was really messing with her head. Maybe she should—

"Hey, Supreme Kai of Time?"

"EEEEYAAH!?" She let out a startled cry as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Whoa!?" The speaker recoiled slightly at Chronoa's sudden scream.

However, upon realising who it was, she sighed and looked back over the pond.

"Oh…it's just you, Trunks." She said with a slightly relieved voice. With all that was going through her mind, anything could've set her off.

"Um…yeah." Trunks replied. He was kind of put off by the Kai's reaction. She never seemed to be caught off guard like that.

"Ahem! S-So, I'm about to use the Dragon Balls to summon the warrior that we talked about. You wanna come along?" He asked her.

Due to countless history distortions, and the lack of manpower they currently had, it was time to call in someone who was strong enough to actually help to manage the outbreaks.

Chronoa shook her head in reply.

"No thanks. But be sure to introduce us soon, okay?" She asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"H-Huh?" She suddenly heard Trunks' surprised gasp as she turned to face him.

"S-Supreme Kai of Time! Wh-What's wrong!?"

Chronoa was confused at the lavender-haired boy's reaction until it suddenly became apparent to her that she had tears streaming from her eyes.

"E-Eh…!? Oh, it's n-nothing…Get to summoning, will ya?" She replied, raising a sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes and face. Since when did a Kai cry anyway?

Since he wasn't about to question the Supreme Kai of Time on matters that would've actually made her cry (Since he was _definitely _not suited to dealing with matters like that.) Trunks could only nod before walking away, sparing one last glance at the pinkette who was still trying to clean up her tears.

After Trunks left through the portal that connected the Time Nest to Tokitoki City, Chronoa shook her head and then slapped her cheeks to regain her focus.

She then began walking over to her house, where her avian companion, Tokitoki, sat on the wooden perch attached to the house.

It was time to get started on those garments…

And so, Ash's training continued. With his new clothes, he was subjected to incredible levels of gravity almost every day. He didn't allow himself to take it off either. His body really needed to be pushed to his limit if he wanted to reach the levels of Goku and Vegeta as quick as he could.

Speaking of pushing limits, Ash wasn't the only one getting stronger on King Kai's planet.

Per his suggestion, even his pokemon began to train alongside the ravenette.

However, when they were let out of their pokeballs…

Well, putting it sensitively, practically every single pokemon was unable to stand, the gravity was clearly too much…

Unsensitively, hilarity ensued.

Seeing a pile of his fellow gravity bound pokemon struggling to even sit properly made Pikachu collapse in a fit of laughter. Unsurprisingly, he earned murderous glares from nearly everyone…

It was hard for each and every one of them. Ash's Pokemon never dealt with this kind of gravity before. Zero gravity maybe, not ten times! Training became less of a trial to get stronger and became more like a struggle of life and death for the first few months.

All of Ash's flying types weren't even able to get off the ground for the first few days, and the heavy pokemon like Donphan, Torterra and obviously Snorlax could barely move at all due to their intense weight. The first one that could even withstand the increased gravity was Gabite, and only because his tough scales and strong draconian body allowed him to move around faster and better.

Eventually, all the pokemon, with the encouragement and assistance from Ash, worked their way up to becoming used to the intense gravity. Their trainer was outdoing them after all. Charizard and Infernape weren't letting that stand.

To improve himself, and his pokemon, Ash regularly sparred with anyone that wanted a shot at him. But not a single pokemon won out.

Charizard tried taking on Ash, but was soundly beaten by the trainer's version of a Seismic Toss, funnily enough.

Pikachu was also defeated, by means of an attack from behind. Ash couldn't let the opportunity slip by, so he grabbed Pikachu, held him down, and with an all too innocent smile on his face, began to tickle the small pokemon, making the electric type squirm and laugh until he admitted defeat.

Not even Sceptile, Infernape and Lucario, all fighting together, could land a hit on Ash. It was like he could read all their moves the instant they tried to execute them. Lucario's Extremespeed/Close Combat combo, was entirely avoided, even with Infernape's Close Combat joining in.

Sceptile tried to attack with Bullet Seed, which his companions thought was a little overkill at first, but everyone was stupefied to see that Ash didn't dodge, but instead catch the barrage of pellets in the palm of his hand.

Ash dropped the seeds on the ground before he grinned and wrapped his arms around all three pokemon, thanking them for the awesome spar.

Trapped between being surprised at the unorthodox maneuver, proud at how he handled it, or even kind of embarrassed that they couldn't beat their own trainer, they could only sigh and let Ash have his moment. He did deserve it, after all.

And finally, after eight long months…it was time to go home.

By the time all the training on King Kai's planet had gone by, it'd nearly been a year and a half that he was mysteriously thrust into this dimension. Time really flew, didn't it? He briefly wondered how his friends were doing over in his own dimension.

He missed them. He missed them a lot. He missed their casual conversations by the campfire. He missed how often they got lost. He definitely missed the journey that he had set out on ever since leaving Pallet Town.

Gosh…he missed Pallet Town a lot too. He missed those sandy-colored roads, he missed meeting Professor Oak and Tracy up at the laboratory…He missed his house, his room, Mimey…his mom…

She must've been worried sick about him. Including his time challenging the Sinnoh League, his own strength seeking journey, and the time he spent here, he had been away from Pallet Town longer than he'd ever been.

Words could not describe how much he missed his mother, his friends…his rivals. Heck, he even felt a little longing for Team Rocket…

…

Delusional because of training-induced brain damage...?

Delusional because of training-induced brain damage.

He shook his head from the thought of his world. Even if he missed them, there was nothing that he could do about it. He was an entire world away. It could be decades before he could find a way back home.

He really hoped that it didn't come to that…

…He was getting sidetracked again. He needed to think of something else…like…like a memory from here! In this world! Like what Goku told him to indicate when he wanted him to return.

Ash thought for a moment to what Goku said to him…

_"Return when he thinks you're ready..."_

Great…that helped…

Ash was beginning to wonder if he had issues.

Because having the pressures of the entire world put upon one's shoulders time and time again, travelled to a different world without knowing why, while having a murder-happy self sealed within himself, all shoved into a young teen whose life had been turned upside-down without his consent was the _perfect_ construct of mental health.

That was sarcasm if it wasn't obvious…

Was he getting carried away with this?

He was getting carried away with this.

Getting back to the matter at hand. King Kai had deemed Ash ready to return to Earth. He would've contacted Goku to inform him that his student was returning, but Ash stopped him, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise.

And now here they were. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, stood in front of a lineup of the three permanent residents of the planet.

Ash was still clad in the gi that he had been given. He had trained under the suit's effects endlessly, as hard as he could possibly push his body. As of now, his suit was stimulating about forty times normal earth gravity. Unimpressive, right?

Well, the additional ten times multiplier that the planet provided made up for that, bringing the total up to four hundred times normal earth gravity.

Not so unimpressive now, was it? Yeah, King Kai was surprised too.

Regardless, it was now time for the hard part.

The goodbye…

"Uh...King Kai...I just wanna say, thank you so much for training me..." Ash began. He had rehearsed this in his head a good number of times, but things like that never really came out the right way if you weren't being very careful of how you spoke.

"I...uh…just came into your life all of a sudden, and stayed like that for nearly a whole year. I'm not that vain to suggest that I didn't give you any problems, as a matter of fact, I'm sure we did. So, uh I guess that I should also apologise too. So, King Kai...thank you for making me strong, and putting up with me. I truly appreciate it."

"Pika…Pika Pi Pikachu Pikapi (Wow…that almost sounded mature Ash.)" Pikachu joked.

That earned him a small rap on the head, which Pikachu did admit that he maybe deserved a little.

King Kai beamed at Ash's words. The trainer was showing indeed showing maturity beyond his years. It made the Kai especially proud of his student.

"Ash…I haven't taken on many students. Not many can brave Snake Way and make it here, less can handle the gravity, and prolonged training has crushed nearly any weak-willed hopefuls. I thought that the only one who would ever make it through every trial and excel stupendously because of it would be Goku."

He raised a finger in an explanatory position.

"…But you defied my expectations. You pushed yourself harder than anyone I've ever seen, even Goku. He may have shone bright…but Ash, you shone brighter than even him. I have done all I can for you now. The rest of your path you need to walk without my teachings. As a teacher to my student, I can only say that I am extremely proud of you."

"King Kai…" Ash muttered, almost in disbelief at his teacher's words. They were so deep, so full of meaning…so full of pride.

Ash almost felt like he was going to tear up. He did spend over half a year with King Kai. Leaving now, even though it was inevitable, would definitely be a little tearjerking.

"So, go forth, Ash Ketchum! Your path to greatness has only just begun!"

Ash could only say one thing in reply.

"Y-Yeah…I will."

King Kai chuckled once he noticed that Ash was holding back tears, trying to seem strong most likely. Ash had gained yet another bond in this unfamiliar world, so leaving it behind was saddening for the young trainer, easily.

"Ehe, it's not like we won't see each other again. You can come back at any time…just please don't turn this place into a training ground like Goku has…the only reason that he hasn't come all this time was because you're here."

The Kai put on an exasperated tone on towards the end there. Ash had learned that King Kai was actually slightly wary of Goku since things were usually always destroyed when he came over to train, most of the time not even getting the Kai's consent. It was kind of awkward to talk about when Ash had found a room filled with sandbags in the Kai's house.

The Kai wasn't one for playing favorites, but…

He'd prefer the student who left a few manageable craters to the one who left a damned _trench_ or five every time he stopped by.

"S-So…we'll come see you guys again, yeah?" Ash asked, the Kai's comment helping to cheer him up.

"Absolutely. Just not unannounced, y'hear?" He asked Ash, who, despite his emotions, gave a small chuckle as he nodded obediently.

"...Heh. Yeah, I will…I guess this is it then…See ya, later...King Kai." Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu! (Please take care!")

He then raised two fingers to his head and began to search for Goku's ki signature. Since Goku's energy was the most potent one that he could sense, that made him very easy to find.

However, before he could warp away, King Kai stopped him.

"Ash. A final question, if I may?"

The trainer turned to the Kai with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. What is it?" He asked.

King Kai cleared his throat. This was going to be a very important question that Ash would need to give some serious thought to.

"Ash…why do you want to get stronger?"

The question came from out of the blue, and it really caught the boy off guard. Such a sudden question being asked of him spurred a thought in Ash.

_Why did he want to get stronger?_

To fight? Maybe. He could do a lot of good with his amassed powers. Team Rocket's, Team Aqua and Magma's, and even Team Galactic's twisted desires could have been effortlessly stopped with the power he had gained.

To convince himself that he wasn't weak? Pushing himself as far as he could possibly go in order to ensure that something like what happened at the Sinnoh League never happened again. That was plausible too.

To protect others? Heh, that was a given. He willingly did that before he had even gained his strength. No matter what happened, He would always protect both his loved ones and the world with everything he had.

But for some strange reason, he felt like there was another desire…something that he had trouble trying to recall. It was hard to explain. It was sort of like when he tried to think of the reason of why he wanted to get stronger, all thought just sorta…dissolved, specks that were thrown into the annals of his fragmented memory.

Those kinds of symptoms were simply not normal, and Ash knew it. But for as long as his memory of that one lone reason was unable to be accessed, he couldn't really do anything about it.

Yet another thing to add to the pile of the topsy-turvy life that was Ash Ketchum's.

"Well, I suppose I have a lot of reasons, but I guess the main one is that…"

King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory leaned in to hear his answer.

"…I can't just do nothing. I have the hopes of so many people riding on me, and because of that, I will continue to stand tall. One day will come when we can finally come home, back to our own world, and when that day comes, I wanna show everyone that I am not weak. I wanna shout with my fist raised to the air—" 

As if to emphasize his point, he raised his fist into the air, just like he had described, and declared out loud with an incredible determination.

"—I have become…the very best! I want to be strong…because I don't want to let anyone down when that day that strength is needed comes."

King Kai listened in silence through Ash's entire speech, and if it was possible, his smile grew wider.

"That's a good answer, Ash." He told his student.

Appreciating the comment, Ash nodded back to the old Kai and put his fingers back on his forehead.

"Well, on that note…I should be getting outta here. Bye King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory. Oh, and…thanks again."

Giving one last glance to the three, he and Pikachu finally blurred off King Kai's planet.

Soon after he left though, King Kai's smile faded away until it was replaced by a frown.

_"Good luck, Ash."_

He looked up to the sky, and suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

_"Because when the time comes, we'll all need that strength…"_

Within a second, Ash and Pikachu reappeared in a wide-open field, shining with sunlight. They could see in the distance, that there were a few plateaus, lining the horizon.

"Wh-Whoa!?" Ash suddenly exclaimed as he suddenly felt himself stumble a bit as his feet hit the soil. His balance was off somewhat, and his equilibrium took some time to recover. Why had just…?

…Of course! He had just spent eight months under incredible leagues of gravity, of course he would be feeling kind of weird. Recently, he had been comfortably adjusted to four hundred times normal earth gravity. Going from weighing eighteen tons to just nearly two tons, since his suit was still stimulating forty times the gravity, was a little bit jarring.

He should probably try to wean himself off to the high levels of gravity, little by little, or he wasn't going to have a good time while trying to get readjusted to the good ol' 9.8 m/s².

He raised his hand to his gi and quickly channeled his ki through it. This was another thing that he had been able to master after months of wearing it.

With no issues at all, Ash brought his outfit up to four hundred times the gravity that he was used to.

Feeling the familiar weight upon his shoulders made the trainer feel more at ease, ironically.

Not so good for Pikachu, who needed to shake off his sixty kilogram mentality from scratch.

Wait a second…dial it back a bit…

Soil?

Suddenly feeling his footing shift, Ash looked down to the ground, noticing the brown soil beneath his feet, stretching out to a few meters wide, as opposed to the creamy yellow ground to either side of him. It led Ash to believe that he was standing in the middle of a freshly ploughed field.

Ash quickly jumped off the ploughed soil so he didn't ruin someone's hard work. But to more pressing matters, where was Goku?

Reaching out with his ki senses, Ash noticed that Goku's ki signature was slowly moving away from him, heading to the north.

Looking in said direction, Ash and Pikachu spotted a ploughing tractor in the distance. Smoke was spewing from the exhaust pipes on the top of the tractor as it was chugging along, tearing up the ground so plants could be grown in the soil.

Ash and Pikachu, knowing the truck wasn't driving itself, realized that Goku was the one driving it. They both shared the same thought:

_"Goku...drives?"_

Suddenly getting an idea, Ash took off his pack, and retrieved the cloak he hadn't worn ever since the first day he got to this dimension. He put the cloak on and pulled the hood up, obscuring his features.

_"It's kind of a gamble to hope that he doesn't recognize this, but no harm in trying right?" _Ash thought as he gave Pikachu a glance

Pikachu, reading Ash's face, covered his paws with his mouth to stifle a giggle and then dashed off behind a rock to hide.

Ash left his pack behind before he suppressed his energy and then began to levitate over to the tractor Goku was driving.

As he got closer, he noticed that the saiyan was not wearing his ordinary clothes, which of course came as a surprise. Since when did the saiyan not wear his normal gi?

Goku was now wearing a dark shirt under a beige green cargo vest, along with a pair of cargo pants the same color. He also wore grey boots and a white scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Ash approached the tractor from behind, moving silently through the air and keeping his ki to a minimum. Goku still hadn't noticed him. One of the perks of his training was that he had mastered his ki control to such an extent, it was unlikely that he could even be sensed unless he was being specifically searched for. If that was not the case, Ash could sneak up on someone who was experienced in feeling ki if he was being careful enough.

As quietly as he could, he landed on the tractor roof, still keeping his ki suppressed. Thanks to the loud engine of the tractor, Ash's landing was totally incognito.

And now he played the waiting game.

After a few minutes of riding on the roof, Ash inwardly chuckled. This was the same Goku from eight months ago? He could hardly believe it. Goku was someone that wouldn't be caught dead doing something this tedious, but yet, here he was. Doing this to save himself from Chi-Chi's wrath, no doubt.

Finally, the tractor stopped as Ash heard a key turning. The exhaust pipes stopped spewing smoke and the engine's rumbling died down.

"Oh man! Talk about boring," Ash heard Goku say. "And while I'm stuck here working, my skills are gettin' rusty. Why can't Chi-Chi give me a break?" The saiyan complained.

_"Don't worry, Goku. I can help with that..." _Ash thought.

The saiyan stepped out of the tractor and stretched his limbs.

"And bein' crammed in that tractor isn't helping either." He moaned.

The only warning he had was his well-honed battle instincts screaming at him to react.

Goku barely had any time to put up an arm to block an incoming kick aimed at his head. Judging by the power behind the kick, Goku would've been in a world of pain if it wasn't blocked.

Before Goku could even process what was going on, he was forced to block again, this time against an attack from the front. A single punch.

Goku put up his hands to block it but was pushed back a little from the force of the punch. Goku's recoiling body was shoved into the frame of the tractor at such a great force, that it caused the ploughing vehicle to tip over on its side.

Ignoring the tractor, Goku looked at the stranger that had attacked him.

It was a completely cloaked individual, who's was reeling his fist back from the punch.

Goku jumped away from the tractor to land about twenty meters away, to the attacker's left.

Ash turned to face Goku, a small smile visible underneath the hood of his cloak.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" Goku asked him.

Ash didn't respond, and instead, created a duo of ki orbs in his hands, causing Goku's eyes to widen. He then shot the orbs of ki at Goku, many more following the two, causing the saiyan to flip and dodge his way around them.

Goku, realizing that the stranger wasn't going to answer his questions, assumed a fighting position and furrowed his brow.

"Well, if it's a fight you want..." Goku began. He suddenly leapt forward at an incredible speed, his lips slowly curling into a grin

"...then it's a fight you'll get…!" He finished, drawing a fist back and lashing it forward.

Ash quickly brought up his arms to block the strike. With a deafening thud, the attack connected, creating a mighty shockwave that bellowed from the collision point, cracking the ground beneath them, and whipping back Ash's cloak quite dramatically.

Ash suddenly vanished from Goku's side in a display of intense speed. He rematerialized behind the saiyan and connected a roundhouse kick before Goku could realize what was going on.

Ash couldn't help but grin, as satisfaction flooded his body at being able to land a blow on his teacher. There were so many moments of his training that he _desperately_ wanted to pay back the spiky-haired man for.

Goku reached out a hand and pushed himself off the ground to regain his movement. This time, he was ready for Ash's assault from behind. Just as he thought, a right hook was thrown at his back. Goku smirked, as he speedily turned around and slapped away the punch.

Ash was slightly misbalanced as his fist met with empty air, but he regained his footing before Goku could begin his counterattack.

He feinted a left uppercut to throw Goku off the fact that he was aiming a kick at the saiyan's left shin. However, Goku, who easily saw the attack coming, leaned right and threw his forearm down, blocking Ash's incoming leg.

Before Ash could process his next move, the wind was knocked out of him by means of a knee to the stomach of the trainer.

Ash was sent flying up into the sky, as he tried to ignore the pain. But he had no time to rest. A shadow suddenly appeared above him.

Goku had followed him, and that look on his face and the way that his leg was positioned promised a world of pain.

Now fully attentive, Ash gracefully spun out of the way of the approaching kick and launched one of his own at the saiyan's face, but once again, his attack was totally blocked by Goku's forearm.

This spurred a connection of punches and kicks that were moving at a speed no ordinary eye could track. With every collision of fists, came a shockwave that spread out around the surrounding sky. The duo's kicks were as fast as lightning, striking, missing or blocking the opponent.

The barrage of attacks continued, neither side giving in to the other's blows. The pattern of assaults became repetitive and predictable, a rhythm that they had both grown accustomed to.

Ash grinned. This was what he had been waiting for.

Ash's fist collided with Goku's shoulder, creating another burst of pressure. The high-speed fight wasn't really something one could not take their attention from. Find a rhythm and try to last until you saw an opening.

But Goku suddenly noticed his mistake of falling too far into the rhythm and couldn't see the unanticipated uppercut until it was too late.

With a cry of pain, Goku was shot up even further into the sky at a great speed, cones of sound forming behind him as he was sent skyward.

Now, a combo finisher!

Ash appeared to the right of the speeding saiyan and hit him with a roundhouse kick that sent Goku flying to the left. Ash then disappeared and reappeared just under his opponent and sent out a blast of kiai, sending Goku up higher and quicker than before.

_"Nngh! Who is this guy?!" _Goku managed a strained thought. This silent warrior had shown up out of nowhere and had begun to pick a fight. He was damn good too. He hadn't given him a single moment to even breathe and try to get any kind of recovery or counterattack going. At this rate he may have to resort to…

Before he could finish that thought, Ash appeared above him and hit warrior back down to earth with an axe strike to his stomach at speeds trumping any so far. Goku could hear the air whooshing by his ears and anticipated the landing of the ground below.

The saiyan let out a surprised gasp as he felt his body collide with rock, rather than earth. A small plateau. That wasn't good news, rock always hurt way more than earth.

Screw it. He was using it.

With an almighty crash, the top of the rock formation was covered in dust before the entire thing exploded into pieces.

The clacking of falling rocks hitting the ground was the sound Ash was greeted by as he landed on the ground. Watching the massive pile of rubble and dust crumble, he began to wonder if he had taken it too far.

Suddenly, a rumble shook the earth, shocking Ash as he tried to keep his balance. Many large rocks fell from the pile that was once a plateau.

Even Pikachu, who was a great distance away, felt the power in the air as well as the rumbling.

Ash sensed the rising of power that emanated directly from under the rubble. But before he could check it out, a great golden light shone from under the rocks.

In a second, the rubble had disintegrated by means of a large golden pillar of pure power. A sound of yelling, filled Ash's ears as he continued to sense the rising power.

That was when he decided that this had gone far enough. If Goku could bring out this kind of power, then it was doubtful Ash could win, as he was right now at least. He gulped and wiped his brow, which was lined with sweat.

This was an intense power, that was for certain. The air was thick with tension as Ash watched the giant construct slowly flicker from existence, almost as quickly as it had arrived.

"Hey!"

Ash's attention was brought back to the ground, and he gasped at what he saw.

A golden aura radiated off Goku's body. His work clothes were slightly torn and Goku himself possessed a few scrapes, but that wasn't anything compared to his current appearance.

Goku's black hair had now been converted to a golden blonde. It was standing straight up, defying gravity, a major difference to his more bedhead hairstyle. His eyes had also changed from their coal black color to a shining emerald green. The latter made Ash sweat a little as he received a powerful glare that made his body tense up.

"I don't know who you are...but I do know that you're holding back your power. Here's mine, so now let's see yours..." Goku said in a low voice as he tensed his muscles, ready to leap forward.

_"Yep," _Ash thought. _"Definitely need to stop this now." _

Ash took a deep breath, trying to overcome the intense pressure that Goku exuded. Then, he spoke.

"Actually, I think that's a good enough spar for today, Goku." He said.

The saiyan's eyes widened and his fighting stance loosened as the person spoke for the first time, but with a voice he knew all too well.

"Ash?" He asked in shock, the power disappearing from his body and his features returning to normal, his hair and eyes returning to their normal state and color.

Able to breathe a little easier now, Ash chuckled, and pulled back the hood of his cloak.

"That's right." He replied.

He chuckled at the stunned look on Goku's face as the saiyan tried to decide what to say or do.

"Wha-? B-But...Uhh..." He tried to create a coherent sentence, but all he could get out of his mouth was just confused gibberish.

Ash's smile remained as he crossed his arms. "It's nice to see you again, Goku, it's been, what, eight months?" He said, deciding to break the saiyan out of his stupefied state.

"Huh, o-oh yeah..." Goku managed to get out, still staring at Ash in sustained shock.

Ash, still sporting the grin approached Goku. This triggered the fighter to snap out of his stupefaction and wear one of his own grins.

"Heh heh, you're taller than I remember..." Goku said.

It was only when Ash got within reaching distance of him that he understood what Goku had meant.

When Ash had last seen Goku, he could remember, and remember very well, that he was up to Goku's chest. But now, that wasn't the case. Now Ash stood much taller, able to peak just above Goku's chin. Despite his training in the high gravity environments of King Kai's planet, as well as the suit, Ash was able to grow a few inches. That was a welcome surprise. Being tall was something he wouldn't have minded

Briefly looking himself over, Ash let out a small cry of surprise. This caused the saiyan to chuckle a little.

"So anyway, it's so great to see you back here. It's been so long, and kinda boring without you. Nothing has really happened...well except...Chi-Chi decided it was all peaceful and stuff, I needed to get a job."

Ash chuckled in response to that. Goku was an amazing fighter, that was for sure, but it took an even greater person to not succumb to the wrath of Goku's wife…actually, such a person may not even exist.

"Yeah...so, I do this now, but it's so borin'! You coming here was actually just the pick me up I needed. You've definitely gotten stronger at King Kai's haven't you?" Goku asked as they both walked back to the overturned tractor.

"Yeah, he was a really good teacher and a really nice person, it was worth it going through Snake Way to get to him." Ash replied.

They paused their conversation momentarily as a very well-known pokemon dashed up from the surrounding trees and took his spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, Pikachu, nice to see you again too!" Goku said as he reached out and rubbed the pokemon's head, getting a cute "Chaaa!" in response.

"Heh, both Pikachu and I missed you guys..." Ash said.

This caused Goku's hand to go from petting Pikachu to ruffling Ash's hair.

"We've missed you too. Goten asks at least three times a week when you're gonna come back, and Chi-Chi missed having a 'sensible eater' at the table, as she put it. She was also pretty angry at me for dropping you off at the Check-In-Station without you even grabbing some breakfast.

The trio chuckled at Goku's misfortune with his wife.

Suddenly, Goku widened his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" He cried, surprising both Ash and Pikachu.

"It's really lucky that you arrived when you did, because every year, on the day that we defeated Majin Buu and saved the universe, we have a celebration at Capsule Corp.! All my friends are gonna be there, and you didn't really get properly introduced to them last time, so, I want you to really meet them." Goku said.

That sounded pretty cool to Ash and Pikachu. They hadn't been a part of mass company for a while. It did also sound like a pretty cool way to meet Goku's friends.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Ash said.

Compared to being on a tiny planet with a giant cricket, a monkey and a millennia old Kai, the thought of a party really got Ash and Pikachu excited.

They reached the overturned tractor and got it back onto its wheels.

"But first...we gotta finish this..." Goku grumbled, his upbeat mood gone as he hopped in to the tractor and turned the key, starting the engine.

"Excuse me...'we'?" Ash asked.

Goku looked to him. "Well, yeah, you'll help me, right?" He said.

Ash sighed and walked over to the back of the truck. Goku had assumed that the trainer was going to pick up one of the ploughs that were resting in the back and get to work, but a large clunking sound made him think otherwise.

Looking back, he gaped to see that Ash had unhooked the large metal plough from the tractor. Before he could respond, Ash had jumped over the tractor and dug the hunk of metal into the ground.

With a smirk, he tugged on the chain the plough was attached to and began to drag it across the land at a great speed.

With a dumbfounded expression on his face, Goku watched as Ash dashed back and forth, ploughing the ground. That kid…Pure genius! He would have never thought to plough like this. It would save so much time and help him train too! He was such an idiot!

Within a couple of minutes, the whole field had been ploughed; in perfectly straight lines too.

Ash dashed back to the side of the tractor, the plough still in his hand.

Without a word, Ash attached the farming tool to the rear of the tractor and went over to the right of Goku, still looking stunned.

"C'mon, let's get back. I wanna see Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten again!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Cha Pika! (Yeah, me too!)" Pikachu replied

"Uh...yeah...sure..." Goku replied as he slowly got out of the tractor.

Another thought occurred to Ash as he waited for Goku to pick his jaw off the ground.

"Oh, before I forget...Goku, how was my fighting?" Ash asked.

The conversation being brought to something that Goku was interested in, perked him right up.

"Heh, it was good enough to keep up with me, but if that's the best you could do, you still have a long way to go..." Goku replied.

With a low chuckle, Ash looked to the horizon. That was true. The main reason that he could fight Goku on such even ground was because he had taken him by surprise. He had no doubt that if Goku could get just a single moment of reprieve, he could pound Ash down into the ground quicker than he could say "K.O."

Still, that didn't totally mean that he would be helpless in a fight with his first teacher. He didn't spend all that time training for nothing after all…

"It isn't..."

Goku grinned in response.

"I thought so..."

Meanwhile in the deep expanses of space, millions of miles away from Earth, a peculiar, almost disk-shaped spacecraft shot through the infinite cosmos.

It was massive as well, big enough to classify as a voyager. No surprise considering who it belonged to.

Inside this peculiar ship there were numerous amounts of hallways and rooms. Each one had a specific purpose. There were giant vertical tanks to restore a fighter's health in a few rooms, while some of the others were control rooms to fly the ship.

But the most prominent and important room was the main control deck. While some of the minor control rooms were responsible for stabilizing the ship at times, or rerouting its course, the main control deck was responsible for the more important tasks for the ship, ensuring that it stayed on its desired path of the cosmos, and the like.

And it was in this very room that _he_ stood.

The last of the Galactic Tyrants.

He possessed sturdy horns on either side of his head, curling up a little at the tip, looking almost demonic. He appeared to be somewhat thin, his arms being slightly less bulky than his legs were; he was even a little short for someone of his reputation, maybe only four-feet-eight.

His tail thumped the ground impatiently as he looked to one of the pilots of the ship.

"When will we arrive?" He asked, his voice deep, scratchy, and very threatening.

With a gulp of intimidation, the crew member that was in charge of coordinates looked over the screen that displayed when they would arrive.

"Since we are very close already, I'd estimate six to seven hours before we land...Lord Xero." He replied, shakily, but professionally.

"Excellent..." The now named Xero replied, looking back out the glass. A tiny blue speck was just becoming visible in the distance.

"Just you wait..._Son Goku_..." He mumbled venomously.

An orange haired girl trudged through the ruins of what was once her hometown. She let out a small cough at the remaining dust and smoke in the air filled her lungs. It at least distracted her from the stench of death everywhere

Her life. All her life, she lived and grew up in this city, and it was all gone, gone in a couple of moments. Cerulean City didn't even have a chance to fight back. In just a couple of moments, everyone, person and pokemon alike, was dead.

She almost broke out crying as she recalled that one of those who had perished, was her Gyrados, who had coiled himself around her, taking the blast that would've killed her otherwise.

That had been a week ago, and now, here she was, hoping she could find any survivors. She had come up empty during her entire time searching in the ruins of her city.

That was until she heard a clattering right next to a nearby chasm, dashing over, she saw something truly heartbreaking.

A tiny blue pokemon, skinny and dirty hiding under a pile of rubble, noticed the girl and receded back further, thinking she was dangerous.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked as she looked into the space the pokemon was in.

The face didn't look dangerous, it looked soft and welcoming, and it was the first friendly thing the poor pokemon had seen.

Tossing her timidity to the side, the pokemon rushed out of the rubble, and threw herself onto the girl.

She was caught by the orange haired girl's arms before the pokemon began to sob into the girl's shoulder.

"Draaaaaa! Dratiniiii!" The tears poured from the sobbing Dratini's eyes as she was embraced by the human female.

"Shh...Shh...it's ok...my name is Misty, and I'll take care of you, don't worry..." She said to soothe the crying pokemon, despite the fact that tears were leaking out of her eyes too.

Misty had found the pokemon in the Northwest district of Cerulean City, right next to the chasm. But it was shaped in a strange way, a foreboding and scary way.

If one had a bird's eye view of the city, they would see the chasm spread all across the ruined city. It took the form of letters. And what they read…

…was _bone-chilling…_

**_WHERE ARE YOU, KETCHUM?_**


	7. Enter Xero, Ash's Resolve

"C'mon Chi-Chi, can't we just fly there?" Goku asked his wife.

Chi-Chi, who was sitting on a chair, looked at Goku with an annoyed expression.

"We are flying there..." She replied in slight frustration.

"Yeah...but-"

"No buts!" Chi-Chi interrupted the saiyan.

The Son family with Ash and Pikachu in tow, were flying in a large yellow hovercraft with the logo of the world's most prestigious company, Capsule Corp.

At the wheel of the aircraft was a blue-haired woman who had picked them up from the mountains to bring them to Capsule Corp. She had a plain white t-shirt on and a pair of thigh-length grey jeans. She turned to face the saiyan.

"Yeah, come on Goku, if you don't slow down once in a while, you'll miss a lot of what you could see." She said philosophically.

"But Bulma...I really wanted to race Ash there..." Goku whined. Hearing this, Ash and Pikachu chuckled.

"Technically, I would have needed to let you win so I knew where to go in the first place." Ash commented.

Stopping his whining at Ash's logic, Goku chuckled in realization.

"Heehee! Oh yeah, well...next time maybe?" He asked, causing Ash to grin and give the saiyan a thumb's up.

After the two had returned to the Son residence, everyone's attention was instantly on Ash and Pikachu. Their return was a big deal to the family, seeing him come back from over a year of intensive training.

It felt nice to ruffle Goten's hair again, or exchange a fist bump with Gohan. and he really enjoyed the hug he got from Chi-Chi.

Over time in this world, Ash came to view the Sons' as his surrogate family. It truly felt like he had come home after they had arrived. Goten asked if Ash had any cool stories to share, just like a younger brother, while Gohan was complimenting how strong he'd gotten, like an older brother, and Goku and Chi-Chi watched with warm smiles, just like a mother and father.

The next few hours had Ash recounting all the cool experiences he had while training with King Kai. He of course left out anything that he wanted to keep a surprise for later, like his Instant Transmission or his new Kamehameha variant, but he did tell them that he learnt the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb.

Goku smiled at Ash's progress and clapped him on the shoulder.

He said that Ash needed to be careful with those techniques, to which the trainer replied that he had it all under control.

After the hours had been whittled away, a Capsule Corp. plane had landed in front of the Son residence and Bulma had emerged to pick the family up for the celebration that Goku mentioned. She almost didn't recognise Ash and it was only when Pikachu had jumped onto his shoulder that Bulma realised that it was the trainer from a while ago.

After exchanging greetings, everyone got on the plane to head to Capsule Corp. which lead to the previous exchange.

"Well, we'll be there in about twenty minutes, so keep your head on." Bulma joked as she returned her attention to the wheel.

With that line, the flight went by for the next two minutes silently, until...

"Are we there yet?"

"Seriously Goku!" Chi-Chi cried.

Within the next twenty minutes, Ash, Pikachu, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi and Goku with a bump on his head, exited the hovercraft.

They were met with a large open space, green grass growing all around, and a pleasant breeze ruffling their hair. There were a bunch of tables and chairs strewn around. Some of the tables were long and meant for a great number of people, while some of them were round and only meant for a few. The giant domed Capsule Corp. building loomed over the area.

Some of the invitees were already there.

Obviously, the first two that were there was Vegeta and Trunks. The father and son duo lived there after all, so they really had no excuse not to be there.

Another person there was Master Roshi, the old man that Ash met when he was training the Kamehameha.

A teenage girl was helping to set up the numerous tables around the area. Ash was about to ask her name, but then when he saw Gohan approach her, and then seeing them both happily converse with each other was more than an indication that girl was Videl, Gohan's girlfriend.

The final person was...wait, was he even a person? Out of all the people that Ash had met in this world so far, besides King Kai, this guy looked the strangest. His skin was a deep green, his biceps and wrists were pink, with lines running down them, and his ears were pointed. He wore a pair of brown boots and a dark-purplish gi with a red sash tied around his waist. On top of that, he wore a white cape that poked out from the shoulders. He also wore a turban that had the same shade of purple as his fighting uniform at the top.

He stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, his cape fluttering in the breeze. Ash could tell that person's turban and cape weighed much more than usual, he assumed it was for training.

"Uh...hey Goku, who's that guy?" Ash asked, looking to Goku. He was extremely shocked when he heard a deep and gruff voice respond.

"Piccolo's the name, kid." It said.

Ash gasped as he realised it was the same guy he asked about, just a couple feet behind him. He had moved without Ash noticing, which placed him on a pretty high level.

"B-But...how did you...?"

"Hear you? A Namekian's hearing is the most advanced in the universe. I can hear events from the other side of the world if I wanted to." Piccolo explained.

Goku, who'd noticed the interaction, broke into the conversation.

"Oh, hey! Ash, this is Piccolo, a namekian. Piccolo, this here's Ash Ketchum, and he's my student."

This caused the Namekian's eyes to widen. Goku had taken on a student? With a look of suspicion, he closed his eyes and tried to sense Ash's energy. However, he couldn't find it, even though he was standing really close.

"I'm suppressing my energy, it's a kind of training that King Kai helped me with. If I suppress my energy to a point where others can't sense it, my ki can become much easier to control, and help my reserves of ki grow." Ash explained.

Piccolo was shocked upon realizing that this kid trained with King Kai. He was much younger than Goku was when he went to train under him.

Regaining his composure, Piccolo turned to Goku.

"So, how long has Ash been training?" He asked.

With a chuckle, Goku crossed his arms and spoke with a prideful voice.

"He's trained for a little over a year now, he came back today and he fought me."

Piccolo chuckled.

"And let me guess, you beat him like an egg?"

To Piccolo's shock, Goku shook his head.

"Nope! Well, I mean, if I was serious, I would. But Ash was able to make me resort to Super Saiyan." He replied.

That alone made Piccolo lose any remaining composure.

"H-He WHAT?" The namekian cried.

Sure, the power level of Super Saiyan had been transcended time and time again, from Super Vegeta, to Ultimate Gohan, to Super Saiyan Three. But the lone stage of a Super Saiyan was still a legendary transformation. To make Goku resort to that in less of a year of training was insane!

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that..." Ash commented. He had been asking himself exactly what happened ever since Goku's abrupt transformation.

"What exactly is a Super Saiyan, or an ordinary Saiyan for that matter?" He asked.

"Hm? You mean you didn't tell him?" Piccolo asked.

Goku's face had a sudden look of realization on it.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never did." He said bashfully, giggling as he scratched the back of his head.

Goku then went on to tell Ash and Pikachu something he honestly should've mentioned earlier.

"Ya see, I'm kind of an alien..."

"What!?/Pika!?"

Goku explained his entire story about his saiyan heritage, from exactly what the saiyans were before being wiped out, to being sent to Earth as a baby to conquer it, to bumping his head and forgetting his mission and eventually when his elder brother Raditz came to Earth and informed Goku of his roots.

He also went into detail about how he first went Super Saiyan in a fit of rage after Frieza killed his best friend, Krillin. Ash and Pikachu listened intently to Goku's retelling of the intense battle that literally shattered an entire planet. He then told Ash that both problems were resolved with the use of the Dragon Balls.

Piccolo nearly facepalmed when Ash asked what the Dragon Balls were. Did Goku teach this kid anything besides fighting?

Piccolo took over from Goku, explaining that his species, the Namekians, created the Dragon Balls, and a lone namekian came to Earth, soon creating the Dragon Balls. Seven mythical spheres, that, when gathered together, would summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron and grant the gatherer one wish.

That was until that namekian needed to fuse with Piccolo in order to fight a threat to the planet, making the original spheres disappear, requiring a new namekian to be brought in to create a new set of Dragon Balls, which now granted three wishes.

Soon, Ash was all caught up with the main facts about the world that he was in.

"Woah, there was so much I didn't know. Thanks for catching me up guys!" Ash said with a grin.

Goku gave the trainer a thumbs-up while Piccolo gruffly nodded.

"Ash, how about you go and meet some of my friends while me and Piccolo talk?" Goku suggested before he was out of earshot.

Upon hearing this, Ash looked around the clearing. To be totally honest, he didn't really feel too comfortable introducing himself without Goku here.

That problem was solved however when he felt a small tugging on his right pant leg. Looking down, he saw a toddler with wide eyes and a blonde bowl haircut, giggling with an innocent smile.

"Oh, hi there, don't think I've seen you around." A voice said, causing Ash to look up from the toddler.

Standing in front of him were two people, differing in height. They must've arrived while he and Goku were talking to Piccolo.

The first one, a male was shorter than Ash was, coming up to about his chest in height and he just matched the second one, a female in height.

Both of them were wearing quite casual clothing and it seemed that they weren't even fighters. Ash couldn't sense any ki from the woman for some reason, but he did feel the ki coming from the guy.

The woman wore some minimal jewelry and her blond hair grew down to reach her shoulders. The man had a head of black bushy hair, and Ash could faintly see the outline of six dots beneath it.

"Oh, hello. My name's Ash. Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy, Pikachu." The trainer introduced himself and his partner.

The two smiled at his introduction.

"Nice to meet ya! Name's Krillin." The male said, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I'm 18...my name, not my age." The woman said. She bent down and scooped up the toddler in her arms.

"This is our daughter Marron." She said, a small smile on her face as she softly stroked her daughter's hair.

Ash and Pikachu gave the family a small smile. They seemed like nice and normal parents, if not for one's height and the other's strange name, but Ash didn't bring either issue up to simply be polite.

"You're a friend of Goku's right?" Ash asked, trying to make conversation. Krillin nodded in reply.

"Oh yeah, Goku and I have been good friends since we were kids." He said.

Ash smiled.

"I personally think that friendships that last that long, should last a lifetime, ya know?" He said, looking up at the slightly violet sky, a sure sign that night was fast approaching and the party would get started soon.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Krillin said, letting one of his hands rest on his head.

"But anyway, how have you been? We haven't really heard that much about you ever since Goten's birthday last year." Krillin questioned.

"To be honest, we didn't expect you to stick around for so long." 18 commented.

Ash chuckled in response to this.

"Heh heh...well there were some...complications, so now I stay at Goku's place. He's been nice enough to give us a place to eat and sleep. Plus, he's actually been training me...although he hasn't exactly been doing so recently." He said as he remembered that the last thing Goku taught him was to fire a Kamehameha before dropping him off at Snake Way. Besides showing up occasionally to spar on the serpent shaped road, Goku didn't really train him at all for the past eight months.

"...But he couldn't exactly train me the way he wanted with how strong he is and how weak I was, so I guess Goku's training is gonna pick back up and be as tough as ever." Ash said, clenching a fist in front of his face in determination.

The toddler in 18's arms giggled. It seemed that Ash's attitude was infectious.

Looking to his daughter with a smile, Krillin glanced at the trainer.

"Well, best of luck to you Ash, and I wish ya the best." He said.

Sensing the conversation was over, Ash gave Krillin nod before he pulled away and looked around. The area had been filled with a bunch of people now. The first one to catch his eyes was a man wearing a burgundy gi with a white belt tied around the waist, his most noticeable features being his curly black afro and his thick horseshoe moustache. He was letting out triumphant laughter with his fists on his hips while talking to Videl.

Why did that sight seem so familiar?

Ash and Pikachu were very confused when they saw what they could only describe as a massive sentient piece of pink bubble gum wearing peculiar clothes and munching on a candy bar standing next to the laughing man. What truly shocked Ash was the amount of ki he could sense practically rolling off the pink guy, it was almost on par with Goku's and obviously easily trumped his own.

Ash, deciding that a bit of insight into who they were would be important before introducing himself, made his way over to Goku, who had just finished up his conversation with Piccolo.

"Hey, Goku?" Ash said, getting the attention of the saiyan.

"Huh? Yeah, Ash, what's up?" he asked.

Looking over at the pink person and afro guy, he pointed towards them.

"Who're they? I can sense huge amounts of energy from the pink guy, but pretty much nothing from the other guy." Ash said.

Goku looked over to the duo.

"Oh, those two? The one with the hair is named Hercule Satan. He's the World Martial Arts Champion, but compared to us, he's actually pretty weak. He actually helped us out a lot though when Majin Buu was around. He's probably the sixth strongest human that I know. He took credit for beating one of our foes about eleven years ago, when it was really Gohan. He became a celebrity and titled the 'World's Strongest Man' He did the same thing with Majin Buu too actually." Goku explained.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened.

"Wha-!? How is that fair, he's weak, but he says that he beat planet- busting monsters when it was really you guys? The nerve of that jerk!" Ash said, clenching his fists while Pikachu's cheeks sparked angrily.

"H-Hey! Hey, I said he helped out with Majin Buu, didn't I?" Goku quickly responded, holding his hands up in front of him to try and placate the enraged trainer.

"Plus, we don't really care for the fame and fortune that Hercule has. I care about the thrill of the fight that comes with locking fists with another opponent!" Goku said.

Ash and Pikachu both let out a sigh and calmed down. If Goku didn't mind, who was he to mind?"

"So, uh, who's the pink one?" Ash asked.

"Oh, he's the good side of Majin Buu." Goku replied in a casual tone.

"Say WHAT?!/Chu PIKA?!" Both Ash and Pikachu cried in alarm as the evil entity that had been talked about by Goku was in fact here right now.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let me explain first!" Goku quickly interjected before the duo could get too panicky.

"You see, Majin Buu split into two halves when that buffoon Hercule was hurt. One a side of death and destruction, and the other half, that one you see right there. A childlike persona with the ability to destroy the galaxy."

Goku and Ash turned to see that it was Piccolo who was the one elucidating the situation, apparently having recovered from the shocking news about Ash and Pikachu being from another dimension.

"Hercule befriended Buu, and so, when he was injured, Buu released an insane amount of anger and malice, creating his evil counterpart. That manifestation absorbed Buu and became the dominant side. He killed nearly every human on Earth. When he was pushed too far, he spat out his pure hearted counterpart, who provided his aid in the fight. It was by many miracles that we were able to beat him." Piccolo explained, closing his eyes as he remembered the sheer horror that they went through back when the maniacal demon ran amok.

Ash and Pikachu shivered as they heard that story. It was honestly quite terrifying just to imagine something like that.

"But now Majin Buu's a good guy, but he is basically a child that only listens to Hercule." Goku said.

As if to prove his point, they heard Hercule going off his head about how Buu couldn't indulge in the food yet, much to his displeasure.

Ash chuckled as Buu eyed some of the food that was placed on the tables before his attention was suddenly taken by seeing Ash. With a cheerful hum, Buu strode his way over to the trainer, walking like he just did something to be proud of. Hercule followed behind him to make sure he didn't misbehave.

Eventually, the pink blob made arrived at the spot in front of Ash. Upon observation, Ash could see that he was just a head shorter than Buu, not counting the antennae on top of his head, but it felt like Buu was towering over him. That was something impressive concerning the innocent smile he had on his face.

"Buu not know you." He said eventually. Leaning in close, Buu inspected Ash like it was an interrogation, trying to see if he recognized the person in front of him. However, all he was doing was making the trainer feel uncomfortable by invading his personal space.

"H-Hi Mr. Buu...I-I'm Ash Ketchum..." Ash greeted lamely.

"Hm...? Ash...Ketchum...?" The pink blob repeated curiously. He lulled his head from side to side, one of his yellow gloved hands on his chin...or at least where a chin was supposed to be. Everyone watched as Buu continued to, what they were assuming, think.

Suddenly, Buu stuck his finger in the air.

"AHA! Buu is gonna call you Ashy!"

Meanwhile...

A spiky-brown haired teen threw away another piece of rubble from the ruins that were once the famous Celestic Town. Among other volunteers, he was helping to search for some survivors. Funny that a place famous for its historical ruins, became a ruin. The town had been destroyed by the destructive power of whatever had been terrorizing the world a few days ago. Whatever was destroying these cities and towns seemed to do so in a random order, not following any pattern. All of it to find one thing and one thing only.

Ash Ketchum.

"Excuse me?"

A voice hit the teen's ears as he stopped picking up the debris and looked to see where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he realised just who it was.

Walking towards him was the Champion of the entire Sinnoh region herself.

"M-Miss Cynthia?" The words stumbled out of the teen's mouth, as if his brain almost stopped the words from escaping. The sound of his Electivire tossing a large piece of rubble aside to discover a barely alive nine-year-old girl broke him out of his stupor.

"You're Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak, correct?" Cynthia asked, watching as a few people and pokemon rush to aid the poor girl.

"I am." Gary replied simply.

"I...I appreciate someone as important as you aiding us, I can't thank you enough." Cynthia looked down, muttering in an audible tone.

This made Gary sigh. It was tough to see Cynthia look so...crestfallen. She stood above the whole region with a calm and powerful, but kind demeanor. To see that crack would demoralize the entire region in this trying time, so it was a front that she had to keep up.

Even when she was walking through the ruins of her own hometown...

That kind of horrible anguish that would come from someone's hometown being destroyed along with friends, relatives and even just the same faces you may see once or twice a day when in a place like Celestic Town. That was something that truly broke her.

It was painful, to pretend like it didn't hurt her. People like her parents and Professor Carolina, lost to a single blast that killed and destroyed almost everything.

The war with whoever it was that was killing them needed to end, and it needed to end soon, with them as victors, no matter how improbable it may be.

"Gary..." Cynthia began, looking at the pokemon researcher.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

Cynthia slightly hesitated, she didn't want this question to be interpreted the wrong way. She knew the amount of stuff Ash has on his plate, after all, including, but not pertaining to a certain sealed psychopath.

"This guy, whoever's doing this...do you have any idea why he wants to find Ash?" She asked.

Gary blinked and put his hand to his chin in a thinking position.

"I'm clueless, anyone who would have it out for Ash couldn't just wipe out all these places. It's been a year since he showed up and we've lost about thirty towns and cities. Something like that can't just vanish and move to the next town unhindered. Someone should see something other than a black speck in the sky. No, whoever this is, I'm pretty sure that neither Ash nor I know him." Gary replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.

Cynthia nodded. "I suppose you're right...but if I know Ash as well as I think, wouldn't he have come out to face this person by now, even if he knew he was going to die?" Cynthia commented.

"Uh huh...you're right...Ashy would definitely do that, no doubt about it...and that's why it's so suspicious...What has happened to Ash that would render him unable to show himself...?" Gary wondered out loud.

He then looked up at the grey sky, it seemed like there was a lot of grey skies nowadays.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about..." Gary looked back at Cynthia, who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm aware that Ash has come into contact with almost every legendary pokemon, some only glimpses of, while some he saved the lives of. At this point, I'm worried..." Gary trailed off.

He didn't need to finish as Cynthia realised what the researcher was saying.

"Y-You don't think...he'd hunt down the legendary pokemon to get Ash's location? Wh-What if they don't know? What will he do to them?!" Cynthia's calm facade vanished as she imagined all the legendary pokemon that she knew of getting wiped out one by one. It would be well within the power of someone that could wipe out entire cities in one blast.

Gary grit his teeth.

"We can't say for sure, but whether he leaves them alone or not, there's still the fact that he's still eradicating town after town." He grumbled.

A light coughing could be heard as Cynthia's Garchomp lifted a stone slab off of what looked to be a male pokemon trainer, probably less than a few years into his journey, judging by his physique. Gary and Cynthia dashed over to check on the boy.

It looked like he had a concussion from that slab falling on him, so they immediately called out for any medics in the area.

Eventually, they got help for the poor boy, who was whisked away on a stretcher by a Chansey.

Gary rubbed the back of his head in exasperation.

_"I have better things to do than making the Champion worry..." _He thought.

"Keep looking for survivors over here, I'm gonna head over to Electivire and search around there." Gary said, before heading back to where his trusted Electric type was.

Cynthia nodded, thinking that it was a sound plan.

"You know what I think Cynthia...?" Gary said, his back turned to the champion.

He turned his head to look at her and gave a small grin.

"I don't know where Ash is, or when he'll come back. But I'm confident that when he does, he'll do something stupid, and save us...just like he normally does." Gary said, confidence in his tone as he let out a chuckle, turned back and walked away.

That made the Champion smile as she watched him return to his pokemon. It was nice to see that Gary could keep his spirits up like that in a situation like this.

She turned her attention to where they rescued the boy from. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realised what was written on the slab that Garchomp had lifted up. A phrase she had read and recited well over a thousand times.

"When every life meets another life...something will be born..."

Gary tossed aside another piece of debris before he suddenly felt a kind of weird, chilly but also kind of warm feeling shoot up his spine.

_"I feel like, wherever Ash is, he's pretty annoyed right now..." _He chuckled.

"A-Ashy...huh...?" Ash repeated, looking down at the ground. He didn't notice that his eyes were twitching. Any and all intimidation that Ash had felt but a few moments ago was all but lost. That horrifically annoying nickname that had been given to him by his first childhood rival brought back far too many unpleasant memories.

Sensing Ash's change in attitude, Goku looked at the trainer with a confused look.

"Huh? What's up, Ash?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Goku almost recoiled when he looked into Ash's eyes. He could clearly see a great amount of reminiscing going on in Ash's mind. The teen held a look that was a mix between both sadness and annoyance.

"B-Been a long time...since I've been called that..." Ash muttered, his voice gaining a cold edge to it.

Not being used to this kind of behavior, Goku decided that derailing Ash's train of thought was the best course of action. He knew just how to do it too.

"Hey, Ash, why don't you go over and ask Bulma if you can release your Pokemon? This area's big enough to fit them and us in, with room to spare." The saiyan said.

Ash immediately perked up when Goku suggested that.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea! I'll ask her now." He looked back to Buu and Hercule.

"Oh...uh nice to meet you two!" He said, running off to where the blue haired scientist was standing.

Hercule looked at the retreating teen with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhh...hey, Goku, who is that kid, and what is he releasing?" He asked.

Goku sighed. He had a suspicion he was going to need to tell a bunch of people about this...

"Hey! Bulma! Bulma!" Ash called as he rushed over to the woman, who was setting up a capsule barbeque and bar.

Turning away from what she was doing to look at the person who addressed her, Bulma smiled.

"Oh Ash, hi! I hope you've been getting along well with everyone." She said.

Ash nodded in confirmation.

"So, what brings you over here? I doubt it's for a chat." Bulma asked in a still cheery tone.

Ash looked directly at Bulma. He was hoping that his request wasn't rejected. He opened his mouth...

"You wanna let your pokemon out, is that it?"

...and promptly let it hang open.

"H-How'd you know?" He asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Bulma winked and giggled. "Not to brag, but I am the smartest woman on the planet. You wouldn't have needed to introduce yourself since we did that on the plane, and you seemed to want to ask me something important, therefore you calling out my name, loudly and repeatedly." Bulma chanted, playing off the fact that it was basically a shot in the dark kind of guess.

"S-So uh, anyway...can I?" Ash asked, looking at Bulma with hopeful eyes. He really wanted his pokemon to enjoy this party, it wouldn't feel right without them.

Bulma's face took on a slightly more serious tone as she closed the distance between her and Ash. For a second, Ash thought it was going to be no.

"Fine, you can let them out. But you do know what I expect, right?" Bulma said.

Ash held back a sigh of relief as he nodded.

"Gotcha, everyone will be on their best behavior, I'll make sure of that." Ash proclaimed.

With a smile, Bulma nodded. "Exactly, this is a party, but I don't want them to be too rowdy, understand? I want them to be as well behaved as Pikachu." She reached out and stroked between Pikachu's ears, earning a contented "Chaaa!"

Ash chuckled. "I understand. I'll tell them to be well behaved when I let them out. Thanks, so much Bulma!" Ash said.

He then rushed away, eager to release his pokemon. Bulma chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and went back to setting up.

Ash found a space that was clear of the party preparations and people. He didn't want his pokemon to startle anyone. Only Goku's family had seen all of them. He shrugged his bag off and, one by one, started to unleash his pokemon from the confines of their pokeballs.

The sound of popping and flashing of light gained the attention of the other partygoers. Some of them knew what was going on, like Vegeta, Bulma and the Son family, but others like Hercule and Piccolo had no idea.

Thus, they were stunned when numerous creatures of all shapes and sizes materialized from the light that exploded from the spheres.

"Wh-What the-?" Hercule muttered as he watched the pokemon appear.

"Those are Ash's pokemon, his friends, they live in those red and white balls that Ash has and he can call upon them at any time." Goku told the stunned champion, he was seriously beginning to consider announcing Ash's position as his student and in his circle of friends, it would save him a lot of talking, something Goku didn't like if it was repetitive.

Ash watched as his pokemon slowly dawned on the fact that they were now a lot lighter. He'd been meaning to let them out earlier so they could discover the fact, but with the celebration coming up, it slipped his mind.

Upon realizing that they weren't on King Kai's planet anymore and their bodies felt like practically nothing, they were about to whoop in jubilation before Ash stopped them and called them to attention.

"Hey guys!" Ash greeted. "I see you've realised that we're back after eight months. How does it feel to move your bodies normally again?" He asked.

Ash got a chorus of joyful cries from his pokemon companions to show they were pleased. Ash chuckled as his pokemon let their relief be known.

"Now, I know we just got back, but we're at a party right now. All of Goku's friends are coming. So, I wanted to introduce myself around his friends." Ash took a breath.

"But I don't want you guys to be missing out on anything. We haven't really been doing much of anything besides training for a while, so this is your chance to go and have some fun." Most of his pokemon wore faces of excitement. Some more than others like the ever-joyful Totodile and Gliscor who was bounding on his tail, raring to go.

"There are some rules, however." Ash said, closing his eyes and holding up an index finger to calm his pokemon.

"Number one: This is a party, so you can have some fun, but not too much. I don't want you going crazy and destroy something or hurt someone." Ash told the herd of pokemon.

"Number two: I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Bulma said that you guys could only be let out of you were well behaved, So I'll need to recall you if you start making trouble." Ash said as he looked over his crowd of friends.

"And finally, if you wanna spar with each other, there's plenty of empty space around, so please keep any sparring far away from the party." Ash concluded.

With a nod, showing they all understood." Ash gave them a grin.

"Now go and have some fun!" He shouted, causing the pokemon to scatter while laughing cheerily while some just...

"Snooor..."

...did their own thing.

As they all dispersed, they took the time to get used to their non-weighed down bodies. They were astounded with their new capabilities and decided to either go out into the far field to spar or walk around the area and seeing how the party was going.

Noctowl had flown over to Goku's shoulder and perched there, startling the saiyan for a split second before he chuckled and treated the owl to some strokes to his crown.

Lucario had chosen to go over to the Capsule Corp. outer wall and leaned against it, closing his eyes and beginning to meditate, despite the fact that Ash said it was supposed to be a fun night for them. He was interrupted however, by a pair of small hands placing themselves on his shins. He opened his eyes to find the giggling Marron as she removed one hand to wave.

"Hello hi there, Mr. Fluffy Man!" She said in a tone of childlike innocence.

The greeting made Lucario stare a little before he chuckled with a slight redness to his cheeks.

"Uh...h-hi...?" He replied bashfully, not really having interacted with any humans besides Ash, much less a human toddler. However, moments later, the little girl's parents showed up and saved Lucario from further awkwardness, although they smiled too when they heard what Lucario had been addressed as by their daughter.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur were currently being stared at by both Goten and Trunks. The two boys were switching gazes between the two, concerning the grass and water type to wonder what exactly was going on in the heads of the eight-year-olds.

Finally, they got an answer when Goten pointed to Squirtle and Trunks pointed to Bulbasaur.

"When we both have a pokemon battle, I'm picking you!" They both said simultaneously.  
Both pokemon sweatdropped. Well they were concerned for no reason...

With a smile at how well everyone seemed to be adjusting to being back, Ash looked up into the now cloudless night sky. It was about the time when the party had started to kick off too now that everyone had arrived. Wincing and chuckling a bit as he received a chomp on the head by Gabite, a Body Slam from Bayleef and divebomb attack by Gliscor, he prepared himself for the upcoming festivities.

A few hours later, the party had really picked up some steam. There were a bunch of people chatting to each other while some indulged in the food. Goku, Vegeta and their sons were obviously examples of the latter.

Just like they promised, Ash's pokemon were on their best behavior. They were nice to the other partygoers and sparring was kept to a minimum as they were out in the fields.

A few of the people not caught up on pokemon took the time to watch and were struck with awe at just how unique the numerous battles were.

Ash was also a spectator to some of these matches and he was truly proud to see how far his pokemon had advanced during their training.

While watching the matches, he registered a tap on his shoulder, a paw tapping to be precise. But the paw was too big to be Pikachu's, who was sitting on the opposite shoulder by the way. So Ash turned around and widened his eyes at what he saw.

It was Buizel who had a confident grin on his snout, matching the grin of the Saiyan Prince standing behind him.

"We want a rematch..." Vegeta stated in a voice that had a tinge of excitement to it, although not a lot of people picked up on it.

They were shocked by the declaration he had made however. Vegeta didn't seem like the type to be into this sort of fight. The only ones who weren't shocked were the ones who witnessed the battle he and Ash had a nearly a year ago, who merely chuckled.

Getting over his brief surprise, Ash grinned back at his challengers.

"Sure, but let's not tear up the place as much this time, huh?" Ash replied. He was honestly not too surprised that Vegeta and Buizel were challenging him right now. Parties and social gatherings didn't really seem like their forte, and they wanted something more exciting. Since sparring with Goku was certainly out of the question with how much destruction they would cause and Buizel wanting the rush of being in a pokemon battle again, it was obvious that the saiyan and pokemon teamed up, just like last time to see if their battle would end in a more favorable outcome.

Since Vegeta chose Buizel for their second bout, Ash called Gabite over. Thrilled at the idea of battling again, he immediately rushed over, ready for the duel, but not before chomping into Ash's skull yet again.

Ash almost felt no pain anymore from his pokemon's mannerisms and chuckled as he gave Gabite a good scratching under his chin.

Once the draconian pokemon had been pried from his head, Ash and Vegeta, along with their chosen pokemon, went out into the field. Any pokemon who were already sparring there noticed their approach and dispersed, grinning madly as they were going to be treated to quite a show.

Taking up the same positions they did last time, the battlers stared each other down.

"Same rules as last time?" Vegeta asked.

Ash nodded in reply.

"This won't end in a draw this time..." Vegeta said, a confident "Bui!" following from his partner's mouth.

Ash and Gabite remained silent, grins on their faces. They both raised their arms and gestured their opponents to come at them.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Vegeta called. The Sea Weasel took off towards Gabite in a veil of water, closing the gap at top speed.

"Gabite, Iron Defense!" Ash retorted. Gabite's body became outlined in light blue and his body briefly shone, increasing his defense.

Due to Gabite's increased defense, Buizel simply bounced off of the dragon's body, his Aqua Jet next to useless with the increased defense.

"Gabite, rush in there with a Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded.

With the spike on his arm glowing with bright draconian energy, Gabite closed the distance between him and Buizel.

As he began to swing, Vegeta called out his next move.

"Buizel, get inside that attack and use Ice Punch at close range!"

With mere inches to spare, Buizel managed to evade the claw and charged up an ice clad fist. With a swing of his arm, Buizel brought the attack right up to Gabite's face...

"Double Team..."

...And was shocked to find that his fist ran straight through Gabite's head, due to him now being a mere afterimage.

Turning around, he saw that he was surrounded by Gabite clones, looking at him with a smirk.

The spectators gasped as the multitude of Gabites appeared on the field while Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Buizel, Water Pulse, hit them all at once!" Vegeta called out.

Buizel smirked as he created a vibrant ball of water between his paws and shot it down at the ground, right in the center of the Gabites.

With a grin, Vegeta watched as the orb shot towards the ground, moments away from destroying the afterimages and eliminating Gabite's means of hiding.

"Ice Fang..."

Within the span of a few milliseconds, the clones instantly vanished and the real one stood under Buizel's attack with fangs glowing a light blue.

Before Vegeta, Buizel, or anyone else could react, Gabite chomped into the Water Pulse, but instead of creating a massive wave of water, the attack froze into a ball of ice.

"Now, send it back!" Ash commanded.

Gabite freed his fangs from the ball of ice and turned on the spot, making his tail hit the now frozen attack, sending it back upwards.

_"He can use our moves against us like that?!" _Vegeta thought in frustration as he clenched his fist, not having any choice but to watch as the Sea Weasel pokemon take his own attack.

Flying back over to Vegeta's side of the field, Buizel let out a groan as he hit the ground.

"Buizel, can you stand?" Vegeta asked.

With a slight nod, the water-type picked himself off the ground fairly quickly, brushing off the impact of the ice ball.

Vegeta drew his attention from Buizel to Ash, who locked eyes with the saiyan prince. Gabite did the exact same thing with Buizel.

With near simultaneous movements, both Ash and Vegeta quickly raised their arms out in front of them.

"Buizel, use...!"

"Gabite, use...!"

Both pokemon tensed their bodies, ready to move as the command was given. But the interval between words was too great, almost as if the battlers had been distracted by something.

Both Buizel and Gabite looked back at Vegeta and Ash and stared at them confused as they saw the shocked expression on both their faces.

Goku, who had been spectating the fight, wore the same expression as the two pokemon at first, but suddenly felt something through his ki senses.

It was another ki.

An evil ki...

Among all of the party guests, the ones that could sense ki either froze in their tracks, or, in Majin Buu's case, continued inhaling food since it didn't really bother him.

The only pokemon that felt the same thing as the others, was Lucario, who opened his eyes and sped off to where Ash was, an expression of panic on his face from what he felt.

"V-V-Vegeta...do you... d-do you feel that?" Ash asked, looking up at the sky, eyes wide with worry.

Judging from the fact that Vegeta was looking up in the same direction that Ash was, it was a pretty stupid question. But with the insane power and malice behind that ki signature, it was hard to get his brain to function properly.

Everyone's focus seemed to be a specific point in the sky now, to where the energy was coming from.

Suddenly, from somewhere overhead, they heard a low whirring sound and a glowing light appeared half a mile away. Looking up, everyone spotted the faintest outline of something large, slightly resembling a disk.

It streaked over the buildings of West City towards the mountain range that that bordered it and then it just hovered. Even from a distance it looked menacing. Without warning it began to descend, creating a rush of roaring wind that tore at the surrounding area, blowing up dust and causing rocks and other forms of debris to fly off and clatter against bigger rocks.

It was half a mile away and the wind was still strong enough to upturn some of the party tables. Most of the regular people were blown away while the others were able to stand their ground with just a little bit of discomfort.

Ash held Pikachu tightly to his shoulder to prevent him from getting blown away while his other pokemon latched onto Torterra and Snorlax, whom were unaffected by the gust.

Eventually, a few moments later, the wind subsided and gave everyone a chance to get their bearings.

"Wh-What was that...?" Ash whispered as he looked in the direction of the now landed ship. They could just barely make it out over the mountain range across from the city.

There were four individuals that knew that ship's design all too well.

"Th-Th-That's a-!" Krillin stammered.

"It couldn't be!" Gohan exclaimed in horror.

Vegeta grit his teeth. "There's still more of _his _family running around?

Goku's focus wasn't on the ship anymore, it was instead on the visibly trembling form of his student.

Ash's hands were clasped together, and his teeth were clenched tight. His eyes were wide open, showcasing the intense panic he was feeling. The killing intent that he felt in that one brief glimpse of the malicious ki was so potent, he felt sick. Whoever this power level belonged to, it greatly surpassed his own.

This is what Goku warned him about when he came to this world, but to see it, to feel it...pretty much anything Ash had dealt with in his past paled in comparison.

Suddenly, Ash felt a warm substance run through his body. It served to calm him down and cease his nervous trembling. Ash slowly untensed his body as he took a deep breath.

He felt something on his back and turned to find Lucario with a paw planted in between his shoulder blades. The Aura pokemon had given Ash some of his aura to calm him down. The pokemon world's life essence that Lucario wielded served as a comforting feeling to the now relaxed trainer.

"Th-Thanks...Lucario..." Ash breathed, making said pokemon smile warmly in response.

"I knew that you'd feel nervous, so I rushed over here when I felt that presence." Lucario replied, removing his paw from Ash's back.

With a nod and a smile of gratitude, Ash picked up on the sound of two very familiar saiyan's arguing.

"...Come on, Vegeta...I can take 'im!" The now reinvigorated voice of Goku sprang up.

"Tch! I don't doubt your ability to defeat him Kakarot, but because of who he is, I must be the one to fight him." Vegeta's low voice also registered in Ash's mind.

A small grin grew on Ash's face. Both Goku and Vegeta weren't worried. Why would they be? Their power dwarfed the invader's. In fact, the maliciousness was the most disconcerting fact about the ki signature.

It was then Ash realised something.

Ash had been told that everything happened for a reason, and while he didn't completely believe in that, it sure would explain a lot of crazy things that happened in his numerous adventures.

Well, the reason for the invader's being here was suddenly all too clear to him...only him though. Ash was the one that would need to fight him, to prove to himself that he could stand with the warriors from this world as a true fighter.

It was finally time to prove his worth, both to his friends and himself. He'd feared this for long enough.

The gap between him and the invader was far, yes. However, it wasn't so far that the distance couldn't be made up for if Ash fought seriously.

Ash let out a shaky breath and grinned. He was about to make the stupidest decision of his life, and he knew it.

_"Chi-Chi's gonna bring the house down on me for this..."_

Ash lifted a hand to his shoulder and gently lifted Pikachu off. He then put the now attentive electric-type on the ground.

"Buddy..." Ash could barely get the words out.

He fingered his weapon inserted into the sheath he wore on his back, and with the other hand, rubbed his partner between his ears.

"...See ya later..." He finished, steeling his nerves and removing his hand.

In that instant, Pikachu, with wide eyes, realised what his best friend was intending to do. But before he could stop him, Ash quickly raised two fingers to his forehead, closed his eyes, and vanished without a trace all in a split-second.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried in worry and horror as he knew exactly what Ash was intending to do.

A second later, Ash rematerialized in the mountain range that the ship touched down in. Keeping his power level suppressed, he looked at the strange shaped ship with curiosity. It was certainly different to what he had thought it would be. The only time he'd seen a spaceship in real life was when those Clefairy and Clefable had built one after ransacking a town for parts. That spaceship was spherical though, not flat like this one was.

Suddenly, much to Ash's shock and horror, a bright energy erupted from inside the ship. Thinking he'd been caught, he jumped away into a fighting position. But instead, the entire ship was engulfed in a bright, magenta light before being completely destroyed in a great explosion.

Gasping at this, Ash let himself briefly wonder if the blast took out the ki signature, but a quick scan with his ki senses confirmed that the explosion actually came from that ki signature.

_"Why would this guy destroy his ship like that?" _Ash thought to himself.

He widened his eyes when he realised that there were multiple ki signatures, miniscule compared to the main one, dying out as a result due to the blast.

_"D-Did this guy...just...intentionally destroy his ship? There were so many people in there!" _Ash thought with a horrified face. He hadn't even seen the guy, and he was already eviler than anyone in Ash's past.

Among the smoke, a single plume shot out, covered in the blackened smog. Ash couldn't make out much through the smoke and night sky, but he could see a figure emerge.

A pair of blood red pupils shone through the night, although something was worn over the person's left eye. More features became visible to Ash as the person became clearer in his vision.

His body was covered in what looked to be a white, keratinous exoskeleton. He also had some reptilian features such as a long tail, three talon-like toes, and horns curled slightly at the tip. He was also adorned with ruby colored gem plates on the head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders.

Ash was unsure, but this person seemed to resemble an opponent Goku had fought in the past.

Frieza...

Just hearing of the intense battle made his skin crawl.

Seconds away from living it...Ash felt a little queasy.

"Hm, a power level of thirty...Not a very impressive welcoming party, I must admit..." A deep, scratchy voice echoed around the area, one that sent chills up Ash's spine.

It took a few moments for him to realise he'd been spotted.

Slowly turning to where he heard the voice from, he saw the person standing on a rock that towered over him. He took a deep breath and gulped as he looked at his foe who was giving him an evil smirk.

Ash tried to force out a question, desperately trying to control the shakiness in his voice.

"Wh-Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked.

The person ignored him for a second as he tapped the strange device on the side of his head, pressing a button and turning it off. Numbers that were previously flashing on the red eyepiece suddenly disappeared.

"Now why would I appease someone like you? You look like you can barely stand, kid." The person replied.

Ash grit his teeth. He wanted to yell at the person, tell him to not to underestimate him, but, if he was being honest, this guy underestimating him would really help out a lot.

"You're annoying...begone..."

That was the last thing Ash heard before an orb of red energy came hurtling at him, shot from the person's hand. Ash stared with wide eyes that reflected the ball of death off of his pupils. Then he reacted.

Quickly, he raised an arm in front of his body and swung at the ball. He didn't feel much resistance, which surprised him. The orb was knocked away without much effort and crashed into a rock pillar, causing it to topple and hit the ground with a loud crash.

The invader's eyes widened slightly as he saw that the boy had knocked away his attack.

"A fighter, eh? Interesting..." He said, looking at Ash who had focused his attention back on him.

"Alright...I guess I can tell you...can't have someone like you die without knowing my name." He said.

He crossed his arms and stared Ash dead in the eyes.

"I am Lord Xero, and I'm here to kill Son Goku..."

"...And I'm saying that you've fought him and his brother, so this one is mine!"

"Wha-? You fought his brother with me, Vegeta!"

"Didn't mean I enjoyed it. Besides Kakarot, you're the one that finished the fight, so it's my turn!"

"Aww, come on, don't be like that. How about this, I'll fight him first and then-"

"You just want to fight him and hog all the fun to yourself, then give me what's left of him, if that's the way you want to play, then I'll fight first!"

"PIIKAAACHUUUUUU!"

The arguing saiyans collapsed to the ground, spasming from the electric jolts coursing through their bodies. Neither Goku nor Vegeta had ever been on the receiving end of one of Pikachu's electrical attacks, but they could say now from experience that they hurt. They wondered how Ash could take those jolts and just laugh it off.

It was honestly kind of hilarious to see two of Earth's mightiest protectors on the ground, jittering in pain as the shock of Pikachu's attack ran through their bodies, but now was not the time to laugh.

"Stop arguing, you fools! Pay attention to what's happened!" The furious voice of Lucario echoed in their ears.

"Wh-What happened?" Goku asked, managing to sit up. The two saiyans had absolutely no idea what had transpired since they had been arguing which one of them got to fight this new threat.

"ASH HAS LEFT TO FIGHT THAT GUY! THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Lucario's fury was made clear as he yelled at the two saiyans.

"He WHAT!?" Both Goku and Vegeta cried in alarm.

The realization of where Ash had gone shocked the other partygoers too.

"H-He went to fight that guy a-alone?!" Krillin asked.

"He's not ready, that person is at least as strong as Perfect Cell!" Piccolo cried.

18 shivered a little as she remembered that, awful villain, being assimilated by the biological monster was not a very pleasant memory, unsurprisingly.

"H-He's only trained for a year! He can't fight him!" Gohan cried in concern for his second little brother figure.

The concern everyone else was showing sent all of Ash's pokemon into a panic too. Toarkoal's tears washed away Gliscor and Bulbasaur who were standing either side of him.

"I don't think that's the case at all."

The familiar voice of Goku silenced everyone. He slowly stood up after recovering from Pikachu's attack.

Winding his arm to get dome feeling back into it, Goku addressed the group.

"Ash returned from training today and fought me. He was able to push me into Super Saiyan and was still holding his power back."

Vegeta, who hadn't heard of this yet, opened his eyes wide and let his jaw drop.

_"Just what kind of training did that kid do?!" _

"The fight could go either way honestly, so I'm going over there to watch. If it looks too bad for Ash, I'll step in." Goku said.

He then closed his eyes and looked away from everyone.

_"Not like last time..."_ He thought, as memories of the Cell Games played in his head.

"Anyone who wants to come, grab hold of me, I'll take us there." Goku said.

In the end, the only ones that didn't come were the ones that didn't have powers, along with some that did, like Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Roshi. Majin Buu simply kept eating and Snorlax kept sleeping. Everyone else, be they saiyan, namekian, human or pokemon all teleported away to where Ash's first fight for his life would take place.


	8. Ash vs Xero Part 1

Chapter 12: Ash vs Xero

"I am Lord Xero, and I'm here to kill Son Goku..."

The words that the tyrant spoke caused Ash's eyes to widen.

"K-Kill Goku...?" Ash repeated in a hushed tone, like he couldn't believe the words.

As the exact concept of exactly what Xero said registered in his brain, Ash got a little defensive. "Why? Why do you wanna kill Goku? What did he do to you?" Ash asked.

Xero's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ash.

"Why should you care, you brat?" He asked, shooting Ash with a dose of killing intent, which almost made him falter.

"I-I-I'm not l-letting you anywhere near Goku!" Ash cried defiantly, cursing the fact that his voice seemed to betray him, making him stutter in his declaration. It sounded more pathetic than threatening, really.

A brief look of surprise crossed Xero's face before he gave the trainer an evil glare, his lips twisting into a foul grin.

"Oh, so you know who I'm looking for..." He said in a tone that sent shivers down Ash's spine.

Xero suddenly hopped down from the rock he was perched on and landed on the ground, level with Ash. He then began to approach him, his talon-like feet making heavy shuffling sounds.

Ash tensed his body and kept his guard up, that was something he'd definitely need to do if he wanted to get out of here alive.

"My two brothers...my father...met their ends at the hands of Son Goku. I...can never forgive him for that!" Xero explained as he got closer.

Ash, for the umpteenth time for that day, was confused. This was the same person that had just destroyed a ship, filled with his own men. He didn't seem the type to care for family. He also remembered that when Goku told him of his past battles, it was another person that defeated King Cold, Frieza's father. It wasn't Goku, however, it seemed that Xero was not aware of that.

"He humiliated them, my race...me! I have needed to bear the shame of those humiliating defeats on my shoulders. Those fools were killed and left me to bear their shame. I hate them for that...and I hate Son Goku for leaving me with that burden of dishonor even more!"

The tyrant was clearly getting agitated, and he stopped moving to stare Ash down.

"I couldn't care less that they're dead, if they were weak enough to be killed, then they deserved it, but they were supposed to be invincible! Unkillable tyrants! Unconquerable pillars! And now, I'm the last one, and I'm going to do what they all couldn't."

The killing intent increased, causing Ash to stagger a little in his footing, the malice that he was sensing, coursing through his body.

"Now...boy...I'd be willing to spare you if you can tell me where Son Goku is." Xero offered out of nowhere.

Just by looking into the crimson red eyes of his enemy, Ash could tell he was lying. Xero would kill him if he got the information. This guy was clearly a monster.

Too bad for the invader that Ash's resolve didn't waver. If anything, it became stronger now that he was fighting to protect Goku...even though protection was something he didn't really need.

"No! I'm not letting you get near him, you gotta go through me, and I'm not just gonna let you pass by without a fight." Ash retorted, glaring back at Xero.

The red eyes narrowed even further at Ash's declaration.

"You've got a death wish, have you?" Xero grumbled as he raised his index finger.

"I'll just find him myself then..."

The tip of his finger began to glow a light purple, before a thin beam shot out, heading at supersonic speeds towards Ash's head.

Ash gasped as the beam raced towards him, quickly closing the distance between the two fighters.

Acting on instinct, Ash flashed his head to the side to avoid the beam. He could feel the heat on his skin as the attack barely missed him. That attack was fast!

The beam hit the earth a few meters behind Ash, leaving a circular, smoking hole. Ash gulped, imagining for a spit second that hole in the ground could've been in his head had he not dodged.

Xero's eyes switched from being narrowed, to being wide open.

_"He...He dodged my beam...no...he's at a power level of just forty, he couldn't have. It must have just been bad aiming by me..." _He thought as the mere idea of someone dodging his Death Beam was simply ludicrous.

"I..."

Xero's attention was brought to what Ash was saying.

"I...won't let you win! I'll fight you, and I'll win!" Ash yelled at the tyrant.

The trainer's brow furrowed a little.

"Let me tell you something...Xero...right? Son Goku...the person that you're looking for..." 

Ash took a deep breath.

"...I'm his student! So, if you lose to me, you have no right to fight Goku!" He declared.

A very audible gasp left Xero's mouth as the new information was thrust upon him.

However, that shock was short lived as the tyrant's sneer returned.

"Hm, this is turning out, even better than I hoped...what better way to destroy a warrior, than by rolling his apprentice's head at his feet?" Xero said.

Ash snarled at the tyrant and threw all caution to the wind, figuring that it'd give him an advantage if he acted offensive without warning. He leapt forward shooting a high velocity punch.

Xero was not fazed by the sudden assault and blocked inward with his right forearm, spinning around with a reverse hook-kick to Ash's face. The trainer let out grunt as he managed to step inside the scything kick, grabbing ahold of Xero 's knee and allowing his own momentum to carry him around, and then threw him off.

Xero backflipped in midair, and hovered a few meters above the ground, before charging back at Ash. He lashed out with a roundhouse kick, which Ash was able to duck under, before shooting his leg upward in a split-kick. Xero, anticipating the kick the moment he missed, caught the blow intended for his jaw with crossed forearms. Even so, the kick still propelled him upward a significant distance.

Ash followed Xero up into the sky and resumed the fight.

_"Th-This is intense, I'm barely keeping up!" _Ash thought as he blocked a kick that came from his left side.

_"This doesn't make any sense. He has a power level of forty, there shouldn't be any way that he can fight like this, even in my first form...Did my Scouter malfunction?" _Xero thought as he spun away from one of Ash's retaliating punches.

The two fighters separated from each other for a brief moment after their skirmish.

"Tell me, boy...your power level is a measly forty. I could've decimated people with a power level of 20,000 with the exchange we just had. You're somehow suppressing your power against me, aren't you?" Xero said, reaching up and tapping the button on the side of the Scouter, making a series of yellow numbers and digits show up on the red screen.

Upon observing Ash's power level, he found that it had jumped up to about 300 during their quick gauging of the other's abilities.

"So...how about you fight me with all your strength, make this a bit interesting before I kill you." Xero proposed as he turned the Scouter off again.

Ash growled. This guy wasn't taking this fight seriously at all!

He raised his hands, palms facing the tyrant, and began to let out a barrage of bright blue ki orbs.

"Pathetic..." Xero muttered as he easily batted away each of the energy orbs, sending them either into the sky to dissipate, or into the ground to explode.

Ash clenched his fists, this wasn't working. There needed to be some way for him to get inside Xero's defenses...there just had to be.

Meanwhile, about half a kilometer away, Goku, along with everyone else appeared via Instant Transmission. They were perched on the edge of a rocky cliff, having a good view of the landscape. In the distance, they could make out the figure of Ash, and another figure, presumably the invader, hovering in the sky.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried in concern as he attempted to dash over to help his best friend.

He was however, held back by Goku.

"Pikachu, you can't interfere, you'd be killed, and if not, a burden." He said seriously, looking into the pokemon's worried eyes.

He gave Pikachu a comforting glance as he looked back to the battle.

"If he needs me, I'll step in, I promise." Goku said.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt a multitude of ki signatures appear half a kilometer away from him. Goku and nearly his friends were there, as well as all his pokemon.

But he couldn't react to that, not visibly, for if he did, Xero would notice. It was a good thing this guy couldn't sense energy without that device on his head. This fight was between the both of them, he wasn't dragging his friends into it, especially not his pokemon.

Pokemon...

That was it!

Ash just needed to treat this fight like it was a pokemon battle. Although it obviously wasn't, he was thinking more along the lines of strategy and being a clever and unpredictable opponent. If there was one thing Ash had over all else, it was being an unpredictable pokemon trainer.

Now if he just thought about this as a pokemon battle...only with people and to the death, he could probably garner a few advantages.

Rushing forward, he shot out a punch which Xero easily blocked with his forearm. Ash grinned as he then used the punching fist for grabbing and pulling away the arm. Using his other hand, he created a ki sphere and attempted to shove it into Xero's midsection.

This attempt failed however as Xero was able to send it away, using his knee.

What the tyrant didn't expect was for Ash to use his raised knee as a springboard and push of into a wide arc backflip, barely missing the left side of his face.

It wasn't until Xero noticed the lack of a red hue of the world that he realised what Ash had actually been aiming for.

His Scouter...

Ash had backed off a fair distance, casually tossing the scouter that Xero was previously wearing into the air before catching it back in his hand a few times.

"Give my Scouter back, you brat."

Ash grinned at his opponent and held up the device.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" He asked.

He held out his hand, like he was intending to give the Scouter back, until he curled up his fist, shattering the device in his hand. The tinkling of the glass screen echoed around the area as sparks and wires danced around Ash's fist.

Xero watched with extreme anger as his only method of locating energy signatures was crushed before him.

"Whoops! Did I break it? Sorry..." Ash said in a taunting tone, further angering the tyrant.

"But it's no big deal right, I mean, you could always just get another one from your ship...oh wait a second, no you can't 'cause you blew it up!" Ash continued to taunt, dropping the remnants of the now useless Scouter.

Xero's teeth was bared in a vicious snarl and his anger was wafting through the area.

What was even worse was that he was probably right, there would most likely be some backup Scouters back in the ship, but he didn't think he'd need another one, so now he was completely Scouter-less and unable to detect energy.

Of course, he decided to direct his anger at Ash, who was partially to blame as well.

A pink aura surrounded Xero and he shot towards the trainer.

_"Here we go..." _Ash thought as his own aura surrounded him. He blasted off into the same direction Xero was coming from.

As the two got closer and closer, Ash's perception got slower and slower, like time had begun to spin irregularly in his point of view.

As the fighters were inches away from each other, Ash shifted his aerodynamics slightly by twisting his body. He grinned as he watched Xero's look of shock as he spun to his left, a technique that Ash used in his battle against Roark, the Oreburgh City rock-type Gym Leader.

As he passed the charging tyrant, he was able to shoot his hands out and grabbed his tail.  
Time resumed normally as Ash quickly twisted his body to the right as hard as he could. Naturally, the tail, and by extension, whatever it was attached to, came with him.

Ash then rotated on his X-Axis, quickly gaining speed and momentum. The mountains and moonlit plateaus quickly becoming a blur to both Ash and Xero.

Finally, Ash put a great deal of effort into his final turn and let go of the tail, sending Xero crashing down into a cliff face, creating a loud crashing sound and causing stone to break away from the cliff and fall to the ground.

"Coooool! Did you see that Trunks?" Goten asked, in awe.

Trunks grinned at his friend. "I think we all did." He said.

Piccolo looked on in amazement that this kid was holding his own against a Cell-level villain.

The namekian looked to Goku.

"The Dragon Throw, that's your grapple, right Goku?" He asked.

Goku looked towards Piccolo and nodded.

"Yup! Let me tell ya, it took a while for Ash to get used to that technique without feeling nauseous."

He then looked back to the fight.

"But combining that spin to catch that guy off guard, it was real clever." He said.

"It's a technique that Ash used in his pokemon battles." The voice of Lucario chimed in, gaining everyone's attention.

"You get in close when both battlers are on a linear path and then spin to the opponent's side, catching them by surprise, and allowing you to hit them with an attack from behind." He explained.

He had never actually seen the attack incorporated into a pokemon battle before, but from what he'd been told about Ash's previous battles, it was pretty much just like this.

"Tch! How does adding techniques from pokemon battles to real one's help in the long run?" Vegeta asked.

Lucario grinned in reply.

"I'm not sure about the long run, but it does help, because Ash just landed the first solid blow." He said, knowing so after sensing both fighters' aura.

Ash let out a breath as he watched the rocks crumble around where he tossed Xero.

_"First strike...goes to me..."_ He thought as the dust settled from his opponent's collision with the cliff.

Quickly sensing his enemy's ki, Ash got into a fighting stance again and waited for him to emerge.

The fighting stance was lost however when the ki Ash was feeling began to rise, and rise to a SCARILY high level, far surpassing his own.

The earth began to rumble and a torrent of energy exploded out of where Xero landed, reaching as high as the cliffs.

That was all Ash could realise before an intense pain hit his body.

Xero had emerged from the dust and struck Ash before he could even register the tyrant moving. A fist was buried into his stomach, which caused Ash to spit out globules of saliva before being sent careening backwards.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried out.

The others winced as they watched Ash take the hit.

Pikachu once more attempted to get over there, but was stopped by Goku.

The electric type looked at the saiyan.

Pika Pika Pica Pikachu Pika Pikachu Chu Chupi Chupika Pikachu Pikapi Pikachi Cha Pika! (You'd said you'd help Ash when he was in trouble! He's in trouble now! Hurry up and help him!)"

Temporarily confused as to what Pikachu was saying, Goku looked to Lucario for a translation.

He sighed as the Aura pokemon decoded what Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, you can't just fret for every single hit that Ash takes. You need to believe in him, that he can get up and keep fighting. You can do that. You two are best friends, right? Then believe in him. It's ok to be worried for him, just don't lose your faith in him." Goku told Pikachu.

The electric type sighed and looked back to his trainer.

"Gaaah!" Ash gasped in pain as he hunched over, cradling his stomach, which Xero had receded from, only to hover above Ash and try an axe strike, which the trainer noticed just in the nick of time and blurred away.

He reappeared a few kilometers away to try and get the pain to abate.

Eventually, the pain faded, but not before Xero managed to catch up with him.

It was then Ash noticed that Xero was...different...

His appearance had completely changed.

His jacket had been completely blown off and his body had gotten significantly bulkier, to an insane degree. The horns that were on his head grew upward and became pointier, looking like the horns of a devil. Two elongated spikes sticking out of his shoulder was also something new that was added to his appearance

While Xero was a little taller than Ash was already, he now towered over him like a fox to a rabbit.

Most worryingly of all however, was the fact that his ki output was incredible, and he wasn't even using any ki attacks

"Impressive, is it not?" Xero said, opening his arms out as if to showcase his new appearance.

"My race is far too powerful in our normal forms, so we control it by reducing our power into weaker forms. What you've been fighting until now was my first and weakest form. This is my second form, and I've got a final all-powerful form that comes after this one."

Then to Ash's great disgust, Xero reached up and snapped the spikes off of his shoulders with seemingly no pain, making sounds that Ash really didn't want to remember.

"Let it be said that I don't need this form to kill you, but I can end you in my preferred way with it." He said as he brandished the spikes he just ripped off his shoulders and brandished them like they were daggers. A weird looking facemask covered his mouth from the sides of his head.

"Prepare to die, brat!"

Ash gulped. This was really, really bad! This power was not something he could fight against with just strategy alone. He needed some more power. Those spikes were particularly dangerous and he could tell it would hurt if he was stabbed, or even scratched by one.

Ash sighed, it was time to use it.

Reaching for a familiar object on his back, Ash braced himself, knowing that the fight was just getting started.

Pulling out the Power Pole, he extended it to a fighting length and held it in front of him in a bo stance.

_"Here we go..." _Ash thought.

"Kaioken!"


	9. Ash vs Xero Part 2

"Kaioken!"

The cry of the infamous technique resonated around the area. And the power that followed sprung to life.

A crimson red aura replaced the normal aquamarine one that Ash normally used and his power level spiked considerably, lighting up the area

Although the fighters were far from the ground, small fragments of broken rocks of the battle thus far were flung up into the air before being disintegrated by the insane energy being thrown around.

Tightening his grip on his Power Pole, Ash glared at Xero, who held both of the spikes that were previously attached to his shoulders firmly in his hands too, like they were oversized makeshift stilettos.

The air was thick with tension as the two waited to see who would make the first move.

Ash swallowed. This wasn't a time to be waiting. His Kaioken had a time limit after all.

Ash let out a roar as he charged Xero. He aimed for an overhead strike, but was halted as his opponent blocked it with no effort by crossing the dual spikes.

"Do you honestly believe that you could hit me with an offense as pitiful as that?" Xero taunted. He quickly vanished and reappeared behind Ash, holding out one of the spikes with the intent to stab the teen.

Ash noticed just in the nick of time however and twirled out of the way, using that momentum to swing the pole at Xero's head.

The tyrant, not seeing the attack coming, took the full brunt of the weapon right to his temple. With his Kaioken-increased strength, Ash was able to send Xero a few meters away as a result of the hit, grunting in pain.

Recovering a mere few seconds later, he saw Ash twirling the Power Pole in his hands.

"That any better?" He asked, smirking as he reclaimed his stance.

That of course served to tick the tyrant off further.

"Lucky shot..." He responded bitterly, brandishing the spikes threateningly. He then resumed his assault, which was met with clacking sound as his weapons met Ash's

The two pushed their immense strength into the weapons, trying to overpower the other. The stalemate lasted only briefly however, as Xero's second form strength overpowered Ash's Kaioken-induced strength.

With no ground to get any footing, Ash being pushed back, but since ground was more stable than using ki anyway, Xero would have the same advantage, and nothing would change.

Xero had managed to corner him against a cliff face, and still wasn't stopping if the deep indentation of Ash's body on the rocky wall was any indication.

Not having much choice, Ash took a deep breath.

"Kaioken x2!"

Suddenly, the playing field was evened dramatically as the red aura around Ash doubled in size, destroying the stone around him. With a face of determination, Ash let out a grunt of effort before finally pushing Xero off of him.

Shifting the Power Pole to one hand, Ash used his now free one to fire a beam of blue energy at his opponent.  
Xero gasped in response and quickly crossed his arms to block the shot. He was clearly strained however, as the blast sent him sprawling backwards in the air.

The beam phased out of existence after a few seconds of it being fired. However, it didn't seem to do anything else to the tyrant besides agitating him further.

He rushed back in to the fray and lunged the spike that was in his left hand at Ash's face, but he was able barely dodge it with his enhanced speed by moving his head to the side.

However, in that same moment, with the spike he held in his right hand, he aimed for Ash's midsection, an assault that Ash didn't see coming in time.

He was still able to dodge it, but didn't come out unscathed as a deep scratch was drawn onto the side of his ribs, which had already begun to bleed. This was worrisome of course. The suit was supposed to repel small attacks and he was covered in a Kaioken x2 aura, which proved just how deadly those spikes were.

Ash groaned and quickly held up a ki sphere near the wound to cauterize it, a trick that King Kai taught him. Burning the area would stop the blood flow and allow him to focus on fighting. The pain was a small price to pay

"Gaah!" Ash let out a yelp of pain as he pressed the orb into the wound, not too deep, but just enough to make contact.

Xero ceased his assault thanks to a sense of morbid curiosity at what Ash was doing.

"You must be an idiot...or are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked.

Wincing from the pain, Ash looked up at him with one eye open.

"I'm c-cauterizing my wound...not that I-I would expect you to know that. I'm sure you haven't shed a drop of blood in your entire life." Ash said, stuttering in his speech a little from the pain.

"Cauterizing...? I'll find out what that means later. But a word of advice, boy...you can't just stand around and try to fix every small wound you get in a fight...And you're right of course, I'd never shed blood against someone, below me, which means I never bleed."

"Gee, pretentious much?" Ash replied as he finished treating the wound. He stood up fully and retracted his now orbless hand.

"The only time I plan to bleed is when Son Goku and I fight, after I kill you..." Xero declared, pointing at Ash.

The trainer didn't retort at first as he held the pole in both hands again, the rip in his fighting uniform slowly knitting itself back together until it looked like it was never there at all.

"Just try it..." He challenged.

The two fighters then vanished from eyesight that the naked eye could track. The ripples in the air would be the only way that you could tell that someone was fighting. The two were speeding around the mountainous area while exchanging blows with their weapons.

Xero was laughing madly as he stabbed with the spikes, trying to hit Ash. The trainer was able to avoid most of the strikes luckily, by intercepting them with his Power Pole, but got scraped a few times, although Xero wasn't spared some blows with the staff either.

By this time, both fighters were marred with scratches, bruises and other sorts of injuries, although that didn't hinder their fighting prowess.

Ash was able to end the weapon barrage by dodging another thrust, but instead of counterattacking with the staff, he quickly gave himself a bit of altitude and flipped upside down, swinging his leg down into a kick that the tyrant took to the head.

Xero was sent sprawling to the ground, trying to recover from the blow, but Ash still wasn't done. Raising two fingers to his forehead, Ash quickly teleported down to the ground, sheathing his Power Pole, and hit him with an axe strike, moments before the villain hit the earth.

Only this time, the strike was infused with ki...

With the upward angle that Ash had on the blow, Xero was not only sent up into the sky, but was thrown so high he wasn't even visible, reminding Ash of a certain trio of idiots that he had the misfortune of dealing with in the past.

"Whoa! Look at that! He totally turned the tables on that impasse!" Krillin muttered in awe as he watched the battle rage on.

"And exactly how does he know Instant Transmission? Dad, did you teach him?" Gohan asked.

Goku shook his head in reply.

"No...King Kai must've taught him..." He replied as he watched the battle.

"I can't believe how well that technique of Ash's works." He continued with a chuckle.

"What, Instant Transmission?" Piccolo asked.

Goku shook his head.

"No, he lets his opponent fall too far into the rhythm of the battle, by means of repetitive movements, and then does something unexpected to land a blow. I fell for it and I paid the price." Goku said, a grin on his face.

"And I don't think those are the only things Ash has yet to show..."

Ash waited with bated breath as the anxiety of where Xero was going to come from crept up his spine.

A red glint in the sky was all the warning Ash got before he was able to raise his arm and block a strike from the justifiably infuriated Xero.

Their forearms connected for a brief moment before the resulting clash created a shockwave that created a massive crater beneath Ash's feet.

Ash could only groan as the blow felt it made his arm shatter, but that wasn't something he could dwell on right now. He pulled out the Power Pole again and got into a fighting stance.

Quickly blurring to more stable ground, the two continued their dance of weapons.

Ash dodged a swipe from the tyrant and attempted to swing down on Xero's head. The swing was dodged however, and the tip of the Power Pole was planted beneath the villain's foot.

Ash, who was unable to move his weapon, was left a sitting duck as Xero used his one of his spikes to try and skewer Ash's head.

Ash luckily was able to avoid it by leaning his head to the side, but the weapon did graze his cheek, but the cut luckily wasn't too deep, so Ash could focus on fighting.

Ash grabbed the arm Xero tried to stab with and pulled him closer before landing a punch in his midsection, making the tyrant cough up spit, although it wasn't obvious because of the facemask.

While his fist was buried in Xero's gut, Ash created a ki orb and pushed it in even further, eventually shooting the sphere from his hand and by extension, Xero away from him.

They crashed into a plateau before the sphere shone with bright blue light, before exploding with its unwilling passenger. The detonation covered a large area, swallowing up the landscape along with the villain.

That was what Ash initially hoped would happen.

However, his shoulder was met with a vicious kick that sent the trainer sprawling to the ground. He helplessly rolled on the ground before he pushed a hand to the earth and launched himself up. regaining his footing.

Ash had no time to rest though as Xero appeared behind him and swung his spike horizontally. Ash leaned his body to the side, the spike claiming a few strands of his raven hair.

Ash immediately gained some distance between himself and Xero. He quickly shot a blast of ki, not at Xero, but the ground where he was standing.

As the energy hit the ground, it caused an explosion of dust, obscuring Xero's view of Ash.

In the dusty cloud, Ash's opponent was met with a few strike that he couldn't see coming, due to his reliance on a Scouter and not his ki senses.

Growling in both pain and anger, Xero swung his body in a circle and cleared the dust away from his vision. But he was met with more than he bargained for when his attention was brought to Ash.

He was bent low, right inside the tyrant's defense with his Power Pole inches from his abdomen. Before Xero could react however, Ash said three simple words...

"Power Pole, extend!"

Xero didn't know what hit him as the staff that Ash had wielded all this time was now pressing into his midsection, growing in length at an absurd rate and pushing him backwards.

As if the feeling of a pole shoved deep into your stomach wasn't bad enough, Xero was also flung through a few rock formation and even through the side of a cliff.

With each puncture through the rocky structures, Xero let out grunts of pain. Eventually, the pole couldn't push any further when the tyrant was forced to the rocky ground, but that wasn't the end of it, not at all.

Ash appeared above him out of nowhere and sped down to his prone body and landed a kick directly to his solar plexus.

Xero's blood red eyes widened to insane amounts as the pain rocketed through his body. The villain unintentionally retracted his facemask and spat out a considerable amount of blood, dropping his dual spikes.

Ash left his foot firmly implanted in Xero's body.

As he saw the blood, he winced a bit, but he knew that bloodshed was necessary in these kinds of fights.

He grinned at his downed adversary.

"Looks like I'm not so beneath you now, huh?" Ash said, motioning to the blood running down Xero's bottom lip.

With slightly shaking hands, Xero slowly began to realise what Ash meant as he felt the warm liquid on his fingers.

_"M-My blood...?"_

_"I...shed my blood..."_

_"For this brat?"_

The thoughts ran though Xero's head as the shock registered in his head. As the blood he had shed dripped through his fingers, a great amount of anger also built up inside of him.

"...You..." He muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"...You..." He repeated, his fist clenching.

"DAMN YOU!" Xero unexpectedly yelled at the top of his lungs, catching Ash off guard.

The tyrant quickly formed a black and magenta mix of ki and fired it directly at Ash.

"DEATH TORRENT!" He cried out.

Being in such close proximity to the blast, Ash had no choice but to take it point-blank.

Ash's pain receptors registered the impact as practically unbearable as the blast burnt both his body and clothes.

"Aaagh!" Ash cried out as he was sent flying backwards, crashing through a few rocks before he was flung away again from a kick delivered by Xero.

Ash soon became trapped in this pattern, being kicked away in one direction only to be kicked away in another. He was unable to fight back as he reeled from the pain from each previous strike.

Thankfully, the pattern ended after it had been repeated for the last ten times, but that didn't mean the end of the assault. As Ash lay face up from the ground, trying to comprehend the intense pain he was feeling, he noticed Xero take to the sky.

Ash groaned in extreme pain as he managed to get up onto his knees. He attempted to alleviate the pain by rubbing some of the struck areas, but it didn't do much.

_"This is bad...I'm being completely overwhelmed...and he still isn't using his full power!" _Ash thought.

He looked to the sky to see Xero with his spikes held in both hands, but both glowing an ominous magenta light.

Ash assumed that he was about to attack with them, but strangely, they weren't aimed at him.

Widening his eyes in horror as he remembered what was back in that direction, he followed Xero's line of sight to confirm what he was desperately hoping wasn't true.

He was aiming at West City...

He spared a single, sickening glance to Ash, as if to say: "Watch this." and the glowing that engulfed his spikes increased, along with the humming from the energy becoming louder.

"NO!" Ash cried in alarm as he forced his body to get up, despite the protests it was making.

Ash raised two fingers to his forehead and quickly teleported behind Xero.

What he didn't expect was for the tyrant's tail to wrap around his neck the second he appeared behind him.

Ash gasped for air as the tail tightened around his neck. He desperately pulled on it to try and get some oxygen back into his lungs, but Xero's appendage was surprisingly strong.

Ash's pupils shrunk a little as the lack of air and abundance of panic, both from the situation he was in and the situation innocent people of West City were in. Before he knew it, his Kaioken aura had vanished.

"Hm, you want a front row seat, do you boy? Heh heh, who am I to decline?" Xero said as he brought the choking trainer around to his side.

"You think it's amusing for me to shed blood? How about I destroy that city to return the favor?"

Ash could only watch helplessly, kicking in the air uselessly as the light glowed it's brightest.

"Death Hail!"

As Xero called out his attack, beams of ki shot out of the spikes, resembling their shape and size. The amount was in the hundreds, all fired from their source in a matter of seconds.

"N-No!" Ash moaned weakly as he held out his hand to the defenseless West City.

Ash's eyesight began to blur as the lack of air was causing him to pass out. That was until he noticed something in the distance, something that Xero seemed to miss due to the glowing of the attack he was firing taking up his vision.

It was three golden auras, auras that he'd felt once before.

The first one was the very one he fought today, well, not so much fought as much as brought to the surface, but it was comforting to see. It was Goku

The second one took a little more effort to recognize, but the slight annoyance he felt from that aura made it clear who it was. It was Vegeta.

The final one was the person he came to view as his older brother soon after he arrived in this world. It really moved Ash since he knew that Gohan didn't really like fighting as much as Vegeta and Goku.

Together, the trio of Super Saiyans worked as one unit to destroy as many of the spikes as they could. They truly were powerful warriors.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta succeeded in destroying the majority of the onslaughts. However. the crazy shower of energy that Xero was creating was not infallible. About a quarter were able to get through the saiyan's defense and impact the city.

Both Ash and the saiyans watched in horror, as the spikes exploded outwards into large domes of destruction. Even if Ash was over half a mile away, he could still hear the screams in his head, and he could picture the looks of terror on the faces of the citizens.

What was truly horrific was the fact that half the city had been completely wiped out, by a quarter of what was originally going to be used. It was outright unnerving to imagine the result of a full-on barrage.

Ash felt dizzy, sick even. Those deaths may have been committed by Xero, but he was the one who failed to stop him.

"D...Do y-you...have any idea...how...how many innocents you just killed!?" Ash cried in a feeble voice.

Ash was punched in the gut, causing him to spit out blood.

"I've ended worlds, boy. What's a city to me? It's nothing." Xero said as he quickly swiped the one of the spike's tips across Ash's cheek, making him yelp in pain as the new wound began to leak blood.

"I'll end whatever I want, whenever I want, whoever I want. That includes you, and then Son Goku. I will realise my ambitions and lay waste to the planet that dammed saiyan loves so much..."

"I-Is that why you destroyed your ship? You're so dedicated to your mission that you decided to cut all ties? You planning on renting an apartment here or something? Ash strained to get out.

He was met with a fist across the face and a snarling Xero.

Yeah, Ash didn't think that was a good joke either.

"Nothing matters to me but to have that filthy saiyan dead at my feet. Nothing else...! I know this was likely a suicide mission. No sense in leaving anything behind" Xero explained, a grin growing on his face at the end.

Ash growled. Unless he could get some air, he was helpless. But the tyrant's tail was still gripping strong. So, after a few moments of pressure induced thought, Ash acted in a way strongly reminiscent of what Goku did when he fought Frieza.

He opened his mouth and bit into Xero's tail.

The result was practically instantaneous.

Xero's eyes opened wide and his grin turned into a look of pain as he quickly retracted his tail from Ash's neck and held it in his hands, alongside his spikes.

Ash took in a deep breath of air, thankful to finally get out of the tail's grip. His vision unblurred and his ability to think and move freely returned.

Xero blew on the now visible bite marks on his tail, trying to cool the wound.

"Y-You damn animal...you actually...bit my-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as his face was met with a kick, fueled by rage.

Before the tyrant could even think of reacting, he was met with multiple fists to his torso, knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm the animal?!" Ash growled as he lashed out another kick, knocking Xero aside. He disappeared and reappeared behind the villain, hitting him with a punch to the spine.

Moving around the recoiling Xero again, Ash hit him with a fist to the face.

"Don't you...!

Ash planted a kick in his gut.

"...Dare tell me...!"

He finished off the combo with a ferocious uppercut.

"...I'M THE ANIMAL!" Ash yelled.

Ash was just about to launch into another combo, until Xero managed to recover from the uppercut and land a haymaker in Ash's face, sending the teen flying back down to the ground.

Ash landed hard on the ground in an explosion of dirt and debris. But that pain was almost nothing in comparison to some of the other injuries sustained in the battle thus far, so he simply shrugged it off.

He let out a shocked gasp as he saw Xero gathering the energy in his spikes again.

_"There's...there's no way I can block all of those, and they cover an area too big for me to dodge. Maybe if I could attack him while he's firing it, I could stop him, but he can hit me twenty times over before I can even get close. Dammit! If only I could…"_ He widened his eyes,

"…Attack and defend at the same time..." He muttered.

Ash looked down at his hands, a solution coming to him.

Memories of his training at King Kai flooded into his mind, and Ash suddenly found himself smirking.

He brought his hands to his side, palms facing each other and began to focus his attack in that space.

"Kaa...!"

A blue orb formed in between the space between his palms and glowed beautifully.

"...Mee...!"

The orb got bigger and Ash prepared to make the required maneuvers, he would only get one shot at this.

"...Haa...!"

He let his tired legs lower him to the ground, falling backwards, yet never losing his concentration.

"...Mee...!"

Xero was confused by Ash's actions, but figured by the orb glowing between his hands, he was up to something, but it didn't matter, nothing could stand against this attack, it was impossible...

"DEATH HAIL!"

"...HAAAAAAA!"

The two attacks were fired at the other, one energy aquamarine, the other magenta. But opposed to the hundreds of energy spikes, it was a clear-cut victory for Xero's attack, right?

Wrong.

Suddenly, the blue beam began to bend from its original course, twisting away and bending at angles it wasn't supposed to. What was even more curious was that another beam seemingly formed out of the first one, crossing over and overlapping it. Another followed, then another, and another.

Ash was firing the beam from his hands and also incredibly enough, his feet as well. But the thing that was peculiar was that Ash seemed to be breakdancing on the ground, which was what seemed to give the beam it's twists and turns.

With the Kamehameha wave being a mostly linear beam move, it wouldn't prove much help in this situation. However, with this new variation of the beam, Ash could create ten beams out of a single one! With the two he was currently firing, he had his own little arsenal of both protective and offensive ki.

With the beams growing, twirling and twisting into a massive tower of sorts, the spikes that Xero fired stood no chance. They were completely wiped out by this incredible technique.

Xero didn't notice until he finished firing all the spikes in a state of semi-disbelief.

He, himself had been trapped in the tower.

Inside a tower full of roaring and humming Kamehamehas' with no gaps for him to slip out from even with his insane speed.

Yeah, his chances weren't looking so good.

"Wh-What the-!" Goku cried out in alarm.

After Goku, Gohan and Vegeta tried to stop the first volley of ki spikes, they returned to where they were originally watching.

Needless to say, anyone there who wasn't a pokemon had their jaws resting on the ground.

The Kamehameha was a destructive technique on its own, but here was a teenager, bringing it to heights that Goku had never even considered.

They watched in silence as Xero bounced off the burning walls of the pillar only to be thrown into the opposite wall by means of a stray beam. It was like watching a pinball shoot around the board, although the differences were plainly obvious.

All of Ash's pokemon gazed in pride at their trainer. They were glad to see that the technique Ash had conceived, truly became his own.

"How?...How...?" Krillin stammered, trying to find words to describe this awesome move.

"To have the control needed to fire a wave from both his hands and feet like that. And also to have that much control over the beams while spinning. What an insane student you have, Goku." Piccolo commented.

"I...I...know..." Goku muttered in reply, barely having any words at all.

Vegeta could only look in awe as the tower continued its assault on the tyrant.

_"This kid is not an ordinary one, that's for sure...If he lives through this fight...maybe I could..." _Vegeta's thoughts trailed off as he looked to Goku, then back to the trainer.

Ash wouldn't mind having two teachers, would he?

Ash was grinning like a madman. The Kame-Countershield was working perfectly. Not a single energy spike had hit him and he was instead landing decent blows against Xero.

With a dose of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Ash reactivated his Kaioken, only this time, it was multiplied by five.

As the red aura surrounded his body yet again, the beams that made up the Kame-Countershield became even stronger, growing thicker and wider.

For one hopeful...fleeting moment...Ash hoped that this would be able to end the fight...

And then reality had to happen...

A haunting cry of both anger and pain echoed out from the tower, sounding not unlike a wounded beast.

And then, to his horror, Ash watched as his technique fell apart by means of a purple repulse of ki that emanated from Xero's form. He stopped spinning and watched, his sight glued to his now mostly visible opponent. How could that've have happened, there was no way! His Countershield was clearly overpowering Xero. So, unless the villain could draw on more power...

Ash widened his eyes.

_"Oh no...!"_

"Damn you..."

Ash heard a bone chilling voice.

"Damn you..."

.

.

.

.

"Damn you..."

.

.

.

.

"Damn you..."

.

.

.

.

"DAMN YOOOOUUUU!"

The tyrant was covered in his malice infused ki and his body was shrinking down. The spikes that Ash had been fighting against were long gone and the horns vanished from sight.

Ash broke out into a cold sweat as the power that he felt from Xero grew exponentially again. But the power increase was far more than when he went from his first form to his second form. Almost ten times that.

The planet itself was shaking as Ash and the spectators watched the tyrant transform into his final, horrifying form.

Ash's knees almost buckled underneath him and the air felt toxic. He forced himself to stand however and not turn away...no...he'd come too far for that.

He poured in more effort into the Kaioken and brought it to a x10.

He'd need to pull out all the stops now...

If he wanted to live that is...


	10. Ash vs Xero Part 3

The red aura that had been surrounding Ash up until now had burst into even larger proportions. It formed a crater around the trainer and easily disintegrated the earth beneath him.

Ash grit his teeth together as he tried to maintain the ki multiplications that he was managing. Kaioken x10 was manageable, sure, but with the strain of using the previous multiplications during the battle thus far, his ability to keep the powerup alive was doubtful at best.

Still, Ash could sense that his own Kaioken wasn't even close to the power that Xero was exuding. The tyrant was bursting with malice and ki, causing the trainer to take a shaky breath to try and regain his focus.

Xero was going through yet another transformation, his most powerful and fearsome one. Ash could easily understand why Xero's race had suppressed their powers through weakened forms. The pressure that Ash was feeling without his ki senses were enough to make him choke up!

Ash took a moment to gather himself and let his resolve win over his instincts to get as far away from his opponent as possible. No, he wasn't going to run, he would instead, transcend the odds against him and come out triumphant, he had to!

The two auras, both magenta and crimson didn't waver as both fighters prepared themselves for their next clash.

Almost in an instant, the duo crashed together in an explosion of power. Their hands locked together and their arms began to shake from the strain they were under.

And in that instant, their eyes met.

_"I will defeat you!" _The auburn orbs seemed to convey.

_"I will destroy you!" _The crimson orbs also seemed to say.

Both Ash and Xero growled ferociously as they pushed against the other, trying to outmatch the other's strength.

However, the stalemate didn't last long as Xero was eventually able to force Ash's hands backwards before digging a knee into his gut.

Ash's eyes widened in pain as blood flew out of his mouth. This form hit WAY harder than Xero's first and second form.

The tyrant vanished from sight and knocked Ash down to the ground with a thunderous kick that caused Ash to cry out in agony.

He desperately tried to recover as the pain shot through his system. Xero was insanely faster in this form as well. He couldn't react at all which was really saying something.

Ash flipped over in mid-air and sped back up to the tyrant, shoving an elbow in the direction of his opponent's head. That assault was ducked under.

Xero countered with his own elbow that Ash was also able to avoid. The trainer then shot out a punch that Xero was able to dodge easily, before using the momentum of the dodge to land a solid blow to Ash's side which he couldn't block or dodge due to its sheer speed. He was sent sprawling into the side of a cliff with a crash, creating a cloud of dust.

Ash groaned in pain before climbing out of the indentation he'd made and dashed out of the dust cloud, back towards his opponent to resume their bout.

He let out a vicious kick that the Xero blocked, before flipping over and turning a half semicircle in the air to connect forearms with his opponent. He quickly leaned back to avoid a punch from Xero, although he just barely did so.

Ash then performed a spilt kick aimed for the tyrant's head, which was blocked by Xero crossing his arms to defend. He then tried to hit him with an uppercut, but Xero was too speedy and twisted his body out of the way before connecting a fist to Ash's cheek. Ash couldn't even recover in time to avoid the second punch that his face had the misfortune of taking.

That wasn't the end of the tyrant's assault as he moved around behind Ash and put his hands together in an axe strike before coming down and landing the blow directly on the back of Ash's neck.

Ash yelped in pain from the blow and let out another as he crashed into the ground, forming a deep crater. He lay spread-eagled on the ground as he tried to get his body to move.

Xero wasn't waiting however and rocketed down towards the grounded Ash. The trainer was able to roll out of the way before he was reintroduced to the tyrant's fist. Ash shot up off the ground, and the fighting continued.

The battle only deepened and widened the crater the duo were in to enormous proportions.

Ash wasn't gaining any leeway at all, the most he could do was block or dodge the attacks that Xero threw his way. Any hits that he tried to land were simply avoided by means of blocking or dodging them, and even worse, Xero didn't even look like he was trying! He hadn't had a single hit connect solidly since the transformation.

"Graaah!" Ash cried as he shot a beam out at the tyrant, who merely chuckled as he batted it away.

"Is that all? Is that the pinnacle of entertainment that you can provide for me?" Xero asked.

Ash clenched his fists. That statement was close to true. Any moment now the Kaioken's effects would catch up to him, then he would be at an even greater disadvantage.

"You know, what surprises me, is that I find the idea of killing you both appealing, yet distasteful. You are far stronger than anyone else I have under me, to pull out my final form is no small feat I'll tell you that..." Xero continued as he dropped his fighting stance, confusing Ash.

"I have a proposition for you..." The tyrant continued as he slowly descended down to the uneven ground at the bottom of the crater.

"A proposition...?" Ash asked as he followed the movements of his opponent.

The villain gave a sickening smile and nodded.

"It would be such a waste to end a fighter such as you. Up until now, no one has given me such a challenge in a fight, besides my family of course...I admit it, I underestimated you, and I lost both my Scouter and my nerve. I also shed blood for the first time, you being the cause of that means you're a special kind of kid. Such fighting prowess, and abilities are beyond people that are years older than you. You looked me in the eye, despite your fear and fought me to an even ground...but, our little battle was over when I brought this transformation out. You have no chance of winning now, but surviving is a different matter..."

Ash narrowed his eyes he too landed on the ground. He began to calm his motions and surge his ki at a less frequent pace. The Kaioken could last longer if Ash was able to slow down the battle a bit and control his ki normally, so he just needed to stall, as long as he could.

"What are you getting at...?" He asked suspiciously.

"If you'd be willing to join me, I'd make you my right-hand man, my strongest warrior to be feared, the second strongest of my entire empire, me being the first of course. You'll be a sub-leader of my forces, and you'd be respected as such. This offer is quite generous of me, considering you're the student of Son Goku, but I'd be delighted to see his face when he finds his apprentice on my side." Xero explained as he gradually got closer and closer to Ash.

Ash was surprised to hear that there was actual...genuity in Xero's voice. He seemed to be completely serious about the offer. Unfortunately for him, Ash wasn't one to sway to the villain's side.

"You know...it would be a little awkward for you to make me your right-hand man..."

"Oh, why is that?" Xero replied.

I mean...you've just been calling me "boy" and "brat for our entire fight." Ash said. "You can't just call me "Lieutenant Boy," or "Captain Brat." He continued, actually finding good humor in this.

The tyrant raised a hooked finger to just below his mouth and let out a dark sounding chortle.

"You're right, I figured I need not know the name of the person I would kill, but since you're still alive, and potentially one of my warriors, I think that I should hear your name now.

Ash felt his control of his ki properly reestablish and started building up the energy needed for his next attack.

"Well, for the sake of not being called "boy" anymore, I think I'll do just that..."

_"Ka..."_

Xero's grin remained on his face as he raised his hand, expectantly waiting for Ash to seal the deal with a shake.

_"Me..."_

Ash took the tyrant's hand in a tight grip, with a smile he looked Xero dead in the eyes.

_"Ha..."_

"My name, is Ash Ketchum..."

_"Me..."_

"AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WORKING FOR YOU!"Ash suddenly cried, his face contorting into one of deep determination and fury as his grip on the tyrant's hand tightened so he couldn't get away.

Xero's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open in shock. He suddenly realised Ash's ploy and tried to pull his hand from the trainer's. Unfortunately, the red aura surrounding him increased in size even further, making Ash's grip too strong.

Ash shot his hand out and rested it inches from Xero's torso.

"HAAAA!"

The bright blue beam of the Kamehameha engulfed the screaming tyrant as the attack blasted him out of the crater and into the sky.

"Gggnnh! CURSE YOUUU!" Xero cried as he unwillingly rode the beam into the sky, punching a hole into the clouds.

Ash panted, sweat rolling down his face as he held up the hand that he fired the beam out of, almost as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had formed a Kamehameha that was enhanced by a, what he had calculated to be a 25x Kaioken and was able to make it hit.

Oh, and he'd just thrown in his first use of the word "Hell."

That too...

Ash groaned as he fell to the ground, landing on his knees, before collapsing to his side.

He reached out with his ki senses and grimaced when he found that Xero was still alive. Injured, but alive.

He was so tired. His body ached from all of the injuries he had sustained and the blows he had delivered. All of the punching, kicking, and dodging had obviously taken its toll on Ash. He would certainly have a few bruises by tomorrow, assuming he made it through tonight.

Ash suddenly felt a ki signature appear in front of him, but he wasn't worried.

Because that ki was Goku's.

The saiyan was wearing a big smile as he knelt down next to Ash's body.

"Ash, you were amazing, it was your first battle, and you fought wonderfully!" The saiyan praised.

He then fixed Ash with a stern look.

"But running away to fight him alone, that was extremely stupid."

Ash would've chuckled at the irony of what Goku just said but was in too much pain to convey anything except a small smile.

Goku slid his arms under the prone body of the trainer and lifted him up. Curiously, it seemed that Goku was having a bit of difficulty doing so.

"Ash...you're so much heavier for some reason..."

Ash was obviously confused. Why would Goku be having trouble lifting him?

The answer dawned on him, and he instantly felt like an idiot, who probably deserved some of the blows that Xero had given him.

Ash looked down to the symbol on his uniform, and there the answer was...at the bottom written in small numbers.

150...

_He had been fighting the whole time while under 150x normal earth gravity!_

Ash let out a groan at his stupidity. If he had taken off that gravity multiplier at the beginning, he would've been able to finish the fight, probably before Xero even got to his second form.

Ash weakly raised his hand and placed it on the symbol, channeling a sharp burst of ki to turn the gravity manipulator off.

That was sort of a bad move, because the strength Goku was using to lift Ash's heavy body was turned into momentum to throw Ash's now light body up into the air for a few ten meters.

Ash and Goku simultaneously panicked. Ash flailed his arms in the air for a little until he remembered that he could fly. He was thankfully able to stop himself in mid-air.

He was met up in the sky by Goku.

"What was that?" The saiyan asked, justifiably confused.

Ash looked at his gi and chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh...this gi has a special ability to simulate different gravity from normal...and...heh heh, I just remembered that all this time I was fighting under 150x times normal gravity...in fact it's been eight months since I've felt ordinary gravity, it feels so nice to be so light. It's almost as if I'm not even here!" Ash explained, clear jubilation in his voice as he was finally able to turn off the gravity.

"Whoa...!" Goku said, clearly in awe. The fact that Ash had been under extreme gravity for so long was obviously incredible, but Goku was more interested in how good the gi was for training and where he could get one.

"This gi was specially woven for me by someone very special...and it's one of a kind." Ash added, effectively destroying Goku's hopes of getting one.

Shaking himself out of his mini depression, Goku beamed at his student.

"Then that's even more awesome! You took on that guy under such extreme gravity. That means you're even stronger than I thought, Ash!" Goku said as he gave the trainer's shoulder a pat.

Ash grinned widely.

"Thanks! But..." He said, before the grin vanished from his face.

He looked to the sky and saw a magenta light illuminating a portion of it.

"He's not done yet...his name is Xero, a part of Frieza's family, and he wants revenge on you for humiliating him and his race..." Ash explained.

Goku's eyes trailed from the sky to Ash, his face one of complete seriousness.

"Ash...you've done wonderfully, but let me finish this. I started the fight with his family and now, I'll finish it. He wants me? He'll get me..."

Goku started raising his ki, but was confused when Ash shook his head.

"Thank you, but Goku...I gotta finish this myself..." Ash said.

Ash continued looking up at the sky...

"Remember how scared I was when you told me stuff like this would happen?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Goku in reply.

"If I were to stop fighting now...I'd keep being scared. Goku...I'm still scared..."

Goku watched the boy with amazement at his resolve.

"I can't be scared of this anymore...you understand that right? I wanna do this more than anything right now...I wanna gain strength, courage, and confidence whenever I look fear in the face. And I wanna say to the whole world that I can take whatever horrors that are thrown at me. I don't want to absolve my fear, but I do wanna triumph over it. That's who I need to be right now. I wanna fight, for myself and my friends...so..."

Ash looked to Goku with fiery determination.

"Please Goku...let me finish this fight...all on my own..." He pleaded.

He had grown so much...

That was what Goku was thinking right then. The conviction and courage Ash was practically radiating was of an unbelievable degree.

This was a side of the boy he'd never seen before. It was different, stronger than his usual determination, or his never-give-up attitude. It made Goku feel like he could fully trust his student.

The saiyan smiled and nodded.

"Go get 'im..." He said.

Ash smiled in response and shot off into the sky, reaching the clouds in a matter of seconds.

_"Ash, there's something about you...we've known that ever since you fell from the sky..."_

The whiteness of the clouds obscured his vision slightly as he ascended...

_"I can't believe you got this strong in such little time, I truly can't be prouder..." _

A trail of white followed him as he shot out from the accumulation of clouds.

_"That isn't why you're special though Ash...no, you're special because of something else..."_

"Here I come, Xero!" Ash yelled out to no one in particular as he rose even further into the sky.

_"You make us feel happy, just by being around, it doesn't matter who it is...Bulma, Piccolo, even Vegeta...we're happy to stand by your side..." _

Ash felt the air around him start to thin a bit, but it wasn't exactly bothersome, so he kept going.

_"You fill us with hope for the future, and never give up. Even now, all battered and bruised, you still keep fighting, and I was happy to let you do so..._

Ash grinned as he saw Xero's aura a few kilometers in front of him after he reached a certain altitude.

_"We can trust you Ash, you instill that desire to do so in us, and you never betray that trust. That's how you make us feel. We can trust you with this fight, our lives, everything." _

Ash grinned as he saw the outline of the tyrant, with a face of utter rage. Ash grinned and brought upon a 30x Kaioken. Turning off the gravity had done wonders.

_"Show me...show us, how strong you are Ash, how special you are. Your unshakable will, your unbreakable resolve, and the power you can put behind them."_

Ash was overcome by a feeling of confidence and rushed Xero at hypersonic speeds.

"I will win!" he cried, gaining the infuriated villain's attention.

"You..." Xero growled in a low voice.

"SHOW US YOUR POWER, ASH!" Goku cried to the heavens, causing the rest of the watchers to cry out in the same manner

"PIKACHU PIKAPI!

"YOU CAN DO IT, ASH!"

"Heh! Don't go dying on us just yet! Our battle wasn't finished!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!"

"STAND STRONG, DON'T LET THAT JERK WIN!"

Various pokemon cries also rang out around the area as their faith to their trainer and friend was projected skywards.

Ash's heart started beating faster and his hand glowed a bright blue. Countless different beams of light rushed to his hand from the earth and sky.

_"Let's see if I'm as much of a prodigy with this as King Kai said I was!" _Ash thought as the blue wisps of light blue ki folded themselves into a stunningly beautiful blue ball, almost as big as the Capsule Corp. building.

Xero stared in shock at the giant ball and realised how dangerous it was. Acting quickly, he put his hands together and a sickly purple ball of his own with a black core began to grow, eventually reaching the same size as Ash's.

With the two massive orbs ready, both fired their attacks.

"SPIRIT BOMB!"

"DEATH BALL!"

The attacks crashed together, pushing against each other, battling for dominance. Shockwaves spread throughout the sky, dispelling the clouds. The connection of the orbs caused each's respective power to splash out.

"Grrrrgh, COME ON!" Ash cried, straining to push his attack through Xero's.

"I...I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" Xero bellowed as he put all his effort into obliterating Ash's technique.

_"Heh, that's better." _Ash thought.

But the battle for supremacy could not last forever, and eventually, a winner of the standoff was decided...

And the climax shook the very planet itself...


	11. A Final Clash! A Warrior Falls!

Chapter 15: The Final Clash! A Warrior Falls!

It was the most anxious everyone had been for a while...

The spectators were gaping at the clash of the mighty attacks from both Xero and Ash. They were clearly visible as they tore a massive hole in the clouds, despite the distance they were above them. The collision of the Spirit Bomb and Death Ball caused the very earth they stood on to rumble.

The illuminance of the attacks caused some of Ash's audience to look away, lest they blind themselves.

Goku felt his chest swell in pride. To master the Spirit Bomb to that extent where he could create one that big in a matter of moments was something not even he was able to accomplish. At the very least, he'd need about four minutes to create one the same size.

The standoff lasted for a full minute, neither side gaining the advantage as the two fighters strained to overpower the other.

With everyone holding their breath, the impasse eventually ended...

With unwaverable determination and a cry of resilience, Ash's Spirit Bomb utterly shattered Xero's Death Ball into particles of bright portage, causing the tyrant's eyes to widen and his teeth to grit in horror.

"No! This can't be happening! Where did you get this...this insane power!?" Xero shrieked as he had no other choice but to throw his arms out and attempt to catch the attack with his bare hands.

The tyrant winced in pain as the Spirit Bomb made contact. Just having his hands on the thing made it feel like he was sticking his hands into a fire. It hurt so much, a feeling that Xero thought he would never experience until this fight.

It was blatantly obvious, even to him that this attack was pushing him, no matter how much he strained. It was like trying to stop a meteor and would end just as badly as well. Veins jutted out from his forehead and arms as he pushed against the bomb.

The ground started breaking up and the cliffs and plateaus started to disintegrate due to the pressure of the mighty technique.

All the spectators ducked for cover as the gale of the approaching Spirit Bomb reached them, blowing their hair, and even some of the lighter pokemon back.

"Ohoho man! Look at that thing!" Goku cried with a cheery voice, putting his hand above his eyes as he watched the approaching bomb. And since the attack was currently coming closer to the ground, it could only mean one thing...

"Ash's won! Surely that guy can't stand up to that!" Lucario cheered, pumping his arm up into the air.

In the sky, Xero's situation had not gotten any better.

"No! I...won't let...you win!" Xero cried.

He raised his head upwards and let out a guttural roar.

"Do you hear me, Ash Ketchum!? I won't lose to the likes of you! I'll kill you! Then Son Goku! Then this pitiful planet which you both protect. I'll destroy it with my own two hands."

"I am Lord Xero!"

"I am your death!"

"I am-"

"-A real pain in the neck!" A voice said from above him cutting through the sound of the intense humming and buzzing of the bomb.

Gasping, Xero looked up to see Ash with a bright blue ball of ki pulsing in his hands. He had no time to react.

"HAAAAA!" Ash cried as he fired the Kamehameha directly onto his own Spirit Bomb, causing the attack to gain even more speed and power as it was pushed down. If Xero had little chance before...he had no chance now.

"NOOOOOO!" The tyrant's screams echoed in Ash's ears. Ash paid the wails no heed. The only thing he cared about right now, was finishing this fight and getting this horror over with.

Xero screamed in pain and fury as he took the journey all to the ground. There was no way around it. All he could do was take the attack and hoped he survived.

But even without a Scouter, he could sense the amount of raw power contained within both of the attacks. It was way too much, almost impossible for him to handle, and practically unfathomable too.

Finally, Xero's overstrained arms were pushed backwards to his sides and he let out one final, bestial cry.

"CURSE YOOOOU!" He screamed as he made contact with the ground, causing the Spirit Bomb to explode on impact.

The attack exploded outward into a bright blue dome that destroyed everything in its surroundings, no exceptions.

The spectators actually had to be relocated by Goku's Instant Transmission to ensure that they weren't engulfed by the destruction. It reached to the very border between the battleground and West City, just stopping before it could damage the city.

Ash finally cut off his Kamehameha as the damage had now been dealt. But was it over?

He dropped his hands to his sides. Panting hard, justifiable due to what he'd just been through, he began to descend. As he tried to get his breath back, he reached out with his ki senses and tried to feel for Xero's energy.

Ash let out an exasperated sigh as he found a flare of ki down on the earth below. It was weak, sure, but it meant that Xero wasn't finished yet.

Ash finally landed on the ground, gaping at the insane crater that his Spirit Bomb had made. Taking a moment to prepare himself, he started hovering to the center of the crater, where he assumed the tyrant would be.

It wasn't long after he entered the crater until he heard an agonized moan to his left. Following the sound caused him to come across a scorched, broken and beaten body. Xero's body.

Xero painfully turned his head to look at Ash, then slowly opened his mouth, it being one of the only other things he could move. His body wouldn't respond to what he wanted it to do.

"Why...?" Was the simple question that came out of his mouth.

Ash landed on the ground and gave Xero a look of confusion?

"Why? Why what?" He asked.

Xero groaned as a wave of pain rocketed through his body.

"Why...can't I beat...you...? I was at full power...I've never lost...I was the strongest of my siblings, and even surpassed my father...yet, I'm still beaten, by you...an apprentice of the man I hate with all my being...so...why? Why can't I beat you...?" Xero said with a voice, full of pain.

Ash closed his eyes as he raised his head to the sky.

"I wish I had an exact answer to give you, but you might not be satisfied with it, or even understand it..." Ash muttered loud enough so his downed opponent could hear.

"I guess, the only way I can put this, is that it was a two on one fight where I couldn't just give up..."

"What...what do you mean?" Xero asked weakly.

Ash looked back down to Xero.

"I wasn't only fighting you here...I was fighting myself. And I think I won...I'm a different person now than when we started, since I won that battle with myself..." Ash explained as Xero listened.

"I wanted to defeat the me that was dragging all my fear around. I don't want to forget it but carrying it with me...I will never change like that. It's one of the reasons I fought you in the first place.

Ash flashed a small smile

"It's not something that I think you'll accept, but you have my gratitude, truly...I think I'll be alright now..." Ash said.

What the trainer had spoken absolutely infuriated Xero.

"You...You damn brat! Don't you dare thank me! If I could move right now, I'd kill you!" He cried in anger.

Ash, despite the tone in the tyrant's voice, chuckled.

"It's up to you now, Xero. Will you keep going? Or will you surrender. Trust me, revenge is not worth your life..." Ash said.

Xero looked at Ash with wide eyes.

"Don't kid me! I'd rather die, than survive defeat! So, do it! My life is nothing now!"

"Don't you dare talk about your life like that!" Ash snapped, shocking Xero.

"Do you think that you get beaten once, and that's it? Game over? Better luck next time around? Well that's not what I think." Ash exclaimed.

His eyes softened as he continued to speak.

"No...I think that being defeated is one of the most important things that could ever happen in your life. It's one of the main reasons we live, to get better and stronger. It's important to admit when you've lost, and to know when to forfeit, If you'd rather throw away your life, then there's no way for you for you to climb back up after you fall..." 

Xero let out a snarl.

"Don't shower me with your petty idealisms, I can't stomach it! You think that a naive brat like you knows the burden of the shame I carry? It can't be dissuaded by mere words! Now stop trying to console me and finish the job!" He shouted.

"No..." Ash replied simply.

"Why not...?" Xero asked with gritted teeth.

Ash sighed and looked at Xero.

"I'm no killer...I knew that much when I went to fight you."

He scratched his cheek as he looked at the stars.

"You're right, I probably don't understand the burden you carry. The shame isn't something you can just forget about...but know this, when I say that I understand you...in a way..." Ash said as memories came flowing to his mind.

"Where I come from, there were a bunch of tournaments where people like me could compete...but no matter how hard I fought, I always lost."

"I kept losing, over and over, but I didn't give up? No, I got better and stronger, no matter how many times I lost. No matter how many times the whole world saw me lose, I kept going.

Ash grit his teeth as a particular memory was recalled, as fresh as if it happened yesterday. His loss against Paul.

"I was beaten once more, but this time, I didn't just need to get stronger, I needed to get much stronger. And, eventually, I ended up as Son Goku's student. Now, I'm so much stronger, I can hardly believe it..." Ash said.

"You bore shame, so you continued instead of stopping and giving up...Is what you're trying to tell me?" Xero asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Shame is a heavy burden, believe me, I understand more than you know."

Ash looked back down.

"But staying alive is better, because it means you can find a way to turn that shame into pride."

"That's what I want to do! I want to kill Son Goku and stop the feeling of humiliation from eating away at me, that's the only option! How are our goals any different?" Xero cried as he tried to get his body to move.

Ash sighed.

"You're fighting to satisfy yourself, but I have something to prove, and I can stop a lot of pain if I can. I can't exactly tell you what it is, but it's what separates our goals. And…"

Ash trailed off.

"And…?" Xero pressed.

Ignoring the strange sensation of even bloodier red eyes staring over his shoulder, Ash shook his head.

"Nothing."

He took a breath and continued.

"There are other paths to go down, you don't need to kill Goku. Just accept your shame and let it go. Otherwise moving forward is impossible for you..." Ash explained.

"Is that how you moved on? By accepting what happened?" Xero asked, to which Ash nodded in response.

Xero turned his head to look up at the sky...

"I'm assuming it's not easy..."

"It depends...on how much you want to let it go, or hold on as tight as you can..." Ash said.

"Peh! I thought so..."

"It was hard for me too, and trust me you'll probably have a rough time..."

Ash smiled again and looked to where he could sense his friends.

"...If you try doing it alone, that is..."

Ash then kneeled down next to Xero.

"So, remember, forfeiting isn't the same thing as losing. You only lose by dying. So, stay alive, and win!" Ash said.

Xero stared at Ash for a while and chuckled.

"I never thought that I'd get lectured...by a stupid brat..."

He closed his eyes in what seemed to be in resignation.

"Sure, whatever...I guess I'll give it a try..."

Ash grinned. It seemed he'd gotten through to the tyrant.

That was the last thing he thought before a thin beam of purple energy pierced straight through his heart...

Meanwhile...

"May, could you please hand me that gauze over there?" A young boy with black rimmed glasses and oxford blue hair asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Here you go, Max."

May, a pokemon coordinator with long brown hair and deep sapphire eyes, reached behind her and gave her younger brother the bandages.

"Thanks." Max gave his sister a small smile as he began wrapping the gauze around the injured Shiftry's leg.

They'd found the poor pokemon in the ruins of Rustboro City, after the damage there had been done by who had now been identified with a name that kind of stuck for everyone. After one of his attacks, a piece of paper slowly dropped to the ground, left by the villain, almost as if he was taunting them. A single word was what was written on that paper, and it was what everyone has been calling the person until now.

Sanachi...

After Sanachi's assault on the town, the two Petalburg siblings, who were looking for survivors, found the poor dual grass and dark type with a leg trapped under a rock.

After helping Shiftry, they came to one of the few Pokemon Centers that remained standing in Hoenn and managed to get him into treatment.

The Nurse Joy and the numerous Chansey in charge, however were unable to treat Shiftry due to all the other pokemon they needed to heal.

With few options, Max volunteered to do it himself. It wasn't a bad idea. The now ten-year-old boy was gifted in the art of healing wounded pokemon if he had the right tools on hand. And that was how they ended up in a pokemon recovery room, Max doing the initial treating, and May helping out any way she could.

After he finished wrapping up the pokemon's leg, Max gave him as smile and a comforting head pat.

"You'll be just fine, you'll need a few days' rest, but you'll be ok to walk later." He said, earning a relieved "Shiftry..."

Max chuckled.

"Get some rest." He said as he withdrew his hand.

Surprisingly. the Shiftry nodded and lulled his head to the side, almost instantly falling asleep. The poor pokemon's leg had probably been trapped for more than a day under the rubble, and sleep had obviously eluded him.

Max wiped his brow of sweat. and looked to his sister.

"Hey, May, thanks for helping-huh?"

The brunette was sadly staring out the window, a sad look in her sky blue eyes.

Max pulled up a chair next to May, obviously concerned for his sister.

"May...what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down.

May looked to her 'annoying' little brother; the one she loved with all her heart...He was her only family after her parents had died in Petalburg three months ago, so she would protect him with her life.

The glasses-wearing boy wasn't even able to go on his pokemon journey, despite the beginning of this year finally came to him being of age. It was too dangerous! She thought he'd be devastated by that, but he didn't seem to let it bother him. Not as much as it did May at least.

"Just...all this. Why? What did we do to deserve the wrath of Sanachi?" May whispered in a low voice as she shifted her gaze to the floor so that Max couldn't see the hopelessness swimming in them.

"It..It's just so hard to fight anymore, Max...It's like trying to empty the ocean with a cup...we can't hurt him as much as he hurts us. So...what's the point of fight-mnng?"

Her sad words suddenly became garbled as Max grabbed both her cheeks and pulled at them.

"Huuuh! Muuahhx!" May moaned as she let out a muddled voice.

"Don't think like that May!" Max exclaimed as he grinned cheekily.

"There's always a way to win...remember, the one who taught us that. He's gonna be our light if it gets too dark, and our rock to hold onto if the tides get too rough. I believe in him, no matter where he is...I believe in Ash! He's never let us down before, right?"

May looked at her little brother with a slightly open mouth.

That's right, Ash was the one...no matter what pain he endured, or the trials in front of him...who would never, ever give up. Even with Sanachi looking for him, he'd be afraid, sure, but there was no way he'd run. He was the pokemon world's last hope. He had done incredible things in his career as a pokemon trainer. This would just be another thing to add to that list.

May nodded before a small smile grew on her face and tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Y-You're right..." May replied as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Max...your big sister...is such a dummy.

The tears began to flow, despite May's best efforts to keep them from falling.

"I'm just scared of losing the only family I have left..." May let out a small sob that didn't match the smile on her face.

She was certainly surprised when Max suddenly got up off of his chair and wrapped his arms around her, letting his head rest on her shoulders. But she soon hugged back as she continued to let the tears fall.

"You're all the family I have left too, you know..." Max said, hugging her tighter.

May sniffed.

"So, we'll both protect each other, got it?" Max reassured.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied...

Ash's mouth hung open as the pain registered in his mind.

What...just...happened...?

He thought that he'd talked Xero down, but the hole in his heart spoke otherwise. Blood slowly began seeping out through his chest and back and it showed no sign of stopping. Xero had somehow managed to land a shot that didn't only go through Ash's body, but also didn't cauterize the wound so he could bleed out faster.

"Ghh, heh heh..." Xero chuckled as he slowly managed to pull his weary body off the ground.

Ash felt his strength leave him, and he fell backwards on the ground, breathing heavily. His gi was stained with an even darker red as he painfully groaned out a word.

"Wh-What...?" 

The tyrant's chuckles slowly grew in escalation, growing louder and more eerie, which served good for intimidating the trainer.

Xero's laughter eventually settled down as he then fixed Ash with a twisted grin.

"Boy, you have no idea how much that talk helped..." He said as he slowly staggered over to Ash.

"I feel better than I have in a long time!" He said.

"Th-Then...why...?" Ash asked.

"You made the same mistake your teacher did, Ash. You thought I could change...and I guess, thanks to you, I did, a little. But, like it or not, I'm still a villain. I don't just stop my evil ways just because you hit me with a bit of philosophy." Xero said with a chuckle, making Ash's eyes widen.

"I need to thank you though, I can't believe that I feel this good after talking it out...It's a strange feeling, but all the humiliation has receded...like the curls of a wave..."

Ash growled as he balled up the earth beneath him in his fist, leaving small trenches.

"S-So...you're just doing this...'cause...y-you...like being th-the-guah!" Ash needed to pause for a moment as another wave of pain hit him.

Taking a few breaths to regain some composure. Ash finished his sentence.

"...You...like being the bad guy?"

Xero could only grin and nod in response.

He then raised his foot, which seemed to be moving in slow motion from Ash's point of view and slammed it down onto the hole in Ash's chest, making him let out a shriek of intense agony. He then began to grind his foot into the wound, adding to Ash's pain.

"I was _born_ to be a bad guy, _boy..._I was shrouded in my hatred for so long, but that doesn't change that fact that I'm a genocidal, planet-cleansing, warrior._" _Xero replied, eventually removing his foot and stepping back, half expecting the boy to somehow climb back up onto his feet, despite the intense injury he'd sustained. However, the trainer, regardless of how much he seemed to want to, stayed down, after countless times of getting back up

He chuckled with a vile tone before he turned away.

"The heart is a muscle that pumps blood around the body. Inside that blood is oxygen that is delivered to the brain. But with that wound...you'll either die in less than five minutes from the lack of oxygen to the brain, or you'll bleed out. Whatever happens, I don't care...you were a great opponent, I'll declare that with pride...but now it's time for you to die. I have a world to conquer, that's my goal now...and if Son Goku gets in my way, well...heh heh, killing him will be a bonus. You died changing my ideals for this planet and him. Die knowing that at least..." Xero said in a low voice as he began to walk away.

Ash weakly raised his hand towards Xero in protest.

"No! I...I won't let it end...here...I can't!"

He couldn't have fought all this time to just die at the end. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his body to stand. It was like his gi had been turned up to 200x normal earth gravity. Ash found it hard to keep his eyes open, but seeing things was a little pointless anyway since everything was completely blurry. His heartbeat was getting weaker, and made it difficult to stay awake.

"No...please...I can't lose..." Ash's eyes began to close...

His thoughts led to the people counting on him to win. His buddy Pikachu, along with all his pokemon, the new friends he had made today, Goku and his family, and the people back home that were waiting for him to return.

_"Please...whoever's listening...don't let me lose...let me be strong...let me protect who I love..." _Ash prayed in his head as his vision was enveloped in darkness.

Ash's consciousness left him as his arm dropped to the ground, but before he finally succumbed, he heard a familiar voice, one that made his already weakened heart almost stop.

_**"If you insist...heh heh heh!"**_

Goku's listened in horror as Piccolo described the situation, as he was the one with the best hearing. His fists were clenched as he was readying himself to jump in

The pride Goku had in Ash was multiplied tenfold when Piccolo relayed what Ash had said, but the tyrant had simply turned the tables by shooting an unexpected attack Ash couldn't dodge in time. Goku wanted to believe that Ash could turn this around, but during the Cell Games, Goku put too much belief into his own son, and thanks to that, Gohan almost died, and the world along with him. It was, as bad as it sounded, just a matter of luck that Android 16 was...decommissioned. Now it was the same with Ash, and he'd be damned if he repeated his inactivity from then.

"Goku, this isn't the Cell Games, but you cannot make the same mistake again, why aren't you taking action? You're stronger than this Xero freak!" Piccolo asked, a little upset that Goku was seeming to make the same mistake.

"Pikapika Pikachu Pikapi! Pi Kachu Pikachu! (My best friend is dying out there! So help him!)" Pikachu cried at the top of his lungs, his heart full of worry.

Goku closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He was angry, and a sudden aura of ki burst to life around him.

How dare this bastard try to kill Ash while he was here. He wasn't making that same mistake.

Never again.

Ash's ki was almost gone, so it was time to step up.

"Don't worry." Goku hissed. His anger was so viscous that even Vegeta looked at him in shock. "…I'm going."

But just before he could kick off, he sensed something jaw-dropping.

Everyone's eyes flew wide open as a wave of insane energy rocked their senses, forcing them to their knees. It blew the lighter spectators back with its intense power. It burned their throats when they tried to breathe, proving its intensity.

"Wha-Wha...What's this...s-s-sinister energy...?" Gohan stammered. barely able to get the words out.

"It's...even e-eviler that Xero's!" Vegeta exclaimed.

_"Is that...Ash?" _Goku thought. No, it couldn't be, could it? If this was Ash, why was this energy so...evil...? It almost effortlessly trumped the killing intent Majin Buu gave off when they fought him, which was saying a lot.

Everyone was so fixated on the power, that they didn't notice two pokemon running as fast as they could to the battlefield, panic evident on their faces.

Xero was smugly walking away, ready to make good on his word, before a sudden power even he could sense without a Scouter coming from behind him made him turn around. And what he saw made his eyes widen in horror.

Ash's body was still sprawled on the ground, but a blood red cloak of aura was surrounding him, big enough to top whatever cliffs that remained standing.

_**"Heh heh! Woah, it's great to be out...**_"

"Hu-Huh?!" Xero responded, confused, and honestly, a little unnerved. It had been Ash that just spoke...but it was a totally different voice up until now. It sounded completely different...instead of the warm and confident voice the teen had spoken with, this voice was absolutely demonic and malicious in nature.

His eyes widened further as he saw that Ash was getting up, but that was impossible! He could've sworn he hit the heart!

Eventually, Ash pushed himself up onto his knees and rolled his shoulders.

It gave the tyrant a full view of the wound that had just closed up on Ash's chest.

_"It healed!? How!?" _Xero screeched in his head. Ash had shown no ability to heal until now!

_**"Gotta say..." **_Ash began as he raised himself to his feet. _**"...you do a pretty good at beating the stuffing outta your opponents..."**_

He fixed the villain with a grin. One that did well to intimidate him.

_**"Thanks to you, I get to come out and play...Heh heh heh!" **_

The aura around Ash's body only grew bigger the more Ash stood up. Xero unconsciously took a step back...just...what was this kid?

Ash seemed to look around his body.

_**"Not bad...Ketchum knows how to train himself, that's for sure...I feel much stronger than the last time I was free..." **_He said to himself.

Xero's eyes narrowed a little, perplexed by what was just said.

"Hm...you're...not Ash Ketchum? Preposterous! You have the exact same body! Are you trying to scare me with that little bit of power, and that new voice? Sorry boy, but you're failing miserab-AUGH!"

Xero was suddenly cut off as his throat was suddenly gripped in...this person's hand.

_"I-I didn't even see him_ _move! Where did this power come from? The brat was near death just a few minutes ago!" _Xero thought as he brought his hands up to try and free himself.

It was then he noticed that the soft brown eyes that Ash had left, and in their place were haunting crimson red orbs, not unlike his own.

_**"Sorry, Ash isn't here right now. I'd ask you to leave a message, but I'm sure a dead man can't really do that..."**_He said, ominously.

Without warning, he landed a punch in Xero's gut, making the tyrant spit up blood.  
Xero let out a groan of pain as he took a hit and attempted to retaliate by firing a point-blank Death Torrent, but before he could manage that, Ash used the hand he'd just punched with to grab Xero's right arm, and held it out. Before Xero could react, a leg came down on the arm, making a sickening cracking sound echo around the crater.

Xero screamed in pain while 'Ash' watched him suffer, that horrid grin on his face and an almost _hungry _look in his eyes.

_**"Aww, don't tell me that Ash beat all the fun out of you already...Oh well." **_

'Ash' then kicked Xero in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.

_**"Guess that means I'll have to kill you now." **_'Ash' chuckled as he slowly walked up to his opponent.

Finally realizing what exactly this 'Ash' had been talking about and knowing it was no charade, Xero now fearful of _what_ this 'Ash' was began to painfully drag himself away...

...And gasped in agony as his hand was crushed under Ash's boot.

_"No...th-this can't be real..." _Xero's pain clouded mind managed to think.

"ki-Kill me...? You...You can't! You said you weren't a killer!" Xero cried as he tried to fight the burning pain. How was 'Ash' this powerful! Or was it that he was so weakened by the fighting up until now?

His response was only a deep chuckle from 'Ash.'

_**"Oh, that must be what he told you...but here's some news for you, Lord Chrome Dome, heh...Ash and I, are VERY different people..."**_

With no mercy, 'Ash' lifted Xero up by the neck once more.

_**"It's time to end this little game..." **_

Xero looked deep into Ash's eyes, and finally realised he wasn't getting out of this alive. He began to feel something...and it wasn't something he'd felt for a long time...

True, genuine, fear...

"No! No! Leave me be! R-Release me!" Xero's voice took on a tone of terror as he struggled in 'Ash's' iron grasp. He desperately pulled on Ash's hand.

_**"Hn! Look at you. You look so pathetic; groveling and whimpering for your life, like the runt of the litter. Showing what you truly are at the very end of your life, I suppose that, whether you're an alien or a human, it still applies I wish not to dirty my hands with a filthy, cowardly life like yours anymore. I'm sorry to say it, but this is where we part ways..."**_

"No! NOOO!"

_**"Aahahahahaha!" **_

Like an executioner's blade, 'Ash's' hand glowed red and it was clear that something was forming from it. Xero's bringer of demise.

The redness surrounding Ash's hand gave birth to a single sai dagger.

"No! No! NO! Stop!"

With a merciless grin, Ash swung the dagger right at his Xero's skull.

Xero shut his eyes tightly as he could do nothing else. He was going to die.

He was going to die!

He was going to…!

The grip on Xero's neck loosened, making the tyrant fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

He groaned as he timidly looked to the one who had him inches from Death's door.

His eyes widened as he realised that Ash's eyes had returned to their normal brown and he was kneeling on the ground, panting. A shaky hand on his head.

Next to him were two peculiar creatures, checking to see if he was alright. One resembling a black, blue and cream-colored jackal and the other a yellow, brown striped mouse.

"Ash...are you ok...? _He _didn't do too much to you, did he?" Lucario asked, concerned for his friend.

Pikachu also shared Lucario's worries, although maybe a little more, due to having more...personal experiences with what just happened.

"Y-Yeah...I'll be fine guys..." Ash panted, obviously back to normal as his voice was no longer evil. Ash gave the duo a bright smile, showing he was truly back.

_"Still, if a near death experience is all it takes for him to show himself, then I definitely need to be more careful...If Lucario wasn't here to shove him back in, who knows what could happen?" _Ash thought, his brow furrowed.

Dammit, he thought he had him under control! And now, he had grown in strength simply because he mirrored Ash's?

This was insane…with this new power, Ash believed that he could finally leave him behind…but here he was, riding on his coattails, making Ash's hopes completely moot.

Xero watched with a feeling of relief as the 'Ash' that utterly destroyed him was now no longer around.

Xero was defeated...there was no other way to put it. He had been beaten by Son Goku's apprentice...it was, anticlimactic, for him anyway. He came picking a fight, and couldn't end it. He hated that.

Ever since he got here, he'd basically done everything that would ensure that he would lose.

He destroyed his ship and by extension, any backup Scouters that he could've used.

He underestimated Ash, and got bunch of punishment because of it.

He basically handed Ash any opportunities to turn the battle around to him on a silver platter.

And here he lay, beaten, humiliated, and...dissatisfied. He accomplished nothing here, besides killing off half a town, and that was hardly notable.

Xero knew he was going to die, and he'd accepted that. Even if Ash didn't kill him, since he said he was no killer, Goku, or someone else would come and finish the job. He was way too weak to fight anymore.

Suddenly, as he looked at Ash, smiling at his pokemon, something snapped within him.

Groaning, he slowly got to his feet, trying not to be noticed, he'd only have one shot at this...

Ash was brought out of his thoughts as a whoosh of air suddenly rushed past him. What was worse was that both Pikachu and Lucario were no longer by his side.

Quickly assuming the worst, Ash turned to his left and his eyes widened in absolute horror.

The tyrant was standing with a crazed grin as one arm held Pikachu in a tight grip, while his tail was wrapped around Lucario's neck, similar to the position Ash was in earlier in the fight.

"No!" Ash cried as he reached his arm out.

"Stop! Move from that spot, and they die!" Xero warned, making Ash freeze in his tracks.

Pikachu was about to use a Thunderbolt to get free, but the pressure being put on his small body was too much. Plus, he'd hurt Lucario since they were all connected.

"Only move from that spot if you intend to kill me, any other movements other than that, and they die." Xero said, his twisted grin on his face.

Ash's worried face mixed with puzzlement.

"Wha-? Why do you want me to kill you?" He asked.

This earned him an amused chuckle from the tyrant before he answered.

"I have sealed my death since I came to this wretched planet. I have achieved nothing of worth. I haven't killed Son Goku, and I haven't killed you...so, I'm going to give you a choice, boy..."

Ash listened, hanging onto every word since his pokemon's lives were in the balance.

"Don't kill me, and I'll kill these...creatures you've seemed to have bonded with. Then, Son Goku will kill me..."

Ash swallowed, he believed he knew where this was going, but why was this guy so insistent with Goku killing him if it came to that?

"Or, kill me, and save these creatures, but stain your hands with my blood."

Ash grit his teeth, remembering the promise he made back when Goku had started to train him.

_"I only killed if it was necessary. Believe me Ash, if I could've avoided killing them, I would've, but the only way to make them stop their evil ways was to end their life." _

_"But I'm not a killer! I wouldn't kill anyone, no matter how evil they are, I'm not like that!"_

"Hahahahahaha! Your friends, or your vow, Ash? Whatever you choose...I'll still win! I will destroy you. The choice you make will kill you from the inside. That's how this ends, no exceptions...I'll die, but I'll win!"

Ash's breathing picked up the pace and his hands curled into fists. There were no outs...he had to choose!

He looked at the frightened and concerned faces of both Pikachu and Lucario.

Tears rolled down Ash's face as his heart beat faster and faster. Sweat dropped from his brow mixing with the free-flowing tears.

"Times running out, boy...choose, now!" Xero said, clearly enjoying seeing Ash like this.

Ash began to shake terribly as the thoughts of what either option meant for him. He had no choice, but to choose now!

"CHOOSE!

"RAHHHHH!" Ash let out a wordless cry, his voice cracking with immeasurable anguish.

Goku and the rest of the spectators took a deep breath as the foul energy seemed to settle and dissipate.

_"Th-That...what was that exactly...?" _Goku thought.

"Why...where did that come from...that evil energy showed up so suddenly, and red aura was definitely not a Kaioken." Vegeta panted as he tried to get his breath back.

Suddenly, Gohan noticed two watchers that were missing from the group.

"Where's Pikachu and Lucario?"

"What? They're gone?!" Goten asked.

Goku grit his teeth and reached out with his ki senses, trying to find the two. If anything happened to those two...

Goku eyes opened wide as he picked up their ki signatures at Ash's location. But...something was up...Ash's ki was fluctuating dangerously. He needed to get down there!

Putting two fingers to his forehead Goku teleported down to the bottom of the crater.

What he saw down there shocked him to no end.

Kneeling on the ground, was a sobbing Ash, who was trembling violently. His tears streaked down his face as his emotions opened up for all to see. Lucario and Pikachu stood next to him, trying to quell the pain in Ash's heart.

Goku quickly realised what happened when he saw the body of Xero. Strangely, or, maybe more appropriate, unsettlingly, Xero had a grin on his face. 

His head was turned all the way around. and that obviously meant he was dead; there was no way to survive that. Goku to concluded that Ash had finished the fight by snapping the tyrant's neck.

Goku looked at Xero's corpse with a face of disgust before his features softened as he approached Ash.

With no words needing to be said, Goku took the sobbing teen into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok...Ash...you'll be ok..." Goku whispered as he pat Ash's back reassuringly.

"You did good, Ash..."

Lucario and Pikachu watched with a sad expression as they watched Goku embrace Ash's shuddering and sobbing form.

Pikachu hung his head in despair.

Ash tried so hard to escape that day…

And now…

He had to become a murderer, all over again.


	12. The Aftermath

The battle was finally over, Ash had finally won. So, why was the victorious side so melancholy?

After the fight had ended, Goku had retrieved Ash from the crater that was once the battleground the two fought on. But he wasn't prepared to see the trainer sobbing his heart out as his eyes were wide open, his breathing sporadic and his body trembling.

Goku quickly kneeled in front of the trainer and reached his arms out, pulling Ash in closer, resting the trainer's head on his shoulder.

However, no matter how much Goku tried to console him, Ash wouldn't stop shaking and sobbing.

The wounds from the battle were lost to Ash as his entire body was wracked with nothing but sorrow and grief. Both Pikachu and Lucario could do nothing but watch as their best friend realised the gravity of the situation.

Lucario had his paws clenched, anger and frustration at himself marring his face. Darn it! How could've he been so careless? He and Pikachu were made into hostages to play a part in Xero's plan, and were forced into the role easily. Ash wouldn't have needed to kill him if he was just more careful. Ash was the reason he was even alive and yet, he failed him by being too negligent.

Pikachu was looking directly at Ash, his bright brown eyes full of sadness and brimming with tears of regret. He had never seen Ash like this, looking so sad and helpless. But then again, he'd just killed a person, something that he never thought Ash could do. Pikachu couldn't bear to think of the terror that Ash needed to go through, it was unfathomable.

Goku closed his eyes.

This shouldn't have happened...Ash shouldn't have needed to take a life, at least not this young. It was like the world was being cruel to the poor boy, this was not what he deserved.

Little did the saiyan know that this was not Ash's first kill, not even his second.

Goku's first kill wasn't until he was fourteen, but Ash was two years younger and was against an opponent of a much higher-tier. But Goku didn't have remorse for people who shed so much blood that wasn't their own.

Ash wasn't like that, however. He was a true believer that all life was worth it and all evil could be redeemed.

A person like Ash, being forced to kill; it was crushing for him.

"Shh, it's ok...you'll be ok..." Goku whispered. He gave Ash's back a few comforting pats as the trainer continued to cry.

"You did good, Ash...you did good..."

Ash's eyelids shut tightly, and the trainer found it hard to bring forth his voice.

"What…are…y-you…talking…about?" He asked in a voice laced with inner agony, putting no effort into hiding his tears.

Hearing Ash speak, Goku looked to him with concern.

"Huh?" The saiyan replied.

"I-I'm not ok. I...I...I'm not..." He let out a barely audible whimper.

"I...killed him! I killed somebody! I-I didn't want to...but he gave me no ch-choice."

His tears was running down heavily from his cheeks.

"I…I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM!" Ash suddenly let out a loud cry of anguish as the unbearable knowledge of someone dying at his hands clutched tightly at his heart. There was some part of Ash that wished that this was just a nightmare...that he was just dreaming, that he didn't truly take a life, but it was too real, all too real.

The pain wracking his body. Real

The tears running down his face. Real

The indescribable agony in his heart that could never be replicated...Very real.

The trio were shocked at Ash's outburst. It was like if a wall was broken and all his pain was escaping.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M NOT OK! I DIDN'T DO GOOD! I-I JUST KILLED SOMEONE! ARE YOU MAD?! I-I'M NOT OK! OH ARCEUS! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM ALL!"

Ash wasn't in this field anymore. He was back at that dreadful night in the forest, with those Pokemon Killers.

The stench…

The gore…

The _red…!_

"Ash!" Goku put on a firm voice as he decided to put a stop to Ash's shouts.

The trainer flinched at the authoritative tone Goku used.

"S-Sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Ash returned to whimpering again as he begged forgiveness from those present. All three looked at him sadly as he apologised over and over. Soon it became apparent that Ash wasn't just apologising for shouting.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't mean t-to yell...I-I didn't mean t-to..." Ash sobbed, hanging his head as he let more tears fall from his eyes. He let out a terrified gasp as he caught a glimpse of his hands.

There was an instant where they were dyed crimson red, before returning to normal.

Blood.

The strain of the entire night. The battle. When he took over, and the grief of his first kill finally caught up to Ash.

Slowly, his eyelids began to close and his consciousness left him.

As Ash's body collapsed in Goku's arms, the trio gasped.

"Ash!/Ash/Pikapi!"

Goku furrowed his brow. Physically, Ash was wounded badly and exhausted, but wasn't in any danger of dying, and it was nothing a good night's rest and a Senzu Bean wouldn't fix.

The mental and emotional scars were a bit more...complicated. The terrified gasp of Ash before he passed out were startling, but there didn't seem to be any reason for it. Not that they could see at least.

Deciding it was time to get Ash to back to Capsule Corp, which was in the district of the city that Xero hadn't blown up, Goku hoisted Ash onto his back, taking care to mind his injuries. Ash didn't need to be caused any more pain.

Once Ash was secured onto Goku's back, the saiyan looked to Lucario and Pikachu.

"Come on, you two...let's head back." Goku said as he gestured to his shoulder.

Lucario unclenched his fist before he placed a paw on Goku's shoulder, Pikachu hopping onto the taller pokemon's outstretched arm.

Goku used one hand to steady Ash on his back while he put two fingers of his other hand on his forehead. Goku then used Instant Transmission, blurring himself, and his passengers away.

Goku reappeared in the crowd of spectators that had watched the fight. Instantly, everyone's attention was brought to the unconscious boy on Goku's back.

"Wha! Go-Goku! Is he...?" Krillin cried out.

"Oh man, he looks super beat up..." Trunks muttered as he looked over Ash's injuries.

"Ash..." Both Goten and Gohan whispered. The two boys had come to see Ash as a third brother, and it was obvious they were worried about him.

Ash's pokemon that came along crowded around Goku, hoping to see that their trainer was alright. The battle that they had witnessed was beyond anything they had ever seen before, and they wouldn't think, not in a million years that Ash could fight like that.

Goku smiled at the group of pokemon surrounding him to ease their concerns.

"Don't worry, Ash'll...be just...fine..."

Goku couldn't help but hesitate as he said that, since as of now, Ash was probably the exact opposite.

The pokemon picked up on it and were put on edge, as it didn't help dissuade their anxiousness. So was anyone else that heard him.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta's suddenly chimed in.

"What exactly happened down there...?"

Goku's eyes trailed to the prone boy on his back, before they narrowed as he looked to the ground.

"Ash...he..."

Everyone waited to hear what Goku had to say, obviously it was important. They could see that Pikachu and Lucario had the same expression of sadness that Goku had, so something awful had clearly transpired.

"Ash...He didn't want to, but he was forced to..."

Goku took a deep breath.

"...Do what?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked to his rival, staring at him and Ash with an expectant expression. He would've answered, but to be honest, even he didn't exactly know what went on in the final moments of the fight.

"He was forced to kill that Xero villain."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at the one who spoke.

Piccolo had his arms crossed and his eyes scanned over the entire crowd.

"I heard every single thing. Including the climax of the battle. I was even able to discern bits and pieces of what was said during that evil energy spike we felt..." Piccolo said.

That's right, the evil energy. How could've they forgotten? The very presence of that horrid aura was unimaginable. If it could unnerve fighters like Goku or Vegeta, then it was very potent.

"Goku...has Ash ever said anything along about finding killing fun?" Piccolo asked out of the blue.

Goku's eyes widened and he instantly shook his head.

"No way! Ash would never say that!" He cried.

Piccolo closed his eyes.

"If that's the case, then there's definitely something wrong with that, because there was the moment where he was the boy you introduced to me this evening was perfectly fine, but then I heard him...actively enjoy trying to kill Xero." Piccolo recounted, making the group gasp.

"There was something, something I presume Ash has held back for a while. Some kind of...evil persona...I heard him mention about 'being out' and he made reference to Ash like he wasn't even present, something that I'd find strange if Ash was himself at that moment..." Piccolo explained.

He looked to Ash.

"To hold something like that back...is extraordinary..." He muttered.

Piccolo looked up to the stars.

"I am certain that Ash knows just what he's doing, he keeps something of that nature from getting out. He's...like...like a sentient prison...it must be hard for him..."

(Yes, this is just like Naruto and the Nine-Tails, but cut me some slack. With what I have planned, there's not a lot of ways to describe it.)

"And then to kill for his very first time after whatever that was leaked out...no wonder he's exhausted..."

Piccolo then walked up to Ash, still secured on Goku's back.

"Xero knew he was beaten, and that he was going to die, so he decided that he was going to take any win he could..."

Piccolo paused for a minute to let his words up until then sink in.

"He gave Ash the choice to kill him in exchange for those two's lives." Piccolo pointed a thumb in Lucario and Pikachu's direction.

"Kill him, throw away his innocence and save his friends, or keep his innocence, but at the cost of his friends...there was no choice that Ash could make that didn't hurt him deeply. I guess, in a way, Ash won the fight...but Xero won not only the war…but all wars to come."

Everyone looked at the raven-haired boy, not even trying to imagine the insane emotions he was put under at that moment.

"To make a choice like that at his age...Goku...you chose a hell of an apprentice." Piccolo said to the saiyan.

"Yeah...I know." Goku replied.

Goku let out an exhale before he looked up at the crowd.

"Let's get back, Ash'll definitely need some rest." Goku said as he held out a hand, prompting everyone to prepare for another Instant Transmission.

All but one person...

"Vegeta?" Goku asked his saiyan rival, who was looking down into the crater formed by the battle.

Turning to them slightly, he waved them off.

"Get going...I'll catch up. There's something I need to do here first."

Although confused, Goku nodded and then teleported away from the battlefield.

Once they were gone, Vegeta hopped down into the deepest point of the crater, where Xero's body lay. The twisted neck made the cause of his death obvious, and the maniacal grin he had on his face after his death still remained.

"You were no Frieza..." Vegeta said as he raised a hand.

But you did something that would make your family proud..."

He growled bitterly, before firing a shot out at the dead body, destroying every single atom that made it up.

Soon, nothing remained of the tyrant, the only thing there, was a smoky crater in the center of the massive one.

Vegeta let out a sigh.

"Finally...now every member of his family are dead. I guess that's a load of my back."

"You probably won't accept this, but you have my gratitude...Ash..." Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta then took to the sky and began heading home. He needed to see if Bulma was alright after all.

Everyone gasped as they saw the group return via Goku's Instant Transmission. Fortuitously, it seemed that Capsule Corp. was untouched, the half of the city that faced its destruction was unoccupied by the corporation.

"Oh, you're back! What happ-?" Bulma was cut off as Chi-Chi dashed past her.

"Goku! What happened to Ash? Is he alright?" Goku's wife cried in a frenzy.

Normally, when his wife used this type of tone, Goku would either run away, or try to placate her, but this time, he didn't do either.

"He was so brave, Chi-Chi...I know that you don't like this kind of stuff, but, please...don't be angry at Ash..." Goku said.

That reaction to her ordinary rambling stopped Chi-Chi in her tracks, Goku was acting totally different from his usual self.

"Wh-Where is he...?" Chi-Chi asked in a less aggressive tone.

To answer her, Goku moved his head to show that he was carrying Ash on his back, causing the one's that stayed at the party to gasp.

"He was so brave, and he fought to the very end...he won Chi-Chi...he won..." Goku said as he lifted Ash off his back, and shifted his position so he was now carried in his arms.

"Ash..." Chi-Chi looked at the battle worn body of the one she had come to see as a third son.

At that time, Bulma caught up, and looked at Ash. Immediately, she frowned.

"We have a medical facility here in Capsule Corp, we'll take Ash there." She said as she pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number before bringing the phone to her ear.

After a few moments of waiting, the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello? Bulma Briefs here, can I get a medical stretcher for a teenage boy? Yes? Great! Can you send it to me? Thanks. Oh, and also we need to make sure that medical room A-18 is empty...we may need the space..."

Saying that last part, she gave a smile and a wink to the present pokemon, who were overjoyed that they were going to be allowed to see Ash.

"Uh-huh...it is? Good, alright, thank you." Bulma then took the phone from her ear and hung up.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a compact mirror, but it had electronic grids running along the insides when she opened it.

Everyone was fascinated with the device as it briefly glowed for a second before a small capsule materialized in it.

"Huh, that's neat..." Gohan said as he watched the display of technological engineering.

"Yup, I can request any capsule I need and I can have it sent to me with this." Bulma displayed the device in full view of everyone.

She then cleared her throat.

"Anyway, let's get Ash onto this thing." Bulma said as she clicked the button on top of the capsule and tossed it onto the ground. As it made contact, the capsule burst into smoke, obscuring everyone's view for a few moments.

When the smoke cleared, a wheeled stretcher was sitting in the place where the capsule landed.

"Wha-? How does that work?" Lucario asked, shocked at the technology.

Bulma gave the Aura pokemon a flat look.

"Yeah, I don't really think that you can talk considering you live in devices like these." Bulma said as she carefully took Ash from Goku's arms and carefully lay on the stretcher.

"We'll need to perform a preexamination on him and treat any serious wounds. He's clearly not able to eat a Senzu Bean, and I don't think that'll be the case for a bit. You're not gonna be able to visit him right now" She said.

"W-Well how long until we can see him?" Goten asked, a question shared by everyone else.

"At the earliest? Maybe in the morning, the day after tomorrow." She replied.

Bulma then began pushing the stretcher with Ash on it into the Capsule Corp building.

Ash's pokemon watched sadly as their friend was carted of inside the Capsule Corp. building. It was already hard for them to see Ash in such a poor state, and they wanted nothing more than to be there to comfort him.

"Well...what do we do now...?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked to his long-time friend.

"I guess for now...we go home..." He answered.

"Pi?! Pika Pikapi!? (What!? What about Ash?!)" Pikachu cried in a frenzy, flailing his paws in the air with an irritated look on his face.

Not even needing Lucario to translate, Goku bent down to Pikachu.

"Sorry Pikachu, but you heard Bulma; we can't see Ash right now, no matter how much we want to." Goku said dejectedly.

The pokemon's ears drooped to his sides as he let out a sad "Chuuu..." It was obvious to everyone that he was feeling the worst. Not only was his best friend being hospitalized without him there, but the emotional trouble from the night was partially his and Lucario's fault.

Goku picked up Pikachu and hoisted him onto his shoulder. He then walked over to Ash's bag which he left behind when he went to go fight Xero and started taking out everyone's pokeballs.

All of Ash's pokemon had no choice but to sadly let themselves be returned to their pokeballs, save for Pikachu, for obvious reasons.

"Well then...what do we do tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

His answer came in the form of his first mentor.

"We'll need to gather the Dragon Balls, we must resurrect the people who have died here tonight..." Piccolo explained.

Everyone nodded, it was a good call to do that in the time they were waiting to see Ash.

"Alright, we'll meet up here tomorrow and use the Dragon Radar to collect the Dragonballs." Goku commented on the unanimous decision.

Soon, all pokemon, but Pikachu, were returned to their spherical domains and placed inside Ash's backpack. Goku hoisted the bag onto his back and started hovering in the air.

Goten did the same after saying goodbye to Trunks, which the lavender haired boy reciprocated.

Gohan lifted his mother up in his arms as he too hovered above the ground.

Soon, the entire Son family, Pikachu in tow were suspended in the air. They waved goodbye to the remaining partygoers, who were also getting ready to leave and then proceeded to soar back home.

Obviously, everyone's minds were all on Ash, and wishing him a quick recovery, in all physical, mental, and emotional factors.

Soon, after everyone had left, Vegeta had arrived at the Capsule Corp. building. He looked around the area where the party had been and slightly cursed the fact that there wasn't any food left. He probably should've eaten more before he and Buizel challenged Ash.

Deciding to go inside, Vegeta strode through the automatic doors of the building. There were lights on everywhere, understandable since it was night time.

He let out a sigh, tonight had sure been a great ordeal. With the amazing fight he'd witnessed Ash put up, he was even more determined to do what he wanted to do. But first, he wanted something to drink.

Going over to the residential area of the Capsule Corp. building, he entered the kitchen. He then opened the fridge and pulled out a can of orange soda.

Pulling the tab and listening to the satisfying "Pssft" of the drink, he then proceeded to raise the can to his mouth...

"AAAAAHHH!"

Vegeta flinched as a scream echoed down the halls of the Capsule Corp. building.

"What the-?" He exclaimed turning around. He recognized the scream that he heard...

"Ash? He's still here?" Vegeta thought.

Quickly, he dashed off to where he could sense Ash's fluctuating ki, leaving the now dropped soda to spill onto the floor.

"Ash! Please...try to calm down."

Bulma and the medical staff were not having a good time.

It had been ten minutes since Ash's unconscious form was delivered into room A-18, and at first, everything seemed normal.

They had him lying on a stretcher, bandages wrapped around his grievous wounds and a cold compress taped to his cheek. They hooked him up to a monitor that detected his heart rate and oxygen levels, connected to him by a wire attached to a steel electrode taped on the back of his hand.

Everyone thought that he seemed normal, and that he was going to be fine with a bit of rest.

That was until the monitor started beeping erratically as Ash's heartbeat and breathing quickened. His eyes scrunched up and his hands grasped the mattress of the bed, digging down into the springs.

Before anyone could administer a sedative, Ash opened his eyes wide and let out a horrifying shriek.

Both Bulma and the medical staff covered their ears as Ash screamed. It wasn't from one of his injuries, nor of anger, it wasn't like an ordinary emotion at all, but, instead, more of a maelstrom of negative feelings.

Fear

Sadness

Confusion

Nervousness

And most of all...Pain.

Before anyone could react however, Ash leapt out of bed frantically. His mind was rushing at insane speeds and coherent thoughts for him were near impossible.

Ash backed himself up against the wall of the room, wincing a little as some of his wounds reopened, staining the bandages with fresh blood.

"Please...don't...don't come near me...!" Ash shouted, shocking everyone present. He was wounded and tired, how on earth could he resist help.

Ash's eyes were full of anguish as he leaned up against the wall.

"Please...I...I don't wanna hurt anyone...I'm a...a..." Ash couldn't get the last word out.

"Ash! Please...try to calm down..." Bulma tried to speak in a calm voice.

Ash's attention was brought to her specifically, and in that moment, her heart nearly broke at seeing just how shattered Ash seemed to be.

He was so different from the cheerful boy who played with his pokemon just a few hours before. Now, he seemed so scared, but he wasn't scared of her and the staff, so why was he so afraid?

Upon seeing the exit to the room, Ash had his first thought that he could put into actions.

"I gotta get out!"

With the quickest speed that he could manage with his wounded body, Ash tried to limp out of the room. No one could react in time, and all anyone of them could do was call out for him to stop.

Ash paid the cries no heed and burst out of the room. He didn't get very far however.

The very second, he passed through the doorway, a gloved hand suddenly chopped at the back of his neck. He felt a tiny twinge of pain before he returned to a state of unconsciousness. Before he could hit the floor, however, he was stopped by a second hand holding his body up.

Bulma and the staff looked to see that the perpetrator was none other than Vegeta, who had been standing next to the doorway of the room.

He, was not as gentle as his wife had been and hefted Ash over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was just luck that Ash didn't sustain any further injuries.

Vegeta slowly made his way over to the bed Ash was previously on. With motions not matching the carelessness ones he used to pick Ash up, Vegeta gently set him down on the bed.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I'm not sure we could've stopped him if he escaped." Bulma thanked the saiyan prince.

She then turned to one of the female medical staff.

"Make sure that until he's healed, Ash is kept sedated with our strongest sedative, we'll need it..." Bulma ordered.

Thinking it best not to question the head of the Capsule Corp. the woman nodded and quickly dashed off to grab the required drug.

"So...Vegeta, why did-?" When Bulma turned back to address him, the saiyan was gone. She shrugged and let out a sigh before turning back to Ash, who was now being administered the sedative.

"We've never needed to treat someone like this before, hopefully it won't happen again..." She thought.

Suddenly, Trunks burst into the room, looking ready for a fight, frightening half of the doctors and nurses. He looked confused when there seemed to be no danger. He looked to Bulma with that same look of confusion.

"Mom, I just felt a big surge of energy just now...what happened?" The half-blooded saiyan asked.

His answer was met with a wry, closed eyes smile, a hand ruffling his hair from his mother.

"Well, Ash had a...little episode...Don't worry, it's ok now." She said as she tried to reassure her son.

Trunks looked from his mother to Ash, who now seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Seemed may be a strong word, however, as his eyelids were slightly scrunched up, like he was having a nightmare, not surprising, due to what had happened tonight.

"Hey...Mom...?" Trunks said as he watched Ash's sleeping form.

"Hm?" Bulma hummed in reply as she opened her eyes.

"Uh...can I watch Ash tonight if I don't get in the way? Y'know, make sure that he doesn't try to run off again?" Trunks asked, concern in his voice.

Bulma pondered the request, before she reluctantly shook her head.

"Sorry Trunks, but right now, the only people who are allowed in are authorized personnel, so you're not allowed to be in here." She said,

Trunks let out a groan as he looked at the floor in disappointment. He really was genuinely concerned about Ash's wellbeing, it was just something the raven-haired boy made him feel.

"Fine..." He muttered as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Bulma sighed before she too left the room, and the patient to the medical staff. She needed some coffee...

Vegeta had his arms folded as he walked down the corridors of the Capsule Corp. building. He had a place in mind where he wanted to do some thinking.

Eventually, the saiyan prince made it onto the balcony, overlooking the remains of West City. It was a pretty horrible sight, but regretfully, not one he wasn't used to.

He had destroyed a lot of cities in years gone by. Though he didn't do that anymore, it didn't mean the memories of the carnage he brought upon was lost to him.

His entire reality was flipped on its head when he started living on Earth. The side that enjoyed killing for the fun of it had slowly degraded into nothingness.

Although the evil in his heart was reawakened briefly by the wizard Babadi, Vegeta reclaimed his humanity and had lived peacefully, with a family even, something that he'd never thought he do in the past.

Evil, or at the very least, arrogance was something that was practically inherent in the saiyan race, and even the infants had those traits ingrained into their psyche.

Goku was a prime example of this as he'd been an extremely aggressive child, until his little trip down a canyon.

Vegeta, funnily enough, wasn't like Goku. He wasn't born like other saiyans, and that wasn't just because he was the saiyan prince.

No, in a shocking twist, Vegeta was born pure, and happy, on a planet with almost none of those qualities, or at least, true ones. He was like that for the first three years of his life.

However, that all changed when his training started. Being taught to fight by numerous teachers was fine and all, and he was remarkably good at taking a beating. In a way, he might've ended up just like Goku was now, well, except smarter, if he wasn't made to kill for his first time at the young age of five.

It was a saiyan in his mid-thirties whom had been accused of treason to the throne, and King Vegeta, Vegeta's father, insisted on his son to end him.

Vegeta was conflicted about killing, even if it was a traitor. His father wanted to absolve that niceness, he believed that it made a fighter weak. He wanted to turn his son into just another cold-blooded saiyan.

Eventually, he succeeded. Vegeta was forced to kill for the first time, by going through the man's chest with a ki-infused hand. It was obviously traumatizing for someone who was just a kid.

However, that trauma twisted Vegeta. His niceness was permanently locked away in the back of his mind. That very event was what sparked his distaste for his father. He was turned into a heartless killer that killed and destroyed for fun. He didn't even shed a tear for his destroyed home world, due to his new personality.

Even with all his years living on Earth where he'd been mellowed out a bit, the only things he got back were his sociality, humanity, and maybe a bit of humility.

If any kind of smile found its way onto his face, it would come out as nothing but arrogant and rude. It was rarely one of happiness.

Compliments were also something lost to him, he couldn't acknowledge someone's skills without having great difficulty doing so.

And finally, his respect wasn't something he just handed out to anyone. The only two ever to earn it was Goku, and his son, Gohan.

However, Ash Ketchum was someone who'd earned all three, and so easily too. It took years for Goku and Gohan to do it, but it only took Ash one. It was like...Ash was the key to opening the lock that kept any of his old child self in the back of his mind. He felt it happening little by little.

Now, that wasn't going to change who he was now, it was far too late for that. Plus, he had a reputation of coldness to upkeep, pretentious as that sounded. Still, that didn't mean that he was going to reject some of the only bits of true happiness that he'd felt in a long time.

It was one of the reasons why he was so...concerned about Ash. In a way, they were similar, being forced to kill. But Ash's first kill was possibly worse. In the afterglow of a well fought battle, thinking the horror was over, and then, being forced to kill at the risk of his friends' deaths. Not like him, who had a lot of time to mentally prepare with nothing to coerce him to kill the saiyan traitor, unlike Ash who had half a minute at best.

If they didn't play their cards right, Ash could possibly become another Vegeta, and although, with the right nurturing, he could be staved off the path of evil, they really didn't need another one of him around. Even Vegeta admitted to that.

That's why, when Ash awoke, and they got this whole thing sorted out...He was going to make Ash his student, give Goku a...relief period, after his more than a year-long one. But hopefully, he was so stupid, he'd overlook that.

However...the kid was trained by Goku...so a slight lack of cognitive function would probably be expected. Maybe the buffoon threw the kid into a few too many plateaus. He really didn't want to risk having a student like Goku whose intelligence barely got him through a word search.

He could only hope that Ash came out unscathed.

It was empty...and lonely...

Pikachu felt so lonely and sad without Ash here. The electric type had obviously opposed leaving Ash behind. He wanted to stay with his best friend, he wanted to be there for him, especially after what he went through, but no...Bulma had to deny him! While that angered Pikachu, the concern for Ash overshadowed the anger. Now, he just felt miserable without him here.

He sat on the bed that he and Ash had slept in before heading to King Kai's place. It was rather nice to lie on it again. However, it didn't feel the same without Ash. This had been the longest time they'd been apart in recent years.

The house had already gone to sleep, but Pikachu was wide awake. Honestly, he was scared. Without Ash's comforting warmth, would he have a nightmare again? What if he did? There was no one to comfort him. That alone made Pikachu not only reluctant, but even scared to sleep. The dream he had a long time ago was still fresh in his mind, and it had even come close to being a reality tonight.

It at least didn't end in Ash's death, that was good; he still had his best friend. In fact, the way Ash fought to avoid death made Pikachu proud beyond belief. But, if this was the result, was it worth it?

Pikachu was suddenly on edge as the door to the room opened. He however, relaxed a little when he saw that it was Goten.

The eight-year-old was dressed in a grey long-sleeved shirt with blue trimmings around the hem and collar and grey pants.

"Hey, Pikachu...how're ya feeling?" The child asked as he walked inside the room. Pikachu gave a brief smile at Goten before he frowned and looked at the floor.

"P-Pika..." He replied, humoring Goten, only Ash could fully understand him. The kid did love pokemon ever since he found out about them, but that didn't mean he could understand him.

Goten however could read the sadness on Pikachu's face.

"Not good, huh...?" He replied, to which Pikachu nodded.

Goten gently reached out and pet Pikachu's head.

"I'm real sorry, Pikachu...he's your really good friend...isn't he?" Goten asked.

Pikachu once again nodded, Goten had no idea.

"I guess it's kinda like if Trunks was like how Ash is right now...I wouldn't really feel that good." The boy said.

"Chu..." Pikachu nodded again.

Goten was no Ash, but Pikachu did feel calmer talking to him about this, even if he couldn't understand him.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Goten picked up Pikachu and put him on his lap.

"I can stay here with you, so you can fall asleep, if you want..." Goten offered.

Pikachu gave the boy a look of appreciation.

"Pika...Pikachu...(That would...be nice...)" The electric-type said.

Goten smiled before he lay down in the bed and pulled the blankets over him and Pikachu.

"Ash'll be fine, Pikachu...I know he will." Goten said.

Pikachu smiled as he looked up to the ceiling. That's right...Ash was Ash, there was no way he'd let this beat him.

Soon, Pikachu found sleep coming and felt his eyes droop. Hopefully, a good night's sleep would be an obtainable goal tonight.

Elsewhere...

Ash looked around. It was dark...and cold...

It registered in Ash's mind that he felt cold for the first time in a while...just where was he.

Looking around the area, he saw only blackness, not a sliver of light in the entire place.

"Where...am I?" Ash asked himself as he took a few steps forward. His voice sounded hollow in here, and it was extremely unnerving for him.

He tried reaching out with his ki senses, but couldn't feel anything. Which was weird; normally he'd feel some kind of ki. Even plants or animals gave it off to some extent. This led Ash to one conclusion.

"Is this a dream?" He asked into the void.

In his current situation, he certainly didn't expect a voice to answer back.

_**"Not a bad deduction. What was your first clue?"**_ The voice asked with a sarcastic tone.

Ash gasped and turned around to the direction the voice was coming from. His eyes narrowed as he saw the speaker. In the darkness of the room, a person stood with a sickening grin. One that Ash had the misfortune of knowing. He stuck out like a sore thumb against the blackness.

"What do you want?" Ash asked rather harshly.

In response, the person shrugged. _**"Don't suppose you'll be willing to set me free, huh?"**_

Ash glared at him.

_**"Didn't think so..."**_ He said with a sigh.

"As long as I live and breathe, you'll never ever be set free again. You've caused too much pain and destruction already." Ash growled.

The person chuckled at this.

_**"Heh heh, big words from someone who just broke two vows in a single night. You let me loose, and broke your promise to never kill anyone. Nice job by the way, killing without me pulling your strings."**_ He taunted.

_**"How'd it feel to hear his bones crack as you twisted his neck? Or how the sudden weight of his limp corpse felt in your hands? You should've done what I would've and tear his limbs off first, you know, make it last. Could have even tore his head off completely or blew a hole in his chest, y'know, for old time's sake."**_ He finished with a chuckle as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Shut up!" Ash grit his teeth as the memories of that night came rushing back to him. It was easily the worst night of his life.

_**"How did it feel...to take a life Ash, to remember every detail? See the blood on your hands? Feel the rush of the moment?"**_ Suddenly, the person bore a scowl as he took a look at his gauntlet-clad hands.

"SHUT UP!" Ash cried as he held a hand to his head and fell to his knees.

_**"Heh! Look at you...just a whimpering little kid; crying for not getting what he wants. Well, that's how life is; someone wants to kill you, you need kill them back. It's what you did..."**_

He walked closer and stood above the grieving trainer and finished in a deep, dark voice.

**"For Xero... those Pokemon Killers, and me..."**

Ash's teeth clenched harder together.

_**"By the way...when are you going to tell them that Xero wasn't your first kill? When were you going to tell them...what you really are? When were you going to tell them about me? Us?"**_

Ash's eyes were shut tightly as his body trembled.

_**"Not telling the truth to your allies? For shame Ash. For shame..."**_

He then bent down to Ash's level and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking Ash's head up to face his crimson red eyes.

_**"You're just delaying the inevitable, Ash. Sooner or later, they'll find out about me and the truth you've been hiding from them...and then...they'll fear you, hate you, fill your heart with misery. And then...when your will crumbles underneath you, and your resolve shatters..."**_

_**"I'll be taking over..."**_

Ash stifled a small gasp at his declaration.

_**"Come to think of it...you're in a pretty sorry state right now aren't you? I suppose that time can come sooner than I thought..."**_

Ash's head was let go, and the red-eyed person stood up.

_**"Well, in that case...I think it's time I got my freedom back..."**_

He then backed away from Ash slightly and began to walk in the opposite direction that Ash was facing.

_**"All the carnage I can cause...the deaths I will be responsible for...I can hardly-Hm?"**_

His musings were cut off as he felt a hand grip tightly onto his leg.

"N-No...No...no...way..." Ash's voice was heard.

"Letting you out again...is a promise I will never break...no matter what...you'll never hurt anyone...ever again..." Ash growled.

_**"Merely empty words...promises you can't keep are just your naiveté showing...You failed twice tonight, and you will fail again, I know it..."**_

"No, I won't, I can never fail again. I refuse to!"

He then stood up and grabbed the person's collar bringing them face-to-face. The person didn't react, but instead threw Ash a blank look, with a hint of frustration.

"You think that just because I had a rough day, I'll let you free? No! Like it or not, we're stuck with each other until we die. And for as long as I live, I will never, ever become like you, a heartless monster who enjoys nothing but death and destruction."

Suddenly, the one in Ash's grip burst out laughing.

_**"Hahahahahaha! Oh that's rich! You think that you'll never become like me? Already, we're more similar than you think! You may think that you asked to be trained so you can protect your friends...but deep down, we both know the truth...You wanted to be strong again, after we fought, you refrained from using your powers to keep me from escaping."**_

_**"You wanted power because you were scared of me, and you wanted to be able to defeat me, should I ever get out...But that's not even the tip of the iceberg. You seek the taste of the insane power that you once wielded. **_

_**"I must admit, you certainly surpassed the powers we both held, but that won't save you. Just like you, I get stronger, and just like last time, we'll fight. But unlike last time...I'll kill you...Mark my words, Ash, someday, that will happen. It will be the one true reality..."**_

Ash simply glared at him.

"I don't accept your reality anymore than you accept mine, but you're right in saying that there's only gonna be one reality. But I promise you, it will be mine. My only regret is that...you never knew what I knew...camraderie and love. Friendship and companionship...maybe...maybe things could've been different if you weren't created the way you were..."

The person's red eyes narrowed.

_**"Don't lump me in with your stupid emotions...I will never love or bond with anything or anyone. It's literally impossible for me. I was born from malice and hate...You tried to reach me, and you failed. Yet another thing to add to that long list..." **_He snarled.

Ash sighed and let go of his collar.

The second he did so, the person's body was engulfed in bright blue particles.

"Our conversation is over." Ash spat as he turned and began to walk away. Soon he faded into the darkness, leaving the person alone in the void.

_**"Heh, mark my words...A day will come when you will set me free...and when that happens...I will kill everyone and everything you love, in both worlds. You will watch as I bring everything crumbling down..."**_

_**"All it'll take is just one little push..."**_


	13. Jeopardy! Sanachi's Terrifying Power!

Chapter Seventeen: Jeopardy! Sanachi's Terrifying Power!

Morning broke on the peaks of Mt Pazou and the early morning air wafted through the area. The sun slowly rose into the sky, creating a wonderous view to behold as it lit up the landscape in beautiful orange and yellow light, reflecting off of the early morning dew that was clinging onto the land's flora.

The dawn of a new day was beautiful to spectate, too beautiful in fact, almost as it was ignorant of what had transpired last night. Ash's first battle...

...And his first kill.

That was on the minds of every resident of the Son household as the awoke from their restless sleep. They were so worried about Ash's condition that it was difficult to get any shut-eye at all.

This was especially apparent for Pikachu, since it was only because of Goten that the electric type could even get any sleep in the first place.

But tiredness was the last things on their mind right now as they were supposed to do something very important today.

In the clash of Ash and Xero, half of West City got demolished and hundreds, perhaps thousands of innocents were killed. And with Ash currently being treated at Capsule Corp, there was only one thing they could do right now.

Collect the Dragon Balls and use them to resurrect all those who died in Xero's assault on the city.

It was, by no means, a difficult task, as long as they had the Dragon Radar that Bulma had developed of course. It would only take, maybe about half a day, if that, to gather them all up.

It wouldn't even take that, since everyone was helping out too. Bulma did have spares of the radar that could make the job go much faster.

Everyone had agreed to meet up at Capsule Corp. to receive the devices. It was near impossible to locate the magical spheres without them.

So, after a quick breakfast, the Sons were ready to go. Chi-Chi was staying behind however, as she couldn't fly and she'd just slow them down.

However, with Goten and Gohan having already left, and with Goku just about to, Pikachu on his shoulder, Goku's wife stopped him.

Turning to look at her gave them both a view of her stern, but also worried expression.

"Chi-Chi...? What is it?" Goku asked.

Pikachu facepawed, it was quite obvious what Chi-Chi wanted to talk about, her face said it all.

"Goku, a-about Ash..." Chi-Chi started, gaining Goku's upmost attention.

Goku's face fell. "...Yeah...?" His expression was noticeably more forlorn now.

"I-Is it true...? Was...was he...?" Chi-Chi was unable to finish, the thought of Ash needing to kill clouding her ability to continue with the sentence. However, she didn't need to, as Goku and Pikachu nodded solemnly.

Chi-Chi grit her teeth behind her frowning lips. Coming from a world where death was almost a non-existent topic for him, then being forced to do the dirty deed himself was...awful to think about.

"He's pretty crushed, Chi-Chi. I don't think that he'll get over it soon, if I'm being totally honest," Goku said.

Pikachu nodded again sadly as the thoughts of how Ash reacted after the fight was over ran through his head.

"I can imagine. Just...Just promise me that, no matter what, we can pull him back out of the darkness that he's trapped in," Chi-Chi requested.

Goku nodded as he put a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"I don't really know how he thinks of us, but I like to think of ourselves as...well his parents...in this world at least," Chi-Chi said in a quiet voice.

Pikachu's ears perked up a little, and a genuine smile made its way up onto his face.

"Yeah, I know. I feel that too..." Goku started, closing his eyes.

He then surprised Chi-Chi by slowly moving his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head. He bent down a little and gently pushed Chi-Chi's head forward towards him, so their foreheads were connecting.

Chi-Chi gasped a little and her face turned slightly red as Goku kept his eyes closed. Her husband was never this affectionate,

"For now, then, he needs both his mother and father in this world to help him through this. You'll help, right, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

"Hu-Huh? Yes...Yeah, I will..." She replied dumbly.

Goku grinned as he separated their foreheads and made his way outside.

"We'll go there tomorrow, and we'll bring the Ash we know and love back. I promise!" Goku declared as he then flared his ki before shooting into the sky, soon vanishing into the distance.

Chi-Chi stood, frozen to her spot for a few good minutes. Her first motion when she got her movement back was slowly raising her hand to touch her forehead in the spot where her and Goku's foreheads were connected.

Her lips slowly curled into a smile as she brought the same hand close to her heart.

"Yes...I know we will..." She whispered, looking up at the sky.

The declaration that her and Goku made together was something they would both follow through with. They both swore that on their lives.

Meanwhile...

It was a relatively peaceful time at the Mt. Quena range. The peaks were rumored to be almost as high as Mt Silver, but not nearly as cold. The mountain was surrounded by steep cliffs that were practically impossible to scale to all but the most dedicated trainers or pokemon. At its top lay a serene forest, with a large, freshwater lake that made for a near-utopia for all the Bug Pokémon living there.

But that was hardly the most unusual thing that the mountain housed.

Spread around in areas all over the peaks, the forests and the lake were all different sorts of pokemon, most with peculiar markings on their bodies. It would be quite the sight to see, if you could only get past the guardian of the paradise that pokemon resided in. Judging by who he was however, that wasn't likely.

Atop one of the peaks, sat the only pokemon of his kind.

He had a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features, almost like a cat. His colors ranged from a dull purple to grey.

On top of his head were two short, blunt horns, and he had black pupils with deep purple irides.

The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips. His long, purple tail was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb.

A strange tube extended from the back of his skull to in between his shoulder blades. His chest was noticeably different as well as he had one that resembled a breastplate.

This pokemon's name, was Mewtwo, the most powerful Psychic type pokemon in the world, and he, was a clone of the legendary Mew.

A lot of the pokemon that lived on Mt. Quena were clones too. and they were living here under Mewtwo's watchful eyes and were protected by him.

Mewtwo casually levitated from his sitting position and snatched a Sitrus Berry from a nearby berry tree. Though he'd never admit it, he was a sucker for these things. Mewtwo may had been one of the strongest pokemon in the world, but he was just that, a pokemon, and they loved their berries.

He turned the yellow fruit over in his hand a few times to validate its ripeness. Giving a small nod to himself to confirm that it was edible, he brought the fruit up to his mouth and he opened it to take a bite out of the berry.

His jaws however, did not meet the satisfying taste of the Sitrus Berry, but they instead met each other, creating a clacking sound.

At first, Mewtwo couldn't comprehend what had happened. Where had the berry gone? It was right in his hand a second ago!

It wasn't until then that he heard a chuckle coming from behind him, one that sent shivers up his spine. Slowly, the psychic type turned around to face whoever was behind him.

His eyes widened when he saw a single person standing behind him, garbed in a black cloak, almost absorbing the light around him. The clothing covered his entire body and the top half of his face, showing only his mouth. He was wearing black combat gloves and boots with dark grey soles. It was like staring directly into a void.

It took a lot of self-control for Mewtwo to not let his jaw hang open. This guy had just snuck up on him; without him noticing at all! His vision trailed to the yellow fruit that lay in the newcomer's hand. Mewtwo was then able to deduce what had happened to his snack.

A sickening sneer was on what could be seen of his face as he tossed the Sitrus Berry Mewtwo was about to eat in the palm of his hand repeatedly. Obviously, he had somehow stolen the fruit from Mewtwo's grasp, but how?

Any normal person, or pokemon would've been justifiably intimidated and maybe tried to flee. However, Mewtwo, with his strong psychic prowess and calm mind, stood his ground against the cloaked person.

_"Who is this person? How did he get here? How did he sneak up on me?" _Questions ran through Mewtwo's head.

He took a second to empty his mind. He needed to think rationally about this.

There was no way that an ordinary person could've snuck up on him, so this person had some kind of special ability that could hide his presence from others, perhaps? But that smirk on his face, and the obvious intention he had to gain Mewtwo's attention didn't really make it seem like he was interested in hiding.

The stranger chuckled as he took a bite out of the berry that he stole from Mewtwo. The crunch was very audible as he chewed it up.

"What are you doing here, human?" The Genetic pokemon finally asked.

Taking a moment to finish what was in his mouth, the cloaked figure replied.

"Sanachi, surely you must know of me?"

Seeing the confused look on Mewtwo's face caused the now named Sanachi to sigh.

"I guess if you live up on a mountain, ignorant of the world below, things can slip by you."

"Answer my question, _human!_" Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as he unleashed some killing intent to unnerve the person.

However, the person chuckled in reply. Mewtwo's glare was not affecting him at all.

"I thought I told you..." He started. Sanachi's gloved hand trembled for a fractured second and the fruit in his palm burst into pieces from the grip, making Mewtwo's eyes widen.

In an instant, at speeds Mew's clone could never comprehend, Sanachi rushed...no that word wouldn't do the insane speed justice.

He warped from his position and landed a solid punch in Mewtwo's abdomen, before he could think of putting up any sort of psychic barrier.

Mewtwo let out a gasp in pain, and his eyes widened to even greater proportions as the agony registered in his brain. That punch had insane strength behind it. The cracking that followed made him aware of his now broken ribs, making him wince.

Mewtwo was not the easiest pokemon to hit, but if one were to land a blow on him, he could just brush it off. He was tough as well as he was strong and could take a lot of punishment.

So, how in the world had this guy managed to cause this much damage to him with a single hit? It was practically impossible!

All this ran through Mewtwo's mind in the split-second Sanachi's fist was dug into his gut, before he was shot back into the cliff, creating a crater and throwing up dust.

It was clear to the Genetic pokemon now. This person was dangerous!

Grunting, he managed to pull off a Recover to heal his broken body. His ribs snapped back into place and his torso soon became void of damages. Hopefully that strike was a one-time thing due to him being off guard, because if he was that strong and fast all the time, then...

He shook his head of the thoughts, what was he thinking? He couldn't lose faith in himself now, not with a guy like this.

He grabbed the crater walls and crawled out, meeting the now grinless Sanachi. Getting into a battle position, Mewtwo built up his psychic powers, ready to engage the threat.

Sanachi also took up a battle stance, curling his right fist to his hip and holding his left arm above his head in a horizontal fashion.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into..." Sanachi warned. The tone of the voice caused shivers to plague Mewtwo's body, making his battle stance falter a little.

_"I-I can't believe someone like this exists...He's making me tremble by his mere presence alone...!" _

Mewtwo retook his battle stance, not focusing on the thought. He had a fight to focus on.

"You know...we don't have to do this..." Sanachi suddenly commented.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed.

"Clearly we do. You have invaded my home and attacked me. You're looking for a fight, obviously..." Mewtwo replied.

Sanachi chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, clone...this will be no fight..." He said ominously, also bringing up Mewtwo's status in an attempt to unnerve the pokemon.

Sanachi's attempt did not succeed. Mewtwo had accepted his role as a clone, and an addition to the pokemon world. Instead of getting angry, he remained calm, and stared at his opponent.

"You underestimate me...You believe you can come into my home for no reason and I can't retaliate? You're foolish to think that," Mewtwo replied.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong. I have a reason for coming here, all right," Sanachi replied.

That gained Mewtwo's attention.

"And that reason is...?" Mewtwo asked.

Sanachi's grin grew slightly. "I'm looking for someone, someone that I'm aware that you know."

Mewtwo was put on edge by this guy's grin, it was clear that Sanachi wasn't trying to find this person for a friendly chat...

"Who...?" Mewtwo asked.

"Heh...Ash Ketchum..."

"..."

A single, simple breeze blew by...

"..."

Both of them remained silent.

"..."

And then, for the first time since his redemption, Mewtwo acted out with irrationality.

"RAAAGH!"

With a cry of determination, Mewtwo suddenly teleported right in front of Sanachi, a three-fingered hand already curled into a fist. Sanachi easily dodged out of the way, a grin still on his face.

Sanachi sprang forward, his fist preparing for another punch.

Mewtwo, with his hand glowing a bright purple, deflected the blow, though it was clear he had a hard time doing it.

Mewtwo then shot his front leg up in a knee-strike blow that Sanachi twisted around by millimeters. The hooded assailant spun, his foot scything upward toward Mewtwo's head.

The Genetic pokemon's tail whipped around, attempting to cancel out the kick, but Sanachi simply jumped over it with no effort at all.

Mewtwo quickly initiated a Teleport to enter Sanachi's blind spot. He then swung his fist into the side of Sanachi's head, expecting to land a blow.

He did not expect for his fist to simply pass through his body and hit nothing but air. Mewtwo's eyes widened, before his instincts screamed at him to move.

He teleported away from a roundhouse kick that came from behind. It would've been devastating if it had hit.

_"He's fast enough to leave a__n afterimage? Impressive__," _Mewtwo thought as he retook his stance.

He did not expect, when his focus on Sanachi was regained, to see three perfect copies appear next to the original. Mewtwo's first thought was Double Team, but they didn't show any flickers around their bodies like an ordinary Double Team would.

"This is the Multi-Form Technique," one Sanachi informed.

"They're not as strong as the original me..." Another one started.

"...But they should be more than enough for you," The third one said.

Mewtwo grit his teeth. This battle had just become a whole lot tougher. He bet that the clone thing was just a stunt to spite him as well.

"You can spare yourself this if you just tell me where Ash is," The original Sanachi said, stepping forward.

Mewtwo instantly shook his head.

"Over my dead body! I will not betray the one human whom I completely trust with all my heart!" He shouted, preparing himself for the next bout

Mewtwo then cried out in determination as he rushed the clones.

Over at Capsule Corp, everyone had arrived. Goku and his sons were among the final ones to show up, since they had a late start.

Bulma, who had swapped her casual clothes to a scientist coat, had wasted no time once everyone had gathered. She handed out a Dragon Radar to each person who was willing to find a Dragon Ball.

A Dragon Radar was handed to Goku, along with Gohan and Vegeta.

"Man! Sure is convenient that you made a lot of these. Now Dragon Ball hunting can go much faster!" Goku exclaimed as he gave the blue haired scientist a thumbs up, to which she returned with a wink. Pikachu didn't really know much about Dragon Balls, aside from what he'd been told yesterday, but he still nodded in agreement to Goku's comment.

Piccolo took the fourth Dragon Radar. To this day, he was still amazed that a piece of technology could detect something as magical and exalted as the Dragon Balls.

Krillin took the fifth one and switched it on. Doing so led to the device turning on and orange blips appearing on the screen.

"This thing's been a lifesaver for us!" He commented, chuckling a little at just how literal that statement was.

Videl also got one, but she was a little confused on how to use it since she'd never done so before. But thanks to Gohan, she eventually figured out the workings of the device and was able to operate it effectively.

The last radar was given to Trunks and Goten, both whom were eager to find a Dragon Ball. It was a rare pastime for them, and they either went together, or not at all.

"Alright you guys, remember to meet back here once you've found a Dragon Ball each. Then we can summon Shenron and restore the lives of the people who died." Bulma instructed,

Everyone missed Vegeta's look of deep thought as he glimpsed at the window of room A-18...

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Goku called out as he took to the sky, his comrades soon following suit. They all split up into different directions in search of their Dragon Balls

Bulma sighed and looked up into the sky to watch the warriors fly off. It was a lovely day...too lovely for what had gone on last night.

After Ash's episode of panic, he had been kept firmly sedated for fear that he would run off again. He had been in a state of sleep for a while now, and, harsh as it was to say, it was probably better that way, until tomorrow at least.

The poor boy had obviously been having nightmares about his first kill. The strain on his mind about what went down in the final moments of his first battle weighed heavily on his shoulders, far more than a simple teenager should be made to bear.

Trying to get her mind off of Ash, she went inside to begin work on a new Capsule Corp prototype. Gadgetry was a good way to occupy her mind and pass the time.

She went inside the large building and walked down the halls of Capsule Corp, eventually coming to a thick metal door with the words "Authorized Access Only!" written on it.

She dug a card out of her coat and swiped it at the keycard scanner on the wall next to the door. The electronic lock beeped twice and the door opened for her, allowing her entry to her private workstation. Bulma walked up to a wooden desk in the corner of the room and unrolled some blueprints.

She took a few minutes giving them a stern look over and then rolled them back up.

"Right, let's get to work..." She told herself as she reached for a screwdriver.

Then froze...

Bulma's eyes widened as a feeling penetrated her body. She shuddered with a sensation that she didn't even know it was possible to feel.

It was a ki signature! But she could feel it...how?

She wasn't able to sense power levels or any ki at all, The only exception was when the ki was almost unimaginably monstrous, and even then, it was more of a feeling then a sense.

"Wh-Wha-What is that...?" Bulma whispered to herself in disbelief as she collapsed to the floor. The air was so thick with this insane power that it felt like she was breathing it in!

Soon however, the insane power quickly faded away, and Bulma felt her heart rate and breathing slow down. It seemed like that incredible energy she felt just vanished...or was hidden, since that was something everyone could do.

But before she could even pick herself up from the floor, a beeping red light came from her custom Capsule Corp wristwatch.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she noticed this, as the flashing red light on her watch indicated one thing.

An unauthorized person had tripped a motion sensor in a public restricted area.

The alarm was silent, so it sent a signal to Bulma's watch as well as to the multiple security guards to notify about stuff like break-ins or undesirable company activity. So, whoever tripped the alarm would be apprehended in a matter of minutes.

Bulma began to stand up from the floor and talk into her wristwatch, which also served as a communicator for different personnel around Capsule Corp.

"Bulma Briefs here, a motion sensor has been tripped in an area where unauthorized persons are not permitted. Find the suspect and take him into custody, over!"

Normally, when she made calls like this, it was customary for the head guard to reply, to confirm the order he'd been given.

It was understandable that she began to get worried after ten seconds without any response on his part.

"U-Uh...A motion sensor has been tripped in an-"

"I heard you the first time...Bulma..."

Bulma gasped as she realised the person on the other end of the line was NOT the head guard.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she brought her shaking arm closer to her face.

"Wh-Who are y-you...And why are you on this line?" She asked nervously. Oh, why did this have to happen when everyone was gone?

_"Sorry...can't say who I am...I borrowed this thing from the head guard. Don't worry, I only knocked him, and the rest of the guards out. They'll wake up soon."_ The voice said on the other end quietly.

"Why...Why are you here...?" Bulma asked fearfully.

"I'll be gone soon...you don't have to worry..." The voice replied. Then the connection went to static.

"Hello? Hello?!" Bulma cried into the watch with a panicky voice.

After a few moments of yelling into the watch, she hung her head down.

She suddenly realised that another motion sensor went off as her watch began flashing again.

She lifted her trembling wrist up to her eyes and she looked at the location where the alarm was triggered,

Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped.

Room A-18...

A few thousand kilometers away, both Vegeta and Goku, Pikachu in tow had met up in the sky, both having collected their Dragon Balls, Vegeta with the fifth one and Goku with the seventh.

Their meeting with each other spurred their natural competitiveness as both saiyans and rivals. So, they had agreed to a race back to Capsule Corp, a rare thing as these two almost never agreed on anything.

"Right, Vegeta, first one to get there..." Goku paused as he began to think of a reward for the winner.

"Gets bragging rights against the loser for the remainder of the month, now let's get this started, Kakarot!" Vegeta answered.

Goku and Pikachu smiled, although the latter sweatdropped. For the past year, it seemed like Vegeta had been slowly opening up more and more. The orange clad saiyan was almost 100% sure Ash was behind it.

The two saiyans grinned as they both prepared themselves for hypersonic flight. Neither of them wanted to give the other the satisfaction of bragging rights.

However, before they could take off, something akin to a piercing sensation flooded their senses. Both their eyes shot wide open as well as their jaws as the energy they were feeling washed over them.

For the first time in a while, the two rivals felt...small...humbled. This power was so potent, that there existed almost no words to describe it. That ki...was beyond unreal!

_"Wha...What is this power...? It...It's on a whole 'nother level!" _Goku thought.

_"Who...? What...? What kind of power is that!? It surpasses Kakarot easily!" _Vegeta mused as thoughts ran through his head.

Even Pikachu could feel it, despite the fact that he had no aptitude for ki sensing

Soon though, the power that they felt; so divine it felt godlike, quickly vanished until they could barely sense it at all.

"What...What the hell was that...?" Vegeta breathed out, still in a state of shock.

"Beats me..." Goku replied, just as in a state of disbelief as his rival.

The saiyans were stunned...for a small moment there, when the power hit them, they felt like ants.

It wasn't like Majin Buu, who was able to just simply beat them down, no...that wave of power towered above their own and made them feel like they were being stared in the face by something...omnipotent

They stayed in that shocked state for a good few minutes, before something underneath Vegeta's left glove started beeping.

"Huh, what's that?" Goku asked, pointing at the Saiyan Prince's wrist.

Vegeta also took notice of the beeping after a brief moment and rolled back his glove a little to reveal the same watch that Bulma was wearing.

"It's a communicator that Bulma insists I wear when I go out in case I'm needed...honestly..." Vegeta huffed as he pressed the button on the side of the watch to answer the call.

"What is it, Bulma?" Vegeta asked, once the connection had been established.

Neither Goku nor Vegeta were prepared to hear the anxious voice on the other end.

"V-Vegeta! Thank goodness you picked up! We-We have a problem, a really big problem!" Bulma cried in a voice so fast that it was almost lost to Goku and Vegeta.

"What? What kind of problem?" Goku asked, leaning into the communicator so he could be heard, much to Vegeta's displeasure.

"Goku? You're there? Even better! Hurry, use your Instant Transmission and get Vegeta and yourself over to Capsule Corp!" Bulma instructed.

"Bulma! Calm down...now, what's going on?" Vegeta asked sternly, unnerved that Bulma was this panicky.

They heard Bulma take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Okay...Okay..." She replied, taking a breath between both okays. She paused for a bit, as if thinking of what she wanted to say. Vegeta and Goku and Pikachu waited anxiously for her reply.

"There's...There's a guy that broke into Capsule Corp. He took out security with no trouble and...and..."

"...And...?" Vegeta asked, urging for the blue haired scientist to continue.

"...And...I think he's here for Ash..."

"WHAT!?/PIKA!?" Both the saiyans and Pikachu cried in alarm.

Bulma winced at the volume of the three cries but continued.

"He triggered a motion sensor outside Ash's room, but there's no security cameras in that room, so I can't see what he's doing." Bulma informed them.

"Just...Just hold on for a moment, we'll be right there!" Vegeta replied in a slightly concerned voice, before he shut the communicator off.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled frantically.

"I'm on it!" Goku replied, already having his fingers on his forehead and holding out his hand for Vegeta to take.

Briefly grumbling about how humiliating it was, Vegeta quickly put his hand in his rival's.

Goku closed his eyes and began to focus for ki signatures in the direction of Capsule Corp. Pikachu sat anxiously on his shoulder, praying that his best friend was alright.

_"Man, whoever this guy is, he can hide his ki like a pro!" _Goku thought as he put in more effort to properly pinpoint this guy's ki. Several moments passed and Goku wasn't having any luck.

"Kakarot, what's taking so long?" Vegeta asked in an impatient voice.

"Give me a moment Vegeta, this guy's really good at hiding his ki..." Goku replied as he strained his senses to the maximum.

He could sense the numerous workers of the company, scurrying around with stacks of paper or trolleys with machinery on them, ignorant of the crisis going on. He could sense Bulma, who was still in her private workspace. He could sense Ash's ki, still lying in the bed that he had been treated on...

There! Standing right next to Ash! There he was! The ki was faint and almost untraceable, but he'd managed to find it, a small flicker of ki to Ash's side.

"Gotcha!" Goku exclaimed as he blurred away with Vegeta in tow.

Mewtwo panted hard. He'd been fighting for the past half an hour and was quickly reaching his limits. What once had been a peaceful field had now become a battleground, riddled with craters and broken pieces of earth and rock.

The clones had proved to be a pain as well. If there were any openings at all, they would be covered by another copy. Mewtwo was fortuitous enough to take care of one, but the others were still going strong.

Mewtwo quickly used his Psychic to throw Sanachi's clone into the second one. While he had been fighting, he'd realised that his psychic hold didn't work on the original but worked on his clones. That information really saved him a few times.

The original had stopped fighting a while ago as was content to sit back and watch as Mewtwo struggled against the clones.

Mewtwo grunted as he jumped over a bright purple orb that he found out Sanachi could use a little while ago. He needed a plan. It would really help if he could read his mind and get some ideas, but there weren't any opportunities to do that at all.

Wait a minute...

Mewtwo's eyes widened.

He quickly held up his hands, catching the remaining copies in his psychic hold.

He'd need to do this quick; he couldn't hold them for long.

"Psywave!"

Mewtwo's body became outlined in light blue, and his eyes also glowed light blue. He then fired a barrage of psychic rings at the two Sanachis'

Both of them grunted as they got hit by the attack. It was a minor inconvenience to them at most.

Suddenly, they both gasped as they felt their bodies growing weaker. They realised that they were destabilizing.

Mewtwo then threw one final Psywave at them, one large enough to hit them both, resulting in their destruction.

Panting, Mewtwo looked back to Sanachi, who was still smiling menacingly.

"Not bad. You realised that my copies were connected to me by a mental wavelength. You scrambled that wavelength with your Psywave, since that could run through their bodies and cut off that connection to maintain them. Smart," Sanachi complimented, something that Mewtwo didn't want right now.

He was extremely exhausted after taking out the three clones, and any kind of healing moves where he could use were more like inconveniences right now. Recover only healed physical wounds, and using Rest was way too risky.

Without warning, Sanachi came barreling at Mewtwo with a leg outstretched. Mewtwo grunted and put up a psychic barrier to protect himself, but even though it stopped Sanachi's approach, he was thrown back into the cliff face from the recoil.

He regained his bearings just long enough to lean his head to the right and dodge a punch that went deep into the rock.

It was then Mewtwo decided to go for broke. He was almost out of energy and Sanachi was still running on a full tank.

It was time to bring out his final, ultimate move. If this didn't work...he was finished.

Mewtwo used Teleport to get away from Sanachi's assault and quickly brought his palms together. His face gained a look of intense concentration and his body began to shake from the strain he was put under.

The sky darkened considerably and thunder began to rumble the heavens. The very mountain quaked under the pressure that Mewtwo was giving off.

Sanachi turned around to look and he had an awed look on the visible part of his face.

"I can sense your power rising...to think you had this much latent potential to make the elements shudder and this very mountain rumble. Not bad at all..." He mused as he watched the attack come into existence.

Waves of pink and light purple energy began to grow in between Mewtwo's palms. He didn't understand what Sanachi meant by "sensing his power rising," but he couldn't care less as he was leaving himself open, not even getting prepared for the forthcoming attack.

_"He's either being cocky or stupid..." _Mewtwo allowed himself to think before his focus was brought back to the attack he was currently creating.

The waves of energy forming in between his hands began to swirl together, condensing and undulating, like ripples in a pond. It formed an incredibly potent energy that spiraled in his hands, not unlike a galaxy.

Sanachi smirked as the attack neared its completion. He wasn't worried at all. Mewtwo was going to change that.

Lightning struck down in between them, Lighting up both their forms. The attack was so powerful that it was able to summon deadly bolts down upon the mountain. No part of the ground was left unscathed as the remaining earth was torn up due to the pressure.

"You're pretty good. You're the strongest opponent that I had so far. That attack is the greatest effort someone's put in to destroy me ever since I got here. I feel honored."

More vague wordings, just what did they mean?

"Just wait. Soon, all you'll be feeling..." Mewtwo snarled.

The attack between his palms let out a repulse, throwing up debris everywhere. It was complete.

_"...IS PAIN!" _Mewtwo finished as he prepared to launch the attack.

"Either that, or disappointment." Sanachi chuckled.

"Go ahead..."

Sanachi got into a stance, still grinning confidently.

"...Flip that coin..."

_"With pleasure..." _Mewtwo thought.

"PSYCHIC..."

He launched the attack directly at Sanachi.

"...SUPERFLARE!"

The spiral shaped attack sped towards Sanachi, who remained bolted to his spot.

The Psychic Superflare was inches away. Sanachi was finished!

"Pathetic..."

With one swift movement, the hooded opponent raised his arms up...

...and caught the attack.

Mewtwo gasped in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes. This was unbelievable! He was so sure that his move would do...something. Not get caught at the last second! That attack could've leveled a city the size of Goldenrod! That was impossible!

This guy...

...couldn't be human...Nothing that could catch the attack with relative ease could be.

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Sanachi sent Mewtwo's last ditch effort soaring up into the sky, where it exploded into a colossal psychic wave of a beautiful magenta color.

"Heh, of course, saying that you're the most powerful being I've fought thus far is a little too flattering. In comparison to me, you're nothing but a fly." Sanachi taunted.

Mewtwo heart thumped rapidly in his chest, and the remainder of his strength finally left weary body. Mewtwo, despite his status being one of the world's strongest pokemon, had been defeated...no...he'd been pulverized. It was just like Sanachi said.

It was hardly a fight at all.

Mewtwo groaned as he collapsed to the ground, panting and huffing from the intense "fight" he went through. And in the end, it was all for naught.

He grunted as he felt a hand close around his neck and lift him up. It was strange being lifted up by someone shorter than him.

"You're done, Mewtwo. You've got nothing left." Sanachi said with a merciless tone. He squeezed a little tighter, making Mewtwo choke.

"Now...Ash Ketchum. Tell me where he is!" The cloaked person demanded as he tensed his hand around Mewtwo's neck, as if to say that he could squeeze tighter.

Mewtwo shut his eyes tightly. He had been beaten soundly and swiftly with no effort on the other's part.

"Just...Just how powerful are you...? Mewtwo choked out, still in disbelief.

In reply, Sanachi grinned and said the words that shook the Genetic pokemon to his core.

"In that little...quarrel we had, you didn't even make me go over a _tenth_ of a _percent."_

Mewtwo gasped, this guy could defeat him with that little of his power? No...he had to be bluffing, right?

"You would know how powerful I was if you chose to not remain ignorant of the world instead of happily being oblivious on this mountain." Sanachi said, still holding Mewtwo by the throat.

He brought the psychic type's head closer.

"What do you say we make sure that doesn't happen again, huh?" He asked, deviance behind every word he spoke. Suddenly, Mewtwo felt a sudden sensation of weightlessness as he and Sanachi vanished from view.

When they reappeared, they were a good mile and a half from where their meeting place was.

With no mercy in his actions, Sanachi tossed Mewtwo on the ground, and then held up his hand towards Mt. Quena. The Genetic pokemon gasped as he saw a bright purple ball of energy form in the cloaked villain's hand.

"N-No!" Mewtwo cried out worriedly. It wasn't hard to figure out Sanachi's next plan of action.

His grin gone, now a cruel scowl, Sanachi turned his head towards the downed pokemon, dissolving the orb of energy in his hand.

"Ash Ketchum...Where is he?!" He shouted forcefully, making Mewtwo wince at the volume. With the last of his remaining strength, Mewtwo pushed himself off the ground and got into a standing position. He faltered at the thought of telling this guy anything about Ash, but he had to defend his home, and the pokemon that lived there. With a hung head, he finally replied.

"I... I don't know...I don't know where he is...I haven't seen him since he travelled through Johto, and that was a long time ago!" Mewtwo answered honestly. He looked up at Sanachi's hooded face.

Although it was covered, he could just feel the glare Sanachi was throwing his way.

"So...you're saying that you don't know...?" The voice that replied was oddly calm, and that somehow intimidated Mewtwo more.

"Heh. Heh heh...Hahahaha!"

Mewtwo's eyes were opened wide as he heard Sanachi laughing in reply to his answer. It took Mewtwo a few moments to process that he was shivering. He was scared...

"Wh-What's funny?" Mewtwo asked in an attempt to dissuade his extreme nervousness.

Sanachi took a few moments to calm down after Mewtwo had asked that single question.

"Oh...it's nothing...It's just that these guys said the exact same thing..." He replied ominously.

Mewtwo furrowed his brow in confusion, and was about to ask him what he meant.

Until he heard several light thudding sounds behind him.

Mewtwo's nerves were already shot by now, so he nearly saw that sound as another attack by Sanachi. He jumped back, almost collapsing on the ground again, and turned to the creator of the noise.

His blood ran cold.

Mew...

Celebi...

The Three Legendary Beasts and Birds...

Lugia and Ho-Oh...

Latias...

The Lunar Duo...

Shaymin...

Nearly all the legendary pokemon that Ash had come into contact with were sprawled out on the ground, all of them sporting different types of injuries. Both Ho-Oh and Lugia, pokemon so elusive, they were mere myths in the pokemon world, had noticeably broken wings.

Latias and Cresselia's stomachs had burn marks on them, indicating that they'd taken an attack from below.

Darkrai and Celebi were sprawled out on the ground, numerous injuries making them unable to stand up.

Even the childlike legendries, such as Manaphy and Jirachi weren't spared. Manaphy in particular was unconscious and whimpering for her "Mama" a sight that almost broke Mewtwo's heart. This guy was too cruel.

Mew was the only one still conscious as she had an X shaped scar on her back, as well as countless other wounds that made even talking painful.

_"M-M-Mewtwo...S-Sanach-chi...too strong...I'm so-sorry..." _Her helpless telepathic words rung in Mewtwo's head as said clone was looking around in horror at the downed legendries. He fell to his knees to see all his fellow pokemon in this horrifying condition.

The harsh reality hit Mewtwo; if Sanachi was able to have predicted and timed this, then he could've ended the battle between them at any time.

_"He really was using less than a tenth of a percent of his power..." _He thought in shock.

It seemed like the only ones that hadn't been subjected to Sanachi's wrath were the Creation, Golem and Lake Trios, and Arceus as well. They were all separated by different dimensional boundaries, and the Golems were able to meld with the environment, which was probably why they hadn't been found by Sanachi.

"The Tree of Beginning, Shamouti Islands, The Gracedia Flower Garden, The City of Altomare, Arborville, and The Sea Temple...All their homes taken from them because they didn't know where Ash is...It's time Mewtwo for Mt. Quena to join the list..." Sanachi said, the orb growing in his hand once more.

"No! All the pokemon there, you'll kill them" Mewtwo cried desperately, watching helplessly as he tried to save both the pokemon, and his home. For the first time in recent memory, tears began to fall from his eyes.

Sanachi ignored Mewtwo's pleas and held his arm up once more, aiming at the giant mountain range.

"You had one chance, Mewtwo..." Sanachi looked to the weeping pokemon and gave him one final, triumphant grin.

"...and you blew it..." He finished as he shot the orb straight towards Mt. Quena.

"NO!" Mewtwo's anguished cries echoed around the area, but were drowned out over the humming and buzzing of the attack.

Mew winced as a lump grew in her throat and tears of her own rolled down her face. Her home had been destroyed too, and she was helpless to do anything but watch as the tree and all the pokemon in it were obliterated. She knew exactly how Mewtwo felt.

Her clone watched in stunned silence as the orb finally connected with the mountain, first tunneling into the center of the range before finally detonating. The resulting blast was massive...

As the entirety of Mt. Quena was swallowed up in a massive purple light, the explosion created a loud boom sound as the resulting shockwaves traveled over the land, eventually reaching the wounded legendries. All of them got thrown back by the wave and were saved by trees behind them that barely stayed in the ground.

Devastation to both Mt. Quena, and to Mewtwo's heart were the only things that were left after the shockwaves stopped and the dome of energy that had been present where the mountain once was had now vanished, leaving behind a gigantic empty crater full of nothing but death.

Mewtwo couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene and gripped his fists tightly together.

"You...!" He spat out the word out venomously.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The psychic type pokemon screamed as hard as his lungs would allow as he frantically looked around the area for the cloaked sadist who had not only just ruined his life, but ended countless others.

However, Sanachi seemed to have vanished from the area, leaving no trace behind.

"No! He got away!" Mewtwo growled as he punched his fist into the ground, creating a small crater. Then again...and again...and again...At this point, he didn't care how much stronger Sanachi was then him. He was prepared to fight until he dropped dead.

"He just came into our lives for no reason...hurt us...wrecked our homes...and then the scum just leaves! I swear...he'll pay for this!" Mewtwo cried out as he punched the ground one last time. 

He let out sorrowful sobs as the hurt pierced through his entire being.

Mew watched on the sidelines as she too wept quietly for Mewtwo's loss. She wanted to hover over there and comfort her clone, but she was far too weak.

With pain writhing around in her soul, she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Soon, Mewtwo did the same...


	14. and the rest!

**_Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed Full Plot_**

_Hey there everyone. It's been a while I know, and will most likely not change. _

_I went back and forth often on whether or not I wanted to do this, but I recently decided that it was probably better if you guys had some semblance of closure for this story. I had an opportunity to put this together, and I decided to do it. What's the worst that could happen?_

_Honestly, thank you for all the support you've shown this story, and I hope that you forgive me for dropping it completely. I had this idea for years, and if this is the only way to get it out, so be it..._

_So, without any further interruptions, please enjoy this final plot summary of AKZWU._

**Chapter 17**

Well, going on from the ending of the last chapter of the original AKZWU since from where I left the rewrite, nothing really changes, Ash's unconscious form is confronted by a mysterious stranger. Under the guise of a cloak, he reaches forth and is seemingly ready to do something to Ash.

At that moment, both Goku and Vegeta and Pikachu show up, via Instant Transmission prepared to repel the mysterious invader. However, before they're able to do so, said stranger manages to grab a hold of them, and put them in some kind of trance.

He then awakens Ash who is clearly confused as to what is going on. Ash is messed up after taking his first life, and has return to the states when he killed those two men in the forest back in his own dimension.

Through no profit of his own, seemingly, this person not only hears Ash's woes, but comforts him instead and tells him that despite him taking a life, he saved billions more.

The two talk amicably, until the stranger mentions that Ash will face many more hardships throughout his life, and shows him visions of what his future holds.

A sword of dark and light stuck into the ground together, forming an X...

A black butterfly...

A red emblem...

A spiral carving atop a piece of steel.

(This scene was supposed to tease future crossovers for the story, dealing with Sword Art Online, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Naruto respectively. That was a lot of baggage already, and the list of what I wanted to include kept growing.)

The stranger leaves Ash with two gifts, despite the latter not knowing entirely what it is, but before he can ask, he's put back to sleep.

The stranger leaves, but not before looking back at Goku and Vegeta. He says that he misses them, for some reason and departs. Once he leaves, Goku and Vegeta are free from the trance, and remember nothing about what transpired.

Ash soon awakens with new vigour and will much to the relief of everyone else.

The chapter ends with everyone watching as Shenron is summoned and revives everyone who died.

It's at that moment, the Eevee egg begins to hatch...

**Chapter 18**

The next chapter is a timeskip. A lot of it would probably be exposition for last few years. It's revealed that the two gifts that the stranger left Ash was intelligence that correlated with his power, meaning that the stronger he gets, the smarter he gets also. As of now, he'd have an IQ as powerful as an Alakazam's, which would be over 5,000. After being scanned by Bulma, they also discover, much to their surprise, that Ash somehow got a zenkai boost implanted into him, the same thing that allows Saiyans to come back stronger every time they fight.

Eevee, now an adorable Sylveon, has been welcomed into Ash's team with open arms, and everyone is stronger than they were before.

Bulma has made a cloak for Ash, when he mentioned that he missed wearing it. For one of his birthdays, she uses Capsule Corps. resources to create a memory cloth cloak that can take blows hard enough to shatter diamonds 100x over.

Everyone has gotten used to Ash, and vice versa.

Out of nowhere, however, Arceus' voice resonates with in all their heads. The godlike Pokemon begs for their Chosen to return, as the Pokemon world has been completely desolated.

Cities have been destroyed. Hundreds of thousands of lives have been lost, and even the legendary Pokemon aren't safe.

Ash needs to return to save his world...and to do that, he must leave his current world behind.

There was no guarantee that Ash would ever be able to come back here, so he has to say goodbye to all of the comrades he met along the way.

He is surprised however, when not only Goku, but Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo offer to go with him. Ash insists that it's his fight, but is eventually one over when they tell him that no one needs a reason to help out a friend. Planning to use the Dragon Balls as an Emergency Exit in case they were unable to return to their own dimension, everyone is ready to fight for Ash's world.

The chapter ends as they're pulled to to Pokemon world, ready to fight this threat.

**Chapter 19**

When they arrive, Ash is horrified to see that the world that he had saved many times before, was looking like an apocalypse or two had rolled through. They suddenly realise that SOMEHOW, Goten and Trunks found a way to come along on this dimension hopping adventure, much to the horror of their fathers.

The group sense fighting and quickly arrive to see a clearly outmatched Mewtwo trying to repel Sanachi and clearly failing.

The genetic Pokemon is mercilessly beaten down, but before Sanachi could deal the final blow, Ash arrives, much to the former's surprise and Solar Flares him right in the face.

There's not enough time to defeat him and save the dying Mewtwo, so Ash chooses the latter.

Everyone gets away by Instant Transmission to the largest cluster of life forces that they could find.

This cluster, happens to be an underground shelter from Sanachi's wrath. Everyone is here, including Ash's old friends.

Mewtwo is brought to the infirmary, filled with all different kinds of Pokemon, including legendaries, and Ash, despite it sounding ridiculous, considering that there's not one place in the world that hasn't been affected in any way, but he asks what happened. The leader of the shelter, the Pokemon Champions, explain that Sanachi showed up one day and just started looking around for Ash.

I should mention, at this point, Ash has his cloak on, so no one actually knows that it's him.

Disgusted with himself for not being able to protect the world, Piccolo rationalises with him calmer saying that even if he was here, he wouldn't be able to stand up to Sanachi's might. At least now, he stood a chance...maybe...

Ash decides that it's time to put Sanachi down, and relocates to a position where they can fight without casualties or collateral.

He then raises his power level as a beacon. Sanachi takes the bait and meets him.

A bit surprised that there's someone like him in this world. Sanachi theorises that Ash & Co. have come from his own dimension. Not incorrect, but it proves that Sanachi is not of this world.

Ash is not in the mood for talking, and quickly engages the foe. He finds out after only a few moments of locking fists with him that Sanachi is far stronger than any of them thought he'd be. Sanachi is also shocked that someone can match him, even if it's just barely.

At the same time, the two cloaked figures rush each other.

They end up grabbing the hoods of the other and throw them back, exposing both their identities.

...

...

"Ketchum..."

...

...

...

...

"...Paul...?"

**Chapter 20**

Completely stunned at the revelation, the two boys are trying to come to terms as to how this was possible.

Paul doesn't know how Ash got this strong. He had always assumed that he'd be hiding, not training in a different dimension.

Ash is confused as well. How could Paul fall to levels so low, yet reach peaks so high?

Paul then goes on to explain that he actually isn't Paul, but merely someone who is using his body. When Paul was hit by that blast of light in the first chapter of the rewrite, he didn't die, but was actually "overwritten". The Paul that Ash knew had died in that second, and Sanachi was born.

Both fighters about on equal ground. Ash has trained with the likes of both Goku and Vegeta oftentimes experiencing multiple hundreds of times of normal earth gravity for the past three years, but he is hard-pressed to keep up with someone who has the accumulated power of all the residents of HFIL and has trained to use it.

As the battle goes on, Sanachi's mysterious origins are explained further.

The full story goes like this:

Sanachi was actually an ordinary Saiyan on Planet Vegeta. He ate and killed whenever he wanted. In a drunken stupor, he ended up...getting a Yardratian prisoner pregnant, due to him being in guarding duty of prisoners.

For soiling the Saiyan race upon an inferior species, King Vegeta ordered his son to kill him, triggering Vegeta's change.

With the final vestiges of his soul, Sanachi found that the Yardratian was using a strange technique to send his bastard son away. Somehow managing to grip onto the freshly born infant's soul, Sanachi rode over into the other dimension with him.

The baby was reborn into the Pokemon world, switching places with the baby that was originally going to be born, and eventually grew up to become Paul. Due to him not being fully Saiyan blood, but instead a mix of Yardrat blood in there too, he grew up to be a seemingly normal human; he didn't even develop his tail!

With his spirit somehow still intact Sanachi wandered the Pokemon world, looking for his bastard son. His own blood was the only kind he could possess, and to Sanachi, was the only redeeming factor about him.

He searched for over a decade, but finally tracked the boy down to the Lily of the Valley Isle, and finally took his own child's life, leaving his body behind.

From there, he infiltrated HFIL, stole everyone's powers, trained them for six months, tried to kill Ash atop Mt. Silver, and was fouled by the legendary Pokemon.

You know the rest.

And why did he harbour such a hatred for Ash? Because the last instance of Paul's subconscious thoughts were that he owed Ash a debt for reinstating his league victory. His Saiyan pride did not stand for owing an inferior creature. He wants to wipe out Ash because he's the last thing to take care of to be free of his bastard son's legacy. He will not be damned to an eternal subordination because of Ash's pity.

It's a gruesome story, and Ash chooses not to believe it. How could Paul possibly be a Saiyan from another dimension?

Sanachi takes that challenge and proves it by turning Super Saiyan, a form that cleanly knocks Ash on his ass, as well as Goku, Vegeta, Mystic Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo.

Even SSJ3 doesn't help, so Vegeta and Goku try to fuse, and Gogeta actually manages to put up a good fight, but in doing so, they burn up their energy too quickly, and quickly separate.

Thankfully, Ash had something planned for this.

Using a combination of his gravity training to reach a stage of Kaiokenx100 and Pikachu's Thunder attack, Ash manages to combine the two and creates a Thunder Kaioken armour.

This form evens the playing field once more, and Ash is almost able to finish Sanachi off with a Final Shine, an upgraded version of Vegeta's Final Flash.

However, Sanachi proves that he's more resilient than that, and manages to zip around to Ash's back and blast a hole in his chest before he can react.

"Not a bad move, but you become completely vulnerable after it..."

It looks hopeless and Ash can't fight any longer, and Sanachi is about to deal the final blow. However, with the very last of his reserves, Goku activates Kaiokenx70 on top of Super Saiyan 2, barely holding his body together and manages to Sanachi long enough for Pikachu to feed Ash a Senzu Bean hidden in his wristband.

With Ash fully healed, he manages to create a Spirit bomb and compresses the whole thing into his fist.

Sanachi is about to end Goku, but Ash zooms in and finally ends the battle with a Spirit Dragon Fist. Essentially a Spirit Bomb infused Dragon Fist

From there, the story begins to wrap up. The Dragon Balls are used to restore the world back to its original state and revive everyone who died.

Ash says goodbye to his friends and resolves to see them one again, no matter what.

They use the final wish to return the Dragon Balls and them to their own dimension.

It will take time for Ash to fully recover from these last few years, and adjusting to a world not used to powers that he now possessed was going to be weird. But he would always walk on. As a future Pokemon Master, and a Z-Warrior.

**Epilouge**

Epilogue:

Gohan was down, Vegeta and Goku were down. Everyone was down.

Goku looks ahead to see his surrogate son, Ash.

He had a wicked smile on his face and was emitting an evil red aura.

He advances towards them, pulsing sais in each hand.

"My god, Ash...what happened to you...?

**END**

_So, that's everything. That was the full story of AKZWU, but not the end of Ash's adventures. Not by a long shot. _

_What sucks is that I really had great ideas for it. AKZWU was only the beginning of something that was much greater, and those suppressed scenarios will stay with me for most of my life._

_I was so excited about what I had to offer, but now, I can only look back and wish for that passion I once had._

_I suppose it was selfish for me to not leave you guys any closure, though. I myself, know how much that sucks._

_Still, I know that I've left some questions unanswered, so just PM me if you want them answered._

_Anyway, I hope that you found some semblance of closure here. Thank you so much for all the love that you've given my work. _

_And just maybe, someday, I just might come back..._

_Time will tell..._


End file.
